


Learning Together

by itwasonlyjustadream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Modern Era, Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasonlyjustadream/pseuds/itwasonlyjustadream
Summary: Iruka Umino adopted six-year-old Naruto when he was eighteen years old. Now, at age twenty-four, Iruka has never had a serious relationship. He blames work, school and raising a child but really he’s just never been interested. Here enters Kakashi Hatake, a young billionaire who has only had one serious relationship that ended rather badly. When his foster child Sasuke brings Iruka into his life, Kakashi falls head over heels. Iruka has already decided he’s not interested...or at least he thought he wasn't. Now they both have to figure out how to be in an actual relationship, but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Family Relationships, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, One-Sided Shizune/Umino Iruka, past Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
Hello everyone, it's my first time posting my work anywhere please feel free to add comments or critiques. This piece of literature is already complete, and I took my time to edit through everything, so hopefully, there are no major mistakes. Thank you in advance for reading this, it means a lot to me!  
************************************************************************************************

The alarm blared out breaking the peace of the quiet bedroom, on instinct a tanned hand shot out to turn it off. Young brown hair, brown-eyed, Iruka stretched his thin yet muscular body out as he officially woke up to start the day. He rolled over and his face landed right into a messy pile of blonde hair. "Naruto," Iruka whispered softly before it turned into a yawn, which allowed the blonde tangles reaching up to the sun access to his mouth. He huffed and tried to get the flavor of hair out of his mouth, "Wake up, it's time for school."

The blonde boy groaned for a moment laying there, with a sudden burst of energy, he bounced awake his big blue eyes brimming with energy. "Breakfast!" he cheered and then turned over to Iruka with a huge smile encompassing his face, causing the man to laugh. "Come on Dad!" Naruto hopped out of bed making a thud as his feet hit the floor. Iruka followed him wiping sleet out of his eyes as he moved to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast of pancakes.

"Not too much syrup, Naruto!" Iruka scolded and nearly succeeded in taking the bottle out of the boy's hand.

Naruto moved it out of his reached just in time and made a pout, "It makes the pancakes taste better!" he declared. The Father sighed exasperatedly but didn't say another word. He cast a sad look to the poor pancakes as they drowned in syrup but didn’t say another word. Next time, he would make something that didn’t involve the sugary substance. The two always ate breakfast together. Naruto would usually talk about his dream or rant about how the day was going to go, but he was rather quiet this morning.

"What's going on Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto shrugged and didn't say anything. "Is this about Sasuke, again?” Iruka tried, “You two should really try getting along better-"

"It's not about him!" Naruto said loudly, "Forget that jerk! I don't even like him."

Iruka chuckled a little at the boy, "Alright sorry I asked, did you have a bad dream?" he wondered. Naruto always snuck into Iruka's bed at night when he had a bad dream, this night shouldn't have been any different. The boy nodded his head sadly but made no move to say anything. "The fox one with the nine tails?" Iruka asked. He got another nod in response, "Naruto, I promise I'll always be around to protect you okay?" 

Big blue eyes met his Father's big brown ones. The big brown eyes were full of such love and care that the blue-eyed boy could only feel reassured. "Alright," he muttered and then after another beat of silence he somehow found his energy. Iruka suspected the syrup was to blame, as Naruto told this long story heavily exaggerated story about how he had beat a race against Sasuke during PE yesterday. Iruka couldn't help but shake his head at the boy and laugh at his antics.

Iruka checked the clock on the wall, "Time to put on clothes,” Naruto shot up from the table and ran towards his room, “make sure you have everything in your backpack!" he called to the boys retreated figure. Iruka heard his phone ring from his bedroom and he rushed to pick it up. Checking the caller ID, he took a deep breath before replying. "How can I help you?" he responded politely.

"Iruka," Tsunade's voice responded sternly, "I need you to pull two shifts for me today, in two different buildings," she responded.

The man groaned, "Are you serious?" he asked. "It's a Wednesday and Naruto-"

"Shizune will drop him off at Sarutobi's house after school," Tsunade reassured him. "I'll text you the locations and what the job entails."

Iruka couldn't really say no, he knew how much help she needed, "I'll be there," he responded, "what time will I be getting home?"

"You should be home around eight," she assured him, "Thanks again." and then she hung up. Iruka pulled on his outfit going for the business casual. He was wearing a pair of grey slacks with a dark blue dress shirt. He went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and then pulled his hair back into its usual ponytail. As he entered the living room he saw Naruto shoving things into his messy backpack, normally he would comment but today he didn't feel like it. He pulled Naruto's lunch box out and began putting snacks in there. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the bento he had made yesterday after dinner, and put it in the bag; handing it to Naruto as they reached the door together. Iruka grabbed his keys and satchel as they left their apartment together locking the door behind him.

They piled into Iruka's car, a small little white car that acted up twenty percent of the time. Well, it was supposed to be white except Naruto tried to play a prank on Iruka that resulted in him painting the car orange. The paint came off rather easily but it left the white of the car a sickly orange-tinted white color. Naruto, who loved the color orange, even commented that the car was 'kinda gross in color'. 'It looks like someone threw up on every single inch of our car', were his actual words if Iruka recalled correctly. 

He started up the engine sending up a prayer that it would work as Naruto sitting in the passenger's seat began to crank up the music. "Naruto," Iruka got the boy's attention as he turned down the music that was wayyy too loud, "I have to work late tonight."

Naruto pouted immediately, "How late?" he asked. "Are we still going to be able to watch our show together?" The Power Machines series was one he and Naruto had been watching closing. Five friends dressed in primary colors all had superpowers that helped them save the world together from mystical dinosaur warriors. Iruka actually wasn’t that into the show but he enjoyed spending time with his son.

"Sorry, no." Iruka gave him a sad look, "I'll get off around eight and come straight to pick you up." Iruka said picking up a cheerful tone to try and brighten up the mood. "Shizune will take you to your Uncle's house after tutoring." 

The blonde boy sighed loudly showing his irritation but he didn't protest. This was the third time in a row, Iruka was missing their show, he felt bad but he was getting good money from doing both jobs. 

They arrived at school slightly early as usual, since Iruka was a teacher. Naruto leaned over and gave Iruka a warm hug before jumping out of the car to go find his friends, who also usually came early. 

Iruka went to his classroom to begin his lesson plans. He really liked his classes this year, he was a History teacher and an English teacher for Konoha's K-12 Elite Private School. It was thanks to his job that he didn't have to pay Naruto's tuition, which is a huge relief. Iruka had gone to this school himself as a scholarship kid. He's been switching around with different age groups throughout the years, he usually had Naruto in his class. 

At first, it was against school rules but after many attempts, the principal had decided that it would be best for Naruto to stay in Iruka's classroom. None of the other teachers could control Naruto, and most became frustrated by his constant pranking. It's not that Naruto acted differently in Iruka's class, Iruka was better at handling him; they did live together after all, and Iruka made sure that he received no special treatment,

This year Iruka had Naruto for History and English; his friend (an uptight dipstick) Ebisu had Naruto for Math and Science. He wasn't that great at handling Naruto but he did a way better job than anyone else. He also often sought out Iruka's help when he was having too much trouble. 

Iruka was also teaching a few classes for younger students which he enjoyed because they were so freakin cute. Being a teacher you kind of fall into a routine; classes start at 8:15, you get one period off as a break, and you get lunch off, and then it's 3:15 and the school days over. Naruto had tutoring for an hour after school every day which gave Iruka time to work on lesson plans and grading. 

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Iruka worked for Tsunade until 6 pm, which worked out fine since Naruto had Sports Club until 6 pm those days. Sports Club was something nearly all students participated in after school, it was run by Iruka's co-worker Gai-sensei, and a few parent volunteers. The children would learn how to play different sports from all over the world, and Gai would make sure they mastered each one until moving on. It certainly kept the children physically fit, even if Iruka thought Gai was sometimes too intense the children absolutely adored him. Sports Club also had special Friday activities randomly throughout the year which was also nice. Iruka usually picked up shifts on Fridays since Naruto liked to hang out with his friends after school. All of the parents like Iruka and didn't mind if he was a little late pick Naruto up from their friend's house after work. Lately, though Tsunade has been having Iruka work Wednesdays too, which is fine because he needed the money but Naruto certainly seems unhappy with it. He was wondering if he should maybe work Monday and Wednesday nights instead. It wouldn't leave that much time for him to work on his lesson plans. Not to mention the constant pile of grading he had to get done, his sleep schedule would probably suffer too but...Naruto would be happier. He'd have to consider it later, Naruto was running up to him now with a large smile on his face. "I'll see you later Dad." the boy said and quickly hugged Iruka.

"Have a good day Naruto!" Iruka called after him as he continued to head to his car. He had already received the text from Tsunade so he headed to his usual Tuesday/Thursday job location. It was in the city of Konoha, he and Naruto lived more in the suburban part of the city. Iruka liked the city but he absolutely hated the traffic, he was just grateful that the building has its own parking structure. 

Iruka actually felt lucky that he had a good relationship with his boss Tsunade, he had rendered himself useful to her at an early age; which was great because she owned most of the city. Tsunade was a businesswoman through and through, she owned Hokage Incorporated, which was handed down to her by Sarutobi Industries. Hiruzen Sarutobi, himself, was Iruka's adopted father which also put Iruka into the hands of the right people early in his life. It was Tsunade that insisted that Iruka adopt Naruto when the boy was six years old, Iruka had only been eighteen at the time but he made it work. 

She had basically paid his way through college since he had a scholarship under the company's name. He had worked there during his four years of college (Earning his teaching credential) and immediately after. It had been hectic, but he's happy with the way his life turned. That being said, he was pretty sure Tsunade owned his life. He constantly did odd jobs for her after work; he's happy that she doesn't mind him being a school teacher as well, though. That might just be because the school he works at his under Sarutobi's company name, though. He had no doubt that Naruto would probably be working for this company too. 

Iruka most commonly worked in what was known as The Missions Room. He was heading there now, it was essentially a large filing system that kept tabs on all of her companies. Also when you work for one company, you can work for any of the companies under Hokage Incorporated at any time during that process. People often got moved around, and Iruka was pretty sure even the mayor, Shikaku Nara, was under the Hokage's command. He had heard rumors that the secret group that works alongside the cops, Anbu, was also under the Hokage's command. In essence, this woman-owned and controlled the whole city, with only Hiruzen Sarutobi to keep her in check. Well, he and her rowdy husband Jiraiya who owned his own publishing company. 

Jiraiya was the adopted Father of Naruto's birth Father. Naruto's birth parents had died in a tragic accident right after the boy's birth. The accident incidentally killing many people, including Iruka's own parents. That being said Jiraiya at first didn't have time for the boy and Naruto had wound up in the same orphanage as Iruka. Iruka had gotten adopted, two years later, but he often volunteered at the orphanage; he and Naruto were always really close. It was at one visit when Iruka was sixteen that Tsunade had seen them together and liked what she saw. Her and Sarutobi plotted for Iruka to adopt the boy as soon as he was eighteen. The adoption process is usually quite long but on Iruka's eighteen birthday he met with Tsunade and walked out with adoption papers that same day. Sarutobi does own the orphanage, so it only makes sense. That being said Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi were Iruka's family, they all spent Christmas and most holidays together. It made Iruka happy because it meant that Naruto had a large support system; there was no way he would have been able to raise the boy completely on his own.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, what's up guys?" Iruka asked joining them behind the desk. The two men quickly threw their arms around Iruka into a large embrace. Iruka laughed and hugged them back. He grew up with Kotetsu and Izumo, they weren't orphans but they had gone to the same school and the same college together. 

"The paperwork ninja!" Izumo cried, "Thank god you're here! Has Tsunade told you?"

"Told me what?" Iruka asked.

"There was a huge problem with group 17A’s classified filegroup. It was sorted under group 19 classified and public access documents, and it caused wide confusion and the filing system almost crashed." Kotetsu explained, "You have to help us come up with a solution. That's why you were called in today."

"You're third Wednesday in a row," Izumo pointed out, "is this your new schedule?"

Iruka shrugged, "I hope not, Naruto doesn't seem to be a fan of it. But it pays well, let me take a look and I'll come up with a plan to fix the problem." He headed into the elaborate filing system to take a look. It was all paper, the room itself was highly classified and with restricted access, and even had a facial scan. All files were scanned and sent out in a secure unhackable database. Not even Iruka has access to it; it's like a black web, and it's only accessible in this building and in certain rooms. Some files were so classified that they were only paper documents although there were multiple copies in severely hidden locations. Iruka logged onto one of the computers, that contained the filing database. He had access to this one, it didn't have what was inside the files, just the file names itself, and it's classification level. It was supposed to keep track of all of the file's movements, and every filer had to check-in and out with the database after touching a file. It was a really troublesome task actually. He found the problem easily and immediately contacted Kotetsu and Izumo. They spent hours viewing the files and putting them in the correct location. The reason Iruka was so necessary for the job was that he had access to the classified files that his childhood friends did not. That being said just because he saw them didn't mean he learned any more big information on the company that he already didn't know. He just generally assumed that he knew more than most people did. The work wasn't done by the time Iruka had to rush to the next job but he'd be back tomorrow to help finish it up. He hugged Kotetsu and Izumo goodbye and basically ran to his car. 

The next job was at Jiraiya's publishing company. It wasn't far from his current location but he drove anyway. It would be dark by the time he got out and he didn't want to take the thirty-minute walk back to the original location, so he took his car to that parking structure. He barged into Jiraiya's office at 7:00 on the dot.

"Iruka it's great to see you," the older man lifted Iruka up into a tight bear hug, before putting the man back down. "How's my grandson?"

"Naruto's doing great!" Iruka shot the older man a smile, Iruka hated being picked up but he knew at this point it was apart of his life whenever Jiraya was involved. "Tsunade texted me telling me to pick up a shift here."

"Yeah, one of my writers has a manuscript due today. You've done excellent work for me in the past and all my other editors have their hands full right now. He should be here before 7:30, I need you read through his manuscript and just do a preliminary edit. Ya know, take some time to go over the mistakes and add a few suggestions. I understand you might not be able to finish it tonight but can you get it into me by Saturday afternoon? Once that is done I'll take a look at it and then hopefully one of my editors will have opened up by then. You do great work Iruka so I'm counting on you." he placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulders before they walked out of the office together. 

Iruka went to the small office Tsunade had messaged him about to wait for the author to come with the manuscript. Around 7:40 Iruka was starting to worry that he hadn't received the manuscript yet. He called his brother and let them know that he was running behind due to work. His eldest brother, Kazuma, picked up and told him not to worry about it, Konohamaru wanted Naruto to sleepover anyway. Iruka thanked him and promised he'd be over the next morning to take both boys to school. Growing up Iruka had been closer to Asuma than he had been to Kazuma. Once he adopted Naruto, Kazuma and his wife had always been such a big help to him. Iruka returned the favor as often as possible when Konohamaru was born. Iruka felt grateful to have such great big brothers and role models like Kazuma and Asuma. Not to mention Kazuma came in handy for things like this. He knew Naruto wasn't going to be exactly happy about this; especially since he's been having nightmares lately. Iruka wasn't sure what else he could do, he'd have to make it up to him later. By eight o'clock the manuscript still hadn't arrived, Iruka sent a text to Jiraiya, and the man answered back within a few minutes. 

'Sorry' the text read, 'I really need him to turn in that manuscript tonight. I contacted him again, please just wait a while longer'.

By 8:30 Iruka took out classwork from his book bag and got to work grading his students' work. It needed to be done and there was no time like the present. By 9:30 Iruka's work was mostly finished, and he put it back in his satchel. He was ready to leave; it was getting late and he still had to prepare for things tomorrow. But he had a job to do and it's not like he wasn't getting paid extra to wait around. At 10:07 the door was opened and a man walked in. He had shockingly silver hair that shot up in odd directions, he was taller than Iruka by quite a few inches. The bottom half of his face was covered by a black mask, and he wore an eyepatch over his left eye. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a loose-fitting grey sweater, and black running shoes.

"Umino Iruka?" he asked as he deposited the file onto the desk Iruka was sitting at.

"Why are you so late?" Iruka asked his frustration seeping out of him, and he stood up taking the manuscript and attempting to barrel past the man. He didn't really care about the man's answer, he just wanted to get home. It was when he caught the name on the manuscript that he paused, "K-kakashi Hatake?" he asked, and nearly felt his heart drop at the name. He looked at the man carefully now; sizing him up just in case things came to blows. "I've been wanting to meet you." Iruka straightened up in order to make better eye contact with the man.

He couldn't see his other eye, but he was pretty sure he just got a double eye roll from the silver-haired man. "Look-"

"No, you look!" Iruka cut him off, "You became the guardian of Sasuke and Itachi two years ago after their parents died. You haven't shown up to any of Sasuke's parent meetings this whole time. It's obvious that you're neglecting him, and his brother, and honestly you disgust me!" his voice ran out the room. He spoke with such passion, and vigor, and anger it was astounding, "I'm an orphan myself, I was around Sasuke's age when I lost my parents. I go out of my way to make sure Sasuke is alright, and the boy is in pain. I do what I can but I'm only around him for a certain amount of time, and it's not as though Sasuke is a very open boy. If I could afford it, I would have adopted him myself a long time ago. The fact of the matter is that I can't. Sasuke is a very smart boy, and he works hard to do everything perfectly, but he's human. He's not a robot, he told me that he barely interacts with you at all. What are you thinking? Don't you have any compassion for him, he's gone through so much. Being a guardian is more than just putting a roof over someone's head. You're trash! You're actually despicable."

The man was getting angry, so angry he was shaking, "No one asked me if I wanted-"

"That doesn't matter!" Iruka cut him off with an angry yell, "When you see someone in pain you do everything you can to help them! Or you should! You don't understand Sasuke is such an amazing kid, and a part of him really wants your approval, and you barely bat an eye at him. He's a great kid," Iruka's voice dropped now, "I'm just asking that you try harder. It's not too late to create some type of relationship with him. Y-you don't have to be his Father, you just have to show him that you care." Iruka put the manuscript in his satchel now. He’d been expecting the man to yell back at him now but the man was silent. "And I don't know much about Itachi," Iruka decided to continue, "I know he's a child genius and he just finished college at the age of 16. He's still a child, he needs someone to care about him too! He's trying to be strong enough for him and Sasuke but he's still a child. It's not too late to try to create a relationship with either of them." He finally looked up at the older man and realized that he had tears running down his face. 

Without another word, Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man in order to comfort him. The man easing into the hug and pulled Iruka tighter wasn't the reaction Iruka had expected but it was alright. After a moment he carefully walked the both of them over to the couch, where they sat down and Kakashi buried his face into Iruka's chest. The younger man ran his fingers through the old man's hair and rubbed his back comfortingly as he hummed a little. After thirty minutes the man got himself together and sat up straight abruptly, without another word he shot out the door. Iruka sighed and quickly went to go home, it was late and he needed to sleep before work tomorrow.


	2. Attention

The young man woke up earlier than usual to make Naruto a chicken katsu bento for lunch to try and apologize for the unexpected sleepover. He was pretty sure that Naruto had a great time but it was unexpected and probably threw the boy off a little bit. He also brought a spare change of clothes so Naruto could get dressed in the car. He hopped into his car and made his way over to the Sarutobi house.

Naruto and Konohamru were waiting outside, both were talking excitedly as they entered the car. Iruka noticed Konohamru was calling Naruto his 'boss' but he didn't want to dive into that right now. Naruto changed in the car on the way there and then hopped out of the car with Konohamaru without so much as a goodbye to Iruka. So, that means the boy was probably mad. He also seemed to be a bit mopey during class which concerned Iruka. He wasn’t able to fully speak to him until the end of the day when he was picking him up from Sports Club.

"Naruto I am sorry about yesterday," Iruka started, "I wasn't planning on-"

"It's okay," Naruto said quietly, "I just miss hanging out with you sometimes."

Iruka sighed, "I miss you too, Naruto." he ruffled the boy’s blonde hair affectionately before he started the car and took them home. He made homemade ramen (not instant) for dinner that night. Naruto, like his Dad, loved ramen and his spirits seemed renewed as Iruka let him stay up a little later than usual as they watched a movie together.

He tucked Naruto into bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he went to his bedroom. He finally got out Kakashi’s manuscript and looked over it for a moment. He still wasn't sure what to think about their interaction yesterday but he certainly wasn't going to hold it against the man. Well, he would if he didn't seriously consider changing his actions; Sasuke and Itachi deserved better. Sure, he didn’t really like Kakashi, but he would read his manuscript without bias; it was his job. It took all night but he read the manuscript and was honestly amazed by Kakashi’s writing style. The silver-haired man was surprisingly an excellent writer, his grammar was awful, his sentences needed tuning, but his words held such nice subtle artistry that was unmistakable. The story itself was amazing, it actually made Iruka cry. It was a love story about these two young adults named Obito and Rin, they couldn't be together in the end, and honestly, the story was heartbreaking. It was great and he was certain Jiraiya would approve of it. The sex scenes almost made him want to whack one-off but he carefully sipped his tea and let his arousal fade. When Iruka looked at the time he cursed loudly, it was 4 am and he still had a full day of work tomorrow.

"Iruka-sensei," a voice roused him out of the nap he was taking during lunchtime. He opened his eyes to see none other than Kakashi Hatake himself, wearing his typical mask and eyepatch.

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Itachi told me that you often eat lunch in Iruka-sensei's classroom alone. I thought I'd join you." Kakashi responded and placed a bento between them. Without another word the two silently began to eat from the same bento box. Sasuke was subtle but Iruka could see that the boy was secretly glowing; Kakashi left before lunch was over but the gesture seemed to improve Sasuke's usually gloomy mood tremendously.

After school, he saw Kakashi open the door of an incredibly expensive car as the boy hopped so that Sasuke could hop in. The car was so beautiful it made Iruka blink twice since the sun reflected off of it like a spotlight. Kakashi continued to unimpress Iruka as he sped out of the parking lot, thankfully without hitting any kids. Iruka reviewed the manuscript again during his break at his second job but he was pretty much done with it. He left work a little earlier to drop the manuscript off to Jiraiya himself, revising it in the car just one more time before turning it in.

"It seems you made quite an impression on the young Hatake," Jiraiya responded as Iruka handed him the manuscript. "He wants you involved with the whole process of his book."

"I'll pass," Iruka said easily, "he doesn't seem like the type of person who turns in anything on time."

Jiraiya laughed, "You're probably right, but I have faith in his writing. That being said is this thing any good?"

Iruka gave a genuine smile, "It's absolutely amazing, I think publishing it will reflect greatly on the company as a whole. It might even be enough to boost Mr. Hatake into the limelight."

Jiraiya shook his head, "He doesn't really need that. He'll probably write under a pen name anyway. He's the boss of Lightning Technology, and right now he's in charge of Uchiha Incorporated too."

Iruka's eyes opened wide, "I had no idea."

Jiraiya smiled at the boy, "He asked for your number, can I give it to him?"

"No." Iruka said firmly, "If he wants my number he should ask himself,” and with that, he left the office rather swiftly. Iruka wondered why on Earth Kakashi would want his number, Iruka had yelled at him to the point he made the grown man cry. Although it did seem like a reality call for him, he mused as he remembered Sasuke’s happy face. Iruka sighed and resigned to the fact that he had no idea what to think about Kakashi.

Jiraiya was a romantic at heart and honestly, he thought the pair would be amazing together. Kakashi had to change in order for that to happen but Jiraiya was certain that the man would because Iruka is someone worth changing for. It made Jiraiya's heart happy that such a man was raising his grandson. Iruka was a great Father, and he devoted himself to every task he took on. Iruka clearly had some reluctance to Kakashi but Jiraiya trusted that Kakashi would be able to tear those walls down. Damn, Jiraiya shipped them so hard! He just hoped Iruka didn't give Kakashi such a hard time, although he already knew that Iruka would. The old man sighed but it quickly turned into a smile and a small laugh, he just knew it was all going to work out in the end.

Iruka and Naruto spent the weekend having pillow fights, cooking together, watching movies, going to the park, and so on. It felt good just to be able to catch up and spend time with one another. Iruka usually devoted weekends to the boy but sometimes Naruto or Iruka had other plans and it didn't always work out. This weekend it did and Iruka was forever grateful for it. Naruto sometimes made him feel guilty for not being able to dedicate more time to him. After a weekend of happiness, Monday finally rolled around bringing in the lull of a new week.

First thing on Monday morning Iruka went to his classroom and found none other than Hatake Kakashi sitting in his chair with his feet on Iruka's desk. Wearing his typically mask and eyepatch look, he was reading a well-known pornography book written by Jiraiya himself.

Iruka glared at the man, "What are you doing here?" he walked over and shoved the man's feet off his desk careful not to dislodge anything off of it. "And stop reading porn in my classroom!" He confiscated the book and quickly noticed that it was a signed copy.

"I came to ask for your number." Kakashi seemed amused by Iruka's behavior.

The younger man looked exasperated as he put his satchel down and waited for Kakashi to move from his seat. The older man did not, instead, he doubled down harder and getting cozy. "Why do you want it?" he asked after a few minutes of watching Kakashi stretch and make himself comfortable in his chair.

"You're cute," Kakashi pointed out and Iruka blushed at the words seemingly making the older man smile under his mask. "I wanted advice for getting closer to Sasuke." This reply earned him a genuine smile from the school teacher.

"You seem to be doing a great job." Iruka's voice was soft, he really did care about his students, "I can already tell the boy seems happier. What have you been doing?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Just making more time to hang out with him, talking to him more. It feels like talking to a brick wall. Itachi is much easier to talk to, he's basically a mini businessman."

Iruka nodded his head, he sometimes felt the same way when talking to Sasuke. But the teacher knew that he was closer to Sasuke than Kakashi was. The anti-social boy chose to eat lunch in his classroom nearly every day. He was never talkative but sometimes Iruka-sensei got him to talk more than others. It's the reason he's so knowledgeable about Kakashi's relationship with the boy. Not to mention Sasuke could drone on and on about Itachi, he clearly looked up to his older brother.

"Well, alright fine,” Iruka decided, “I'll give you my number." He put his hand out and Kakashi slipped his phone out of his pocket, entered his password and handed it to Iruka. The school teacher put his number in the phone, saved it and gave it back. "Just keep at it,” he advised, “seriously, Sasuke and Itachi will open up to you more and more over time. You ignored them for two years, so you're pretty lucky they let you in so quickly."

Kakashi nodded at the advice. "I heard you turned down working on my book. I'd really appreciate it if you reconsidered."

Iruka glared, "You were basically three hours late turning in that manuscript." he pointed out raising his voice. "My son had to sleepover at my brother's house because I was too late to picking him up!"

Kakashi seemed looked down, "You're a Father?" he asked surprised then looked a little guilty "I'm sorry about making you wait like that." he apologized.

Iruka sighed, "Look I'm sorry too, I never should have said those unkind things to you. I don't know you and-"

"You were absolutely right," Kakashi responded standing up now and standing over Iruka. Using his height to loom over Iruka, and look down at the man, boring into his eyes, "Every. Single. Word. I don't think anyone has ever called me out on my bullshit like that before." One of Kakashi's gloved hands went to touch Iruka's upper arms, "We should get dinner sometime."

The brown-haired man blushed hard for some reason, he couldn't really understand. He took a step back, dislodging Kakashi’s hand and putting some distance between the two of them. "I don’t go out with people who don’t show up on time."

"I won't make you wait then," Kakashi responded, "I'll text you the details later." He moved to the door, "You are single, aren't you?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the question, "I am, why?"

"No reason," Kakashi responded easily as he left the room. It sounded like there was a smile in Kakashi's voice but Iruka couldn't see his mouth to confirm it, due to the mask. Kakashi was a confusing and strange man, Iruka decided.

Iruka went about his day as normal even though his morning routine had been interrupted by the other man. During his lunch break he received a text from Kakashi asking about when he was available to go for dinner. He promptly ignored the message in favor of chatting with Sasuke. The boy talked about how Kakashi had recently started paying more attention to him and clearly the boy wasn't sure what to do about it. Iruka advised him to not do anything he wasn't comfortable with but, to consider giving the older man a chance to make things right. Sasuke was quiet afterward more reflective than his usual sad silence, and Iruka figured that it was for the day.

Wednesday morning he once again got a call from Tsunade, "You want me to work again today?" he asked without any other greeting.

"I'm sorry, but we really need you," Tsunade responded and she did sound a bit frazzled.

Iruka gave a sigh but he agreed to pick up the shift, hanging up as he continued to get ready for his day. In the car, he broke the news to Naruto. "I have work again today."

Naruto nodded his head, "I figured. It's fine, Konohamru is fun to hang out with, even though he's a big baby."

Iruka chuckled a little and ruffled up Naruto's hair, "You're a big baby!"

"I am not!" Naruto pouted playfully.

When he got into his classroom that morning Gai-sensei was standing on his desk looking out the window. Iruka looked at him with wide eyes, he knows Gai-sensei pretty well but why the man would be in his classroom was beyond him. "G-Gai-sensei?" Iruka asked too stunned to tell the man to get off his desk.

"Iruka-sensei," the man wearing a green one-piece literally jumped off his desk and flashed him his typical huge smile, "I was just looking for you."

Iruka blanked, why in the world would the man think that standing on his desk and looking out his window would result in finding him. "How can I help you?" he asked. "Is it about Naruto, he loves sports club! Whatever trouble he's gotten in-"

"It's about Kakashi," Gai corrected him, "the man is in the springtime of his youth and he's head over heels for you. You should take out your lovely electronic device and put it in your soft and gentle hands. Use it to write an eloquent poem about how you'd love to share the springtime of youth with him!" tears started forming into Gai's eyes.

Iruka blinked and felt like he was in a trance as he took his phone out and finally messaged Kakashi back. "There, done." Iruka responded Gai was a good man and Iruka had no trouble doing him a favor, "Thank you for all you do for Naruto. It's a big help!" Gai-sensei did wonders with Naruto. Maybe it's because Naruto loved PE and Sports Club or maybe it's because Gai was great with kids but Iruka really did like the man.

With that Gai literally jumped out the window looking entirely too graceful for the feat and ran to the fields. He received a call and answered it quickly without checking the caller ID.

"You want to spend the springtime of youth with me?" Kakashi asked, seemingly confused. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Iruka responded with a laugh, "Gai-sensei just broke into my classroom and told me to text you that."

Kakashi groaned, "I was...nevermind, you're working for Jiraiya tonight, aren't you?"

Iruka looked at the text Tsunade sent him earlier, "I guess so," he noticed the address, "do you know something I don't?”

"You're meeting up with me to go over my manuscript together," he said matter of factly.

Iruka groaned not hiding his dissatisfaction, "I already told Jiraiya that-"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet at a restaurant to go over it together?" Kakashi blurted the question out awkwardly.

"Kakashi," Iruka tried to find a way to say no.

"I'll text you the address and the time I'll be there. I won't be late I promise!" and with that, the silver-haired man hung up not waiting for Iruka to responded. The school day hadn't even started yet, it was too early for all of this.

After his shift at the missions room he pulled up to the restaurant and immediately called Kakashi, "I'm not eating there." was the first thing he said.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, "It's a nice restaurant."

"Yes, it's too nice. It's been a long day. I'm not dressed for it, and most importantly I can't afford it." Iruka groaned, he should have seen this coming.

"I'm paying for it." Kakashi said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry about it-"

"No way," Iruka sighed, "look, let's just meet at the office like we're supposed to."

He heard the disappointment in Kakashi's voice when he responded with a simple, "Okay." Kakashi arrived at the office thirty minutes later than Iruka with Japanese takeout. "I got us some food. It's been a long day, I figured you were hungry." Kakashi responded in a casual tone although he clearly seemed nervous about the offer.

"I am, thank you." Iruka said, "Sorry for freaking out earlier I just, I knew that restaurant was super expensive. I never expected you to buy dinner for me or anything, and I wouldn't want you to spend that much on me anyways."

Kakashi waved it off and handed Iruka a plate as he began to open up the dishes. He got more food than Iruka would have ever gotten but it was okay, he felt too bad about canceling in the first place to complain about it. "So how are things with Sasuke going?" Iruka asked. As he looked over at Kakashi he realized that the man had taken his eye patch off. The other eye was bloodshot red; Iruka kept a straight face although he was certain that his heartbeat quickened in fear for a brief moment. He carefully looked at the scar bisecting the eye in a vertical line.  
Kakashi had his mask down but was hiding his face with a book, one of Jiraiya’s porn books to be exact. Iruka decided not to question his actions, everyone did things a bit differently. "I think they're going good," Kakashi responded, "I try to take him to school or pick him up from school every day. The car rides get less and less awkward every time. I'm not usually home for dinner but I try to watch movies with him every now and then. He's a rather quiet boy. Yesterday, I sat near him reading while he was doing his homework and it was actually pretty cool. It felt a lot less lonely. Itachi and I get along well, he's basically an adult. I've been helping him get ready to run his company by himself. He's very business savvy but he has a lot to learn, thankfully I'm here to show him the ropes. Itachi thanked me for making more of an effort with Sasuke, it was more than he expected me to do. Tell me Iruka, were you really think about adopting Sasuke?"

Iruka took his time to think through his answer, "2 years ago, he and my son were both ten and in the same class. As soon as I heard about it I wanted to do something for the boy. Sasuke became so withdrawn, he wasn't ever really much of a talker but he was happier before, ya know. He was depressed and I knew he was, I did what I could for him. I let him hang out in my classroom during lunch. I cooked for him a lot. I got him his favorite things, and I was always there in case he wanted to talk. That was when he told me a bit about moving in with you, and how you were barely around. I wanted to adopt him then and there. The thing was that he and my son didn't get along at all. Still, I really did consider making Sasuke part of our family, I figured that my son would be able to get over it and they'd reconcile. It would have been a financial strain. I forgot that Sasuke had an older brother, and there was no way I could separate the two of them, they needed each other. There was no way I could afford to have three kids, no matter how hard I worked. Especially with Itachi going through college, I couldn't afford that. No way, so I just had to do what I could. I tried to meet with you a few times to convince you to do better for the kids but you refused every meeting." Iruka's eyes narrowed, "But well you're doing something now, and it makes me happy that you are." He realized how long he had talked for and blushed a bit, "S-sorry I'm dominating the conversation."

"No it's fine I like your voice," Kakashi brushed it off, "you're a great man Iruka." Kakashi opened up an 8-pack of beer and handed one to Iruka without asking.

"L-lets focus on the task at hand!" Iruka changed the subject while accepting the drink, "First of all Kakashi, your book is amazing. Did you go over the corrections? Do you have any questions?"

They got into a long conversation in-depth about the book, all the while eating food and going through a few drinks. Kakashi was actually rather charming and Iruka found that he really enjoyed his creative mind. They spent hours together discussing how to make Kakashi's book better. "It's ten already? I should get home. My son is sleeping at his Uncle's tonight again."

"You look tired," Kakashi said from behind his book, it hadn’t dropped once the whole time they’d been there, "you should relax sometimes."

"I'm fine really," Iruka brushed it off he shifted a little preparing to stand up but before he did, he felt a hand on his face, an ungloved hand at that. Iruka unexpectedly leaned into the touch because for some reason it felt good. He blinked his eyes, he must really be tired (and a little tipsy). The thumb of the pale hand trailed across his scar in a soothing manner.

"I love this scar," Kakashi whispered and leaned forward putting his book down momentarily to kiss it. Iruka was blushing bright red, he felt frozen, _what the hell?_

The younger man wasn't yelling or screaming so Kakashi took that as a good sign. He leaned back letting the man take in his face, he can't remember the last time he freely showed his face to anyone. He saw the man's beautiful brown eyes open wide and he had a small intake of air. Kakashi leaned forward and connected their lips.

There was a part of Iruka that wanted to protest, but it wasn't every day you got kissed by a handsome stranger so he surrendered himself to the feeling. The silver man moved his hand up and easily rid Iruka of his hair tie, massaging his scalp in the process.

Iruka tasted like the wasabi and ginger they had both eaten to cleanse their palettes. He also tasted a little bit like the alcohol they drank, but no, there was something else there, something that was distinctly Iruka. He let his tongue move inside to explore that mouth to get more of that taste. Iruka opened wider for him, and Kakashi coaxed that tongue into his mouth.

Iruka was gaining more control here as he tasted Kakashi now sticking his tongue in and out of the man's mouth in a mock thrust. Now Iruka turned the tables lift his head to thoroughly taste Kakashi. As if he was on a mission to find the man's essence and extract it with his tongue, he pulled the taller man's body closer to his, dominating the kiss. Nearly leaving Kakashi a sweet blubbering mess but Kakashi wasn't going to complain not when Iruka was kissing him like his life depends on it.

It was so hot, Kakashi pulled Iruka in closer still, one hand behind his back in a comforting way and the other stroking up and down his thigh. Iruka broke the kiss first, moving back so that he could catch his breath. Kakashi got bolder and decided to touch the bulge growing through the younger man's pants. Iruka moaned at the touch and arched his back slightly, he wasn't protesting at all. In fact, he seemed like he was interested in what Kakashi was going to do. “Do you want to stop?” Kakashi asked carefully.

“No, you can,” Iruka paused as if looking for the right words, “continue,”.

The silver-haired nin accepted the challenge; he unbuttoned and unzipped the man's pants watching Iruka closely to see if he would protest or change his mind. He pulled the dick out and held it in his hands fondly. "You're huge," he whispered a bit surprised. Kakashi knew he was still bigger but he was not expecting the man to be this big, and he had more girth than Kakashi did. He took a moment to connect their lips again as he began to pump up and down the man's penis. Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth at the sensation and the silver-haired man found the voice to be intoxicating. He pulled at Iruka's shirt popping buttons as he pulled it open. He leaned down kissing the man's neck and trailing kisses down his stomach; stopping to suck each nipple into his mouth as he did so. Before he continued trailing his tongue down and nibbling part of the way.

Finally, he reached his destination, he sucked Iruka's balls rolling them around in his mouth before licking up the man's erection and rubbing his tongue into his slit. Iruka was moaning loudly now, and cursing under his breath, it was literally the hottest thing.  
He sucked the head into his mouth teasingly before moving lower and lower until his nose reached the man's stomach. He was hairless, absolutely hairless. He leaned back and began to set up a fast unrelenting pace trying to push Iruka's legs further apart even though he was still halfway wearing his pants. Iruka was gripping one hand on the couch and the other on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi took a moment to get his dick out before he had an accident in his pants. He sucked harder, pumping himself off in the process.

Iruka felt a familiar sensation building up, he grabbed at Kakashi's silver hair in an attempt to pull him off. "I'm close," Iruka moaned, "move I'm going to-" But Kakashi only doubled his efforts and took Iruka in deeper; sucking his cheeks in further to create more suction. Finally, Iruka thrust up and cummed deep into the older man's throat with a scream of the older man's name. Kakashi swallowed as much as he could, some of it spilling out of his mouth.

Kakashi leaned up moving to pump himself off to completion. He put his hand on one side of Iruka's head and rubbed his dick against the man's stomach while jerking himself off. Iruka pulled Kakashi up by the waist and sucked Kakashi's penis into his mouth. Kakashi released into Iruka’s mouth with just a little bit of suction Grinning with satisfaction as Iruka drank every last drop. He leaned back nearly falling off the couch but instead managing to collapse on top of Iruka while the two breathed together coming down from their high.

The smaller man moved to connect their lips into a lazy kiss again. As they tasted each other on their mouths, it was almost possible to get aroused again, but they couldn't quite do it with the alcohol in their systems. So Kakashi let Iruka be in control. The younger man was in no rush as he was essentially mixing their separate tastes together into one incredible great flavor. It tasted like them, and that was all that really mattered. Kakashi pulled away first breathless as he moved down to kiss at Iruka's neck and just lay their lazily.

Iruka spoke first after he realized they were both drifting off to sleep, "I really do have to go home," he responded and Kakashi moved off of him. "Work through those changes we discussed and turn your manuscript into Jiraiya as soon as you can." He was being too professional they both knew it. He pulled his pants back up; his shirt was completely ruined but he rubbed off some of the cum that was on his chest. He grabbed his satchel and walked out of the room as fast as he could. He forced the sex out of his head as he got into his car. He couldn't believe he had done that, to be honest, he hadn't done anything with a man ever. He hadn't gotten laid in three months so he was probably just horny he told himself, that's probably the case. He went home showered and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Naruto and Konohamru were so loud this morning, they were both trying to tell Iruka the same story over each other and it was too much. Iruka got some relief for a fraction of a second when Naruto was changing in the car and his shirt covered his mouth.

"Wow, sounds like you guys had fun," Iruka responded appropriately when he could.

After he parked, Naruto and Konohamru basically shot out the car in order to race around the track before school starts. Iruka shook his head at them fondly.

"Good morning Iruka," a voice rang out and Iruka looked over to see none other than Kakashi and Gai-sensei right next to each other with Sasuke between them.

"Hello Sasuke," Iruka greeted him first and then suddenly Naruto and Konohamaru came back.

"Irukaaa!" Konohamru cried out tears falling from his eyes, "I skinned my knee."

Iruka immediately picked him up, "Hey buddy it's okay," he cradled the small eight-year-old to his chest to comfort him.

"It's was an accident Iruka." Naruto responded, "I didn't do anything!  
"  
"What did you do idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked surprised by his behavior.

"I said I didn't do anything, jerk!" Naruto glared.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said sarcastically, “Idiot!’

"Jerk!" Naruto yelled and shoved Sasuke who immediately fought Naruto back.

"Boys!" Iruka grabbed Naruto by his shirt and removed him from the situation. "Naruto get the first aid kit in the backseat." Naruto opened the door and grabbed it while Iruka put Konohamaru in the front seat and got down to his knees. Naruto gave him the first aid kit and Iruka made quick work of the boo-boo. Once done he placed the boy back on the ground. Konohamaru was now clinging to Iruka's leg and wiping his snot on his pants. Iruka ruffled Naruto and Konohamaru hair, a smile on all of their faces. "Thanks for the assist Naruto."

"Thank you, Uncle Ruka," Konohamaru said still clinging to Iruka's leg and giving it a kiss. "Thanks, Naruto!"

"Stop being a cry baby!" Naruto said in response.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke said to Naruto and they would have fought again had Iruka not grabbed onto Naruto's shirt once more.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Iruka sighed, "Boys, can't you get along for once?" He finally remembered the adults and shared a glance with them, seemingly Naruto recognized them too.

"Who are you?" the blonde boy asked rudely, taking in the tall man's mask, and eyepatch. Naruto was immediately on guard of the suspicious man.

Iruka roughed up Naruto's hair affectionately once again trying to get him to stand down, "He's Sasuke's guardian and Gai-sensei's friend. Let's go to class." He picked Konohamaru up and grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled them away from the other two.

"So that's the guy that Sasuke lives with?" Naruto was heard asking as Iruka dragged him away.

Kakashi was looking at Sasuke with a strange look, he's never seen Sasuke act that way before. The black-haired boy was looking at Naruto with a strange look and Kakashi suddenly realized what it was. Sasuke didn't dislike Naruto at all, he admired him. It seems like the younger man has no idea how to get closer to Naruto without acting like a total jerk. It was actually quite cute, Kakashi did something he's never done before. He reached his hand over and ruffled up Sasuke's usually perfect black locks. The boy stiffened at first but didn't back away from the touch, and after a moment he relaxed. Kakashi decided he had to do that more often. He wondered for a moment where he got the idea but then he remembered he had just seen Iruka doing that with Naruto. Seems he was learning from being around the man already.

Kakashi had planned on talking to Iruka privately this morning since he had work most of the day. There wasn't anything, in particular, he wanted to say he just wanted to see the man. But apparently he came too early, the parking lot was deserted. So he called Gai who came to the parking lot to hang out with him and Sasuke for an hour before Iruka finally showed up, and then the incident happened.

He had noticed that Iruka hadn't introduced Kakashi as anything in relation to himself. Only Gai-sensei's friend, and Sasuke's guardian but he figured it was too soon anyway. And he hadn't quite met Minato's son Naruto. He hadn't expected Iruka to be the man that had adopted him, no, he hadn't expected that at all. It made him want to get to know the pair of them better. And he had just the plan to do it.

"Naruto, I got an email from Gai-sensei," Iruka responded as he Naruto entered the car. "You guys are having an extra session tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Gai-sensei said he wants us to start meeting more on Fridays," Naruto responded. "We're all pretty excited about it! Friday sessions are usually super fun! Way more fun than the other days!"

"What sports have you guys been playing?" Iruka asked.

"We've been playing soccer and baseball a lot this time around since it's not super hot. When it's super hot we usually play indoor tennis, or basketball, or volleyball, or-"

"Ah I see," Iruka cut his son off, he loved him to the moon and back but Naruto could talk and talk and talk. "What's your favorite sport?"

Naruto gave a thought at that, "I like them all!" he declared, and Iruka couldn't help but giggle at that. "We should play sports together in the park one day!" Naruto said excitedly.

"That sounds great Naruto!" Iruka agreed and then he thought about it more with a frown. "Umm, you know we don't really have the money to use our own sports equipment right, Naruto? So just pick the one you really like and I can buy that ball and-"

"Ah nevermind!" Naruto said bashfully, "I play enough sports at school so it's really, alright?"

"No Naruto, we can-" guilt was piling heavily into Iruka's stomach, he wished he could do more.

"It's alright, Dad!" Naruto stopped him. "We should get ramen tomorrow after you pick me up."

Iruka smiled the guilt ebbing away a little bit, "Sounds like a deal buddy." Naruto and Iruka smiled at each other as they arrived at their complex and raced each other up the stairs. Iruka made a quick dinner and then helped Naruto with his homework assignments, he got most of it done in tutoring but some still needed to be done. They watched a movie for a bit which turned into a pillow fight before getting ready for bed and sleeping in the same bed. Naruto was sleeping in Iruka's bed more and more and Iruka felt too bad kicking him out, especially if the boy was still having nightmares.

On Friday Iruka picked up an extra shift and came to pick up Naruto after six when both of them were done for the day. Except when he pulled up to the school Kakashi was sitting on a planter between Naruto and Sasuke seemingly having a great conversation. Iruka and Naruto both finished up at 6, and it took Iruka around twenty minutes to get from work to school. It was usually quiet out when Iruka arrived to pick up Naruto since most of the children went home already. Iruka checked his phone to see how late he was, it was 6:23. He pulled up in front of them and waved at Sasuke and Kakashi.  
"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Iruka!" Naruto said happily and ran over to the car, "Kakashi and Sasuke want to come get ramen with us, is that okay?"  
Iruka knew when he was being put on the spot, "Sure," he said with a smile and then turned to Kakashi, "I'll text you the address." Which he did right away and then watched Sasuke and Kakashi hopped into that expensive beautiful car. He began to drive, slowly at first so Kakashi could tail him as they drove to Ichiraku's together.

"So, you and Sasuke are having one of your good days?" Iruka asked because honestly Sasuke' and Naruto's relationship was complicated. Iruka knew that they both admired each other. Naruto admired how popular Sasuke was, and how good he was at everything. And Sasuke admired how likable Naruto was, and how hardworking he was. People didn't really like Naruto at first but once they grew to know him, they really really liked him, Sasuke knows that. People mostly like Sasuke because he's cute, rich, has a good name and so on. As a result, they had days where they were the worst of enemies and days they got along so well they seemed like best friends.

"Yeah," Naruto responded cheerfully, "Kakashi-sensei was helping Gai-sensei with today's games. At first, Sasuke and I were fighting but then Kakashi-sensei took us aside and showed us that if we worked together we could easily dominate the game. And it worked! Sasuke and I beat everyone! It was insane!"

Iruka smiled, Kakashi had done a good job, "I'm glad the two of you are getting along! And I'm so glad you guys freakin won! Bringing home the gold for our family!" Iruka cheered encouragingly as they pulling into the parking lot. Ichiraku's had its own parking which was freakin nice but the best thing about the place was the food. Teuchi and Ayame are pretty awesome too. Kakashi parked next to them and they all exited together. Sasuke and Naruto fell into an easy conversation.

"Naruto told me about today, thanks for helping those two get along," Iruka said kindly to Kakashi.

"Yeah, to get closer to Sasuke, Gai and I talked about me coming to help with them with the Sports Team. I can only do once a week, and Friday is my least busy day. It sort of feels like I'm losing my day off but it's worth it, I think." Kakashi explained.

Iruka nodded, "It is, I'm amazed at all the steps your taking. You're doing great."

Iruka blushed when Kakashi opened the door for them. Ayame and Teuchi cheered when Naruto and Iruka walked in, after introductions they fell into easy conversation at various things. They sat at the booth which most people didn't do. Kakashi sitting next to Iruka, Iruka sitting next to Naruto, and Naruto sitting next to Sasuke. Kakashi moved to sit next to Sasuke after a moment when he noticed the boy looking a bit uncomfortable. It was honestly a really nice time, Naruto eating more ramen then anyone and Kakashi quickly paid the bill without Iruka noticing. Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to the cars with Kakashi and Iruka behind them.

"We should do this again sometime." Kakashi mused looking at Iruka, and then got just a fraction of an inch closer, "Maybe without the kids sometimes."

Iruka bristled a little and punched Kakashi in a friendly manner, "I'm not gay," he said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear.

The silver-haired man grabbed Iruka by the arm pulling them both to a stop as the kids walked on. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, the one eye he was showing looked serious yet confused at the same time. "You remember the other night don't you?"

"I was under the influence," Iruka explained, "besides I like head." It made sense in Iruka's head; he was 24 years old he'd know by now if he preferred men over women.

"I cummed in your mouth," Kakashi gawked, he had been reliving the moment since it happened.

"You were about to cum on my chest," Iruka defended himself, "and you broke my shirt so it would have been a horrible mess. I didn't mind returning the favor. That doesn't mean I want a dick up my ass." Iruka kept reminding himself that this made sense, there was a reason, there had to have been.

The silver hair nin's grip tightened on Iruka's arm, "Straight men don't kiss other men the way you kissed me. Don't use alcohol as an excuse for that; you didn't get drunk. You kissed me like you wanted me."

"Dad, Kakashi-sensei, come on!" Naruto yelled as he was halfway across the parking lot.

"Coming," Iruka responded as he took his arm away from Kakashi's grip refusing to make eye contact with the older man. But it was too late because for a small moment between Kakashi's words and Naruto's he saw a thoughtful look cross Iruka's face. Iruka couldn't deny what Kakashi had said no matter how much he had wanted to, and Kakashi knew it. They entered their separate cars and drove off to different locations. Kakashi's word replaying in Iruka's head all night, he could barely sleep. Naruto and Iruka cuddled up on the couch and had a lazy weekend.


	3. Awakening

When Wednesday came around, Iruka was surprised to receive a call from Jiraiya himself. 

"I need you to work on Kakashi's book-"

"No!" Iruka yelled out.

"Ppppppppllllllllllllleaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee!" Jiraiya begged. He sounded just like Naruto.

"Why are you guys revising it again? We've revised it for two weeks straight!" Iruka groaned, he knew that the creation of a book took months...well, years but he was fed up.

"We're revising it again and will keep revising it. I still, have to have a senior editor take a look at it, but the cover art samples came in today." Jiraiya responded, "Iruka you're like a son to me-"

"Liar!" Iruka yelled out with a blush, the old man always pulled out that line when he wanted something. He knew that Jiraiya sincerely meant the words but it was embarrassing to hear, although it did melt his heart a little bit. "I don't want to!"

"Iruka!" Tsunade's voice rang out, and Iruka rolled his eyes knowing that Tsunade probably had Jiraiya ask himself. "You will work with Kakashi tonight, and that's final." She hung up and Iruka groaned.

When they got to the car Naruto already knew what was up. "You guys were so loud on the phone." Naruto sighed, "Plus I like Kakashi-sensei so make sure you're nice to him and have fun working with him!"

"O-okay Naruto." Iruka responded and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah and I brought clothes for tomorrow so I won't have to change in the car anymore," Naruto laughed, "I'm responsible huh, Dad?"

"You sure are, don't grow up on me too fast kiddo."

"I won't!" The pair cheesed and laughed at one another the whole way to school  
.  
Iruka later found out that Naruto completely emptied his bag of school supplies in order to pack what was basically a week's worth of clothes for one night. The boy was beyond frustrating but super endearing to Iruka. 

After work he went straight to Jirayia's office in order to spend time with Kakashi's book in order to revise it. Kakashi arrived at 7 pm on the dot, appearing in the tiny office Jiraiya had set aside for them.

"Hello Mr. Hatake, if you'll give me a few more minutes I'll be done." Iruka responded to his presence and Kakashi sat on the couch and waited. Iruka was true to his word, he invited Kakashi to sit across from him as the man did removing his mask and eyepatch as he did so. They had their last meeting discussing the book, Iruka also gave Kakashi the file that included some cover art samples to gaze through, and title option ideas. It went by surprisingly quickly and at 8:30 it seemed like Iruka was ready to go home. 

Kakashi, however, was not, "Iruka," the older man's voice whispered in his ear. Iruka jumped he hadn't even noticed when Kakashi had snuck up behind his desk.

"W-what are you doing-" Iruka tried to make out but then Kakashi's talented hands were massaging his shoulders and damn it felt good.

"Relax, let me take care of you." the older man whispered, Iruka felt his bare lips against his ear. Iruka let Kakashi massage and touch him, even when the hands began moving lower and lower until they landed on his nipples. Iruka moaned, his nipples had always been sensitive, although he typically avoids touching them. Both of Kakashi’s hands got to work teasing them, gripping them in his fingers, playing with them.

Iruka's eyes rolled back as he was caught in the sensation, he gasped and gripped onto the desk tightly as he felt himself getting hard. "Stop!" he stood up stiffly and walked to the other side of the desk putting distance between them. "Why do you always do that? Like fuck, I've had sex a lot but no one has ever freakin touched my nipples. It shouldn't feel that good!" He was beyond frustrated, and now he was hard too. Was he really gay?

Kakashi jumped over the desk making it look way more graceful and way more cool than that action should have been. He pushed Iruka to the ground and clambered on top of him. He lifted up the tan man’s shirt and licked at the erect nipples, giving them equal attention, causing Iruka to moan and cry out. It shouldn't feel this good. His hand trailed lower finally touching the erection through his dress pants. “Do you want to stop?” Kakashi asked carefully.

“No,” Iruka admitted blushing heavily, “Don’t stop.” Kakashi helps Iruka out of his pants. He then took a moment to remove the man from his shirt. Iruka was completely naked now, underneath the pale man above him and feeling completely turned on. He watched as the older man stood up and made a show of taking his clothes off, and Iruka appreciated his body. Kakashi was tall, fit, and now that Iruka could see his erect dick, it was huge. 

A sudden wave of fear flashed over him as he thought about the man shoving that thing inside of him. Iruka tried to tell him this "I don't want to-"

"We won't," Kakashi seemingly guessed his thoughts as he laid back over Iruka and finally connected their lips. Iruka remembered this, remembered kissing Kakashi and how intense it was. He brought his hands up to caress at either side of Kakashi's face pulling him closer, tasting him more, devouring him. He gasped when he felt the other man's dick rub against his own. A hand between them moved to stroke the both of them off, and Iruka liked the feeling. Liked the hand that was caressing his dick and forcing it closer to the older man's dick. Liked the feeling of them being rubbed together, it was new, but it wasn't unpleasant. Kakashi moved down now to pull Iruka's penis into his mouth, causing the man to cry out again. The silver-haired man wasted no time in setting up an unrelenting pace, sucking his cheeks together, and making sure his nose met Iruka's stomach each time. His hands weren't on Iruka's body but Iruka didn't waste any time thinking about where they were. Not until he felt a slick finger slid into him, he would have tense up had Kakashi not being doing amazing things with his mouth. The hand entered him seemingly searchingly but Iruka couldn't imagine for what.

He felt two slick fingers now as he was being brought closer to the edge. He felt the hands scissor inside of him as they went deeper still. And then a flash of hot white pleasure tore Iruka's orgasm from him and he screamed in pleasure. Iruka's body was shaking as Kakashi swallowed his load. Moving back to look at Iruka more fully, to see what he looked like post-sex. Kakashi took it all in trying to memorize it. Iruka's hazy eyes, his face blushed red, and his expression, it was so hot, he looked utterly spent.  
Iruka was breathing heavily, "What was that?" he found his voice. "I've never experienced-"

"Your prostate," Kakashi responds easily now moving to straddle Iruka. "it's a male pleasure point." Iruka watched as the older man began to stroke himself off, clearly aiming to cum on Iruka's chest. The younger man still felt his body being wracked with pleasure but he wanted to help. He batted the older man's hand away and began to stroke him off. He'd never held another man's penis in his hands but he knew what he liked so he went along with that. With one good twist, Kakashi released his load all over Iruka's chest and face. Seemingly loving the way it looked. Kakashi sat back and pressed his back against the desk as he caught his breath looking at Iruka with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Iruka sat up when he felt like he was ready to. He moved himself to sit in front of Kakashi and kissed him, cum face and all. He really kissed him, tasting him but also going deeper. He kissed him as a form of trying to understand him better, as trying to say things he didn't quite understand himself. Their tongues met and mingled and danced against each other. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the waist pulling him closer and Iruka remarked on how good the older man was at just touching. Iruka had never kissed someone who was bigger than him like this. Taller than him, more muscular, he's never kissed another man the way he was kissing Kakashi. Better yet, he's never kissed anyone the way he was kissing Kakashi right now. He moved back to get some air and 

Kakashi was looking at him with a warm expression. Iruka didn't know what the face meant but he felt safe and warmed by it. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Kakashi whispered, and Iruka noted that his voice sounded different. It was darker almost but not with lust, with some other emotion. He's not sure he's ever felt so satisfied with a sexual encounter. 

Iruka moved to stand up but Kakashi stopped him, slumping Iruka against his form and letting the younger man relax against him. He grabbed some tissues off the desk and cleaned Iruka's face and chest with them for a moment, before pressing the younger man tighter into his chest. Iruka let himself stay there for what felt like forever when it was actually probably ten minutes before he stood up, the older man letting him this time. "I know you have to go."

Iruka nodded and responded, "I do. I have work in the morning, and I have to wake up early to go get my son."

"Got it," Kakashi understood, "this Saturday find a babysitter so I can take you out on a date."

Iruka blushed but didn't respond as he quickly dressed and fled the room without another word.

Naruto had another sports club meeting on Friday and just as Iruka suspected Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting with him when he pulled up. He, however, was not expecting Shikamaru to be waiting with them.

"Hey guys," Iruka flashed them a smile as he pulled up next to them.  
Naruto swung the car door open and hopped inside talking excitedly, "Dad, can we go to the movies tonight?! Shikamaru's Dad said it's okay for him to come so long as we drop him off afterward."

"Yeah, sure let's go." Iruka said as the two boys got into the backseat together, leaving the middle seat empty. "Hello, Shikamaru."

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru replied in his lazy tone of voice. "Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji's parents are dropping them off too. I bet Uncle Inoichi will drive me home if you don't want to."

Iruka waved his hand, "It's fine, I can drop you off no problem." He looked at Sasuke and Kakashi who were standing around awkwardly. "Sasuke, do you want to ride with us?" Iruka asked, the boy nodded his head and got into the backseat with the other two. "Kakashi it's the Otaku Theatre right?"

"Yup." Kakashi responded. "Meet me there."

Iruka nodded and drove off, "What movie are you guys seeing?"  
"The Bleach Movie!" Naruto replied, "Ichigo is so cool!"

"I think Byakuya's pretty cool." Shikamaru chimed in.

"I like Byakuya too." Sasuke responded.

"What but Ichigo's cooler!" Naruto pouted, "and he's stronger than Byakuya!"

"No way!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

While Shikamaru chimed in with a soft, "Tch, in your dreams." Iruka let the three of them talk loudly in his backseat as he drove the thirty minutes to the theatre. Somehow Kakashi had beaten them there and was holding tickets for them in front of the theatre.

Some of the other kids had arrived and they all began to talk excitedly.

"Since all the kids are going to the movies together, should we go on that date sensei?" Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

"W-what?" Iruka was blushing, "We should go with them and-"

"This isn't a school field trip. The kids decided to make plans to go on their own." Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka thought for a moment about what to do before he grabbed onto his son's shoulders and handed him a crisp twenty. "Buy yourself some food, and your friends too if they need it, and don't spend it all. I want my change back Naruto."

"Thanks Dad!" Naruto threw his arms around Iruka before joining his friends. All the children were smiling and it made Iruka’s heart soar. He waited to make sure they got in okay before walking off with Kakashi at his side.

"Let me buy you dinner." Kakashi suggested. 

"Alright." Iruka agreed easily. He wasn't really sure why but he felt comfortable around Kakashi. The man was an enigma and he wanted to learn more about him.

He found himself in a sushi boat buffet where the sushi swam by on boats and you grabbed the ones you wanted to eat. It was honestly great, the food was good and Kakashi was making him laugh. They exited the restaurant holding hands and got ice cream as they walked around the mall. Iruka was surprised by how natural this all was, he's never been on a date with a guy before but he wasn't so caught up on the idea.

Kakashi was a great date, the conversations weren't very serious but that was okay for the moment. The only part that weirded him out was the way Kakashi was staring at him at times; only one eye was visible. That one eye had so much emotion in it; Iruka wasn't sure he could keep up. Around 9 pm they were waiting outside the theatre with a safe distance between them. Iruka was talking to the other parents who were waiting for their respective child. The kids came out together said their goodbyes and went to their respective parent, or guardian to go home. In a strange turn of events, Shikaku actually showed up to take his son home from the theatre. Shikamaru was pleased with this even though he pretended like he wasn't. So Iruka and Naruto went home and immediately went to bed afterward.

Iruka took Naruto to a free carnival on Saturday, and a free science fair on Sunday. (He and Kakashi decided that since they went out on Friday they wouldn't be meeting on Saturday). Both of them having a great time spending the weekend together. On Sunday night, however, Naruto realized he hadn't done any of his homework, not to mention the huge project that was due the next day. Iruka had to help him way past his usual bedtime resulting in them both ALMOST being late to class on Monday.


	4. New Understandings

The week flew by and Iruka found himself finally free on a Wednesday. He and Naruto binged watched as many episodes of their show that they missed, before finishing homework and getting ready for bed. On Friday just as he was getting off work he got a call from Kakashi. He answered it after a few rings.

"Hey what's up?" Iruka asked as he began to leave the building  
.  
"We never went on that date last Saturday did we?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blinked, "We had a date on Friday so I just assumed-"

"Well in order to make up for it why don't we head out now-" Kakashi asked.

"What, no-" Iruka began but as he turned the corner into the parking garage he literally ran into someone. The person seemed to be ready for impact as he stabilizes Iruka with one simple touch of the shoulder. Iruka looked up to apologize to the person only to see that it was Kakashi. They hung up their phones mutually. Before Iruka could say anything the hand on his shoulder pulled back and a bouquet of roses was presented to him. Iruka blinked in confusion for a few moments before slowly accepting the roses. "T-thank you."

"Itachi is taking Sasuke and Naruto to dinner and then they're going roller skating." Kakashi told him, "Are you ready to go?"

"S-sure," Iruka said, "text me the address and-"

"You can ride in my car, and I'll make sure your car gets to you safely." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and led him in a different direction. Iruka sat down in Kakashi's car and couldn't help but silently marvel at how wonderful it. It still had that new car smell which Iruka knew that it shouldn't. The seats were comfortable, and just being inside and seeing everything in it's entirely it felt expensive. 

It was perfect until Iruka learned that Kakashi drove like an absolute madman and Iruka suddenly felt worried for Sasuke's safety on a daily basis. They pulled up to an extremely fancy restaurant. Iruka recognized it as the one Kakashi had tried to take him to the other night. Kakashi reached into the backseat and held out an expensive-looking suit coat and handed it to Iruka. "Wear this, it'll help dress up your outfit." Iruka was wearing his typical black slacks, white button-up shirt, and a black-tie, (he looked like a waiter basically). But once he put on that fancy black and grey suit jacket he felt and looked better. He let Kakashi led them inside; apparently, he had a reservation. Instead of being lead to a table they were led to a small room that had its own table. As they got inside a waitress had just finished laying out the spread and she bowed to the pair of them before leaving the room. 

"W-wow!" Iruka was stunned at the beautiful array of French food that lay before him. Once the door closed Kakashi removed his mask and eyepatch and sat across from Iruka. Pour wine into glass wine glasses as if it were second nature.

"Kakashi you're spending too much money on me,” Iruka couldn’t stop himself, “this is ridiculous. You paid for my dinner last week, not to mention Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru's movie tickets, and-"

"Hush," Kakashi quieted the other man, "I'm rich Iruka."

"I don't care about that," Iruka responded easily, and with so much fierce passion it made Kakashi lookup, "you shouldn't be wasting your money on me. I'm content with the simple things in life. We could have gone to a field, sat on top of the car and watched the stars while eating burgers."

Kakashi gave Iruka a genuine smile, "That's actually a great idea. We’ll do that for our next date."

"N-next date?" Iruka asked, "What exactly are we doing here, Kakashi?"

"I mean," the silver-haired nin ran a hand through his hair nervously, "we're dating, right?"

Iruka nodded his head, seemingly calming down a little. "Okay." was the only response he could think of. He was a little confused with emotions. This was his first time being...was courted the right word? Pursued by a man so he wasn’t used to it. "So how'd you get Itachi to babysit for you?" Iruka asked changing the subject since too many thoughts were rushing through his head. Kakashi doesn't seem to mind the change in topic and they chatted throughout the night. Conversation with Kakashi was always easy, and that was something Iruka actually really enjoyed about him. Iruka had to admit that the food was delicious, easily some of the best food he has ever had in his life. And he wasn't even into French food.

Iruka has a couple of plates of leftovers to take home; something he is quite happy about after he insisted on splitting them with Kakashi. They walk out of the restaurant together hand in hand and definitely full. The got in the car and Kakashi drove to a mostly empty park and just let them sit and talk there. He took off his mask and eyepatch once he was sure they were alone.

"You know if you had adopted Itachi and Sasuke they basically come with money." Kakashi pointed out halfway through the new conversation.

"I would have felt guilty spending that money," Iruka admitted, "even if it was on them. I'd much rather just work enough to generate more money to support them. Three kids on my paycheck alone are out of the question. Not to mention I only have a two-bedroom apartment. I guess I'd have Naruto and Sasuke share my room since it's bigger, and then have Itachi is the smaller room. I would have taken the couch-" Kakashi's low chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked.

"Even if you adopted those two you wouldn't have just used some of the money to get a better apartment?" Kakashi wondered. "Or even a house for that matter."

Iruka shook his head, "No way. If push came to shove I'd probably have to spend a little of their money to go thrifting for some furniture but that's it. I'd want to support them financially on my own. Not to mention our beach vacation would definitely become a thing of the past."

"Beach vacation?" Kakashi asked. 

Iruka blushed as he realized what he said. But he didn't mind explaining. "Well," he began, "every summer I save up some money from work so that Naruto and I can have a beach getaway for a week. My cousin and my Aunt, from my birth parents, own a little house right near the beach so we go and stay with them. We have a lot of fun and we got to the beach basically every day for a week straight. We're staying with family but it's still a bit expensive. I usually take Naruto to the amusement park in town, where he rides all the rollercoasters and everything. We basically eat out every night too. My Aunt is getting old and my cousin basically lives off of soup that he cooks for the two of them. I also get them gifts for letting us stay there. They're not rich either, my Uncle died so my cousin is basically working to take care of the two of them. He has a good job but the house is old and needs a lot of repairs. Not to mention it's a six-hour drive, and gas money is expensive too. We weren't able to go last year since rent increased, and this year we can't go because I know the car isn't going to make it. And I just don't know when I'm going to be able to get a new car, but I'm saving up. I feel kinda guilty because Naruto always brings it up. He does it on accident, and feels guilty when he realizes we can't pay for it but I know he really wants to go again. I'd have to reduce it to going just for a few days, and taking the amusement park out of it completely. Hopefully, we'll get back there soon." Kakashi leaned over and wrapped his arms around Iruka pulling him into a hug. "H-hey," Iruka pushed the older man off of him, "don't pity me. We're completely fine."

The silver-haired man saw the anger flash in Iruka's eyes and he took the younger man's hand in his. "I don't pity you at all Iruka, I admire you," he said clearly and watch the anger fade and be replaced by a firm blush. He leaned over and kissed those lips he's been thinking about so often. Iruka stopped it before it could get too heated, and an unreadable look crossed his face. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked concerned.

Iruka shrugged, "Nothing's wrong, I just...I realized I don't really know you." he sighed, "I don't know your intentions or where you come from, or any of that. I don't know about your family or-"

Kakashi sighed, of course, Iruka would want to know all these things, but he wondered why he was thinking about it now. "Were you worried about doing anal?" Kakashi asked bluntly, "We don't have to if you're not ready for it. It wasn't even on my mind. I was just going to blow you."

Iruka was blushing now, "D-don't you get tired of doing it?"

"No, never." Kakashi responded easily, "I like the way you taste." The younger man blushed but didn't say anything. And Kakashi backed up a bit, "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I'm not in this for the sex." he held Iruka's hand and that action made those brown eyes focus on him, "Perhaps I should make my intentions clearer now, I like you Umino Iruka. I want to date you and get to know you. You're so different from everyone else, you yelled at me the first time we met. You told me to get my shit together, and you didn't judge me when I cried afterward. I'm trying to get my shit together now, and I'll tell you more about my past as time goes on." Kakashi sighed as if he was struggling with something.

He broke the eye contact but then looked into Iruka's eyes again a moment later. "I honestly, don't talk about my past much but you make me want to and that's scary. I've never felt anything like the way I feel about you, and that's scary too. You make me want to be a better person."

Iruka's lips parted as he looked into Kakashi's eyes with awe, all words failed him as they shared eye contact.

The silver-haired nin moved closer and whispered, "I won't do anything you don't want me to but can I at least kiss you?"

Iruka initiated the kissed pulling Kakashi closer by his shoulder and pressing their lips together softly. Iruka tried to show his appreciation for the words, tried to reply even though he didn't understand himself. He felt himself faltering so he let Kakashi take control. And Kakashi could kiss, he was so confident and sure of himself Iruka wanted to feel the same way. Kakashi opened up his mouth first and Iruka pressed his tongue in immediately finding the taste that was completely Kakashi and diving in. He took control again as he ravishes the other man, tongues melding and moving against each other. Kakashi pressed closer as he stifled his moan. He grabbed Iruka's hair tie and pulled it off not as gently as he probably should have. Running a hand through Iruka's scalp, he used it to pull the younger man closer. Iruka carefully moved a hand over Kakashi as if to test the waters then he moved and sat on top of Kakashi. The older man broke the kissed and as he leaned the seatback. The silver-haired nin looked up as the younger man hovered on top of him, his brown hair had moved down to frame his face in the moonlight. He was still wearing Kakashi's borrowed suit jacket, and his lips were kiss swollen, and wet. His eyes while they weren't lusty, did seem to be hazed over in pleasure.

"Okay," Kakashi said his voice seemed almost frantic to Iruka but not completely, "we have to stop." Iruka tilted his head to the side observing the man under him and Kakashi almost screamed with how cute he looked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Iruka asked quietly, and he sounded embarrassed.

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "not at all. I'm definitely going to get hard if this continues." Iruka moved to get off of Kakashi but then two pale hands shot out to stop him. "Stop, I like seeing you like this. You look so beautiful in the moonlight. Just stay where you are." 

Iruka did, he felt a little awkward but he did, he felt Kakashi flexing his thighs a tactic he was using to keep himself from getting hard. And Iruka looked at Kakashi, the man was insanely attractive but that's not what he was looking for. Iruka was looking at the resolve in his mismatched eyes; he was looking at the way he was looking at Iruka. After a few minutes the silver-haired man seemed a lot calmer he leaned up and gave Iruka a chaste kiss. "It's almost nine, Itachi is probably going to drop Naruto off soon."

Iruka nodded and got off of Kakashi feeling a little unsure about his actions. "Did I ruin tonight for you?"

"What?" Kakashi asked surprised, "No way, tonight was a success in every possible way." Kakashi fixed his seat and began to drive with one hand, with the other hand he reached over to hold Iruka's hand. He looked over when he Iruka's hand tightened against his. "Something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You drive crazy." Iruka responded through clenched teeth.

Kakashi laughed at the accusation, "Everyone says that." he responded with a smile. He drove to Iruka's apartment complex and pulled up next to Iruka's car.

"How did my car get here?" Iruka asked confused, "Better yet, how the fuck do you know where I live?" There was a rage in Iruka's voice again, a passion that always startled Kakashi but not in a bad way. 

"Relax Iruka," he said quietly, "I got your address from Jiraiya. I needed it so that Itachi knew where to drop Naruto off." He watched the younger man calm down a bit or at least redirect his anger to someone else. "As for the car, I had my friend drive it over. You didn't notice but I took your car keys and hide them behind your front left wheel when you weren't looking."

Iruka ran his fingers through his hair and then realize that he wasn't wearing his hair tie. "You're kind of an ass; you understand that right?" the words sounded harsher than he intended. And then suddenly Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka roughly, and the brown-haired man met his pace; kissing him angrily and biting his lower lip before abruptly moving backward. "Stop, I don't kiss people that rough."

"I'm a man Iruka." Kakashi said his voice seemed kind of angry too, but Iruka couldn't imagine why the older man was angry. Iruka finally spotted his hair tie; he grabbed it and opened the door to get out of the car. He was tying his hair up and walking towards the lobby when Kakashi got out the car with him locking it with a simple flick of his wrist. "Stop, don't move."

For some reason Iruka obeyed the command, stopping mid-stride as if he had stopped in quicksand. Kakashi grabbed him by his wrist and turned him around, "This has been a great date, I don't want you to leave angry like this. What did I do wrong?"

"You shouldn't have gotten my address from Jiraiya for one, and you shouldn't have stolen my car keys without telling me. It seems fairly simple Kakashi." he responded trying to keep his voice even.

"I didn't mean to overstep," Kakashi responded, "I'm just trying to sweep you off your feet."

Iruka groaned, "Look I'm not some Princess who needs saving."

Kakashi shook his head at him, "I know that, Iruka. I apologize, I shouldn't have done those things without your permission."

Iruka sighed and pulled Kakashi in for a quick hug, he didn't want to get caught by his neighbors. "It's okay, I had a great time tonight Kakashi."

"I'll see you next week right?" the silver-haired man replied.

"R-right," Iruka responded, "and let me know beforehand, don't just sweep me up like this. It was fine now. But I do need to know what's going on with my son. I need to give him a heads up and some money before he goes somewhere. I need to ask him if that's what he wants to do."

"I understand." Kakashi responded, but they both knew he wasn't going to stop. "I can't kiss you right now, can I?"

"Not out in the open like this," Iruka said, "I have neighbors, and Naruto could be pulling up any minute."

"Understood," Kakashi grabbed Iruka and pulled him into another quick but satisfying hug. "Goodnight Iruka."

"Goodnight."

Naruto came home at 9:27 and immediately began telling his Dad about how Sasuke and Itachi both fell while trying to show off to each other. It was hilarious, and it threw both of them into a laughing frenzy. On Saturday, Iruka got out his cheap leftover paints from when he taught the younger grades, as well as some poster boards and had them paint outside. It wound up turning into a paint fight but it was really fun. On Sunday they went to the park and Naruto and Iruka raced around the whole thing a few times. Naruto was fast but Iruka made sure he tied with they boy each and every time. That being said when he went to sleep that night he was sore and he was out like a light.


	5. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

Monday went by without too much incident, on Tuesday Iruka got a text he had no idea what to do with. Until it turned into a phone call.

"Shizune?" Iruka answered.

"Hey did you get my text earlier?" she asked. "I said I was free, did you want to meet up tonight?"

"I'm umm," Iruka didn't know what to do, "yeah, 11 o'clock is fine."

"I'll pick you up then."

Shizune messaged him when she was downstairs, he checked to make sure Naruto was really sleeping before he snuck out the apartment quietly. Shizune stepped out of the car and hugged him. "Mind if I drive?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead." Shizune agreed. Iruka got behind the wheel and took them to their usual spot. It was a rundown construction site where nothing was ever going to be built. It was close enough to Iruka's apartment but not a place that people came to often. Shizune leaned over the dashboard and pulled Iruka into a kiss. Compared to Kakashi, Iruka couldn’t help but feel that it lacked luster a little bit but he needed to think about something else. He kissed Shizune harder and heard the woman moan loudly.

Iruka snuck his hand down her skirt and began massaging her clit, Shizune cried out with pleasure at the sensation opening her legs her wider. He didn't stop, he just watched her and built up his speed. She was breathing heavily and crying out with the sensation. After a few minutes, her legs were shaking, and she cried out his name as she came hot and fast. She removed his hand and put her head on the dashboard as she was coming down from her high body wracked with pleasure.

After a few moments, she turned on Iruka leaned over to unzip his pants. "Y-you don't have to." he started, but then she pulled his dick out. He saw the look on her face; she wanted this, she's probably been craving this for a while. He opened the glove compartment and grabbed a condom and put it on rather quickly.

"Stay there, I'll do all the work." she moved, so she was sitting on top of him as she slowly eased herself down on his dick. Iruka moaned deeply at the sensation because it felt good, being inside of her tight wet heat. They hadn't done this in a few months. He gripped on his hand on her shirt, keep himself from flipping their positions and fucking her in oblivion. She took a moment to adjust to his size, "Fuck, you're huge Iruka. You feel so good inside of me." She leaned over to kiss him to give herself some more time to adjust. Iruka barely kissed her back, letting her explore his mouth. They weren't in love, and they didn't kiss like they were. His mind flickered to kissing Kakashi once again, and he tried to push the silver-haired man out of his mind.

Finally, Shizune moved her hands to steady herself on Iruka's shoulders as she began to bounce up and down. She was focusing her strength on her leg muscles. She was working hard, ass slapping against his thighs every time she sheathed him into her.

Iruka was trying to focus on the task at hand but his mind kept drifting back to Kakashi. Instead of penetrating he wondered what it would feel like to be penetrated. He cried out at the thought; he tried to imagine being in Shizune's position. Imagine what it would be like riding a dick. Riding Kakashi's dick. He knew exactly what it looked like, new it was bigger than his. Knew what it felt like when his prostate was struck.

"Iruka!" Shizune moaned breaking him from his thoughts, "You feel so good." This just wasn't doing the trick anymore. He was painfully hard, and he felt amazing, but he didn't feel like he was getting close to cumming. Not this time. They heard a car pull up not far from them but neither of them stopped to do anything about it.

Shizune felt her legs getting weaker as she was close to finishing a second time. "Iruka," she whispered, he moved his hands on her hips to support her and began thrusting up. "Cum for me, babe, are you close?"

"You feel amazing," he whispered instead, he flipped their positions taking a quick moment to move his jeans down just enough so that he could thrust into her easily. After a few thrusts, she came again, Iruka's name on her lips and her nails digging into his flesh through his shirt. He sped up, he didn't feel like he was anywhere near close to finishing.

"D-don't stop," she whispered when she came down from her high, "you feel so good. Cum for me, please!"

And then suddenly someone was knocking on the window. They both froze and stopped when Iruka looked out the window he saw none other than Kakashi Hatake. "Shit." he cursed and removed himself from her. She quickly moved back to the seat as  
Iruka tried to straighten himself up.

He put the keys in the ignition, so he could roll down the window. Without saying a word Kakashi reached his hand into the window, removed Iruka's dick from where it was hastily thrown into his clothes. He removed the wet condom off, throwing it somewhere in the distance. He unlocked the door swung it open and began to suck Iruka off, causing the younger man to moan loudly.

Shizune could only watch in horror as this man was doing what she could not, make Iruka cum. And Iruka cummed fairly quickly shooting his load into the back of Kakashi's throat, the silver-haired nin swallowing it all.

"We need to talk," Kakashi responded. He practically dragged Iruka outside the car. "What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck!" He was yelling and he was loud.

"Kakashi," Iruka pulled his pants up completely this time, "I was thinking about you the whole time. I was thinking about you penetrating me so much that I couldn't even get off."

"It feels like you cheated on me! Fuck!" Kakashi screamed, "Get in the car. I'm taking you home."

Iruka didn't argue, he didn't look at Shizune either. A moment later he realized that she had already driven away. Kakashi entered the car a few minutes later, he seemed a little calmer now...a little. "We never clarified this, but I really would prefer for us to be exclusive." Kakashi was driving lightning fast and his murderous aura was suffocating the car. "You're the only person I've been with in two years, I didn't think you had anyone else on the side. You told me you were single. Text her right now, break up with her." Each word was frantic and displayed his upset. Iruka doesn't think he's ever heard him get so emotional.

"We're not dating. We just meet up sometimes to have sex. We don't even like each other. It's just convenient. I'll text her tomorrow." Iruka responded his voice was quiet, but he knew the older man was listening.

"It's okay," Kakashi responded his voice sounded sad, "I know that you had to do this." He ran his hand through his hair, "Had to do this, to see if you were really into guys, right?" Iruka didn't respond but he didn't really need to. Kakashi knew. "You don't finger yourself when you masturbate?" It was a genuine question.

"I don't masturbate," Iruka responded.

Kakashi bit his lip, "I get it. It's fine, we weren't official so it's not cheating." he was ranting now just talking, and Iruka thought he could hear tears in his voice. "You don't have feelings for her. Do you even have feelings for me? Like fuck, we've only been on two official dates, and we didn't kiss on the first one, and you got mad at me on the second one. Do you even like me Iruka? Do you kiss her the same way you kiss me?" He swerved the car a little and Iruka quickly touched his arm to stabilize him.

"I do like you Kakashi," Iruka spoke in earnest his voice was firm and he didn't move his hand until Kakashi parked into Iruka's apartment. "I don't kiss anyone the way I kiss you. I-I don't know what it is about you but, kissing you is different from kissing anyone else. It's so much more intense. It was like that ever since our first kiss." Iruka sighed and rubbed his face into Kakashi's neck. "This is such a freakin mess, I'm sorry."

"It's fine I'll get over it, just know that you're mine now," Kakashi whispered. "Besides I watched for a moment before stopping you, you didn't seem like you were that into it. Poor woman." Kakashi meant to sound like he pitied her but it sounded envious and bitter. Kakashi tried to focus on the positive, "I can't believe I got a boyfriend out of this nightmare of a night." Iruka tensed slightly and Kakashi took noticed, he didn’t think he couldn’t handle any more bad news but- "What?" Kakashi asked with an exasperated sigh.

"We can date exclusively," Iruka moved back to look at Kakashi's eye, "but we need to work up to boyfriends. Boyfriends means I have to tell Naruto about you, and he has to approve of you. It means I have to tell my friends and family about you. I need to be confident that when I bring you into my family and friends' lives that you're going to stay." He leaned over their lips almost touching. "I need to be confident that you're going to stay."

"Fine," Kakashi whispered, "we can work up to boyfriends. But I'm telling you now that I have no intention of leaving."

"You don't even know me." Iruka pointed out.

"I feel it in my heart when I look at you," Kakashi said his voice was half serious, half teasing.

"Is that a confession?" Iruka teased.

"I already told you that I like you," Kakashi mused, "I'm not ready for the other L word, not yet, but I'm willing to work up to that." And with that Kakashi closed the distance between them coming in for a light goodnight kiss.

Iruka pulled back first, "Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight."  
Iruka snuck back in, locked the door and checked on Naruto. The boy was still sleeping soundly and Iruka showered before going back to his room to do the same.

First thing the next morning he asked Shizune if they could meet up and talk, but he never heard back. It was Wednesday and he wound up working the Missions Desk for Tsunade. Kotetsu and Izumo were at their full energy and Iruka couldn't help but laugh along with his friends. The comers and goers seemed to have a great time turning in their reports or asking to see files that day; joking with the three men at the desk as they did so.

Unexpectedly Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi walked into the missions room together.

"Asuma!" Iruka smiled at his brother happily. "Tsunade's working you here?"

"Iruka you little idiot!" Asuma grabbed Iruka into a headlock and immediately began roughing up his hair. "Why don't you ever visit us?"

"What!" Iruka groaned, "I see Kazuma, Kisa (his wife), and Konohamru every week, not to mention that Dad's my boss, I see you guys all the time."

"Well you haven't been around to see me," he mused still not letting up his hold and Iruka was having trouble breathing.

"Asuma!" Izumo spoke up alarmed.

"You're going to suffocate him!" Kotetsu called loudly.

"Oh right," he let up his hold a little and then proceeded to slam Iruka to the ground, straddle him and pin his wrists above his head. His ponytail was basically falling out of his hair tie at this point. "So when are you going to come visit me, you little knucklehead. And bring my nephew too. Shoot, I haven't seen Kazuma, Konohamaru, or my old man in a minute either."

Iruka pouted up at him, "This is why I don't come visit you. You're abusing me!"

"Alright, you convinced me,” Asuma ignored him but sat back and put a rueful smile on his face, “Sunday dinner at Dad's house. Call everyone and let them know." Asuma stood up helping his little brother up as he did so only to twist his arm behind his back and pin him to the desk. "I'll let go when you say 'oncle'!"

"Oncle!" Iruka called embarrassed at having been so manhandled in front of his boyfriend...he paused in his thoughts and shook his head, wait, Kakashi wasn't his boyfriend, just the guy he was dating. Asuma did all of this without dropping the cigarette in his mouth and without wasting a bit of energy. It was the laziest way to beat someone up but he managed to do it. Iruka had played on too many pranks on him growing up to not learn how to fight. Not to mention that Iruka had just been so full of energy as a child, Asuma had to learn how to sedate him quickly. "I'll let them now, Asuma. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Kakashi and I have a meeting with Tsunade," Asuma responded. "I came by the missions room first specifically to pick on you for a bit."

Iruka looked at Asuma a little confused, "I thought you refused to work for Sarutobi Industries. What company are you working with?"

"You know I still work under Hokage Incorporated," Asuma responded, (literally everyone does), "but right now I'm working exclusively for Lightening Technology. So Hatake's business, I'm doing great work too."

"That's great Asuma," Iruka smiled and gave his brother a genuine smile.

"Speaking of which," Asuma responded, "this is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi this is my kid brother Iruka, and his friends Kotetsu and Izumo."

"Hey!" Izumo complained.

"Why did you say 'his friends!'" Kotetsu complained, "Aren't we your friends too?"

"You three are a pain in my backside." Asuma shook his head fondly.

"Come on Iruka," Kotetsu slung his arm around Iruka.

"Yay!" Izumo appeared at Iruka's other side, "If we team up on Asuma, you can't take all three of us on!" The four of them began laughing this was just like in childhood when Kotetsu and Izumo would come over and they'd all team up on Asuma. A warm feeling settled in Iruka's stomach as he smiled with his friends and older brother. He felt loved. He felt the love flow and ebb around the room and making the missions room glow brightly, with the sound of their laughter. It felt like home. As he was getting off of work he ran into Kakashi in the parking garage. Actually Kakashi was sitting on top of his car in the parking garage.

"Hey," Iruka smiled at him ran over and kissed him through the mask very quickly, after a brief check to make sure no one else was around.

"If I was your boyfriend you would invite me to Sunday dinner right?" Kakashi whispered quietly, opening his legs and pulling Iruka in between them. "And you'd bring your son, and I'd bring Sasuke and Itachi. And I'd get to meet the people who raised you and grew up with you. And you would have introduced me to Kotetsu and Izumo as your boyfriend?"

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi endearingly and snuggled into his chest, before moving back abruptly. "Jiraiya is having me revise someone else's manuscript today. I've got to go."

"Don't let them blow you or kiss you." Kakashi teased. Iruka gave him a friendly glare before getting in the car. He texted the family groupchat about Sunday dinner and they were all on board. And it was weird because he and Kakashi had barely been dating but he wanted to invite him. He wasn't going to, it was far too soon but he wanted too, and the idea made him nervous. He barely knew Kakashi, he sighed there would be other dinners in the future. Not everything has to be done right now, but he couldn't get the idea of Kakashi being his boyfriend out of his mind. He shook his head he knew they weren't ready for that step, not yet.

The week flew by, still, no message from Shizune, and on Saturday night when Naruto was sleeping Iruka snuck out to go meet up with Kakashi. The went to a secluded field outside of the city. They sat on top of Kakashi's car and looked up at the night sky eating fried chicken and french fries.

"You're right," Kakashi mused, "this is the perfect date."

Iruka chuckled from where he was laying on Kakashi's stomach. The chicken and french fries sitting up on the roof of the car now that they were done with it. "I told you so."

"Who else have you brought here?" Kakashi asked.

"Asuma, and Kazuma," Iruka responded instantly with a sad fondness, "we used to come here to get away and think. My parents died when I was 8, I spent two years in an orphanage, and then Hiruzen and his wife Biwako basically adopted me. Well, they fostered me for a year first and then legally adopted me. I was such a little troublemaker but Hiruzen saw the best in me. He had a beloved prodigy of his who used to come and spend time with me. I think he was thinking of adopted me but then he kinda went crazy. I think I was like a grandchild of sorts to him, and then I became his son. Hiruzen has the biggest heart, Biwako used to always say that I was just like him in that sense. When I was thirteen Mom died, leaving the three of us behind. Asuma was sixteen at the time, and Kazuma just became an adult. Asuma took it really hard you know. He used to drag me out here like every day until he, you know, ran away and did his own thing. When he first came back, things were awkward, but now he and the old man are on goodish terms. We all miss her a ton. She was close with all of us but she really understood Asuma the way no one else did. I understand him now that I'm older but I didn't at first, I always looked up to him, though. Asuma just wanted to find his own path, and Dad wanted Asuma to take over his company. So they were always fighting about it."

"Why not Kazuma, he's the oldest?" Kakashi asked.

"Kazuma never had the heart for business, that's what Dad said anyway. And it doesn't seem like Kazuma ever wanted the job. Asuma didn't want the job either, but he has a real talent for it, as I'm sure you know."

Kakashi smiled, "No kidding, he's a really big help over at my company."

Iruka chuffed a bit, "Your company, ridiculous, who the heck are you Kakashi?"

The silver-haired man grinned a little at that, "You don't know that much about me do you?" he asked.

Iruka shrugged, "I knew you were kinda friends with Asuma growing up but you were always alone. I've seen you around before, heard your name, but I never really cared to pay attention. Not until you adopted Sasuke and I thought it would be good for the boy at first, and then it wasn't, but it is now." Iruka looked at Kakashi's deep piercing eyes. "Maybe I should have paid more attention."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, this is perfect." he smiled, "Because now I get to tell you my own story. Bit by bit, when I'm ready to tell you." He took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking, "You were right about me being alone. My Dad owned Lightning Technologies before me. Sakumo Hatake, my Mom died in childbirth. I don't know her at all, but I know my Dad loved her. My Dad made a few bad business propositions and people hated him for it. He committed suicide when I was six, I was the one who found the body." He faltered in his speech and his voice died off completely.

Iruka pressed himself closer to Kakashi and put a comforting arm around him. "I'm so sorry Kakashi. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead to stabilize himself. Iruka took a deep breath as he back those tears away, "Anyway, Sarutobi who owned Hokage Incorporated at the time paired me up with Minato. He was going to own Hokage Incorporated in a few years. I was always a genius I finished college at the age of twelve. Minato was there for me through everything...He helped me inherent my company and run it successfully. He took over Hokage Incorporated and then he died less than a year later. I was fifteen when Minato died."

Iruka was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes, "You know Naruto is-"

"Yes, Minato and Kushina's son." Kakashi whispered, "I was surprised to find out that you were the one who adopted him. But I'm happy about it. It wasn't easy I bet, adopting a six-year-old when you were eighteen. Kami, I can't believe it's been twelve years since they died and Naruto was born."

"I know," Iruka mumbled and brought Kakashi's hands up to his to kiss them, "thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

The silver hair nin kissed Iruka's hair. "It wasn't. But I want you to know the real me. That's why what you said to me when we first met was really important. I went through a similar situation and yet here I was treating Sasuke and Itachi like shit. It showed me how much I suck, but I'm getting it together." He pulled the younger man into a firm and quick kiss and then pulled away. Iruka leaned over and kiss Kakashi more passionately.

He was grateful for the information he was learning about this man. Grateful that Kakashi trusted him so much. He tried to express that in this kiss, trying to make Kakashi understand the feelings he was so unsure of but were slowly building up.

Kakashi moved back to catch his breath, he was caught off guard by the passion of the kiss. "I could kiss you forever," he whispered and yanked the younger man's shirt up and off of him. Kissing him instantly only stopping when Iruka returned the favor. Kakashi ran his hands around Iruka's torso, touching and feeling him. His hand finally moved to pull down Iruka's sweatpants and was pleased to find that the man had gone commando. "Expecting this?"

"N-no," Iruka blushed and leaned back; undoing Kakashi's pants and pulling them completely off along with his boxers. They were both naked now, and laying on top of Kakashi's car in the middle of an abandoned field outside of the city. "Should we do this on the car?" Iruka asked with a blush.

"Would you prefer the grass?" Kakashi asked with a slight frown, "Seems a bit itchy."

"If you're okay with the car then that works, I just wanted to make sure." Iruka's whole body was basically red with his blush. He'd be lying to say that he didn't want to do it on top of this gorgeous car. "I know what I said last time but-"

"I know you're not ready to go all the way." Kakashi responded with a light smile, "I wouldn't want to take your virginity here anyway, you need to be in a soft bed-"

"I'm not a virgin." Iruka corrected him stubbornly.

"You're a guy virgin." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well yeah." Iruka didn't see the point in arguing.

"Come here," Kakashi pulled Iruka on top of him forcing the man to slam his hands on either side of Kakashi's head. The silver-haired man slid down the car and swirled his tongue in Iruka's belly button. "Do you want to do this?” he asked eyes imploring.

“Yes,” Iruka responded.

“Fuck my mouth,” Kakashi demanded, “don't worry about hurting me. I want this." And with that, he leaned up and took Iruka's swollen erection into his mouth.

Iruka moaned loudly, "Shit, he cursed. Kakashi swallowed around Iruka's erection teasingly. Easing himself until his nose reached Iruka's stomach before he removed himself completely.

"Thrust into my mouth, Iruka," Kakashi whispered, and licked Iruka's slit before taking the head into his mouth teasingly waiting for Iruka to thrust in.

"O-okay," Iruka warned him before thrusting in teasingly, Kakashi sucked at the motion and Iruka moaned loudly. Kakashi sucked his cheeks as Iruka thrust in, Kakashi's name never far from his lips.

Kakashi removed his mouth again, "Loss control Iruka," his voice was raspy and Iruka found it so sexy. He shoved himself back in probably more roughly than he should as he thrust into Kakashi's hot and wet mouth. Just knowing that it was Kakashi under him was enough to drive him closer and closer to the edge. Without warning two slick fingers shoved inside of him and Iruka almost came then and there. He moaned loudly, stilling as he let the fingers work their magic. He felt them curl and then hit that spot inside of him that made him see white. Iruka cursed and thrust himself back into the fingers hitting that spot as Kakashi sucked harder on his dick. That was enough to pull him over the edge, spilling deep into Kakashi's throat. The silver-haired man glided his strong hands onto Iruka's body as he collapsed moving him so they could lay next to each other.

After a few minutes, he pushed Kakashi more firmly onto his back and moved down to return the favor. He's never done this before but he'd try his best. He nuzzled against Kakashi's dick first feeling it on his face. He sucked each of Kakashi's balls into his mouth before licking up the shaft and playing his teeth on the head teasingly. Kakashi seemed to be approving of his actions, he was moaning. He licked Kakashi's slit before taking the head into his mouth and moving down as far as he could. Kakashi was moaning encouragingly. It was difficult but Iruka was determined. He removed himself to catch his breath for a moment kissing Kakashi's dick in order to relax some more. Then he tried again, he couldn't fit it all in his mouth. Not this time, so he used to hand to jack off the part he couldn't reach. He sucked in his cheeks like Kakashi had and set up a rhythm matching it to the rhythm of his hand. He seemed to be doing a good job; Kakashi was certainly approving. The man thrust heavily in his mouth on their first encounter; which had hurt like a mofo, so this wasn't as bad as that, now that Iruka was in control. After a few minutes, Kakashi grabbed him by the hair and pushed him all the way down as he cummed in the back of the man's throat. Iruka swallowed and then came up for air stifling a cough he felt like he needed to have. Kakashi pulled him closer and kissed him possessively; they tasted themselves in each other's mouths. It was honestly freakin hot, they were so into kissing each other that they hadn't realized a car pull up until headlights were glaring at them madly. Iruka and Kakashi stopped kissing to look up at the bright lights.

"Iruka, what the fuck?" they heard and then a man stepped out of the car door and slammed it shut.

Iruka froze instantly when he recognized the person, "A-Asuma, what are you-"

"No, what the hell are you doing here?" Asuma was angry, it was clear in his voice and he was wearing one of the maddest expressions he was ever worn in his life. He grabbed Iruka by the arm and literally pulled him off of the car. Iruka stumbled and almost fell off of the car completely but thankfully he landed on his feet. "Get your fucking clothes on." Iruka's heart was beating fast he was terrified honestly. His mind couldn't even process what was happening, did Asuma really just find Iruka here with Kakashi. No this had to be some sort of weird dream. He found his scattered sweatpants and t-shirt and quickly put them on; Kakashi was dressing now too his back turned to Asuma to hide his face. Kakashi had his mask and pants (which Iruka had thrown farther then attended) on when he turned back to face Asuma.

"Asuma," Kakashi spoke, his voice was calm and clear, "you're angry, I understand, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down!" Asuma yelled, "Don't tell me to calm down! Why the hell are you fucking my little brother?"

"Asuma," Iruka tried to speak.

"Shut up," Asuma yelled at him, "just get in the car, for fuck's sake Iruka. Him, are you serious? This guy is a total dipshit!"

"HEY!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Don't even talk to me," Asuma yelled, "I know exactly how your last relationship ended! You fuckin asshole!" Asuma was seething, he grabbed Iruka by the arm and aggressively pulled him to the car door, swinging it open. "Don't talk to my little brother again! Don't look at him! Don't speak to him! Don't even think about him!" He slammed the door closed. "Iruka is way too good for you." He got into the car and drove off furiously, leaving Kakashi alone in the dark. Asuma took several deep breaths before he spoke again, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's sleeping at home," Iruka said quietly, he doesn't think he's ever been as a situation as awkward as this. His brother just caught him having sex. Well, technically it was afterward but still. He had been worried for a moment that Asuma was mad that he was...gay? Rationally he knew Asuma wouldn’t care, but he was still relieved when he realized Asuma had problems with Kakashi’s past relationship; or something and not the fact that Iruka was...exploring his sexuality?

"You left him home alone?" Asuma asked disapprovingly, "To hang out with that asshole."

"I thought you liked him," Iruka said awkwardly. "You kinda just cursed out your boss."

"Forget about him Iruka he's bad news." Asuma lit a cigarette and began smoking, Iruka didn't mention how the older man had promised to quit. He just got ready to hear the same words over and over, Asuma was repetitive when he was angry. "He's not good at relationships. He cheated on his last boyfriend did you know that? More than once. He broke the guy's heart; I still feel bad for him. Kakashi literally pulled his heart out of his chest and stepped on it. It was so messy." Asuma groaned, "Just avoid him, okay Iruka? Seriously he's bad news."

Iruka nodded his head but wouldn't respond. He hadn't known that about Kakashi, and he honestly couldn't believe it. "Promise me." Asuma prompted.

"What?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Promise me you'll leave the guy alone." Asuma responded, "He's a good man but he's damaged goods. Just leave him alone. Promise?"

Iruka couldn't make that promise couldn't even think about it. "I'll try to avoid him Asuma." his voice was quiet as he said the words.

"You're not going to promise are you." Asuma droned, it wasn't a question. "I'm just looking out for you. Kakashi's trouble. I like him as a person but relationship-wise he has a bad rep. I mean it, It's better to stay away." Iruka and Asuma remained quiet for the rest of the car trip.

"Thanks for the ride, Asuma," Iruka said as he got out the car, and went straight to his apartment. He checked Naruto to make sure the boy was still sleeping and gave him a forehead kiss. Iruka sighed and got into the single bed with his 12-year-old and slept the rest of the time away.

They woke up around noon on Sunday. Eating cereal for breakfast because they'd have a big dinner later. Iruka had three missed calls from Kakashi which he promptly ignored.He wasn’t sure how he felt yet. This could be his way out of the relationship, but he wasn’t really sure if he wanted out or not. He liked Kakashi but being around Kakashi made Iruka feel so unsure of himself. He felt dependent when he was with Kakashi and he’s been independent (tried to be) his whole life. He’s never had a relationship before.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Asuma, he's so cool. I haven't seen him in forever!" Naruto was excited. "Has he married Kurenai yet?"

Iruka chuffed, he had no idea what was going on with those two but they were taking their sweet time in their relationship. "Not yet, Asuma hasn't proposed. Besides if they got married and we weren't invited to the wedding, I'd be pretty upset." Iruka ruffled up Naruto's head affectionately. "Thankfully you haven't seen Grandpa in a while huh, you little trouble maker."

Naruto laughed, "Thankfully, gosh, he used to get me in trouble all the time!" Naruto reminisced.

Iruka laughed, "You got yourself in trouble Naruto."

"Class is boring sometimes. But Gai-sensei and you are the best! Did you hear that we're going to be getting into teams for the summer?"

Iruka nodded his head, "They do that every year, I was apart of a team once. It's fun, you just volunteer for the community and practice with your team, and then all the teams come together and do a sports tournament every month."

"Wow!" Iruka smiled, "Dad did you ever win?"

He laughed, "No way! I was teamed with Kotetsu and Izumo; all we really did was mess around a ton. We weren't really serious about winning, we just wanted to have fun." He picked Naruto up and flung him on the couch. "Uncle Asuma was on a team with Genma and Raido. They were awesome, they dominated nearly everything, I used to go and watch them all the time. Uncle Kazuma was actually pretty good too, though not as good as Asuma's team."

"Oh yeah!" a memory clicked in Naruto's head, "I remember Anko saying something about that. She was on a team with that huge guy Ibiki and umm, Gai-sensei right? Whose team was Kurenai with?"

"Kurenai was with Shizune and another girl I forget her name. They were all older than me so we never actually played together. I played with a bunch of other kids my age."

Iruka smiled at Naruto and jumped on the couch next to him, turning on the movie channel so they could pick something to watch. It was nice that Naruto knew all of the friends that Iruka grew up with. Sometimes Iruka would take summer classes and Naruto would have to come to class with him. All of his friends would come and help out; sometimes taking Naruto from Iruka's class to go play with him, or feed him, or even nap in their car. They all helped raise Naruto right alongside Iruka, and Iruka was truly grateful for it. He liked some of Iruka's friends better than others, and sometimes there was a learning curve. But all of Iruka's friends came to really like Naruto for who he truly was; Iruka was grateful. It takes a village to raise a child.

"When are Kotetsu and Izumo coming to play video games with us again?" Naruto asked with a whine.

"Soon Naruto," Iruka said to the boy, "maybe next weekend." The movie began to play and the two lulled into a comfortable silence. Around five pm Iruka and Naruto got dressed both wearing dark blue button-up shirts and black pants and hoped in the car. They didn't look that formal but they didn't look bummy either, they were just right.

It was a thirty-minute drive from Iruka's apartment, he liked his family but these family dinners could be a bit stressful at times. Iruka got into college with a scholarship which he got on his own merits by having extremely good grades. Something he was proud of, but he had still needed support from his Dad in order to get an apartment close to school. Not to mention the man had gotten him a car too. Though he had thankfully let Iruka pick it and Iruka had picked the cheapest car on the lot. Once he began working on his own he insisted on being able to support himself and Naruto financially. Which means downgrading the apartment so he can actually afford rent and other bills each month. His Dad always tried to give him a huge sum of money when he came to visit something Iruka refused each time. It was always a very annoying process.

They actually hadn't visited the man at his house in quite a while. Iruka tries to meet up and have lunch with him twice a month and sometimes he'll drag Naruto along, but the man was pretty busy as is. Iruka wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous about this dinner, something was definitely off but he couldn't tell what.

They were pulling up to the house, grand and too large as always. Iruka parked somewhere in the loop right behind Asuma's car and Naruto basically shout out of the car and ran up the steps. Iruka followed after him not as excited, it seemed as though he was the last to arrive. Which makes sense, Kazuma lives not too far from here. Probably halfway between Iruka's apartment and Dad's place. Kazuma owns a nice looking house too but not as grand as this place, I'm not sure anything is as grand as this place. Iruka can't believe he was actually raised here. Just from the outside, it looked like three places at once. And the private hot spring was to die for, probably his favorite part of the house. Maybe more than the indoor pool. But not more than Mom's garden which a very talented gardener has been taking care of in her absence.

Naruto's favorite room was definitely his Dad's bedroom; it smelled like him to the max and reminded Naruto of what younger Iruka was like. Before they became an official family. He'd probably run up there with Konohamaru later. Speaking of which Naruto found his younger cousin and the two embraced one another.

"Iruka," Kazuma moved forward and hugged his younger brother.

"Iruka it's good to see you!" Kisa, Kazuma’s wife, came over and hugged Iruka kissing him on the cheek.

"It's good to see the two of you," Iruka responded with a genuine smile as they hugged him. "Naruto say hi to your Aunt and Uncle," Iruka yelled but the boy was too busy playing with Konohamaru. "Thank you guys so much for watching Naruto on Wednesdays, I know he's a handful."

"We're happy to help you!" Kisa insisted squeezing her brother-in-law's hand, "Not to mention you're a single Father, speaking of which I have this friend-"

"Kasi," Kazuma shook her head at her, "give the boy a break."

Kasi shook her head at her husband but winked at Iruka, "I'll send you the details later. Anyway, Konohamru adores Naruto and I think cousins should be friends when possible. Don't worry we love having Naruto over." Asuma came over and gave him a side hug and a side look as well.

"Dad says that dinner will be ready in five minutes," Asuma responded and then went to go play with his nephews. Tussling them and tickling them as if they weighed a grand total of nothing. The three parents stared at the sight of it shaking their heads fondly before going to the living room together. Their Father sat at the head of the table, Iruka and Asuma sat on either side of him. Kazuma sat next to Asuma, and his wife was on the other side. While Naruto sat next to Iruka, and Konohamru next to him. The other spot, the spot across from Dad was meant for Mom and no one ever sits there. In true Sunday Dinner fashion Dad had hired a caterer to prepare a traditional Japanese style dinner, with plates coming in as the night went on. They all made light conversation at first, Asuma and Dad were genuinely getting along.

They were halfway through the second course when Asuma opened up his mouth and dropped a bombshell on all of them. "I got Kurenai pregnant," he said casually and without much emotion but everyone's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations." Kazuma spoke first, "You're going to be a great Father."

"Yes, congratulations!" Kasi agreed.

Iruka was cheesing, "Asuma, wow that's incredible!" Iruka cheesed, "You're such a great Uncle, you're going to be a great Father.

"I'm always excited for a new grandchild." Hiruzen replied happily, "A boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet," Asuma responded, "it's only been a month. It's still very early so we need everyone to keep things quiet." He pointed a look at his nephews. "I just wanted to share that with all of you."

"Are you going to marry her, Asuma?" Hiruzen asked, "You've been secretly dating for years."

"It hasn't been a secret," Asuma corrected his old man, "all of you knew even if I didn't tell you directly. We just like to keep our relationship private that's all. We are talking about marriage but right now we are just thinking about buying a house together and preparing for the baby."

"This is great news," Hiruzen replied, "Well, Iruka," the man turned to tease his youngest son, "any ladies hanging around?"

"What?" Iruka blushed, "N-no."

"Naruto," Hiruzen continued to tease the child, "does Iruka have any new friends hanging around?"

Naruto gave his grandpa a thinking face before perking up, "Yeah he does. His name is Kakashi-sensei! He's super cool, he helps Gai-sensei on Fridays. Once, he, Dad, Sasuke, and I went to ramen. And another time Itachi picked us up from school and took us to dinner and rollerskating. And another time Iruka and Kakashi dropped us off at the movies and hung out with each other while we were in the theatre. That dummy Sasuke says that he thinks Kakashi and Dad are dating because he bought Dad flowers. But Dad would have told me if they were, right Dad?"

"R-right Naruto," Iruka gave a tense smile and rubbed the boy's head. The adults at the table all shot him a knowing look and Asuma was downright glaring at him.

"So how long has this been going on Iruka?" Kazuma asks cautiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Iruka blanked, he wanted to hit Naruto but kids will be kids. "That man and I are just friends."

"Mmm-hmm," Hiruzen replied with a tone that said he doesn't believe Iruka at all. "I'm glad that you finally realized you swung that way."

Asuma and Kazuma laughed, "That's true," Asuma agreed readily.

"Congrats on finding out Iruka," Kazuma said to his brother.

Iruka blushed and stammered, "W-w-what are you talking about?" he couldn't believe this, was he really the last to find out? N-No that couldn't be true.

"Oh, nothing," the men at the table (not boys) replied with a knowing smile. Iruka was blushing bright red and refused to say another word.

On the fifth course everyone was slowing down eating every now and then, there were fewer dishes, and the conversation was generally pleasant. Everyone was still excited about Asuma becoming a Dad, especially his nephews.

"Boys," Hiruzen spoke up and immediately somehow the atmosphere changed, and everyone turned serious.

"Naruto, Konohamru why don't you guys go upstairs and play video games for a moment. We'll call you back down when it's time for dessert." Iruka turned to the two boys. The boys cheered and raced each other to the staircase.

Once they were surely upstairs, Hiruzen began to speak once again, "As you all know I'm getting quite old, it's about time we discussed what to do with my business once I pass away."

"You're perfectly healthy Dad," Kazuma objected.

"Don't talk about this so lightly," Iruka also objected, Asuma remained quiet and Kasi took her husband's hand in his.

"Most of my business will be dissolved into Hokage Industries." Hiruzen began, it wasn't surprising not at all, "Kazuma will become the face of what is left, and we'll officially become a Daimyo agency; meaning that we'll provide consultation to Hokage industries and ultimately instruct and guide them when they need advice. You've been a great detective for years, you may not be in the field, but you're a problem solver. You use all forms of research and not only that but you use your heart. You're best suited for the job." he spoke this with such praise, honesty, and seriousness that everyone was nearly moved to tears. Kasi was overjoyed as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Thank you Father," Kazuma replied his voice steady but his face was overflowing with emotions. He was happy, he felt like someone was proud of him, and he felt proud of himself. Being a daimyo was no small feat and Kazuma was ready for it.

"Now moving forward," Hiruzen brought everyone's attention back "Iruka, I expect you to take over the academy and orphanage in my absence."

Iruka gasped, "W-what?" Those were such huge responsibilities, and not only that they were his Dad's passion projects. He honestly didn't expect to get anything other than money and property from his Father when the time came.

"It was always your Mother's idea for you to take over the orphanage, and I can't imagine anyone other than you becoming Headmaster in a few years. This is the best course for you Iruka. But this also means you'll have to take off of work in order to return to college and get your Ph.D.. I've applied to Konoha Graduate University for you already and you've been accepted into a three-year program starting next fall."

"W-wait," Iruka began, "this is sudden. I need time to think."

"You have time to think about it but this is the path for you," Hiruzen responded. "You are in no way getting out of this. These are the best jobs for you."

"He's right Iruka," Asuma offered some reassurances, "you love the orphanage and it was Mom's passion project. And you...you have Mom's heart, you'll care for each and every one of those kids. And becoming Headmaster was always going to happen, whether you realized that or not. But you'll do great there too. You love children Iruka, and you're going to give them the best. I would want my kid to have a headmaster like you."

"T-thank you." Iruka was blushing under all the praise, "I'm grateful for this opportunity."  
Hiruzen smiled and then turned to Asuma, "I know that you want to create your own path. So while all three of you will get money and property when I die, I didn't leave any business for you to run Asuma. If you want me to change that-"

"No," Asuma shook his head, "I'm...this is good. Thank you."

Hiruzen did something unexpected then, with one hand in Asuma's hair and the other in Iruka's he gave them the hair shake of a lifetime. He then stood up placed both hands in Kazuma's hair and shook with all his might. All three men looked at their old Father stunned and curious. But the old man just smiled, "Alright, I need a break before dessert let's watch a movie." The rest of the evening was pretty pleasant, the kids falling asleep after dessert. Naruto with his head on his Grandpa's lap and Konohamaru on Asuma's. Kazuma placed Konohamru in the car as they went home hugging everyone goodbye, and Iruka left around the same time. Asuma carrying Naruto into the car.

"Thanks." Iruka smiled to his brother, "He's a growing boy."

Asuma placed him in the backseat and buckled him in before hugging his younger brother goodbye. He carefully closed the door in order to muffle their voices before speaking in a lower voice "Iruka, about yesterday-"

"I'm going to avoid him." Iruka had decided. "I'm just going to give us some time and then I'll be able to see him in professional or work-related settings."

Asuma nodded, "I'm just trying to look out for you Iruka. I really do think he's bad relationship-wise. But he is a good friend. You stopped shaking up with Shizune?"  
Iruka blushed, "Umm yeah, it's a whole story but Kakashi actually found us while we were hooking up."

Asuma shook his head, "Well yeah about that, I kinda told him that was your hookup spot on accident." he looked away bashfully.

"W-what?" Iruka asked shocked. "Why would you?"

"I didn't think you guys knew each other that well," Asuma defended himself, "Kakashi was talking about the old construction site. I told him it was basically a fuck spot, I said my little brother fucks around there sometimes. I'm guessing he went to go check it out saw your car or hers and pulled up."

"It was such a tense situation," Iruka sighed, "I'm trying to meet up with Shizune to apologize to her but she won't respond back to any of my messages."

"She's probably hurt Iruka," Asuma responded, "just give her some time."

Iruka looked at his brother, "How did you find me and Kakashi yesterday?"

"I was a little tense over telling you guys the big news today and I needed some time alone to look up at the stars." Asuma responded, "Only I saw you and him making out butt naked on top of Kakashi's expensive car."

Iruka blushed bright pink, "S-sorry!" he apologized.

"I mean honestly we've probably all had sex there," Asuma replied and they laughed together. "Take care of yourself Iruka."

"You too, Asuma." They hugged and then separated as Iruka hopped in his car and drove off.


	6. What Feels Right

The week went by faster than anticipated, Kakashi had texted and called Iruka once every day of the week.

The messages varied, on Monday it read, **Good Morning! Are you free today? I'd really like to speak with you.**

Tuesdays, **Hey beautiful, I've been thinking about you. Let's meet up soon.**

On Wednesday it read, **Are you working at Jiraiya's office today? I might be there for a meeting!,** Iruka hadn't been working that office on Wednesday which turned out to be a huge relief.

  
Thursday, read,** It's pretty obvious that you're ignoring me, Iruka. I really NEED to talk to you.**

On Friday it read, **Hey can I speak to you for a moment when you come to pick up Naruto?.** Thankfully Asuma had volunteered to have a sleepover with Naruto and Konohamru at his apartment, so Iruka hadn't needed to come pick him up at all.

This continued in the same manner for another week, a week wherein Iruka was too stressed out to handle anything. One of Iruka's students Rock Lee was having issues with his parents. Apparently Lee had been left at his home alone for months and has been walking too and from school on his own. It's a pretty standard case of child neglect but Iruka was mad and disgusted at himself for not having noticed any of the signs. Lee had eventually confided in Gai-sensei about the situation. The money his parents were supposed to send him for the bills had arrived late and Lee was sleeping in a house with no electricity or water. Gai had opted to take him in, but of course, paperwork had to be done. As a teacher of Lee's and a certified foster parents (thanks to Naruto's speedy adoption process) Lee was able to stay with them for a few days. Tsunade and Hiruzen had rushed the paperwork through and by the end of the week, Lee had moved in with Gai. That being said Iruka was less than thrilled on Friday night when he got a work call.

"Jiraiya?" Iruka asked.

"I need you to attend a party for me tomorrow." The white-haired man responded. "I went to a remote location to finish writing my next book, and I completely forgot about it. I need you to schmooze with the rich people and get on their good side. Represent me."

"Most of them don't like you." Iruka pointed out casually, holding back a laugh.

"Well," The older man laughed, "It's true. But they've all met you before and they like you."

Iruka often acted as the son of the company since he and Jiraiya were pretty close. He smoothed over Jiraiya’s blunders and charmed everyone he encountered. Iruka was fairly sure without a few of his smooth apologies Jiraiya would have lost out on profitable business agreements. "Alright send me the details," Iruka responded. He wasn't in the mood for a party but he needed the extra cash. He hadn't gotten any money for taking in Lee at the last minute, and if he did it was probably going to come late. So he was shorter on cash then he would have liked to be. As soon as he got the information, he called Asuma. "Jiraiya needs me to work an event tomorrow can you watch Naruto around-"

"Sorry I'm booked all day tomorrow," Asuma responded regretfully, “I might be able to make things work if you really need me. Can you try to find someone else?”

"Yeah, don’t worry about it. It's not a problem." Iruka reassured him, he took a deep breath then called his backup.

"What's up Iruka?" Kotetsu asked.

"I have to work for Jiraiya tomorrow do you think you can watch Naruto from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm?"

"Hold on a moment?" Kotetsu yelled at his flatmate, Izumo, for answers and the two talked about it and then finally came back to the phone.

"We'd love to watch our little nephew," Izumo responded taking the phone, "do you want to bring him over or should we watch him at your place?"

"It's whatever you want to do," Iruka replied easily.

"We’ll bring him over here then," Izumo decided.

"Actually, we'll come pick him up and take him out to eat, we haven't seen him in forever!" Kotetsu corrected him.

"Okay, thanks guys, this means a lot to me," Iruka said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Asuma dropped Naruto off in the morning. Iruka had breakfast waiting for him, and they spent the day snuggling on the couch while watching a ninja movie. Or they would have had Naruto not jumped up and challenge Iruka to a ninja fight which led to the two of them tussling amongst each other. It was supposed to be a fight but it turned into a tickling competition with Iruka winning with a pinned down Naruto squealing in joy. It made Iruka happy because he was worried that the situation with Lee would have been too much for Naruto to handle emotionally. Naruto didn't know the full story but there had been a lot of short-term changes in a short amount of time. Movie long forgotten the two went outside to play frisbee for a bit. Kotetsu and Izumo arrived and Naruto nearly caused them to fall to the ground with the force of his hug.

They took Naruto, and Iruka had thirty minutes to get ready. He put on his black suit, the nice one his Father had insisted on buying it for him. His shiny black shoes and his hair was styled in a bun instead of it's usual ponytail. He hopped in his car and made his way to the venue, some hotel ballroom, that Jiraiya had told him about. He walked in, got his baring really quickly and immediately began schmoozing with anyone who recognized him. Those he didn't he met and charmed them almost instantly. He was good at his job and Jiraiya had said he'd pay him for taking over. It was about an hour into the party when the doors opened wide and one man walked in.

He knew that shock of silver hair anywhere and he immediately froze at the sensation as the man was walking straight towards him with purpose in his exposed eye.

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice was full of emotions as he said the name. Iruka began trying to find a way to respond. He quickly decided on a professional hello before excusing himself to the bathroom. Before he could, however, Kakashi grabbed him by the arm and took him away from the party and into a private room, locking the door behind him. It looked like some type of meeting room with a large table and chairs surrounding it, a large screen made up the wall opposite of them. He heard Kakashi lock the door behind them. "You've been avoiding me."

"I know, look Kakashi-"

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" Kakashi asked his voice was now full of emotion and Iruka suspected that the man had been crying recently. "We're supposed to be exclusive if you wanted to end things with me-"

"I needed time to think," Iruka said clearly cutting the man off. He wanted to find a simple way to end things with Kakashi. It was a whirlwind and it was exciting but he needed to return to his regular life. If last week with Lee was any indicator his life was not his own, he just couldn’t be in a relationship. "I like you Kakashi but if you're really a cheater then I don't want to be with you." It came out harsher than he expected and honestly he lost track of what he wanted to say.

The comment stabbed through Kakashi like a knife, he took his mask and eyepatch off, "That's the reason you've been avoiding me?" Iruka read the pain on his face clear as day and guilt starting to flow into him. "You weren't even going to talk to me about it? Get my side of the story. I hate when people judge me for things without even speaking to me first."

Iruka's face was flushed with anger, he felt thoroughly chastised and he needed to regain control of his emotions before speaking only to be cut off-

"I want to be the one to tell you my story." Kakashi clarified, "Bit by bit when I'm ready to tell you."

Iruka finally regained enough of his emotions to speak, "My brother is very against us dating. He says that you're a good friend but you suck at relationships. Maybe we should slow down Kakashi, be friends and then-"

"Is that how you feel?" Kakashi yelled. His voice was laced with so much emotion it turned the air in the room to something fiery and scary, and Iruka felt like holding his breath, "Do you feel like I suck at relationships. Have I not gone out of my way to give you attention? To make sure you know how I feel. Did I not text and call you every day for two weeks even though you were fuckin ignoring me? Maybe I'm not the best but shit Iruka, I'm really trying. And I would never ever cheat on you."

The words pierced Iruka's heart and left him speechless, he didn't know what to say, he just knew that he couldn't look at the man. He needed to leave, now! He tried to walk past Kakashi to the door but the man grabbed him and pushed him against the wall suddenly kissing him. The kiss was hot and angry, and emotional. Kakashi was trying to express everything that he needed to say to Iruka, and Iruka was listening and responding, keeping himself involved in the passionate kiss. He liked Kakashi, none of that had changed, and right now he wanted to show that to the other man. It was the opposite of ending things but Iruka couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Kakashi was kissing him too violently, he bit Iruka's lip hard causing the younger man to grunt and moan. Iruka removed himself from the kiss first and pressed his face into Kakashi's shoulder in order to regain his breath, he had to say something.

"Kakashi," he spoke softly.

"Don't," the older man responded, "d-don't break up with me."

Some guilt shot through him, that had been what he was going to when they entered this room, but now he just had to be honest with his feelings."Listen to me-" Iruka tried but before he could get more words out he was being kissed again. This time it was more soft, more hesitant, more heartfelt. It was sorrowful, and pleading, and needy. And Iruka kissed him back in reassurance, trailing his tongue over the man's mouth. Iruka deepened the kiss first this time, he had no idea what he was trying to express but he wanted to kiss Kakashi. So he kissed him like he never wanted them to stop. Iruka felt himself growing hard, this was not the time or the place, he broke the kiss once again. "I have to go back, I have a job to do, and uuunnnhhhhh-" Kakashi was palming him through his dress pants. "S-stop, this is the most expensive thing I own."

The silver-haired man picked him up as if he weighed a feather and put him on the meeting room table, standing between his legs. "Just relax, I'll make you feel good. We won't make a mess, I promise." He pulled worked off the younger man's pants, Iruka isn't objecting at all, and Kakashi takes the small victory but he isn't done. He wants Iruka to decide to stay with him before he leaves the room before the door closes on him. Iruka decides that Kakashi isn't what he wants.

Kakashi feels so desperate and pathetic and weak, but he knows what he wants. He drops the pants and boxers to the man's feet. Kakashi can't read Iruka, can't read what the man is thinking at all. “Do you want me to stop?” Kakashi whispered he wanted to give Iruka an out. He didn’t want to force Iruka to do something he didn’t want to.

“No, don’t stop,” Iruka responded back giving Kakashi permission.

Kakashi leaned down and licked Iruka's balls before sucking them into his mouth, looking up at the man and watch his reactions carefully as he did so. Iruka was biting his lip holding back his moans, but they were still slipping out. He pushed Iruka gently and had him lay down on the table, he slid his head between Iruka's thighs, pushing them up and began to eat his ass. Sticking his tongue into the man's point of entry, and Iruka was being loud now. Kakashi tried different methods to see what Iruka liked best. Iruka was shaking by the time he was done, Kakashi leaned up now, Iruka was painfully hard. He let his tongue trace a vein before taking the head in the mouth and licking the slit just as he entered two fingers into Iruka. With his other hand, he undid his own pants to remove himself out of them, so he also wouldn't mess up his clothes. He set up a rapid pace as he bobbed up and down on Iruka's dick. His fingers doing the same meeting the man's prostate as often as possible. Iruka was nearly weeping with pleasure, and Kakashi could tell he was close. He buckled down took all of Iruka into his mouth and sucked hard just as his fingers hit the man's prostate. Iruka cummed deep inside of his throat just as Kakashi released onto his own hand.

Iruka was breathless and boneless; he rests on the table, legs wide open looking completely spent; it doesn't seem like he wants to move. Kakashi stands up quickly finds tissues and wipes his handoff. It seems his suit doesn't have anything on it so he tucks himself back in and zips himself up. He comes over to Iruka again, the man is still laying on the table, breathing heavily, his body was wracked with pleasure every now and then. Kakashi doesn't try to move him, instead, he gets on the table and carefully puts Iruka's head onto his lap; he strokes his hand along the man's stomach lovingly.

"When the time comes, I'll tell you what happened with my ex okay?” Kakashi promised, “But you're completely different than him, I won't cheat on you Iruka...I know Asuma doesn't want us to be together Iruka, but you can't let him force us apart. I like you Iruka, I will never intentionally hurt you. So, please, don't push me away."

Iruka seemed to get some of himself back after working off the haze, "Okay," he said quietly. "Kiss me Kakashi," he whispers, "but not frantic like earlier. Kiss me softly." Kakashi pulls Iruka into his lap not minding the fact that the man hadn't pulled up his pants yet.

He kisses Iruka gently, "Do you want to be with me, Iruka?" Kakashi asked  
.  
Iruka nodded his head went with his first train of thought, "I do." he whispered before reconnecting their lips. The kiss was light and soft but it was reassuring to both of them. Iruka eventually gained enough energy to throw himself off the table and fix himself up. "I need to work," he responded. "Shit, I was gone for a whole forty-five minutes. Jiraiya is literally going to kill me." Iruka rushed out of the room checking his appearance in the glass doors as he enters the room. He has an after-sex glow that he definitely can't hide but he immediately goes back to charming people the whole night. Kakashi stays in a corner all night on his phone, promptly ignoring anyone who tries to talk with him. He rejoins Iruka after everyone else leaves. "I can't hang out tonight," Iruka dismisses the idea before Kakashi brings it up, "I have my friends babysitting Naruto and I need to get back to them."

"Alright," Kakashi kisses Iruka and pulls him in for a long hug before Kakashi walks him to his car and opens the door. "Don't change on me okay?" he whispers, "Don't be nice to me now and ignore me again tomorrow."

"I won't," Iruka promises, "I want to be with you Kakashi." They share a brief kiss before parting once again.

Iruka finds Kotetsu, Izumo, and Naruto knocked out on the couch when he returns. They had keys to his apartment and had texted him the change of plans earlier. He changes into his pajamas and carefully picks up Naruto, putting him to sleep in his own bed. He then lifts Izumo up, somehow the man was still sleeping and put him in his own bed, taking a moment to strip him down to his boxers. He left Kotetsu on the couch, also stripping him to his boxers and put a heavy blanket on him and a pillow under his head.

Iruka then gets in bed with Naruto. In the morning he cooks them all a large breakfast. They eat together and spend most of Sunday playing video games in their boxers. Iruka makes them all a big dinner since they missed lunch in favor of snacks. Then Kotetsu and Izumo give them both a warm hug and then take their leave.

Iruka texts Kakashi throughout the week, he had never been much of a texter before. The conversations they have aren't deep but they're a start, he just wanted to reassure Kakashi that he wanted this. He had been unsure before but...well perhaps it was time for his first big relationship. He didn’t know if Kakashi was the one but he liked him and was willing to give it a try.

On Saturday he got a call from Asuma, "Hey, I'm at the park with Konohamaru, do you and Naruto want to come by?" he asked. Iruka got Naruto ready and they headed to the park. The boys were currently running around with Kiba and Akamaru who had also happened to be there, being watched by his older sister.

"You're sleeping with him again," Asuma stated blandly. "Don't deny it, I saw a text message with your name on his phone today at work."

"I'm not trying to disappoint you." Iruka tried to explain, "I just really like him."

"Fine," Asuma stated, "fine, fine, fine. It's all fine. He was in a pretty good mood this week, he was absolutely horrible to work with these last two weeks. So, I guess you guys make each other happy."

"We do," Iruka said simply.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Asuma asked.

Iruka chuckled, "No time soon. We've only been dating for a little while." He paused for a moment, "I am taking what you said into consideration. I brought it up with him and he assured me that he would never cheat on me. I didn't get the full story but Asuma, I think he really really likes me."

Asuma sighed loudly, "I'm pretty sure he does too." the older man groaned, "He just doesn't deserve you. Iruka you could do so much better, and you're risking it all for-"

"He's worth the risk, Asuma." Iruka replied, "Even if this all ends horribly, I think it'd be worth it in the end." Asuma studied Iruka quietly but didn’t speak, if he hadn’t tried to quit smoking (again) the smoke would have wafted between them.

Iruka spoke up again, "We're taking it slow.” he tried to explain, “I'm hesitant about telling Naruto most of all. I don't want to ruin his life because of my own problems. Speaking of which, I’m...a lot of things are changing," Iruka gave himself time to think about the thoughts he had been suppressing, "And I have to go back to college soon. And I'm not ready to rely on Dad financially again but I know that I make too much to get a decent scholarship. But I don't make enough to pay my way through college."

"Dad's going to pay for your college," Asuma told him the truth, "and Dad will step in and give you a monthly allowance to pay rent since you won't be able to work two jobs anymore. You'll probably have time to squeeze in some shifts at the missions desk. Iruka you have all summer to worry about this, so just enjoy the time with Naruto. Try to get classes so that you can pick him up after school and keep moving forward just like you've been doing. It's only for three years."

"Thanks, Asuma," Iruka responded, "I...you're the best."

"I try to look out for you when I can baby brother." Asuma teased, he knew Iruka hated being called baby brother since he was a grown man now but sometimes it just fits. Iruka gave him a loud 'Ugh' and a friendly hit. They watched the boys until they tired themselves out. They hugged and said a quick 'I love you', before leaving to get the boys home.

That night after Naruto was tucked into his bed Iruka planted a towel at the bottom of the doorway to muffle sounds before inviting Kakashi into his home. They sat on the couch together, Iruka didn't want him in the bedroom yet. The temptation was far too great. He told Kakashi about how the big family dinner went.

"I just," he thought after he finished, "I think being headmaster would be great there are so many things I want to change. But going to school for three years seems like it's going to be hard. Especially with Naruto and he won't get the attention he deserves and it all just seems like too much. Not to mention financially I'll be relying on my Dad all over again. I'm a twenty-four-year-old man, I can't...it's embarrassing. It was different when I was eighteen and Naruto and I were just starting out but now we're settled and it just feels like everything is changing."

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug, "Do what you have to do to better your career, Iruka." Kakashi spoke quietly. "I know how much you really want to do this. So you should go for it, completely and without any doubts."

"You're right." Iruka replied, "you're completely right."


	7. Goodbye and Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************************************  
Authors Note: I’m trying to go through and edit everything for consistencies but just keep this idea in mind. When Kakashi and Iruka are alone, his mask and eyepatch are off, in public they are on.  
****************************************

The next two months flew by and then suddenly Naruto was out of school, it was during the first week of summer that Iruka got a call from Jiraiya. They discussed everything for a long time, both of them wanting to make sure that this was the right discussion for Naruto.

"Naruto," Iruka was stroking the boy's blonde hair that night as they laid in Iruka’s bed, "your Grandpa and I have come to the decision that you'll be living with him for the next three years, while I return to school."

"W-what?" Naruto asked tears already filling his eyes, "Don't you want me."

"I will always want you," Iruka responded. "Don't ever doubt that you're my precious, one and only son. And this isn't a goodbye, we will still see each other. I'll be at every one of your birthday parties, and every holiday and special occasion we will be together. Even if it's not a special occasion, I will still swing by to see you, okay? I love you more than anything Naruto. And nothing big is changing just yet. We're going to be together all summer. You're still going to be training with your team for the sports tournaments this summer. You, Sasuke, and Sakura are going to dominate every single sport, and I'll be at every single game. I've saved up enough for us to go to the beach this summer too, just the two of us it'll be great. So let's have an amazing summer and when it comes time for you to move in with your Grandpa it'll be just fine, okay?"

“Am I going to be at the same school?” Naruto asked.

Iruka gave a sad smile, “Not quite, Jiraiya is going to hire a private tutor for you. He’s doing a book tour for the next few hours and is expanding his company. You’ll get to travel the world. It’s going to be an amazing experience.”

“Dad,” Naruto hugged his Dad, “I don’t want to go! I want to stay here with you! I promise I won’t be mad if you don’t spend as much time with me.” He hugged even tighter still refusing for now but he'd agree, later on, he didn’t really have a choice.

That summer they literally had the time of their lives and all too soon Naruto had his suitcases in Jiraiya's car. The Father and son were hugging like their life depended on it. And then Naruto was gone and Iruka was focusing on school, and not to mention his boyfriend Kakashi.

He’d invited Kakashi to come to his place after work so that they could finally hang out, summer had been hard for both of them.

"It's weird isn't it?" Iruka asked the pair of them sitting on the couch, sipping wine, "Being kidless." He'd been in school for two weeks...Naruto had been gone for two weeks, he thought sadly. He got to meet the new tutor, a nice young woman who Naruto was going to drive absolutely crazy. While she certainly had an apt for teaching, Iruka thinks she was more excited to travel the world, all expenses paid.

"Yeah, it is," Kakashi responded, and he put his glass down, it was just the two of them here and he was maskless, both eyes exposed. Itachi and Sasuke were receiving training from their Father's former business partner and friend Orochimaru. Kakashi and most of Konoha actually didn't like Orochimaru. But he was essentially a relative to the boys, and it had been their choice. Both boys seemed comfortable enough to live with him for a few years, so Kakashi had let them. "even though I should have been better to the two I had." he pulled Iruka in closer. "Do you want more kids, Iruka?"

"I'm open to the idea," Iruka responded. "Like if my partner had kids I think that'd be pretty cool. Or if I meet some awesome little kid and we just really click. Like when I met Naruto he felt like family already. So if a kid gives me that feeling then maybe. I think starting over with a newborn would be hard but I'm not completely opposed to it. I guess it just depends on the situation."

Kakashi nodded and sighed, "I wish it was possible for two men to have a baby together. A cute little baby with my silver hair and your big brown eyes and beautiful skin. I'd want him to look just like you, cause then I know he'd be an amazing person."

Iruka was blushing wildly, "W-wait would I be the pregnant person here?"

Kakashi laughed, "I was thinking that yes," he admitted, "I could carry-"

"N-no I'd carry," he insisted and then blushed and chuckled a little, "why are we talking about this? It's impossible anyway."

"I know," Kakashi admitted, "so what would we name him?"

Iruka laughed, "How about Hijikata? Hijikata Hatake?"

"You plan on taking my last name?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed and blushed at his accidental reveal, "S-shut up!"

"I like the name," Kakashi agreed after a moment, "you like ancient history?"

"Y-yeah."

"It's a good strong name." Kakashi smiled. "I really like it." They leaned over and shared a chaste kiss.

"Kakashi," Iruka said softly his voice quiet. "I've been thinking about this for a while now but..." he paused looking down and then he made direct eye contact with Kakashi, "thank you,"

Kakashi was a little shocked at the honesty in those eyes, "What are you thanking me for?" he asked, "I should be thanking you."

Iruka blushed, "For being patient with our sex life," he explained, "and for being patient in general. I mean we've been dating for six months, although, we weren't really able to meet up a lot this summer. With your training Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura for the sports competitions, and with me trying to spend as much time with Naruto as I can. It was rough but you were steady throughout the whole thing. I appreciate it." Iruka found himself in a situation where he didn’t have that many things to do. Just school, work, and Kakashi. Maybe being kidless came with certain freedoms, maybe he should consider things more.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's cheek finally closing the distance between them, looking the younger man in the eyes he spoke quietly, "I told you I'm serious about us Iruka. And I don't mind waiting. We can go all the way whenever you're ready, I'm content waiting for you." With that he pressed their lips together, kissing Iruka slow and sensually.

"I did miss you though," Kakashi whispered, "I haven't gotten to touch you all summer." He pulled Iruka onto his lap and kissed him harder, "Three months without Ruka is too long." Kakashi sighed as he finally caught that taste that was distinctly Iruka and plunged his tongue in further. Neither of them seemed to be in a rush as they made out.

Lips pressing, tongues exploring, teeth sometimes making a teasing performance. Kakashi changed the game when his hands went under Iruka's light blue shirt to play with his nipples. The younger man moaned loudly as the man teased them between his fingers. Kakashi catching the moan in his own mouth and it spurred him further, he separated them momentarily to take Iruka's shirt off before touching them again. A firm twist sent Iruka into another moan, Kakashi trailed his hands down to pull at Iruka's black sweatpants.

Iruka broke the kiss and pulled Kakashi's shirt off, "I'm not going to be the only one naked." he said teasingly.

"You went commando again?" Kakashi asked slipping a hand below and cupping a butt cheek. Iruka jerked forward at the motion sliding their clothed erections against each other, causing the older man to moan. Kakashi moved his finger to the puckered hole and easily slide his finger in, with a chuckle, "You prepared?" he asked, feeling how slick Iruka's hole was.

The younger man blushed bright red, "U-ummm do you want to go to the bed-"

"I can't," Kakashi whispered and kissed Iruka's chin as he removed his finger. "There's no way I can see sprawled out on the bed and not want to take you immediately." He hissed at the idea, "Especially not with you slicked up like this. You're testing my self-control." Iruka kissed him apologetically and stood up off of him. He removed his pants and got down on his knees before Kakashi.

"Let me do something for you," Iruka said quietly as he kissed Kakashi's erection through his jeans. He undid the zipper with his teeth and popped open the button with his tongue. He pulled the man's pants down to his ankles revealing his straining erection. “Do you want to stop?” Iruka asked copying the words Kakashi always asked him.

“Keep going,” Kakashi urged encouragingly.

Iruka leaned over nuzzle it against his face, enjoying the feel of it before skipping over it and sucking the balls into his mouth. Kakashi was already making some noise, though it wasn't as loud as Iruka wanted. So he knew what he had to do, he licked up the man's erection and sucked the head into his mouth. Kakashi was already louder at that slight motion. He licked the man's slit before diving deeper down taking more of him in. He tried again and again until his nose reached the man's stomach and then he swallowed. Kakashi made the loudest sound Iruka's heard yet, he looked up for a moment and the man was the face of lust. Eye's hazy and lidded, lips still red from being kissed, and his face was still as attractive as ever. Iruka swallowed one more time before moving back. He set up and fast pace, bobbing up and down on Kakashi's dick, he sucked his cheeks in to create more suction. And he hummed every now and then to create a vibration. He played Kakashi like a fiddle and the man was moaning loudly at the sensation. Iruka felt proud of himself he doesn't think he's ever heard Kakashi be this loud before  
.  
"Iruka!" Kakashi screamed and that was the only warning Iruka received as Kakashi came in his mouth unexpectedly. Iruka swallowed as much as he could, though he wasn't necessarily prepared for it; so much of it spilled out of his mouth. He grabbed his light blue shirt and wiped his mouth with it. Kakashi was sitting there boneless coming down from his high unmoving and breathing sedately. Iruka giggled a little and went to work on himself, stroking himself off rather quickly. Kakashi opened an eye at the sound but was too out of breath to move. He gestured in arm in Iruka's direction to try and stop him but nonetheless, the man continued. Five minutes later he released in his hand also rubbed that off on the shirt as well. Kakashi was still breathless.

"I guess I'm good at giving head," Iruka said still feeling proud and sitting in the afterglow of his own release.

"Yeah," Kakashi spoke, Iruka reached up to touch his thighs and Kakashi flinched a little. "oversensitive." he explained gently, "Iruka, seriously, you blew my mind." His voice was so soft and sweet Iruka had to lean up to kiss him gently.

"Relax," Iruka responded, "I'm going to shower join me when you're ready." He was around ten minutes into his shower when Kakashi finally joined him. They washed each other's backs and touched one another lovingly hugging each other as they showered. Neither of them tried to go another round they just wanted to be near each other. Then they threw on some of Iruka's clean boxers and fell asleep in Iruka's bed holding hands.

Iruka woke up with soft lips on his mouth, kissing him awake. Iruka hummed into the kiss and opened his eyes to see Kakashi looking at him with a soft look in his different color eyes.

"You're so soft and warm." Kakashi whispered with praise, "Good morning, handsome." Iruka blushed red and stretched his body out yawning slightly as he did so. "Now that was just adorable."

"H-hey!" Iruka hit the man's arm without any power behind it, "I'm a grown man, I'm not adorable!" he paused and then roused as he remembered something, "and I'm not soft either. I have a six-pack!"

Kakashi looked amused, "It's not really defined."

"It's definitely there!" Iruka nearly yelled. "You're just sitting here being thin and super muscular for no reason."

Kakashi purred and leaned in, one hand firmly grasping Iruka's butt firmly, "And you're just sitting here double-cheeked up for no reason. Your ass has no right being this huge."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at that, "S-shut up!" he insisted and moved Kakashi's hand away playfully. Kakashi was in awe. He closed his eyes because he wanted to remember this moment, waking Iruka up with kisses and hearing the man's playful laugh bounce around the room. Kakashi felt warm inside; warmed by the man next to him, warmed by the laughter surrounding him. When he opened his eyes he was warmed by that smiling face. It was like staring into the sun but with no pain, just beauty. Those big brown eyes, that beautiful scar, he reached out and ran his thumb along the length of it wanting to remember that too. His hand wandered down to those kissable lips stroking them gently before he playfully shoved his thumb up that nose that fit Iruka's face perfectly.

Iruka snorted/coughed at the sudden intrusion and swatted his hand away. Laughing again at the teasing, "You're ridiculous, but I can see in your eyes exactly how you feel."

Kakashi blinked and looked on in awe, "What do you mean?"

"When I first adopted Naruto he always slept in my bed. He was actually awful to sleep with because his limbs would fly everywhere and he drooled a bunch. But in those moments where he was resting peacefully, I would touch his face, because oh my goodness he made me feel so warm inside."

"Yes, that's exactly how I feel!" Kakashi explained, and it hit Iruka then. Kakashi is in love with me! the thought excited him. He was 100% sure that Kakashi didn't even know yet but Iruka felt happy with the idea, even though he wasn’t sure if he felt the same. He gave Kakashi a wide smile and heard the man's breath catch at the action. He felt himself being kissed and he kissed back sweetly but not too deep. Things heated up between them when Kakashi leaned over and touched Iruka's morning wood. Iruka gasped at the unexpected sensation.

"I should repay you for yesterday." Kakashi whispered, "You did such a good job you left me boneless and I couldn't return the favor." Iruka arched his back in a way he knew the other man would think was sexy and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips and moved himself up letting his erection touch the stomach of the other man's. He rubbed his clothed erection against that pale stomach and arched his back again letting out a loud moan. Iruka didn't hide his surprise when a strong hand came between them and pushed Iruka off and back onto the mattress firmly.

"Kakashi?" he sputtered. "W-what?" He looked up and saw Kakashi standing near the bed with his hands clenched to his sides.

"You're testing my resolve." Kakashi said, his voice was dark and lusty and it went straight to Iruka's groin, "I need a minute. I c-can't," he breathed deeply, "be in here. Living room." He turned around and basically stomped out of the room. Iruka got off the bed to join him as soon as he closed his bedroom door he felt himself being picked up rather roughly.

"Kakashi?" he asked the man placed him on the table and literally ripped his boxers apart. Iruka's eyes widened at the display of strength.

“Do you want to stop?” Kakashi asked gruffly.

“No, I want this,” Iruka breathed. The older man definitely seemed tense, he pushed Iruka back and less than a second later he engulfed Iruka's erection into his mouth. Giving a hard suck and then swallowed. Iruka moaned loudly and widened his legs at the sudden sensation. And then Kakashi trailed his tongue down and began to eat him out. Placing his tongue in and out of Iruka's entry abusing it and getting the man under him more and more worked up. Kakashi leaned up licking Iruka's erection and then skipping over that to lick up Iruka's chest and tongue at one of his nipples. Against his better judgment, he let his clothed erection line up with Iruka's hole. He felt the man gasp under him.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka yelped and put his foot up to land on the chest of the man above him. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi leaned back, and Iruka saw just how full of contained lust his mismatched eyes were. The older man above him was overwhelmed so Iruka placed his foot down and moved to grind against the clothed erection.

Kakashi whimpered and moved back. "Stop," he whispered his voice breaking, "for the love of Kami you have to stop." His hands gripped at Iruka's thighs to the point that it hurt, Iruka groaned at the feeling as Kakashi spread him out. Seeing how flexible the man under him was, and was pleased to see that he was actually quite flexible. "Perfect." He grabbed both legs and threw them over his shoulders. His hands to grab at Iruka's waist and hoist the man's erection into his mouth. He set up a steady rhythm bobbing himself up and down on Iruka's dick, sucking in his cheeks and sometimes taking a moment to tease the head, letting his tongue play with Iruka's slit. Iruka was moaning all the while, loudly, because Kakashi was good at this. When Iruka couldn't take it anymore, he made this sound that was basically a squeal and then moaned Kakashi's name in warning as he released at the back of Kakashi's throat. The man swallowed it all, before turning Iruka over onto his stomach.

He heard the man jacking off behind him, he turned around to look as Kakashi spread Iruka's legs open slightly. The man's boxers were on the ground now and Iruka read the man's intentions clearly he wanted to cum on Iruka's ass. The brown-haired man found this slightly amusing and decided to help him. He raised his ass up inviting and spread his legs further apart and bringing his knees under them perfectly displaying his hole and probably his spent dick in the processes. Kakashi moaned and released spraying Iruka's ass with his seed and Iruka was almost certain that a speck or two had actually landed inside of him.

Kakashi sat at one of the chairs and rested his head down. Breathing harshly, Iruka stood up and patted Kakashi's back comfortingly as he hopped in the shower for a quick moment to clean his ass. A few minutes later he was out, he dried himself off and put on some clothes for the day. He settled on a pair of faded blue jeans and threw on a white shirt that was slightly too big. He put his hair up in a bun instead of his usual ponytail and entered the kitchen again. Kakashi was still naked but he looked at Iruka like he wanted to strip him again.

"I'm sorry," Iruka responded. "Let's go out and get some breakfast, well...lunch."

"What are you apologizing for?" Kakashi asked.

"Testing your self-control." Iruka responded, "You had a hard time just now didn't you?"

Kakashi blushed and Iruka held in his squeal at how cute the man looked. "D-don't apologize for that. I should apologize for-"

“No honestly, it’s perfectly fine. I’m glad that...we can talk about this kind of stuff.”

“Me too,” Kakashi replied, “I really like being with you.”

“I like being with you too.”


	8. Official

“Where do you want to eat?” Iruka asked steering Kakashi to his car, so he could drive.

Kakashi laughed, “You that scared of my driving?”

“Maybe,” Iruka flirted, “any suggestions?”

“I kinda want pancakes.” Kakashi decided.

“I could have made pancakes.” Iruka points out.

“True, but it’s not the same.

“Alright,” the buckled up their seatbelts, “let’s go.”

They went to a local diner that was close by and ordered some American breakfast food for lunch. They were chatting happily to past the time when they were suddenly interrupted by none other than...

"Asuma?" Iruka asked surprised and then stood up to hug Kurenai who was happy to see the two of them. "Kurenai! What brings you guys here?"

"She wanted chocolate chip pancakes and they make the best ones here," Asuma explained and slide in next to Kakashi as Kurenai sat next to Iruka.

"O-oh," Kakashi spoke up, "you're sitting with us."

"That's what family does when we see each other out in public." Asuma pointed out, "I don't care if he's on a date, that's my brother, I'm going to sit with him."

Kurenai laughed, "He's against it but I think the two of you are cute together." she smiled. "How are you Iruka, how is it being back in college?" Iruka and Kurenai began to speak to each other in a friendly manner and Iruka remembered how much he had missed her. He hadn't seen her in ages, and while she did look pregnant she also looked really good. Her and Asuma were living together now, they were still setting the house up. They decided to keep the gender a surprise but both seemed genuinely excited. Overall it was a really nice lunch. Asuma and Kakashi were a bit awkward with one another at first then they just began talking like the friends that they are and it got better from there. They hugged each other goodbye and went in their separate cars.

"Iruka you don't want to get a spot closer to campus?" Kakashi asked.

"It's expensive to live near campus. Where I am now I can afford most of my rent without my Father's help," he explained. "Although yeah commuting sucks, I had my Dad buy me a parking pass because that's the only way commuting is feasible. Why are you asking?"

"Asuma mentioned your first apartment earlier and I remembered it was probably close to campus since you adopted Naruto right before heading to college," Kakashi replied.

"You know I have an apartment over in that part of the city-"

"Kakashi," Iruka's voice came out as a warning, "it's really important to me that I try my hardest to be independent."

"You were late to class last week because your car acted up." Kakashi mused.

"And I'm saving up for a new one." Iruka replied, "I just wanted to give Naruto a good vacation since we're not going to be living together for three freakin years. So I'm saving up again."

"But it's ridiculous." Kakashi pointed out, "I have cars I don't use."

"Kakashi," Iruka attempted to start his car and the son of a bitch made a sputtering sound and refused to start. "Damn it!" he yelled. Kakashi and Iruka got out of the car to try and see what was wrong. Asuma who was about to leave pulled up next to them to help, but it seemed hopeless.

"Iruka this thing is officially dead," Asuma sighed, "I have a friend who can bring it to his shop and look into it. For now, hop in and we'll drop you back off at your place."  
Iruka and Kakashi sat quietly together in the backseat with their knees touching as Asuma drove them home. Kurenai was taking a nap in the front seat and Asuma had one hand on her thigh as he drove. They got out of the car and went upstairs together in silence already knowing that a fight was coming.

"I'm not accepting a car from you," Iruka responded as he entered the apartment first and kicked off his shoes. Kakashi locked the door behind them as he opened his mouth to say something Iruka gave a death blow, "You're not my boyfriend, so stop acting like it."

Kakashi was so overcome by his anger he was silent and stood in the doorway for five minutes. "Even when I do become your boyfriend you wouldn't let me do this for you anyway. And I used 'when' instead of 'if' because it's going to happen and you know it. So stop being an asshole and put your pride aside for a moment. Weren't you the one who said 'When you see someone in trouble you do everything you can to help them!'?" It was a good rebuttal and Iruka glared daggers at him from his spot on the couch.

"I remember saying 'when you see someone in pain'," he pointed out. "I'm not in pain and I'm not in trouble." Iruka declared.

Kakashi huffed, "How are you going to get to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going to take the bus," Iruka said as if the answer was obvious.

Kakashi blinked, "That's going to take hours, and multiple bus changes." he pointed out.

"So I leave earlier than normal," he responded as if it wasn't an issue.

"Okay," Kakashi let him have his win before blowing it from under his feet, "and how will you get to work?"

Iruka's mind began whirling because he hadn't thought of that, he would never make it in time. The college was technically in town but anyone who lived in Konoha knew that that barely meant anything. There were multiple towns that made up Konoha. The college basically had its own town surrounding it, and it was the only thing over there. Iruka didn't live over there, he was completely on the opposite side of town where people had large houses. He just happened to find this small apartment complex that was close to Naruto's school and where he used to work. It was an hour and thirty minutes (give or take)drive to even get to college and he had class from Monday to Thursday, and work all five days of the week. It took about forty-five minutes to an hour to get to work from campus. He couldn't throw off his schedule and still afford his apartment. He couldn't afford to taxi there every day, and he didn't even know how he was going to pay for these car repairs. Not to mention the cost of getting his car towed to the shop. He groaned, okay so he didn't have all the answers. "I can't just let you give me a car to borrow." he finally responded after minutes of pure silence.

Kakashi crossed the living room and put an arm around Iruka's shoulders, "I'll let you use a company car." he decided, "And you can work for me four hours a week. I'll send you some paperwork to work on. You'll basically be working off your gas money. Now as for my apartment over there I will give you the spare keys because I honestly don't use it. Instead of having to drive home and burn gas and add miles on the company car you can camp out there for a bit. It has all the necessities except for groceries. And Iruka I have these things which I'm literally not using so please use them and don't feel bad about it."

"F-fine," Iruka responded although it made his heart hurt just a little. The fact that he would be working for Kakashi gave him an opportunity to pay some of it off. He would try to pitch in around the apartment as well.

"Come on you have class tomorrow, pack a suitcase. I'll take you to the company and get you a company car. Then we can drive to the apartment together."

"Alright," Iruka responded. He went to his bedroom to get clothes for like a week. Kakashi started to gather a few things from the fridge and shelves and put them in bags. It was a quiet car ride as they went to Kakashi's building. Iruka had seen the building before but he's never been inside.

"I have to go grab the keys to the apartment from my place," he told Iruka as he stopped in front of the building, "I informed one of my staff about the situation and he'll fill you in and send you on your way. I'll meet you there." Iruka got out of the car awkwardly and walked inside the building. He was sort of surprised that it was open on a Sunday; but then he saw how empty he was and decided that Kakashi had probably opened the building for him.

"Iruka," a tall man came over and smiled at him. He was on the paler side, with big brown eyes and short brown hair. Iruka had to look up at him and he wondered briefly if the man was taller than Kakashi.

"Hi," Iruka smiled and went to shake his hand, "I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble. I bet you guys were closed today and-"

"Hey don't worry about it, I had to come in and check on a few things so I was here anyway." the man replied showing off his very firm grip, "I'm Yamato by the way."

Iruka nodded his head, and took his hand back flexing it slightly, "Well I really do appreciate the help, and it's nice to meet you."

"So you'll be using a company car?" Yamato asked an eyebrow raised.

Iruka sighed, "Yeah I know it's sketchy." Iruka frowned, "I tried to fight against it but Kakashi is so stubborn. I will be working with you guys a few hours a week in order to kind of makeup for it." He sighed, "He tried offering me one of his personal cars but I can't even imagine myself driving one of those things. I have my own car but it's going to get repairs. It's really old and probably broken beyond repair. So now I have to save up for a new car and I just don't have the money right now." He groaned at the idea of it all.

He looked up when he felt a warm hand on his back, "I'm sorry I misjudged you." Yamato whispered, "I thought maybe you were just using Kakashi for his money."

"I would never!" Iruka replied indignantly, "Having independence is really important to me! And y-yeah I know he's rich, but honestly, I try not to think about it. It doesn't make him more or less appealing to me. I like Kakashi because he's Kakashi."

Yamato smiled at Iruka and for some reason, it looked slightly weird on his serious face as they walked together through the quiet building. "I've known Kakashi for a long time so I was just a bit skeptical of you. We're really close friends."

Iruka gave Yamato a pat on the back, "You're protective of him, I'm happy that he has people like you in his life." Iruka smiled warmly and chuckled slightly, Yamato's heart skipped a beat, "Kakashi has been taking heat from my brother since a few weeks after we started dating. And he hasn't even met my friends yet. I can only imagine." Iruka laughed a little more at the idea.

"Why hasn't he met your friends?" Yamato asked carefully.

Iruka was quiet for a few moments, "We're taking things slow," Iruka responded, "I have a twelve-year-old son, so I really have to be careful about the people I'm dating. Also, I just want to be sure that he's going to stay. " Iruka explained, "I want to learn more about him before taking that step. I want to know that when I introduce him to my son, my family, and my friends that he is going to stick around." Yamato could tell that Iruka's explanation was really close to his heart. He was thoroughly impressed with the younger man.

"Well," Yamato said as they finally made it to the separate section of the parking garage where the cars are kept, "these are the cars." He watched a flash of irritation flash across Iruka's as he surveyed the cars that were probably too nice to be company cars for any other company. "They're all equipped with the latest technology and-"

"I'll take that one," Iruka pointed his finger.

Yamato blanked as he followed the finger to the sight of the white two person pick-up truck that had the company's logo on the side. "That's really just a truck for loading things up for events that we have. We actually don't use it often."

Iruka gave a toothy grin, "Then it's perfect."

Yamato shook his head, "You enjoy pissing him off don't you?"

Iruka blushed and Yamato's heart quickened at the pace, "I mean," he played with his hands for a moment, "Yeah," he replied way more confident, "I definitely do. And I know he's just trying to help, but it has to be on my terms."

Yamato laughed good-naturedly he picked up the keys of the truck and threw them to Iruka, who caught them despite the fact that it hurt his hand. "Kakashi told me not to let you leave until he gives me the go-ahead."

"We can sit in the car and talk," Iruka suggests, and Yamato agrees. Iruka pressed the button which unlocks in the car and gets in the driver's seat. Iruka takes a moment to adjust the seat as Yamato hopped on the other side. "So how long have you known Kakashi?"

"Since we were kids," Yamato replied, he knew he had to be careful with these answers. He didn't want to reveal anything his friend wasn't comfortable sharing. "Our guardians connected us to one another as kids because we were going through similar situations. Kakashi's always been kind of alone but we were best friends at some point."

"Not anymore?" Iruka asked concerned.

Yamato shrugged, "Life happens. People grow apart. We still consider each other to be close friends but it's not the same as it once was. Especially not when we were bratty little kids. What about you, what about your best friend?"

Iruka laughed for a moment, "I have like three best friends. Kotetsu and Izumo and I were all on the same sports team growing up,"

Yamato laughed at the memory, "Good times." he said fondly. "Kakashi and I used to compete against each other."

Iruka giggled at the information, trying to imagine a young Kakashi, "Yeah and we were even friends beforehand so we were always close. My other best friend her name is Anko." He watched as Yamato's eyes open wide. "Yeah I bet you've seen or heard of her she's a little wild. She was Asuma's friend and so whenever I hung out with Asuma she was always there. We just gravitate towards each other until she started hanging out with me more than him. She's a freakin riot. Gosh, I love her. We haven't talked in a little while but whenever we do talk again it's like no time has passed for us at all. She's incredible." Iruka's heart felt a little tight as he thought about how he still hadn't told his best friends that he was dating someone. It seemed obvious to him know that they should know. They're friends for a reason, best friends at that. He should tell them that he is with someone who makes him really happy. "Of course, I have my family too. I'm the youngest of three boys. I love them unconditionally, my brothers, my nephew, my father, and my son," he paused as his heart lurched at how much he missed Naruto, "he's my everything. And he's adorable sometimes he looks at me as if I hung up the stars one by one, we love each other so much." A slight bit of guilt wheeled up at the fact that he hadn't really told Naruto either, but instead, he flashes Yamato a smile.

Yamato grinned in response, "I'm glad you have such a great support system." he responded, "I understand your hesitation a little more now."

Iruka thought that perhaps he didn't understand his hesitation anymore. "Kakashi's great though, I'm having a good time with him. He's a really good guy. I'm just..." Iruka paused as he couldn't think of a reason, I have no idea what I’m doing, he realized but he couldn’t say that! "a father,” his usual excuse, “I need to take things slow. He's been really good at understanding that." Iruka's mind flittered back to earlier, how he could see the lasp in Kakashi's control. How they've been dating for six months and he has yet to give Kakashi what he really wanted; to be his boyfriend. He sort of felt bad about it. He did intend to make their relationship official. But...things were so complicated, even with sex, they hadn’t gone all the way yet. But the idea of letting another man inside of him; letting another man claim him and mark him as his own. It was a bit intense, a slight shimmer raised up his spine at the thought.

"You're thinking about something sexual aren't you?" Yamato asked and Iruka looked over to see his amused face. Yamato drank in the half-lidded eyes and the way Iruka seemed to just ooze sex, and then that flickered into a bashful smile.

"What? No way!" he lied badly and attempted to laugh it off but Yamato decided to play along and he laughed too.

"I like you Iruka," Yamato said in a quiet voice, "I think you'll be good for Kakashi.

" Kakashi had told him the bare-minimum that he was seeing someone named Iruka and that he really really liked him. Yamato hadn't wanted any details then but now he wishes he had known more. He had just assumed the worst of this Iruka. When Kakashi had texted him to get a car ready so that Iruka could borrow it; he had thought this confirmed his theory. That Iruka was ready to just use company resources like he had owned them, that he'd been living off of Kakashi's money and was just using him. After one conversation with the man, he could see that he had been very wrong.

"I like you too," Iruka replied easily, "do you want my number? You can call or text me anytime."

"S-sure," Yamato responded as they exchanged contact information.

"Hit me up anytime and we can hang out." Iruka responded, "I'm actually pretty busy. I just started going to college again to get my Ph.D. and I work at the missions desk every day and now I'm working for Kakashi too. But I thought I'd still offer."

Yamato's phone buzzed, "Well it looks like Kakashi is ready for you to head out." he texted Iruka the address at the very moment. He helped Iruka put the information in his GPS before revving up the car. "It was nice meeting you," Yamato said as he slid out of the car.

"Nice meeting you too." Iruka gave a little wave, "How do I get out of the parking garage?" Yamato instructed him, they said their goodbyes again and then went their separate ways. It was his first time driving it but Iruka liked the truck. There were only two seats but somehow it was really spacious, it did seem a bit more advanced than other trucks but it drove smoothly. It reacted to the slightest bit of touch on the steering wheel and responded to the gas pedal equally as well. All in all, it was a great car and he felt more comfortable buying it than any of the other cars he could have borrowed. It was a bit tacky, it was white and had the company's logo plastered on the side but that was okay. It was a nice drive to the apartment complex. Iruka didn't have too much trouble with the GPS and when he pulled up he was relieved to find that the building looked normal. He arrived first but just barely as Kakashi pulled up next to him. The silver-haired man got out of the car and rolled his eyes at Iruka before opening the door for the younger man.

He looked at Iruka disapprovingly, "You took the moving truck." he intoned slightly annoyed. "I was trying to spoil you."

Iruka laughed, "You spoiled me enough. I'm really grateful for the car." he said sincerely. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. They went back to Kakashi's car to grab the luggage and groceries and make their way up. The lobby attendant waved at Kakashi as he entered but didn't say much else. Kakashi pressed the button for the top floor and when they opened the door Iruka's jaw literally dropped as it revealed a spacious two-story penthouse.

Kakashi took off his scarf, the only thing hiding his face and placed it on top of Iruka's suitcase as he began to explain the building to Iruka. "Five bedrooms, two downstairs, three upstairs. A large bathroom downstairs, one regular-sized bathroom upstairs, and one connected to the master bedroom. The kitchen is this way, the living room right in front of it as you can see. Watch whatever TV you want, you can order movie channels too if you want. The Wifi password is on the fridge. Use the master bedroom while you're here. One of the upstairs bedrooms is my book collection, you're welcome to use it. The other is a guest bedroom. There is a guest bedroom downstairs too. The other bedroom downstairs is more of an art studio. You're welcome to use any unused canvas or paints. There's a grand piano in the corner over there. As you can see the apartment is mostly empty."

"Kakashi!" Iruka stopped the man as he was putting food away in the fridge. "This place is huge. Is it really okay for me to-"

"Of course Iruka," Kakashi's smiled cutting him off.

"How often are you going to come by?" Iruka asked. "You should live here with me." The words slipped out of his mouth without thinking but in Kakashi's shocked silence he realized that this was what he wanted.

"If I move in here with you," Kakashi began and then paused he finished putting the things in the fridge. And then pulled Iruka close into a hug, "Can I be your boyfriend?" he whispered the question into Iruka's ear and then moved away to kiss at the man's neck.

Iruka hummed and then leaned back looked at Kakashi with a large breathtaking smile, "Yes!" Kakashi was actually surprised the man said yes, but he was happy about it. He picked Iruka up, hands under the man's armpits and held him high above his head before spinning them around. Iruka threw his head back laughing at the silliness of the moment and Kakashi was smiling so widely and deeply. He brought Iruka to the ground and hugged him closer.

"I'm so happy," he whispered into Iruka's neck and kissed it. They stood like that for a while swaying back and forth to the rhythm in their heads; smiling stupidly at one another, pressing chaste kissing onto each other's lips, jaw, and neck every now and then.

"Come on," Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand even though he had no idea where he was going, "let's take a bath together."

Before Kakashi could say another word Iruka threw his shirt off and let his hair down as he left the kitchen. He began taking off his pants too pulling them down along with his boxers, and now he was bare naked in the middle of Kakashi's apartment. He had no idea where this large bathroom was supposed to be but he decided to play it off. He looked back flirtatiously and Kakashi had a wide smile on his face.

"You're perfect in every way," Kakashi said in awe of the man before him, he took a few sure strides over to Iruka and picked him up. Iruka crossed his ankles behind Kakashi's back, and threw his arms over the man's shoulder and laughed playfully. Kakashi was still fully clothed as he carried Iruka over to where the large bathroom was. The silver-haired man threw off his clothes just as fast as Iruka had and began to run some warm bathwater. He grabbed some soap that was already there and poured some droplets in order to make a bubble bath.

Iruka took in the bathroom, it was huge. The tub Kakashi was filling up was more of a jacuzzi, and there was a shower with literally no walls, just a drain right under it. He decided to rinse himself off before getting in the tub so he went to figure out how the shower works. When the water was a nice temperature he stepped under in grabbing at some soap and putting it in his hands. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Iruka and took those soapy hands into his own hands. Kakashi then pulled Iruka closer letting his hands trail around the man's abs. Iruka's breath hitched at the touch. Kakashi touched Iruka everywhere, letting his hands trail up the man's back, shoulders, arms, hands fingertips, armpits which is where he found out Iruka was ticklish. He got more soap in his hands and he let his hand tease at the man's growing erection before sliding around to wash his butt. Taking the two plump cheeks and trailing his hand up and down the crack, playing at the rim before letting a soap finger slid in. Iruka was letting light moans lose at the touch. He moved his hands back forward washing at the inner thighs, he bends over to wash his calves and his feet.

Iruka rinsed off the soap putting on a show for Kakashi as he did so. Swinging his hips and wiggling his ass as he touches his body letting the water wash the soap off. He gathers more soap in his hands and gave Kakashi the same attention.

Cleaning his abs, his back, arms, hands, he moved lower than, his thighs, calves, feet. He gathered a bit more soap and washed the man's ass not making eye contact and blushing while he did so. He then dragged his soapy hand along the man's erection. Kakashi didn't make too much of a show for Iruka as he let the soap wash off of his body. But he did give him lidded eyes and he stroked himself off slowly. He then looked over urgently and quickly rushed to turn the water off laughing as it almost overflowed.

"Good thing I caught that." Kakashi laughed and reached down to drain some of the water, it had been extremely close to overflowing. Iruka moved over and got in the tub as it was draining, careful not to spill the water over the edge.

"Come on," Iruka said as he began playing with bubbles. Specifically, he was putting bubbles on his erect dick and nipples, and then he made a bubble beard.

"You're having too much fun," Kakashi responded fondly as he stepped in and closed the drain with his foot. "The water is kinda hot, is it alright."

"Yeah, it's fine," Iruka said and then he dove under the water sitting down completely in the tub and then getting back up soaking with water.

Kakashi was smiling widely, "You having fun?" he asked.

"I love water," Iruka responded but then he walked over to Kakashi and planted a hot kiss on his lips. Iruka was standing over Kakashi and Kakashi was leaning up to return the kiss. Iruka looked at Kakashi with a blush on his face, feeling a little bold he got the courage to ask, "Do you want to put it in?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at Iruka in surprise, before a small smile entered onto his face. "No," he responded in a light whisper.

Iruka moved his head back and threw Kakashi a confused look, "Why not?" He felt shame enter him somehow, was he not...did Kakashi not want him? Honestly, the thought of Kakashi saying no hadn't even crossed his mind.

Kakashi leaned his back up against the tub putting a little more distance between them, "Because I don't want to." he said simply.

Iruka blinked, the sentence hadn't been mean or condemning in any way. "Oh," Iruka said, "alright." Kakashi leaned forward and connected their lips again. They kissed slowly tasting each other. Iruka rolled his hips a bit trying to get some sensation. "Are blow jobs okay?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed readily.

"Sit on the edge of the tub," Iruka commanded (remember it's like a jacuzzi).  
Kakashi grabbed at it and sat up, Iruka stood up in the tub and licked up the man's erection, and rolled his balls around in his mouth. Kakashi moaned at the sensation. Iruka licked up the erection and pressed kisses against it before licking the slit, causing the man to moan once again. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's legs and threw them over his shoulder. He finally indulged Kakashi and sucked the head into his mouth. Kakashi moaned loudly and threaded his fingers into Iruka's hair. Iruka decided to take it slow, going lower each time until his nose met Kakashi's stomach. Then he swallowed and Kakashi let out a loud moan and was breathing harshly. "Shit Iruka, you're amazing." Iruka then began to work Kakashi, moving slowly he took the man all the way in and swallowed a few times before humming as he moved back. Kakashi was being pulled to the edge quicker than he anticipated. Iruka knew what he was doing, he knew how to drag Kakashi quicker and quicker to the edge. "I'm close."

Iruka pulled back, "Cum in my mouth." he whispered and then he took all of Kakashi in his mouth and when he swallowed Kakashi thrust in and cummed at the back of Iruka's throat. Iruka swallowed then gently pulled back letting Kakashi's legs fall off his shoulders. He carefully lowered him into the tub as the older man came down from his high. Iruka held the man in his arms and stroked his back as he did so. When Kakashi regained his energy, he pushed Iruka up onto the edge. He returned the favor, rimming him with his tongue for a solid five minutes before finally working him for an additional ten, Iruka released into his mouth. Kakashi swallowed, his jaw hurt at being overused but he surely wasn't going to complain.

Iruka fell back into the water and they held onto each other until they were too pruny. They went upstairs after they dried themselves off and fell into bed together naked, warm, and feeling safe in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Care

Kakashi woke before Iruka and revealed in the fact that this is the first time they've woken up together as official boyfriends. Iruka, his boyfriend, Kakashi smiled widely, he checked the clock next to the bed and gave a low groan. He had to get to work. Their limbs were all tangled together, Kakashi was running late as is so he had to be a little rough. Iruka woke up in the process clearly a little surprised.

"Kakashi?" he asked.

"I have to go to work." the silver-haired man explained and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Iruka's lips. "I'm sorry to leave like this."

"It's fine." Iruka yawned sleepily, as he checked the clock. It was 7 am and his first class was at 9 am so he was fine. He had made sure to put his campus pass in his wallet before his car got towed, so he really just had to drive over. It would probably take ten to twenty minutes, he could actually walk. He rolled over and went back to sleep or he would have if he hadn't noticed Kakashi opening the closet and beginning to change. The man was naked and Iruka watched as he pulled on some boxers and threw on a fancy suit. "Is this how you normally dress?" Iruka said his voice was still deep with sleep.

Kakashi looked at him dressed completely in his suit, "Unfortunately, I have a bunch of clothes at work so I often take this off when I'm not in the office. I'll see you tonight Iruka." He mulled over his work in his head mentally preparing himself, "You get out of class around 6 pm on Mondays and Wednesdays, right? And then you have to work until 10 pm. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, you get out of class around 4 pm and you still work until 10 pm. Fridays you basically work all day." He stated the memorized schedule.

"Yeah," Iruka responded, "I start class at 9 am on Mondays and Wednesdays and I start class at 7 am on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He added more as an afterthought.

"Okay," Kakashi replied, he leaned over the bed and the two shared a long kiss before Kakashi moved to rush out of the door. "Have a good day Iruka," he yelled out as he left the apartment.

Iruka went through his day, and when he came back to the apartment around 10:45 he was pretty exhausted. He was surprised to find Kakashi in his pajamas in the kitchen.  
"I made dinner." he said and hugged Iruka tightly, "The time I come home varies but I wanted to be sure to be here so we could have dinner together in our first official day of living together."

"Kakashi!" Iruka hugged the man tighter letting a warm fuzzy feeling nestle in his stomach. "You're incredible." They ate the food together and snuggling on the couch.  
Kakashi's mind had been going into overdrive since yesterday. "Iruka," he said suddenly because he couldn't hold it back anymore, "was agreeing to be my boyfriend a spur of the moment thing?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, those big brown eyes studying his face observantly. "Not really," he replied, "I've been thinking of you as being my actual boyfriend for a while now. I think meeting Yamato yesterday sort of solidified everything. Because you told him about us didn't you? He mentioned that the two of you have been friends since childhood. And I was thinking about all my friends and I sort of felt bad about not telling them about you. I'm keeping you a secret and I don't want to do that anymore. I'm not in a rush to tell everyone, I plan on starting slow. First, tell them I'm dating someone and then having them meet you. I just realized that it's something I want." He sighed as his thoughts drifted, "I do wish that I knew more about you, but I understand that it's just going to take time. I've been focusing on Naruto all summer, so I put us on hold. But we have time, and I feel like now is the time to give this a chance. Now that my son isn't here, I can worry less about how my relationship is going to affect him. I still do of course I always will. But if I tell him we're dating now and then when he comes back we still will be or we won't. If we are we can figure out how everything fits together. If we aren't then he won't be there when I'm going through my messy break-up stage. I'll be able to put on an act so he won't know how hurt I am." He looked at Kakashi and realized how long he'd been talking for, "So anyway we have three years to figure out if we want to be together or not."

"I want to be with you," Kakashi said firmly. "Don't talk about this like it's temporary because it doesn't feel like that to me."

Iruka turned to him as he heard the hurt dripping from Kakashi's voice. "H-hey, why didn't you want to go all the way yesterday?" he asked, remembering the slight pang of reaction.

Kakashi straightened up a bit. "I just didn't want to."

"Why?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I don't really have to explain why I didn't want to, do I?"

Iruka realized his mistake and he blushed, "S-sorry you're right, I'm not trying to be an asshole."

Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead, "It just didn't feel right," he answered anyway because he had been meaning to talk to Iruka about it since it happened. "It felt rushed. It felt like we were too in the moment instead of thinking clearly. We were pretty freakin happy yesterday." He smiled fondly at the memory.

Iruka blushed because Kakashi had caught him red-handed, "I wouldn't have regretted it."

Kakashi looked at Iruka in the eye and believed the honesty in those eyes. "Okay, but maybe I’m not ready," he pulled Iruka closer, "I just want it to be a special moment between us. Like the moment when you realize that I'm going to stay. That I'm not going to leave you."

Iruka understood what Kakashi was saying, and he couldn’t complain. Yesterday had been above proving that he could have sex with a man. It hadn’t felt that special and he hadn’t been focusing on their connection, somehow Kakashi must have picked up on that.

Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead again, "I'm really willing to wait Iruka, I'm happy with what we're doing now. Just let me keep proving to you that I'm not going to leave you. I hope that you’ll be willing to wait for me too."

“I am," Iruka assured him, “I guess, I kinda don’t understand why you like me.”

"Iruka," Kakashi kissed the man's hand, "you're incredibly kind, but you know how to call someone on their shit. You're selfless in all the best possible ways. You try to carry the world on your shoulders, and you don't want help from anyway but that makes everyone want to help you more. You care about people so deeply, you're everything I could ever want. You're beautiful and sexy, and hot, and gorgeous. These are just some of the reasons, it'll take me forever to list them all. But I want you, in every way possible. I want you." And with that Kakashi kissed him hard, and meaningful. Trying to convey everything he couldn't say.

Iruka felt it, felt it all. He'd never met anyone who made him feel this way. He wanted to get lost in the feeling b-but, "S-stop," Iruka said, it was only a whisper but Kakashi removed himself from Iruka completely.

"Did I do something-"

"N-no," Iruka responded, "I just...you always tire me out. It's too good, it makes me want to sleep afterward but, I have a lot of homework tonight."

Kakashi laughed loudly at that, "We aren't even hard yet."

Iruka blushed, "I didn't want it to get to that point." He kissed Kakashi quickly. "I mean I do but we can't. Send me the files or whatever from your company so I can work on those throughout the week."

Kakashi sighed, "I was thinking about that," he ran a hand through his silver hair, "I did originally have a job for you but I think it'd be too much on top of what you're already doing."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Kakashi, you let me use a company car. I need to be working for your company."

"Hear me out," Kakashi said easily, "You woke up at like 8 am or 7 am every day and you don't come back until 10 pm. And I know from texting you that you don't sleep until midnight or like 3 am. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I gave you more work on top of that?"

Iruka stood up angrily and repeated himself, "Kakashi you're letting me use a company car," each word was distinct in the tone he was using, "I need to be working for your company."

Kakashi groaned, "You know what, fine." he responded because he didn't feel like arguing with Iruka. He grabbed his laptop and sent Iruka the file, instructions included.

"Thank you," Iruka responded. They did their separate work together on the couch.

About an hour later Kakashi kissed Iruka on the cheek and stood up, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Alright babe," Iruka said with a smile, "goodnight." Iruka hadn't realized that Kakashi was going to send him an 80-page document. It needed to be proofread, reorganized, and sent out to the rest of the team. The meeting was on Wednesday, and Monday was almost over. Iruka made some coffee and pulled an all-night.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, the brown-haired man looked up and saw his boyfriend moving over towards him with a concerned look on his face. Iruka was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him. Still working, he was slightly startled because the man had come to him so unexpectedly. "Iruka it's five am."

The brown-haired man groaned, he hadn't planned on pulling an all-nighter. After he had finished his homework he had started working on the document. Since the meeting was on Wednesday they would probably need the document on Tuesday. He had definitely worked his four hours and more for the week. He wasn't even done with the document yet. The words were so complex, and it was all based on technology he's never heard of. He had to make sure to edit while keeping the content the exact same. The person who wrote the document had clearly never heard of grammar, and the paragraphs weren't organized in a comprehensible way.

"I'll be in bed soon," he responded. "I'll need a quick nap before class." He caught the worried look in the man's eye, "Just go back to bed Kakashi, I've got this. Don't worry about me." The anger and irritation in the tone were more from the lack of sleep than any anger at Kakashi. "Why the hell would you send me this the day before it's due?"

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice was stern, "I was going to give the job to someone else but you wanted to help-"

"You let me use a freakin company car Kakashi. Shit! What don't you understand about that?" Iruka was too tired to fight but he was also very angry.

"You need to sleep," Kakashi responded and moved over to Iruka to touch his shoulders, "I'll look over what you have and get someone else to do it. You should call off of work and-"

"Stop!" Iruka yelled and pushed Kakashi away from him, "Don't tell me what to do. I've got this."

"Iruka." Kakashi's voice was stern and serious  
.  
"I said I can do it, lay off of me!" Iruka stood up abruptly, "Just go back to sleep I'm fine." Kakashi sighed and against his nature he decided to let Iruka figure it out on his own. The man didn't come to bed that night. He did enter the room to get dressed for class.

"You're not at work?" he asked, the question was civil.

"I'm going in late." Kakashi responded, "You're not skipping class today?"

"I'm in grad school," Iruka pointed out, "if I skipped a class the Professor would notice."

"Have you eaten something for breakfast?"

"Stop, trying to take care of me. I'm a grown man." Iruka was clearly irritable but he couldn't get himself to stop.

Kakashi grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed kissing him roughly.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop!" Iruka complained half-heartedly.

Kakashi connected their lips again and began to undo Iruka's pants pulling them down and touching his dick in a familiar manner. Iruka was breathing roughly, he already looked tired in Kakashi's eyes. His head thrown back and he wasn't trying to fight against Kakashi anymore. “Do you want me to stop?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka shook his head lazily, "Go ahead,” he responds and he soon got hard in Kakashi's hand and the silver-haired man stroked him off. Under normal circumstances, Iruka would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came, but right now he felt perfectly satisfied and sedated. He felt his eyes closed as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He woke up three hours later in a panic, he completely missed his first class. He rushed to get to his next class, finished up the document from yesterday while doing classes. At work, he reviewed it once before sending it out to the proper recipients. He felt like shit, and Kotetsu and Izumo kept their distance. He got home ready to yell at Kakashi but the man wasn't around. In fact, he didn't come back until midnight and he only knew cause the man crawled in bed next to him. He also woke up before him the next morning, Iruka grabbed at his wrist as he left the bed.

"Kakashi," Iruka called out, the man placed a kiss on his cheek. "yesterday you shouldn't have-"

"Never doubt the fact that I will do anything to take care of you," Kakashi responded and pushed Iruka's hand off of his wrist. He leaned down and kissed the younger man's forehead. Iruka hummed and went back to sleep. The rest of the week wasn't as chaotic but he still, of course, had a ton of work to do, and so did Kakashi. They were finally able to see each other fully on Saturday.

"Iruka," Kakashi hummed as they laid next to each other on a Saturday morning, "you're fired."

"W-what?" Iruka asked shooting out of bed.

Kakashi opened his phone and found the paragraph in question, showing him two different paragraphs, one Iruka remembered editing and one that was edited a lot better. "You did a decent job but I found someone who could perform this job better than you and I hired them instead. He's fresh out of college and needed the job."

Iruka sighed dejectedly, at least his boyfriend was treating him like a regular employee. "I'll turn in the company car." he responded, "I had to head home to get some things anyway."

"How are you going to get to school?" Kakashi asked.

"Well if you still let me use the apartment I'd only have to go home on the weekends and I can use the public bus system. I'll have to work a few extra hours at work since I won't be able to get there as quickly as before. And busing back after work will be a hassle too but I can work it out." Iruka sighed and suddenly he felt like crying. How on Earth was he going to manage this? How? How? How?

"Iruka," Kakashi said quietly, "just admit you need help."

Iruka sighed as this week ran by in his mind, he had felt like a zombie for most of it. If he increased his hours at work and now taking the public transit things were only going to get worse. Tears were in his eyes as he turned to his boyfriend, "I need help, Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I knew that took a lot out of you. I'm happy you asked. Thank you. I'll help you."

"I have to return the car," Iruka insisted, "it's a company car, and I don't work-"

"I understand." Kakashi cut him off, he's heard the phrase quite a bit due to Iruka’s inane repetition, "I think you're insanely stubborn but I understand." He couldn't change Iruka overnight, he wanted Iruka to be more willing to let Kakashi help him, but he wanted Iruka to still be Iruka. That's why he kept himself from bulldozing Iruka with his wants and demands. Independence is important to Iruka, and if Kakashi puts too much strain on that it's possible he could lose Iruka. The apartment and the car were big steps for Iruka already. Iruka was letting him in but it had to be slow, Iruka could only handle so much. "Let's get ready for the day." They got dressed ate a quick breakfast together and then took separate cars over to Kakashi's company. Yamato met them there once again.

"Iruka," Yamato looked at the shorter man with a smile as they walked over, "I'm sorry to hear that you got fired."

Iruka gave Yamato a playful hit on the shoulder, "Ass." he responded, and then the two broke out laughing. Kakashi watched the exchange with a wide eye.

"I'm good with technology but I'm also a part-time mechanic for this place," Yamato responded as they began to head to the garage. "Kakashi decided to give you a prototype the company has been working on. It's a great car but since it's a prototype we can't exactly sell it so giving it to you is our best bet. It's literally exactly like the car you were already driving since we wanted our own style of trucks. Instead of being tacky though it's just slick black so you should really enjoy it." They arrived at the car and Iruka did like it, it was exactly as Yamato had described.

"You decided to give him the truck prototype?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Iruka," Yamato said blankly, "he wouldn't accept anything else."

Iruka gave Yamato's arm a squeeze and Yamato handed him the keys. "I like it Kakashi, I'm grateful to the both of you." he told them and then coughed a little, "Just to clarify, I'm just borrowing this car until I can buy myself one of my own."

"We know Iruka," Kakashi said affectionately, one step at a time.

"Alright, I'm going to grab some more things from my apartment," Iruka responded, "let's meet somewhere for lunch. Ichiraku's, Yamato do you want to come?"

Yamato and Kakashi shared a look that Iruka didn't understand before Yamato replied, "I'm good, maybe next time Iruka."

"That works," Kakashi said, "I need to check some things out at my house. An hour from now sounds good?"

"Yes great, see you then."

"See ya." They both said a quick goodbye to Yamato before hopping in their separate cars and driving out of there.

"You know what's weird," Iruka spoke up a few minutes after their ramen arrived, "you and Yamato are close friends, but you guys were acting kinda weird together."

"Were we?" Kakashi asked but he didn't supply any more information.

"I mean kinda yeah," Iruka responded, "like, I don't know, you guys barely spoke to each other."

Kakashi shrugged, "We work together. He got the car prepared for you both times at last-minute notice. Doesn't that make it seem like we're close enough?"

Iruka shrugged as well, "I guess so." he sighed and then shrugged the weird feeling off. His shoulders extra loose now with all that shrugging. “So anyway, what’s going on with your book?”

“Jiraiya said it’s probably going to be put on standby until next year,” Kakashi said his voice a little disappointed.

“Aww, I’m sorry to hear it.” Iruka frowned, it could happen to anyone.

“It happens." Kakashi kept a neutral face, "Besides, I still don’t have a title for it.”

“I noticed that,” Iruka responded, “What gives?”   


Kakashi sighed, “I just can’t think of one.”

“Are you doing any new writing? Perhaps I can help with that.” Iruka suggested honestly, “Kakashi you’re an amazing writer, don’t give up or be discouraged.”

Kakashi smiled, “Thanks but I have a few other things to focus on. I’ll take a break and focus on writing when I can.” It sounded like he was a bit upset over the situation.

Iruka decided not to push the issue and changed the subject. "I'm going to tell my friends about you this week," Iruka said after a moment. "Kotetsu and Izumo sometime during the week and Anko and I made plans to hang out on Saturday. I'm just going to tell them I'm dating someone, and then maybe the week after that you can meet them, officially as my boyfriend."

"Did you just say Anko?" Kakashi asked, "I know her, you guys are friends. You're completely different people."

Iruka chuckled at that, "I mean, yeah we are definitely but she's one of my closest friends. I'm friends with Genma and Raido too, but I think you're closer to them than I am. We just used to all work together, and they've watched Naruto for me a few times."

"Yes, we've worked together and been friends for years." Kakashi replied, "I can tell them if you'd like. Although Iruka, I haven't been as hush hush as you have. My two closest friends Gai and Tenzou already know about you."

"Tenzou?" Iruka asked.

"Ah, it's Yamato's real name," Kakashi explained. "He mostly goes by Yamato, it's his middle name. He's a junior so his family calls him Yamato instead of Tenzou which is his Dad's name too. It carried over to school and likewise. When I was younger I used to just call him that to piss him off now I'm one of the only people who call him that."

"That's kinda sweet," Iruka responded. They made light conversation as they finished up their ramen and took separate cars back to the apartment. They both carried a few suitcases up into the apartment together. Kakashi had a suitcase full of documents and current projects which he put in the book room, it was basically his study/at-home-office. The other suitcase was just full of clothes, he wasn’t used to living in this apartment so he needed to bring more things over. Iruka had two suitcases full of clothes, and a few other things he might need while living here. They had fun unpacking together, music playing in the background as they did so. Laughing and talking, singing and dancing all the while. “It’s early, but I think I like living with you.”

“I like living with you too Iruka.” Kakashi smiled in return.


	10. Issues

Music was blasting and Iruka was dancing around the room playfully. He took off his shirt halfway through dancing to a rather sexual song (Pony) and rolled his hips in a way that he knew would be eye-catching. "Iruka," Kakashi whispered, "I didn't know you could dance like that."

Iruka bit his lip and rolled his hips down until he landed into the splits. "Like what Kakashi?" he asked innocently. Kakashi threw himself on the floor and kissed Iruka senseless. Iruka laughed breaking the kiss completely and pushing himself back with the force of his laugh.

Kakashi read the mood, "You're just teasing me, aren't you?" he asked. "You're not actually horny?"

"I'm not," Iruka responded, "do you want to?"

"I always want to," Kakashi admitted, "but if you're not into it I don't want it."

Iruka giggled, "Are you half-hard?" he asked.

"I'm not." Kakashi responded, "I just got excited."

Iruka hugged Kakashi, "My friends randomly texted me and told me they wanted to hang out tonight." he responded. "I'll be back Sunday morning."

"Oh," Kakashi responded a bit surprised, "you're spending the night there?"

Iruka nodded his head, "Yeah, it's Kotetsu and Izumo. We'll probably just have a sleepover or something. It's last-minute, I know but-"

"Go have fun with your friends." Kakashi encouraged.

Iruka packed a small backpack and headed out around 8 pm leaving Kakashi with a lingering kiss. He left in essentially his pajamas and looked rather lazy and playful as he did so. Kakashi was tempted to drag him back to bed.

At 9:15 Kakashi got a text from Genma about some crazy party happening at the Gay Club (Called 'Cinnamon Buns') at 10 pm. Kakashi decided to go out because why not, he hasn't seen his friends in forever. He texted Asuma and Gai the details to see if they wanted to go as well. Asuma said that Kurenai was dragging him there anyway, and Gai agreed to go as well. Kakashi put on his black shirt, it was an extended turtleneck that hid the lower half face. It was tight, thin, and sleeveless leaving his defined arm muscles out. He placed on his black eye patch and shoved on a pair of black leggings. He ran some gel through his hair just to make it shinier than usual, and then went on his way. He was late but he had planned to be. It was around 11:30, Genma had mentioned that he had gotten a table and he went out to meet up with his friends. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Raidou were at the table. Kakashi took a few shots thankful that his shirt was so thin. Conversation flowed easily and naturally and Kakashi was rather happy that he got out tonight. "Where's Genma?" he asked, realizing that he hadn’t seen the whole few minutes he’s been here.

"Dancing with Iruka," Asuma responded and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Sure enough, Iruka was twerking on Genma, Genma's hands were on Iruka's ass grabbing and slapping it while Iruka held onto one of his friends, Izumo, for support. Kakashi had to bite down the jealousy that threatened to overtake him. Genma and Iruka were friends the dance didn't mean anything. He quickly whipped out his phone and texted Iruka.

**Where are you?**

The younger man ended the dance with Genma laughed. Genma threw an arm around Iruka and dragged him into a hug which Iruka returned. Kakashi saw Iruka look down at his phone and type in a response, a few seconds later his phone buzzed.

**At Kotetsu and Izumo's place! We're about to watch a movie!** Iruka had included a picture of the three of them in pajamas with popcorn.

Okay, now Kakashi was pissed off. He decided to play it cool; he exited the table and walked over to where Iruka, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo were now talking to one another.

**Look left** he texted. He watched Iruka read the message and then look up and make eye contact with Kakashi directly a scandalized look crossed his face.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked surprised when the older man was close enough, "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi," Genma smiled surprised interpreting their conversation, "I'm so glad that you came."

The silver-haired man promptly ignored Genma, "I could be asking you the same thing." The anger was clear in his voice, even when he had tried to reign it in. Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo looked between the two a bit confused.

Iruka gulped, "Let's talk Kakashi." he grabbed the older man's wrist and pulled him away. The best part about this club was the private bathrooms, yes people had sex in them, but it was also a great place to have a conversation. This conversation, Iruka locked them in one of the stalls and went to lean against the sink. "I apologize I shouldn't have lied."

"Why did you?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Iruka responded honestly, "I, we never talked about whether it was okay to go clubbing or not."

"You mean whether it's okay for you to have sex with Genma in front of my eyes," Kakashi asked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "We danced," Iruka said slowly, "I'm positive that neither of us is hard right now, nor do we have cum in our pants."

"Speaking of pants," Kakashi said finally taking in Iruka's outfit, "look at what you're wearing." Iruka looked hot, he was wearing black booty shorts that left nothing to the imagination on either end and a bow tie.

"I look amazing," Iruka countered, and placed a hand on his hip, he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him how to dress. (Unless he was truly in the wrong, he wouldn’t wear this to a work event, for instance, he could see the kids and parents faces.)

Kakashi sighed, "Look I don't care about you going out with your friends." he finally voiced his feelings, "I'm out with my friends, aren't I? I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. I'm upset that I walked in here and saw my naked boyfriend giving one of my friends a lap dance. It was just so random and weird and I hated it. But what I'm most upset about is that you lied to me in front of my face. I saw you read my text and send me a fake story. You lied to me, I didn't think you were a liar."

Iruka was quiet for a moment before he sighed, "I'm really sorry Kakashi. I never meant to break your trust. I was wrong, can you forgive me?"

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug, "Of course," he responded, "I do think we need to establish some boundaries though. Don't dance like that on anyone but me, do you understand?"

Iruka sighed, "What about Kotetsu and Izumo?" he asked.

"Just me." Kakashi repeated, "Maybe them," he added a moment later "but right now I'm feeling very possessive so just me. Me only."

"Got it," Iruka responded, "come on let's get out of this bathroom." They moved through the crowd back to where their friends were. Kakashi didn't let go of Iruka's hand when they got there. He just slid into a seat and pulled Iruka into his lap.

"Wait!" Genma literally spit out his beer. "Are you guys fucking?"

Iruka decided to let Kakashi take the lead on this one. "We're boyfriends," Kakashi responded simply, he tried to say it neutral but Iruka could tell that under his mask Kakashi was smiling hugely. Genma's jaw dropped, Raidou gasped, Kotetsu froze with this hilarious wide-eyed expression, and Izumo spit out his drink. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai already knew but they were enjoying their friends surprised reactions immensely.

"Oh my god," Kotetsu finally spoke.

"Iruka, can we talk to you?" Izumo asked, without another word each of them grabbed one of Iruka's hand and dragged him ironically back to a bathroom stall and locked them in.

"Iruka, what the fuck?" Kotetsu and Izumo exclaimed together.

"Is this a good reaction or a bad reaction?" Iruka asked truly confused.

They looked at one another and then back at Iruka, "We don't know!" they said together.

"What is he like in bed?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo looked affectionately, "You finally found out that you like men, we're so proud of you! Was it a smooth transition?"

"Whose dick is bigger?" Kotetsu asked, "How does it feel to be dating a rich guy?"

"How did the relationship start?" Izumo asked, "How long have you guys been together?"

"Does he buy you things?" Kotetsu asked. "What kinks do you guys have?"

"What does Naruto think about him?" Izumo asked. "What about your Dad? Asuma? Kazuma?"

Iruka laughed at the onslaught of questions, "I'm sleeping over tonight," Iruka reminded them, "I'll tell you everything tonight!" he promised. "For now let's go freakin dance."

"Alright fine." Izumo responded, "But you better tell us everything!"

"Hell yeah," Kotetsu cheered, "and we're going to drink." The three walked out the bathroom together laughing while they joined the chaotic dance floor once more.

(At the same time)

Kakashi watched Iruka's friends drag him away and then turned to face his friend. Genma and Raidou were looking at him incredulously.

Raidou looked at Asuma first, and then Genma also looked at Asuma, "Dude," Genma started, "you're okay with him dating your kid brother?"

Asuma sighed and scratched his beard, "I'm not really," he admitted, "but I couldn't stop them."

Genma laughed, "Does that mean you tried?" Kurenai shot Genma a look that said 'don't ask' and Genma almost screamed with laughter, "You did try, didn't you?"

"Genma," Raidou said to his friend, he was definitely laughing internally but he wanted to try and appear supportive, "be nice. I think it's great that you found someone Kakashi and Iruka is a great man." Kakashi nodded his head not really caring for Genma's attitude.

"I for one," Gai spoke up, "think their relationship is beautiful. Kakashi and Iruka are evenly matched! What a great way to spend one's youth!"

"Evenly matched?" Genma disagreed, "Iruka is wayyyyy out of Kakashi's league. Don't taint our fair princess Kakashi."

Kakashi was getting kinda pissy about Genma's behavior, "Maybe I'm not good enough for him but I am working hard to be. So, shut up!" he snapped in a rather uncharacteristic manner. The words weren't completely harsh but his body was giving off this sort of tension that made everyone uncomfortable.

Raidou moved forward to defend Genma because he didn't like Kakashi's sudden attitude, "Genma is just being Genma!" he pointed out, "And he's right to have a few concerns we all know what happened with your last relationship Kakashi." The words were spoken in Raidou typically quiet and serious manner but they bristled Kakashi in the wrong way almost instantly.

"It's unfair to bring up the past." Gai shouted, "Kakashi is working towards his future with Iruka. They just started living together."

“Living together?” everyone said at once instantly surprised, especially Asuma who had no idea about that development.

"His future with Iruka?" Asuma asked stunned at the revelation, "What future?"

"Honestly, fuck you guys," Kakashi basically spit, his clear anger was obvious to everyone, "I expected you to be happy for me. You're my fucking friends, and Iruka makes me really fucking happy. Fuck you for making me feel bad about being with him."

Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo re-entered the scene. The trio seemed happy and refreshed but they instantly noticed the tension between everyone. They looked around awkwardly at everyone trying to figure out what was going on. Asuma and Genma looked like they were going to flip the table over and beat Kakashi's ass. Raidou looked remorseful (he hadn't meant to hurt Kakashi with his words). Gai had his arms out one Asuma and the other on Genma as if to keep them away from Kakashi. Kurenai was trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Come on Iruka, we're going home." Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the arm and was ready to haul him off when Iruka snatched his arm away.

"I'm going home with my friends Kakashi," Iruka tried to remind him.

"So you're choosing your friends over me?" Kakashi asked  
.  
Iruka tilted his head to the side a little confused, "What are you talking about?" Iruka asked, "I'm not choosing anybody over anybody else. I told you earlier I was going to have a sleepover with Kotetsu and Izumo." But then he made eye contact with Kakashi, the man appeared to be hurt, and somewhat distressed. He turned to his friends apologetically, "I'm sorry I need to go with my boyfriend. We'll be over tomorrow to pick up the car." He left with Kakashi, they had a quiet car ride home. Iruka could tell Kakashi was upset and angry but he didn't ask just yet. Kakashi had returned to driving like a mad man again and Iruka placed a hand on his thigh to keep him calm. Kakashi took the hand in his and kissed it before keeping them intertwined. Iruka kept quiet but Kakashi's driving evened out once more, Kakashi would talk when he was ready. When they made it inside of the apartment Kakashi literally screamed in frustration.

"God they're all such asses!" Kakashi yelled at Iruka. "I made one mistake in my last relationship and they hold it against me like I'm some kind of monster."

Iruka tried to understand, "Did someone bring it up again?" he asked concerned. "They weren't happy that we were together?"

"Not at all," Kakashi responded and Iruka's heart hurt a little, he was disappointed in their friends, "they all talked about how they thought you could do better." He took his eye patch off and pulled down his shirt so it wasn't over his face and rubbed his temples. "I'm trying my best to be the person deserving of you. I really am. They had no right to make me feel bad about that."

Iruka touched Kakashi's arm reassuringly because he didn't know what else to do, "Let's relax Kakashi, let's take a bath together." he tried, the response had no effect on the man so he tried something else, "Don't listen to them. I want to be with you, I chose to be with you, so don't worry about them."

"I cheated on him," Kakashi said the words quietly, almost a whisper. A drastic difference from his previous shouting and the air in the room shifted, "our relationship sucked so much. I was an ass though, he didn't deserve that. I broke his heart, I didn't mean to I just...I wasn't in love with him. He was so in love with me, it was scary; I didn't feel the same way. I tried to break up with him but nothing I said worked. He just kept saying ‘we can work it out’, ‘it's fine’, ‘we can work on this’ but I didn't want to. I should have told him how I felt but instead, but I cheated on him. The first time he was just upset but he didn't end things with me, he still said we could work it out. We were both so miserable. The second time I did it he finally broke up with me but I felt like shit. I should have just communicated better, I shouldn't have done that to him. I apologized to him years later, and he forgave me but I know that I was an ass. My friends were there throughout the whole thing and they must think I'm the absolute worst person in the world."

"They care for you," Iruka said instantly, he was somber on the outside but he was glad that Kakashi had trusted him with this information, "they do. They just sometimes don't know the best ways to show it." Iruka reached out to hug Kakashi reassuringly, the silver-haired man held onto him like a lifeline.

"This was a shit night honestly," Kakashi replied, "I should have just stayed home."

"Come on," Iruka held onto Kakashi's hand and pulled him to the bedroom, the older man allowed himself to be taken there. Iruka sat him on the bed. "Lift your arms up," Kakashi did and Iruka took the older man's shirt off for him. He then moved down and helped him take off his jeans. "You looked beautiful tonight Kakashi," he responded with a sweet smile. "I want to be with you Kakashi," Iruka replied, "so forget about what those people say okay?. Let me take care of you." Iruka took his hair out of his low ponytail and let it flow to his shoulders. He grabbed one of Kakashi's legs and kissed the ankle sweetly kissing a trail up to the man's inner thighs. He sunk his teeth in teasing the man, he looked up Kakashi was clearly enjoying it. His mismatched eyes were watching Iruka carefully and his breathing was more careful, he was already half-hard. “Do you want to stop?” Iruka asked.

“No keep going,” Kakashi encouraged.

Iruka pulled back and showed the other leg the same attention. He spread the older man's legs apart and licked at his thighs with a vengeance. Making them nice and wet, and Kakashi was fully hard now, straining from his boxers. Iruka grabbed the hem of the boxers with his teeth and pulled them off of the man's body. Kakashi was beautiful, Iruka felt himself grow heavy with lust. "You're so lovely Kakashi, I want to be with you. No one else, no one but you." Iruka whispered quietly, Kakashi leaned forward and connected their lips. Kissing Iruka, deeply, Kakashi was incredibly turned on at this point and the younger man hadn't even started the real thing yet.

Iruka smiled in the kiss and broke it as he moved back. He pushed Kakashi back a little bit and dove in to lick a vein up Kakashi's dick. The older man cursed under his breath, Iruka paid some special attention to the slit and rolled the head around in his mouth. He was being more exploratory than usual, seeing what caused Kakashi's breath to hitch and paused. He knew that swallowing was Kakashi's weakness but he was sure there had to be others.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned out, "stop teasing me please." He whined.

Iruka chuckled a little and decided to move on to the main event. He took Kakashi in slowly with each movement down. Sucking his cheeks and moving slowly as he drew back. He wasn't trying to get Kakashi off fast this time. He was taking his time and trying to treasure the older man. He finally had all of Kakashi in his mouth and he swallowed twice. Kakashi moaned and thrust into Iruka's mouth, not entirely on accident.

"S-sorry," he responded, "Are you okay?"

"You can thrust in my mouth if you want?" Iruka pulled back to catch his breath, "You want to, don't you?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Kakashi responded easily, his voice was needy and sort of weak and Iruka was loving the sound.

"Do it," he said and pulled Kakashi to his feet, leaning upon his knees to present his open mouth to Kakashi. The silver-haired man threaded his fingers through the brown locks and pushed himself in. Making sure Iruka's throat was relaxed before he thrust in a few times testingly. He checked Iruka and the man seemed to be fine. Iruka removed himself off of Kakashi's dick, "Lose control Kakashi, let me do this for you." he said determinedly. Kakashi pushed in again and thrust in showing less restraint than last time. He bucked his hips, again and again, enjoying the feeling. He let himself lose control as he relaxed into the feeling. Bringing himself closer and closer. Unexpectedly Iruka grabbed his hips forward and held him there as he swallowed pulling Kakashi's climax from him.

Kakashi made a rather undignified sound as his seed was released from him by surprise. His knees felt weak and he collapsed on the ground and into Iruka's arms. He was still shaking from pleasure, and he couldn't remember the last time he didn't know when he was going to cum. Iruka was whispering sweet things in his ear, "I want to be with you, you're amazing, beautiful," Kakashi felt like crying and he didn't know why. He pulled Iruka into his arms and pressed him closer nuzzling him even though they were together on the floor. He was breathing heavily and words escaped him. He felt so incredibly lucky to have this man in his arms.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered, "I'm so happy. You make me so happy. Stay with me forever, don't ever leave me." He felt himself falling asleep.

"Kakashi," Iruka helped the man up and moved him over to the bed. "go to sleep babe."

"W-wait," Kakashi started up and reached out for Iruka's erection, "let's try something." He pulled Iruka to the edge of the bed and threw his legs up over Iruka's shoulders.

"Thrust into my thighs. They're all slicked up for you."

Iruka attempted to push Kakashi back, "You're tired Kakashi, you should sleep."

"Thrust into my thighs," Kakashi insisted, "take your pants off." he noticed the man was still wearing the club outfit, "I haven't taken care of you tonight," he admitted, "please do this."

"A-alright," Iruka responded he pulled his shorts of rather quickly, "how do you want me to?"

"Just try it," Kakashi replied, "I'll keep my thighs nice and tight for you. Here," he turned around and moved Iruka behind him. Doggy style, "Thrust in my thighs."

Iruka tried it, easing himself slowly behind Kakashi's thighs, a moan broke free from his lips it felt good. Without further instruction, he went faster and faster. It actually felt really good, it almost felt like having sex. It didn't take too long for him to cum, already stimulated and close from bringing Kakashi to his completion. He thrust and came in between Kakashi's thighs, Kakashi moaned at the feeling before collapsing, exhausted, oversensitive, and overstimulated. He fell into a deep sleep easily, Iruka got a face cloth and cleaned him off before joining him in sleep.

Iruka's phone woke them up in the morning, well actually...afternoon. He scrambled to answer it moving Kakashi over in the process since their limbs were intertwined.

"Hey," Iruka answered his phone groggily. "yeah," he rubbed his eyes and looked down at Kakashi who was looking at him confused, "umm, sure," Iruka yawned, "yeah come get me." Kakashi looked at his man alarmed. "I'll text you the address, give me fifteen minutes." He went to move out of bed but Kakashi grabbed him keeping him there.

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice was extremely deep with sleep, "who are you talking to? Where are you going?"

"My friends," Iruka responded and kissed his forehead, "I'll be back later Kakashi."

"You're naked," Kakashi whispered and kissed Iruka's chest as the younger man struggled to get out of bed. "Come back here and we'll-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked, "I'll talk to you guys later." he hung up the phone embarrassed.

He grabbed some clothes and quickly took them to the bathroom with him. He showered shoved the clothes on and put his hair in a ponytail. He brushed his teeth and headed out the door with the perfect time. He hopped into the backseat of Kotetsu and Izumo's car. They immediately began singing along to the song in the car and making their way through town. They got some pizza and then went back to their apartment. Iruka came up, they ate pizza and played video games for a good few hours before laying down on Kotetsu's bed to take a nap. As they were falling asleep they heard a knock on the door. Izumo went to answer it and then all of a sudden another body hit the bed.

"Iruka!" a female voice screamed, "You're dating Kakashi Hatake! What the fuck?"

"That's what we said!" Izumo and Kotetsu said in unison. Izumo hopping on the bed once again. The four of them laid on the mattress facing each other with their feet hanging off and a smile on their face.

"Anko I haven't seen you in forever!" Iruka hugged her, Kotetsu and Izumo shared hugs with her too, a little awkward cause of their positions. "Finally yeah we can talk about it."

"How did you bag him?" Anko asked.

Iruka laughed, "Don't judge me!"

"Promise." Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo said in unison.

"Okay Jiraiya asked me to edit for a writer, the writer was Kakashi, and I recognized his name as Sasuke's guardian and I told him off and hurt his feelings." Iruka decided not to pause. Even though his friends' eyes were opened wide, "And then Jiraiya made me meet up with him again and he gave me a blowjob. That happened twice and then we started dating from there. We've been together for six, almost seven months."

"Iruka what the hell?" Izumo asked impressed.

"That's story was wild from start to finish." Kotetsu blinked surprised.

Anko shook her head, "Only you Iruka, only you could get a boyfriend after telling him off." She looked at him concerned though, "You're happy right? He makes you happy?"

Iruka reached out to hold her hand in his, "He makes me really happy," Iruka replied, "and he's honestly such a great man. Ever since I had that talk with him he's been making strides to take better care of Sasuke and Itachi. He's Naruto's jounin-sensei and he's doing such a great job with them. Which is saying a lot because Sasuke and Naruto butt heads all the time. We were both really busy this summer so we didn't get to meet up as much; but he still always made sure I knew that he cared about me. We'd go on dates even though he was too tired from training, and I was pulling a bunch of shifts at the missions desk. He always offers to buy me things which I politely refuse. I moved into his apartment last week so currently, we are living together. My car finally broke down beyond repair and he's letting me borrow a car from his company. It's a truck they used to move product around but I refused to pick anything that looked too expensive. Most notably though is that we haven't like, had penetrative sex yet and he's been so patient with me about that."

"So what do you guys do then?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo elbowed Kotetsu to silence him, "I'm glad that the two of you are happy," he added, "It sounds like he really respects you."

"What's stopping you from having penetrative sex?" Anko asked and her face looked concerned, "Is it because you recently found out that you like men?"

Iruka shrugged and then narrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know how all of you figured it out before me." he pointed out, "I think it does have something to do with it. I really want to trust the person doing that to me, and we just aren't there yet. I really like him and we're building something together but it's not there yet. Now that Naruto is going to be living with Jiraiya for a while I think now is the time to really explore and relationship; see if it's going to work. We’re actually living together. And Kotetsu, we just kinda do a lot of blow jobs. Honestly, figuring out I'm bi-sexual has been a pretty smooth transition. It was weird at first but now it just feels normal, like I've always been this way." They all reached forward to squeeze Iruka's hand.

"Well, we are seriously so proud of you, Iruka." Izumo smiled happily.

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed. "I'm so proud of you. Out here bagging rich dudes and everything."

"You're pretty fantastic." Anko agreed.

Iruka nodded his head, "I'm glad to finally tell you guys." It felt like a weight has been lifted off of his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was just sort of hesitant about the whole thing at first. But I feel like our relationship is turning more serious so I want you guys to know. "

"We know you Iruka," Kotetsu simply said, "You're careful, you wanted to test the waters first." Izumo nodded his head in agreement.

Anko smiled, "I heard from Genma that Kakashi seems to really like you."

"Is he the one that told you everything?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, he called me last night when he was drunk ranting about how Kakashi cursed everyone out. It was hilarious actually," she said fondly, "and then I called these two and they told me a few things too."

"What happened last night by the way?" Iruka asked, "I've never seen Kakashi so upset."

Anko frowned, "I wish I was there but I probably would have only made things worse. Basically Asuma and Genma were implying that you were too good for Kakashi. Raidou brought up his past relationship failures. Gai tried to have Kakashi's back. And that's when Kakashi exploded on them saying that they should be more supportive and that he really cares about you. Kurenai actually videotaped the whole thing and sent it to me." She took out her phone and the three men crowded around it in order to see it better. You actually couldn't see anything but the table which means that Kurenai was being secretive in her recording. It started with Genma, he asked Asuma if he was okay with Kakashi dating his brother; it progressed from there ending when the three of them returned to the table.

"Kakashi seemed rather agitated didn't he?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo squeezed Iruka's arm, "What he said about trying hard to become worthy of you was so sweet." Izumo was truly happy for this friend.

"What happened with his last relationship?" Kotetsu asked.

Anko spoke up then, "He cheated on the guy he was dating. Honestly, it was a pretty toxic relationship I think. They dated for like over a year." she told them. "It was such a messed up situation because they used to be best friends."

"Best friends?" Iruka asked instantly thinking about Gai. "He didn't date Gai did he?" He bristled at the idea he had no idea how to feel about that.

"No, his name is Yamato," Anko told him, "I don't think you've met him."

Iruka felt his stomach lurched, all the times he's interacted with Yamato and Kakashi hasn't said a thing, not a single thing. "We've met," Iruka replied, "I didn't know he was Kakashi's ex though." Iruka felt his stomach lurch again, just how many secrets were Kakashi keeping from him? Iruka took a deep breath in and out, Kakashi would tell him when he was comfortable telling him. Iruka didn't want to force information out of him.

"Everything okay?" Izumo asked his voice laced with concern and his hand reached out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Perfectly fine," Iruka insisted, "anyways-" just then his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID to see his boyfriend, "I'll be back!" He got off the bed and closed the bedroom door behind him as he answered the phone. "Kakashi?"

"Hey, babe, where are you?" Kakashi asked.

"At Kotetsu and Izumo's apartment," Iruka responded.

"Are you telling the truth?" Kakashi asked simply.

Iruka flinched at the question, "I am, and I am really sorry about breaking your trust Kakashi. I-It won't happen again. I just got nervous, we never talked about clubbing or anything. I'm not excusing my behavior, I am really sorr-"

"Iruka, I forgive you." Kakashi sounded amused and warmed, "I should apologize too. I'm sorry Iruka I was acting...not okay."

"Jealous, possessive, weird,-"

"Yeah, all that. I'm sorry Iruka."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Iruka responded. "Besides the sex last night was pretty fantastic."

The silver-haired man laughed a bit, "It was. Genma came over by the way. We're wondering what time will you be home?"

Iruka smiled at hearing the man's laugh, "I'm not sure but I'll text you when I'm on my way. Tell Genma I said hey."

"Will do babe, see you soon."

"See ya." Iruka hung up the phone and then went back to the room. "Okay I'm going to tell you guys everything but you guys can't tell anyone."

"Promise!" The three cheered and they listened intently as Iruka told them pretty much everything. He cut out anything that was too personal about himself or Kakashi. He didn't go into details about the sex because he would get too red in the face and too embarrassed to even finish. His friends laughed and were serious at the right moments. Giving Awwws and giving advice. Overall the three of them approved of the relationship, but they also agreed that Iruka had to tie up a few loose ends.

"You have to talk to Shizune," Izumo pointed out, "like a lot of time has passed but to leave things like that totally sucks."

"And you have to clear the air with Asuma," Anko included, "I know you've tried already but he caught you guys having sex on top of a car, of course, he isn't going to be fond of the guy."

Kotetsu also had something to say, "Figure out how you're going to tell Naruto about the relationship too. I'm sure it's probably going to bring up some feelings for him." Iruka agreed to the advice and they talked it out in length.

He checked the time, "Wow its 10:12, I have class and work tomorrow." They all hugged one another as Iruka made his way home. Kakashi was already sleeping but Iruka kissed his forehead, showered and then joined him in bed.


	11. Dogs

They continued on with their routine Kakashi came home around 11 pm and Iruka was up doing homework. Kakashi came over to the table and kissed him. "You came home late last night," he pressed another kiss into Iruka's jaw, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Just the opposite actually, Genma and Raidou came over to apologize yesterday." Kakashi seemed a little excited at the news.

"That's great Kakashi," Iruka leaned up to give him a hug. "what did they say exactly?"

"Genma is Genma so he didn't take back his words but he did say that it was wrong to base this relationship off of my previous one. Raidou apologized for what he said and wishes us success in our relationship." Kakashi gave Iruka a breath-taking smile, "They don't think I'm such a monster after all."

"Of course they don't Kakashi," Iruka reassured him. He was actually very happy to hear the news. He was happy that their friends were able to come around, "now we just need to work on Asuma." Iruka sighed and then cheered up a bit, "My friends are happy for me too, and I don't think Kurenai thinks badly of us either. It's just my brother. Oh, and I decided to tell Naruto during Christmas, it's 3 months away. Do you know if Sasuke and Itachi are coming back for Christmas this year?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm not sure, I can ask them."

"Please do," Iruka nodded, "what do you usually do for Christmas, Kakashi?"

The older man just shrugged, "It's just another day to me. My only other family member is my cousin Sukea, he's a photographer. He travels all around the world taking pictures, his work is actually pretty popular. We don't talk much, and he's never around. He's been coming around for Christmas for what feels like ever. We usually go out for dinner during Christmas day and that's basically it. These last two years though he came by and showered Sasuke and Itachi with gifts and has been really nice to them. I didn't feel like participating so I stayed in my room for the past two Christmases. " He observed the sad expression on Iruka's face.

"Well," Iruka perked up, "we should spend Christmas together. It's a huge affair in our household but it's going to be really fun. Invite Sasuke and Itachi back and they can spend Christmas with us. Kurenai is going to have the baby by then so it'll be the baby’s first Christmas. It's a special year." Iruka's stomach was getting happy just with the idea of it.

"It sure is," Kakashi kissed Iruka firmly once again, "I know it's three months away but the thought of spending Christmas with you makes me insanely happy." Kakashi rubbed his hands down Iruka's shoulders touching him in earnest. He connected their lips again and rubbed a hand over the front of Iruka's pants touching his limp dick and feeling it twitch underneath his fingers. Iruka opened his legs wider in excitement but he broke the kiss.

"You should go to bed Kakashi," he laced his fingers around the older man's hand and removed it from his pants. "I'll finish up my homework and head to bed."

Kakashi sighed and kissed Iruka's cheek, "We don't only have to have sex on the weekends you know." he called out as he headed upstairs to shower. Iruka went to bed an hour later his presence waking up Kakashi.

"Are you dissatisfied, sexually Kakashi?" Iruka asked, "Am I not enough for you-"

"You're great." Kakashi responded easily, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know that you're in grad school, and I'm sure your classes are hard."

"They are," Iruka responded, "and I have a job. Speaking of, if you want me to pay rent-"

"You're already paying rent for your other apartment," Kakashi cut him off, "I would never do that to you. Besides, they just take the money from my bank account every month. It's not even like I feel it, I have places like this everywhere."

"Okay," Iruka sighed still getting used to the idea of Kakashi being rich.

"Do you like dogs Iruka?"

"I love them."

"Do you want to come to my house sometime?" Kakashi asked, "It's out of the way from everything, I have a housekeeper who feeds them regularly but I've been visiting them after or before work. Maybe this weekend we can spend some time there."

"Sure," Iruka replied happily, "I'll be happy to meet your dogs."

The week flashed by and now Iruka was in Kakashi's car looking up at this huge white American-styled mansion. It was Friday night and Kakashi was standing next to him, he watched Iruka as the man took in the view. The younger man looked stunned, he was literally frozen in what Kakashi hoped was awe. He knew Iruka was going to be overwhelmed, it's who he was. Those beautiful brown eyes were open wide and his jaw was a little bit dropped.

"The dogs are probably sleeping in their room right now so let's not wake them," Kakashi said as he held onto Iruka's hand and guided him towards the front door. He entered the code, and the door popped open for them. He didn't let go as he held Iruka's hand and pulled him up to the two-story to the Grand Master bedroom. Iruka stepped into the room, it was huge. In the middle of one of the walls was a huge bed, the frame was laced in gold over wood. The sheets were black, it had a canopy still laced in gold and a see-through black bed curtains hung down from it. There was a large TV on the opposite wall as well as a door that Iruka assumed lead to the bathroom. There was a large window which was actually a door that leads to the balcony. Natural moonlight was sinking into the room, giving it a beautiful and mysterious feeling. The assorted furniture in the room all matched the black and gold theme yet it didn't quite have a gothic feel. They had showered in the apartment and drove here in their pajamas so Kakashi set down the suitcase and pulled Iruka into bed with him.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered.

"Hmm?"

Iruka took a deep breath, "You're rich rich aren't you?"

Kakashi laughed, "Iruka, you act like you don't come from wealth."

The younger man blushed, "I mean I do but, even the house I grew up in wasn't as grand as this, I know that."

"That's only because Sarutobi likes to live below his means," Kakashi responded, "Asuma told me he has small little houses pretty much everywhere. Except in the small beach town you like to visit every summer you can. Asuma said he's been waiting for someone to move so he could buy the property but everyone likes to stay there."

"What?" Iruka asked, "Asuma told you that?"

"Yeah, I asked him about your beach vacation." Kakashi explained, "I wanted to financially support it but I knew you wouldn't let me. I wanted to come and bring the boys too but I knew that you needed time with your son before he went to live with Jiraiya."

"I'm hanging out with him next week," Iruka responded, "I got Friday off at work. I might spend the weekend with him."

"That's perfect because I need to go out of town to check on a deal for Uchiha Incorporated." Kakashi informed him, "I'm leaving on Thursday and I should be back in a week," he paused then and abruptly changed the subject. "Just so youuu know this is the bed I want to take your virginity in."

Iruka gasped at the sudden change of subject and the sudden implications, "Kakashi!" he sputtered.

The older man laughed, "I'm okay if it isn't," he told him quickly before explaining, "but this is the one that shows up in my dreams, or the fantasies I create when I masturbate. And not tonight but when we do decide to take that next step together."

Iruka was kind of pleased that Kakashi had been thinking about him in this way. It meant that it was important to Kakashi too...or maybe it was some weird fetish. "You'll still want to be with me after you take my virginity right?" Iruka asked with some uncertainty.

Kakashi literally glared at him, "What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked irritated.

"N-N- I'm just making sure!" Iruka asked with a laughed, "I wanted to make sure you weren't being creepy about it."

"I'm not!" Kakashi stated, "I'm sorry if I made you feel-"

"No, you didn't!" Iruka cut him off quickly, "I just wanted to check! You were actually being really romantic."

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, his hand slide easily under Iruka's shirt. Sliding his hands across the younger man's abs slowly; dragging his hands up and down softly but with purpose. He watches as Iruka's eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip back to hold his moan at the sensation. "You're so responsive."

Iruka breath quickened, "You're the only man I've ever had touch me this way." Iruka's breath hitched as Kakashi grazed over his nipples. Kakashi leaned back and began unbuttoning the man's pajama shirt, "Maybe the only person, no one's ever worshipped me this way. You're so good at just touching me, with your big wonderful-ah!" Kakashi brought his other hand up to grab Iruka's dick causing the man to arch his back at the sensation.

"Keep talking," Kakashi whispered.

"Your hands," Iruka continued where he left off, "they feel so good on my body. It makes me want to let you tie me up so I can just bask in the-nnhhgg!" Iruka bit his lip as he was rapidly getting hard under Kakashi's careful touching. "I just want to feel you all over me," Iruka tried to continue but he was losing focus. "I want to feel your fingers inside of me, opening me up and preparing me for your-"

"Shhhh," Kakashi hushed the man as he pulled off his shirt, "don't start something you can't finish." He pulled Iruka's pajama pants and boxers down and hovered over on top of him. He pressed their cocks together and grabbed one of Iruka's hands and placed it on there. Together they worked themselves and each other off until the came on each other's stomachs but mostly making a mess on Iruka. Kakashi lay down on top of Iruka as they basked in the climax. The junk on their stomachs becoming an even worse mess. Kakashi got off the bed and cleaned the both of them up with a wet and warm cloth before falling into bed together. Both sedated and satisfied from their nightly activities, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Iruka woke up in bed he felt a bunch of tongues licking him awake. He roused and sat up immediately and took in stock. Dogs, there was a hoard of dogs on top of him. Iruka absentmindedly reached out to pet the closest one, a pug. Iruka smiled widely at all of the dogs, "Hi," he said cheerfully, "you must be Kakashi's dogs it's so nice to meet you. I'm Iruka, I don't know much about you but Kakashi loves you guys very much. I hope you guys will like me." It was almost like the dogs spoke the same language Iruka did.

They all turned to the little dog who...did that dog just nod his head? In approval and then all the dogs came rushing forward and Iruka laughed and took turns petting them, trying to give them equal attention and love. Suddenly the biggest one, a huge black one put his paw on Iruka's chest causing the man to lay back in bed. For a moment, Iruka was fearful of getting squashed but instead, the rest of the dogs sprawled out on the bed. They seemed to be resting so Iruka also decided to go back to sleep. A few hours later Kakashi walked in on the sight and immediately began snapping pictures of how cute it was. He was completely fangirling out while being completely silent so as not to wake anyone. He would absolutely adore these photos. He came back an hour later when his dogs came rushing back downstairs. He had their bowls of food ready for them, steak, extra bloody. Iruka came downstairs dressed in blue jeans and a dark red shirt, his hair was left down. He looked at the dogs affectionately. "Why didn't you tell me before that you had such wonderful dogs?"

"Most people freak out at the mention of me having 8 dogs," Kakashi said simply.  
Iruka nodded his head in understanding, "Alright tell me their names," he moved over to pet them as they happily ate their food. Getting petted on top of that sounded good to the animals. They scooted their bowls over with their noses so that they circled Iruka, and the man took turns petting them all.

"The biggest one, the unnaturally sized black one, his name is Bull. I rescued him, well most of them, from someone's illegal experiment lab."

"Is he okay?" Iruka asked concerned as he pets the large dog.

"He's just fine, he's just unnaturally big." Kakashi responded, "I rescued Uhei that same day, he's the one with the bandages all over." Iruka reached out to touch the reddish-brown and white dog with the bandages.

"He's also fine, he's just missing fur under the bandages he prefers to have them on. On a different day in a different lab, I was able to rescue Shiba, the grey one with the spiky hair. He's also missing some fur on the front of his legs that's why he wears bandages too." He watched Iruka reached out to touch the grey dog fondly.

"I rescued Akino that same day, he's the one with the sunglasses, his eyes are sensitive to bright lights." Iruka ruffled Akino's fur fondly.  
"Urushi is one of the smaller ones, he's the one with the light brown fur, with the white snout and white underbelly. He also has really sharp teeth. Bisuke is the one next to him, light brown fur with dark brown paws, ears, and eye patches, he also has a face tattoo. Next to him is Guruko, tan fur with the white snout he also has the dark brown ears. He and Bisuke are from the same pack. And lastly is Pakkun, the little brown pug. I've had him the longest so he's the oldest and he's also in charge of the other dogs. He's the pack leader."

Iruka nodded as he pets Pakkun, "I expected as much when I met them this morning, you've got some beautiful dogs Kakashi. You have a beautiful family, thank you for introducing me to them." Iruka looked over at smiled at Kakashi the dogs seemed to smile with him.

"Alright let's take them outside." Kakashi moved over to open the door, the dogs scrabbling to follow after him. He let them outside and Iruka looked out into the big field that leads to a small forest.

"Your backyard is huge." Iruka exclaimed, "This whole place really is so grand."

"Don't get your panties in a twist about it," Kakashi quickly put his arms around Iruka, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

"I don't wear panties!" Iruka yelled playfully, "Unless umm," his voice dropped and he blushed and looked over, "do you want me to?

Kakashi laughed and kissed Iruka's forehead, "I don't mind sexy clothes so long as you know that I will be taking them off. I'd prefer you wearing my boxers I think. I think that'd be hot." he whispered playfully in Iruka's year.

The younger man felt the voice go straight to his groin, he took a step away from Kakashi. The older man chuckled at this knowing exactly what was going on. "Do you have a frisbee or something?" Iruka asked as he stepped outside.

"Sure," Kakashi said and went outside to open what was essentially a toy chest for animals. Iruka grabbed three frisbees and got the dogs' attention. Thus began their day of essentially playing with the dogs all day, only stopping to eat, and then at night showering and heading to bed.

The next day Iruka woke up early with a hoard of dogs basically laying on top of him. He grabbed his laptop and began doing some homework while his boyfriend sleeps petting the sleeping dogs as he did so, being sure to take turns. Kakashi woke up lazily and watched Iruka for a quiet five minutes.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked seeing Kakashi in the corner of his eye, "I just have some homework to get done."

"I'm sure." Kakashi replied, "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone."

"I'll miss you too," Iruka responded.

"Can you check in on the dogs for me?" he asked, "The housekeeper will still come and make sure they're okay but-"

"Of course," Iruka responded, "thank you for letting me in on your family."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, you'll have to meet my housekeeper too sometime."  
Iruka smiled, "We'll have more weekends just like this one."

"I'd like that, I really would." Kakashi leaned up and kissed Iruka deeply. "Iruka I-" Iruka stared up at him, those big brown eyes consuming him. He knew he wasn't ready to say those three words yet "I'd really like that." He repeated instead and was rewarded with a huge smile as the man kissed him again and again.

******************************************

The week flew by and extremely late on a Wednesday night, Iruka found himself meeting up at the field with his brother Asuma. They sat on top of Asuma's car and looked up at the night sky for a while without saying anything. It was thirty minutes until Iruka finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong big brother?" Iruka finally asked tearing his eyes off the sky and looking at his older brother.

Asuma sighed, "I just feel like everything is hitting me at once." his eyes were watery, "I'm worried about being a Father, I'm worried that I'm a terrible son. Iruka I should have just taken over Sarutobi Industries."

Iruka was shocked at the information, "What do you mean, Asuma?"

"Dad's getting old Iruka," Asuma responded, "His health is declining, we're lucky if he makes it past this Christmas. If he gets to meet my daughter at all. I want to-now, now after I've fought so hard against it. I want to take over his company. Because once he dies what's left of him, of our parents." he trailed off, "I was mad at him," Asuma was crying now. He wasn't making any loud declaring sounds but his eyes were tearing, and his voice was wavering just slightly, "for not loving me the way Mom did. For not knowing what to do when she passed, and for working so hard to keep moving forward once she died. It was stupid, I know that he loved me. He just...he wasn't Mom. He was suffering too, we all were," Tears were flowing from Iruka's eyes too now, as they re-lived it together. "I love him, I always loved him. I was just so young and stupid-"

"Dad has always loved you Asuma," Iruka reached out and held his brother's hand, "always. He's forgiven you for all your stupid shit, and for everything. He loves you."

Asuma pulled his younger brother towards him and cried into his shoulder.  
"I-I want to take over Sarutobi Industries." he confessed, again, "We haven't always gotten along but Dad is an amazing person. I want to carry on his legacy, how-w-what do I do Iruka?" Asuma asked, and Iruka has hardly ever seen his brother this way.

"Let's go tell him." Iruka declared, "Come on, let's go right now. We'll wake up him and drink tea, and it'll be great. I'm coming with you let's go."

"Okay," Asuma agreed they got into their separate cars and drove there. Iruka sat with them for the first half of the conversation and waited in the living room during the second half. There were a lot of confessions, and crying, and hugs, and it was beautiful.

Iruka wound up at home at around 2 am Kakashi was awake and waiting for him. Iruka sat on the bed and told Kakashi everything, editing out some of the crying bits and the parts that were too personal.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked, "That's a lot to take on emotionally."

"I'll be okay," Iruka responded, "I need to sleep. I umm, wake me up to take you to the airport tomorrow."

"I got Tenzou on it." Kakashi replied, "Just go to sleep love. I'll be sure to say goodbye to you in the morning."

Iruka woke up a few hours later to a blowjob which he politely returned before giving the man a hug and lingering kiss before he left.

**********************************************  
Iruka was glad to finally spend time with Naruto. They ate ramen went to the movies ate more ramen went to the arcade, ate ramen and slept in the same bed.

"So what have you and Jiriaya been up to?" Iruka asked as he prepared breakfast for them back at their apartment.

"He's been training me," Naruto said ecstatically, "it's kind of like when I used to train with Kakashi-sensei but instead of training for sports we're training for actual fighting or something like that."

"Interesting," Iruka responded, "are you having fun?"

"Yes, it's super fun!" Naruto cheered, "It makes me feel super strong! I hope to be as strong as that pervy old grandpa one day."

“Anything else that's new?” Iruka asked cautiously.

“Yeah, he’s making me take these really hard business classes. They’re pretty intense but I might be getting the hang of statistics, among other hard things.”

"So, ramen today?" Iruka changed the subject.

"Sounds great!" Naruto cheered, and went to throw his hands around his Dad, "I love you, and I miss you!"

"I love and miss you too!" Iruka hugged the boy back tightly. After the next two days, Jiraiya came to pick up Naruto at their apartment. He waited until Naruto was inside of the car. "Jiraiya," Iruka spoke to the older man barely holding his anger in. "I want to talk to you." Iruka declared and he looked deadly serious.

"Of course," the older man replied, "Naruto stay in the car." He locked the car for emphasis and they walked behind the building so the two of them could talk. Jiraiya checked to make sure that no one was listening in before letting Iruka speak.

"You're training Naruto to be in Anbu." Iruka stated, "Without my permission, without asking me. You're putting my child's life at risk. How could you?"

"Naruto has a natural talent for it," Jiraiya pointed out, "He was always going to be one. Isn't it better that I help him become that."

"You didn't talk to me about it!" Iruka yelled, "I had to hear it from my son and put the pieces together myself. And you’re making him take business classes! You’re training him to be the perfect Hokage. That's not the life I want for him."

"It's the life he was born into." Jiraiya pointed out, "You know that. He's going to be one of the greatest yet. Like his Father, I'm certain he will become Hokage someday."

"You forget that I work in the missions desk," Iruka argued, "I know how many people die running those missions. I know how Naruto's parents died, I know how my own parents died and you're putting him in that same situation."

"You should have known when Kakashi Hatake became his sensei, he was a famous Anbu or maybe he didn't tell you. How much do you really know about the man you're fucking?"

"We're dating!" Iruka yelled, "Don't tell Naruto but are you seriously priming my child for this life. He could be normal, he could-"

"He was never going to be normal," Jiraiya sighed, "I know what's best for him Iruka."

"I'm his Father!"

"No, you're not!" Jiraiya yelled now, something he hardly did and he watched the way Iruka flinched at his words. He immediately felt bad, he swallowed his words. "I didn't mean that you-you're, you're definitely his Dad. But so was Minato."

"I know I wasn't trying to take that away from him," Iruka responded the sting of the older man's words still hurting him. "You're not going to stop, are you? He didn't even pass the chunnin exams last year." The chunnin exams was actually apart of the sports festival. Everything in this town was covert, and it was rarely spoken of. Even talking about it here out in the open was dangerous. It wasn’t so much a part of Iruka’s left, except at the missions room, so he rarely even thought of it. The chunnin exam is apart of the sports club. By having them work in teams and try on different sports you can determine the thinking of an individual’s skill set, as well as how they work in a group. The chunnin exam actually determines whether you can work for Hokage Industries when you graduate high school or not. If you finished college it was possible to receive a jounin level position; as long as you prove yourself by running certain types of espionage missions and showing a certain level of intelligence. Jounin were all people who held key positions in Konoha, whether that be an important business, police chief, mayor, or so on. Gai was jounin because he was trained in combat strategy. Not only was he in charge of teaching children P.E. but he trained adults as well. Anbu was apart of the black ops. His friends Genma, Raidou, and Anko were all apart of Anbu; that’s why they were hardly in Konoha and extremely hard to get in touch with. And the Hokage was the one who kept the whole village running through these covert operations. Iruka himself was classified as a chunnin but had a jounin level clearance, after he had proved his intelligence. All exams were covert and usually done without the person's knowledge unless it was Anbu. To be in Anbu you had to be willing to kill with no questions asked, Iruka didn’t want that for Naruto.

"It's better for him to be trained by me, a legendary Sannin than for anyone else to teach him." Jiraiya pointed out, "It'll increase his chances for survival. Not to mention I'm traveling with him now. He'll be able to adapt to new countries and situations a lot easier. It won't be such a shock if he does pass the chunnin exams. You're a teacher you teach the children the basics, and the jounin teaches them what it's like to be in the field. You're a chunnin but we both know you could have been a jounin. We wouldn't have entrusted Naruto to you if you weren't capable. And as much as you speak out against it you're still apart of us. You’re carefully teaching children how to be good 'shinobi' without them even knowing it. Iruka, it's our way of life. You know that."

"I don't want anything to happen to him." Iruka responded, "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd never forgive myself-"

"He's strong," Jiraiya commented, "Strong enough to save us all. Don't worry about him. He'll spend three years training with me and then he'll just keep getting stronger. I'm going to protect him with everything I have. I love him too Iruka."

"Okay," Iruka responded, "fine. If anything happens to him-"

"I understand," Jiraiya responded. "I know you still don't agree but you can't stop me."

"I know that." Iruka was fully aware but he also trusted Jiraiya. "I know."

"Iruka I," Jiraiya sighed, "we've known each other for years. Your Naruto's Father, Minato was my actual son but Iruka you are too. I do love you, you are my family. I'm not going to hurt our family."

"I love you too," Iruka responded and then he threw his arms around the older man and hugged him tightly, "Take care of my son, your grandson."

"I will." Jiraiya promised, "I promise." He kissed Iruka’s forehead and hugged him tighter for a moment. They went back to the car Iruka hugged Naruto tightly one more time and kissed his forehead.

"Be good Naruto," Iruka smiled, "And do your best. You're going to be amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Dad," the boy smiled brightly, "I'll see you at Christmas." He kissed his Dad's cheek gave him another hug and then they went their separate ways.

That Thursday Iruka got a call just as he was getting off of work. "Kakashi?" Iruka asked, "Are you coming home baby?"

"I might need a couple of more days." Kakashi responded, "I can't talk for too long. But I'll be back soon I promise."

"Okay, be safe."

"Hey Iruka I," he heard the man pause and metal clinking, "I can't wait to see you again."

"I miss you too Kakashi. See you in a few days okay."

"See you then," Iruka replied. Kakashi came home about a week later on a Friday. He walked inside and was immediately attacked by Iruka. The younger man was kissing him like his life depended on it. "I miss you," Iruka whined and grabbed Kakashi's hand and placed it on his already hardening crotch. "Kakashi will you fuck me?" the younger man asked outright, "Please I want to know what you feel like."

"Iruka," Kakashi breathed but Iruka felt the no coming when Kakashi stopped kissing him.

"I want to know," Iruka responded, "what if I don't like it? What if we fall in love and I don't like having sex with a man."

"You'll like it," Kakashi assured him. "you like it when I finger you don't you?"

"Yes, but you're huge!" Iruka complained.

Kakashi laughed at that, "Let's do something else tonight." He pulled off Iruka's clothes before taking off his own.

"Oh my god!" Iruka responded, "you're injured-"

"I stopped by the hospital first," Kakashi replied, "I broke two ribs. So I really can't tonight."

"What happened?"

"Got into a fight with some idiot," he said calmly. "I'm fine now. Just some bruising, and the broken ribs."

"So you really can't tonight." Iruka mused.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed, "We can do other things. I missed all of you. Your voice, your dick, your hands, your mouth...on my dick"

Kakashi laughed, "You're horny."

"I am," Iruka laughed, "but I really missed you."

They came together and then slept together waking up late that Saturday. Kakashi woke up first and Iruka rolled over to look at Kakashi with an unreadable face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," Iruka responded and then got out of bed rather quickly. He pulled on some sweatpants as he called out over his shoulder, "It's just the fact that my boyfriend is in Anbu and obviously didn't think it was a good idea to tell me."

Kakashi got out of bed and ran downstairs to follow after him until he stopped midway to grab his bruised midsection, "Iruka!" he yelled, "w-wait," He finally caught the man downstairs as he was preparing to cook breakfast. "Iruka,"

"Jiraiya is training Naruto to be in Anbu," Iruka responded, "and let me guess you wrote him a recommendation letter for it, despite the fact that your team didn't even pass the chunnin exams. You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I care about Naruto too," Kakashi argued firmly.

"Yeah but I'm his fuckin Father and your sitting here fucking me and pretending like you don't know a damn thing!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, look let me-"

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled, "You just ran a mission didn't you," it wasn't a question, "And you lied to me about it. I work in the missions room you think I wouldn't have found out."

"Iruka," Kakashi tried to speak again,

"I don't want to hear it," Iruka yelled out, "I'm going to my friends' place. I'll be back Monday, maybe, if I decided to come back. I need time to think."

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and pulled him to him, "You're not leaving like this." he told him firmly.

Iruka stuck out his chin in an indignant manner, "Don't tell me what to do." his voice deadly serious.

"Okay sorry I overstepped," Kakashi responded, "you're important to me Iruka. Don't just leave me like this. I just got back don't leave."

"You're constantly keeping things from me," Iruka reminded, "when were you going to tell me that Yamato was your ex-boyfriend? Or that you were in Anbu, or that you were just on a freakin mission where you could have died? Were you going to tell me you signed off on the idea of my son being an Anbu without asking me? You weren't going to tell me any of this. I don't know who the fuck you are."

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed and grabbed onto the younger man holding him close but also restraining him, "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to talk about my past, but I want to be with you. I've had an extremely hard life Iruka. It's hard for me to open up, I'm socially awkward. I'm every kind of awkward, but Iruka I do really really care about you. So I'm sorry for everything. D-don't leave me, you've made me so happy in the short time we've been together. It's hard for me to be happy so please stay with me."

Iruka sighed and put his arms around Kakashi, "You're still naked, you need to go put some clothes on."

Kakashi pressed a kiss onto Iruka's forehead, "If I go upstairs and change will you still be here?" Iruka looked away and refused to make eye contact with him, and didn't provide a reply. "Iruka," Kakashi's voice was louder, "I'm not going to lose you. I refuse, and I know I'm being forceful and I know you hate that but I don't want to lose you."

"Kakashi," Iruka sighed, "I'll stay. Go put clothes on, let's go visit our dogs."

"Did you just say our dogs?" Kakashi asked happily.

Iruka blushed, "I didn't-"

Kakashi leaned over to kiss him briefly, "Alright, I'll be back babe." They picked up some breakfast on the way and spent time with the dogs.

It was over a dinner (Kakashi cooked and honestly it was pretty okay) when he finally opened up. "I planned on telling you about Tenzou," Kakashi finally said honestly. Iruka, sat up straighter and began listening, the man was being serious. "I honestly thought that you already knew I was in Anbu. Genma, Raidou, your best friend Anko, they’re all Anbu. Your brother Asuma, Kurenai were too before they were forced to retire to be jounin due to their intelligence."

"I know," Iruka said, "and they're you're friends. But Genma, Raidou, Anko, they're all on active duty. I had no indication that you were on active duty. I have a high clearance, I see mission reports all the time."

"I’m a former Anbu," Kakashi corrected, "your father put me in Anbu before I was ten years old. I don't run missions that much anymore since I’m in charge of several businesses under Hokage Industries, that has taken precedence. I’m just a jounin, If something happens to me, Hokage Industries will lose out on a lot of money, so I'm off of active duty. This was an important mission it was S-class,"

"You couldn't tell me about it even if you wanted too." Iruka understood seeing his mistake, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I like to pretend that I'm not apart of this world. I'm a teacher, I don't run missions anymore. Sometimes Kotetsu and Izumo do, but I've been out of the field for a while. I'm certain within a few years my students will run missions too. I just," he sighed, "I like to pretend that this isn't our world."

"I understand," Kakashi stopped him, "I like to think that too. And yesterday, you were sensitive about Naruto. When I wrote that recommendation letter, Iruka, I only acted in a way I thought was right. Naruto is special he reminds me so much of Minato and Kushina, he's going to be so powerful. He's going to be one of the Hokage."

Iruka nodded his head, "I was angry," Iruka apologized, "we both know that I'm hot-headed. I didn't want that life for him but none of us get a choice. None of us. Naruto was born into this."

"Yeah, he was," Kakashi agreed. "so you were and so was I. All of us. Not everyone can be civilians."

Iruka nodded his head solemnly. "I really am happy to be with you Kakashi," Iruka told him seriously, "I...you're amazing."

"You're protective of your son," Kakashi observed, "that's not a bad thing. Naruto is important to me too, he was on my genin team I treasure him truly. All three of them."

"You're growing Kakashi," Iruka smiled, "I like being able to grow with you." They were done eating Iruka grabbed their plates, threw away what was left and got to washing them. Or he would have if Kakashi hadn't straight up groped him. One hand on his ass, and the other between Iruka's legs.

"H-hey," Iruka responded as Kakashi's move his hand further between Iruka's legs. Kakashi moved the hand taking a moment to undo the button and zipper before he shoved his hand down Iruka's pants.

And then he immediately began laughing, "Did you tuck?" he grabbed Iruka's dick out from where it was.

"The jeans were kinda tight and I didn't want to have a huge dick print," Iruka responded slightly embarrassed.  
"Iruka," Kakashi moved his hand up and hugged Iruka from behind, "why don't you just let your big ass dick print show. I'm sure no one would complain." He kissed Iruka's ear and nibbled at it, "I know I wouldn't." He ran his hand down Iruka's abs and plunged into his pants once again, bypassing the penis to fondle his balls. "Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Open your legs babe, let me open you up." He moved his hand down and pressed a finger against Iruka's hole.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned, "w-wait, use something it's-ah!"

Kakashi shoved his finger inside of Iruka, "It's okay, babe." He worked Iruka open. The younger man holding gripping onto the counter, leaning forward, facing blushing and red, as Kakashi working in and out of him, dry. His legs started shaking as he moved closer to his climax. "You're opening for me so well Iruka," Kakashi praised the younger man. He kissed the back of his ear and bit a shoulder, "you'd like me raw, you'd like it if I came inside of you."

Iruka moaned, "Kakashi," tears were forming in his eyes, his legs were shaking a lot now. His legs gave out Kakashi caught him before he could fully fall. He put Iruka on the table and pulled his pants down. He grabbed Iruka's ass and began to eat him out. His tongue moving in and out of Iruka's ass.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned, "I need to cum, h-help me."

He flipped Iruka over and wrapped his mouth around the younger man's penis. He didn't even give him a proper blowjob before Iruka came with a scream into his mouth. He looked down at Iruka the man was completely wrecked. Jeans on his ankles, shirt still on and his after sex face was dazed and amazing. "Kashi," Iruka whispered quietly.  
Kakashi pulled his pants off and grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself off. He got on top of Iruka at the table sitting on his chest and aiming for his face. A minute or two later he cummed right onto Iruka's face. Iruka licked his lips and cheeks getting as much of it as he could.

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi whispered.

"So are you," Iruka agreed.


	12. Serious

The next Wednesday Iruka found himself meeting up at the field with Asuma once again, only this time Kazuma came along. They were all sitting in the trunk of Iruka's car sprawled out (as much as possible) and looking up at the stars.

"I'm dating Kakashi," Iruka told the two of them.

"We know," Kazuma responded.

"Yeah," Iruka scratched his nose, "but I'm really serious about him."

"Is he the one?" Kazuma asked, ever the romantic.

Iruka chuckled a little, "Yeah, he might be. I wouldn't say we're in love yet but we are getting there."

Asuma huffed, "I still think you can do better."

"Asuma," Iruka whined, something he could only do with his brothers,"I really like him, can't you just give Kakashi a chance? You guys are friends."

"You didn't see his last relationship turn to shit," Asuma brought up once again, "if he hurts you like that, I will definitely hurt him."

"Kakashi talked to me about that," Iruka responded, "They were both super miserable. He knows what he did wasn't right. He definitely regrets it, and he apologized to Yamato personally about it. Our relationship is completely different. And I think Kakashi has learned from his past. It's been two years. If Yamato forgives him, why can't you?"

Both Kazuma and Asuma were silent for a few minutes, Iruka's words hanging in the air between them. "Asuma told me what Kakashi did in the past," Kazuma broke the silence. "I was worried about it but I was determined not to have any bias towards him. He sounds like a guy learning from his mistakes and I like that about him. I hope the two of you are happy."

"We are," Iruka replied easily.

Kazuma nodded his head, "Then I'm happy for the two of you, I support your relationship."

Asuma grunted and remained quiet for three whole minutes, Kazuma and Iruka both sitting there waiting to see what he would say. "Fine," he said quietly, "I...Kakashi is a really good friend of mine. He's weird, he has a lot of trauma and a lot of issues, but beneath it all, he is a really great guy who cares deeply about people. I know that he was hurt during his break up with Yamato. He secluded himself from everyone and everything. Then Sasuke and Itachi came along and I think he was scared that he would hurt them too. Then you enter into his life and he starts throwing himself into work less. I didn't know at first that you were the reason for the change. But it was good, he started spending more time with the boys, and overall he just looked better. I caught the two of you having sex and I just thought your relationship was a physical thing. But then you continue dating and Kakashi has been getting better, mental health-wise. He did such a great job with his genin team. They kinda disbanded now, but he really put his heart and soul into them. He's changing, probably for the better. And then at the club, he basically said that you were one of his priorities, that he was going to work hard to be deserving of you. It scared me, I've never seen him act this way before and I've known him since we were kids. I didn't...I don't want him to hurt you. But I can see that he really cares about you so I'll be okay with the two of you dating. I can see that he is working hard to be deserving of you and to be a better person, so fine Iruka. I'll be happy for the two of you. I'll support your relationship too."

Iruka sat up and moved to hug Asuma who was still lying down. Tears were in Iruka's eyes as he smiled happily, Asuma cupped his younger brothers face, "If he hurts you or makes one mistake, he's gone." He kissed his little brother on the forehead, a rare occurrence, but it felt proper in this moment. Before they went back to looking at the stars and talking about random things, their Father's health making an appearance quite a few times.

Kakashi was asleep by the time Iruka arrived, he showered and joined the older man in the bed. "How was your brother meeting?" Kakashi asked after he slightly woke up due to Iruka's entry.

"Good," Iruka responded, "Asuma approves of us now. Kazuma too."

"That's great news." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him tightly flush against him. "He wouldn't be able to stop me being with you anyway though," he kissed Iruka's cheek softly, "I know that was something that bothered you though, I'm glad it worked out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kakashi."

They woke up around the same time the next day, "I'm going to be back late Iruka, Asuma texted me. He asked me to meet up with him for a late dinner."

"Really?" Iruka asked, he suddenly felt really nervous, "You don't have to go."

Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead and mused at the younger man's sudden nervousness, "I should go. Besides Asuma is probably going to quit his job and work for your Father's company soon. I'll be seeing less and less of him. And we are good friends, I just happen to be dating his younger brother. Which he is very protective of. But I'm also protective of you so I'm sure we can work something out. I'll see you tonight Iruka."

They walked to a nearby restaurant after work. It was a pizza place, many business people frequented the joint to the point where nearly everyone inside, except the workers, were wearing suits. They ordered got their slices and sat down at a table near the back so they were partially excluded from everywhere else. Asuma began eating his pizza, Kakashi had the mask on but would sneak bites every now and then.

"I'm giving you a chance Kakashi." Asuma finally said something. "Make my little brother happy, okay?"

"Of course," Kakashi responded, "that's my intention. I don't plan on making the same mistakes as last time. Besides I really like Iruka."

Asuma nodded, "I know you do. Just," he paused, "make sure you're bringing something to the table. I can see that Iruka's influence in your life has made you a better person, but are you having the same impact on Iruka?"

Kakashi's heart stopped because the question clearly caught him off guard. He knew Iruka was good for him but was he good for Iruka? He never thought about it like that. "How could I add to perfection?" Kakashi responded slowly, it was a charming answer even if it was very fake.

Asuma didn't seem amused, "You don't have to have the answer to that question right now." Asuma replied instead, ignoring Kakashi's previous statement. "Iruka is special. He...I know he's adopted, but he really does have both the good qualities of Mom and Dad combined. He's their child, in a way Kazuma and I are not. It could be because he's adopted, or because he's the youngest, or just because he's special that way but...Iruka is really important to me. I love him, so I don't want to see him get hurt. None of us do. I do think that you're doing better and I can see you're really genuine in your feelings towards him. So, I'm giving you a chance. I'm wishing the two of you the best. I...we're friends Kakashi and I want the best for you too. So just make each other happy and don't do any stupid shit."

Kakashi smiles under his mask, "I'm going to be deserving of Iruka," Kakashi assured him. Then suddenly three people pulled up chairs to their tables.

"Kurenai," Kakashi recognized her instantly, the other two people he recognized but didn't really know.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuma asked, "Kakashi you know Kurenai, and this is my older brother Kazuma and his wife Kasi."

"Oh," Kakashi shook hands with the couple, "nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is ours." Kasi responded. Then suddenly Kakashi was eating dinner with these people and having a great time, he was happy that Iruka had such a nice family. They took a picture together which they sent to Iruka who called them and wound up joining them as they went to an ice cream shop.

"Due next month Kurenai," Iruka said happily, "are you ready?"

"Of course, a few weeks actually," Kurenai responded, "we basically have the nursery together now. We have to show you the new place."

"Kakashi, and Kazuma, you guys come over and help me set up the crib sometime," Asuma said in a friendly manner.

"And me," Iruka interjected, "I'm a man too."

Asuma laughed, "Sorry yes of course, sorry I only invited your top." he teased.

"We actually haven't had penetrative sex yet." Kakashi opened up, "We're waiting for the right moment." Everyone froze for a fraction of a second, at the sudden revelation. Iruka couldn't believe Kakashi was openly talking about his sex life with his family, what was his problem?

Kurenai looked shocked, "You've been dating for like seven months and you haven't had sex yet?"

Iruka blushed, "Not that kind of sex!" he interjected, his cheeks were hot.

"Is it because Kakashi's your first guy?" Kazuma asked curiously.

Iruka was mortified, "We're not talking about this anymore."

Asuma placed a hand on Kakashi's back as did Kazuma, "It seems we misjudged you." Kazuma whispered and Asuma nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh my gosh, this conversation is over!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and lead them away from his family, "goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Iruka. Goodnight Kakashi," they replied back saying it at different times so it was basically jumbled. Kakashi waved at them as he and Iruka walked the main street a bit before getting in their separate cars to go home. Once they get home Kakashi gives Iruka a huge meaningful kiss.

"I'm really glad your family accepts us," Kakashi said happily. "This was really nice, I...my family is gone, so, I really liked this." Iruka saw the loneliness wash over Kakashi and he threw his arms around the older man.

"You have me."

"Yeah, I'm really happy to have you," Kakashi replied, "you know before I had friends." the tone of the conversation changed, from happy to suddenly serious and sad. Iruka grabbed Kakashi and pulled him to the couch he waited for him to talk not wanting to push him into anything. "When I was young I had Obito and Rin, we were in a genin team under Minato. Umm, we were running a mission when Obito died. I lost my eye on that mission and Obito wound up saying he would give me his eye. He made me cut it out of his face while he was still alive, and then he died. I got surgery to have it implanted and well here I am now. A few years later Rin died too. Also on a mission, she had been captured and I went to save her. We found out that the enemy was going to use her body as a bomb. It was going to activate as soon as she made it back to Hokage Tower. They made me apart of their plan, I was going to be the one to carry her there if she hadn't," he broke off for a moment rubbing his teary eyes. "In order to ruin their plan she made me kill her before that happened." Kakashi was crying, deep sobs and Iruka hugged him close. "I miss them, we were kids but Obito loves Rin so much. I know they had a future together. They would have, life sucks so much Iruka. I'm so glad I have you despite everything. Iruka I'm in lo-"

Iruka cut him off with a kiss not sure he's ready to hear those words yet. He wants Kakashi to say it when he means it not because he is having a mental breakdown. "I wish they could have met you all of them. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, my Dad, heck, even my Mom." Iruka took Kakashi upstairs and cradled him. Kakashi didn't seem good for the rest of the week but Iruka was endlessly patience with him. Iruka knew the characters of Kakashi's book were named Obito and Rin. He wanted to ask Kakashi why he didn't give them a happy ending, but he was too afraid it would retract his emotional health. So he took a deep breath and let it go. They spent the weekend at Kakashi's place and being around the dogs seemed to help. His emotional health was better than before and he seemed to get back onto his feet.

"I think your family approves of me too Kakashi," Iruka teased as the dogs joined them on the bed one night, Kakashi gave him a breathless smile and kissed him hard. It took a few days and Kakashi was clingier than normal but he seemed happier again.

"Hey Kakashi," Iruka said as they woke up early that Saturday morning, "I think I'm going to go visit my Dad this weekend."

"Oh," Kakashi nodded his head, "how is he by the way?"

Iruka sighed, "He's just old."

"So umm, can I come with you?" Kakashi asked, he looked so hopeful that for a moment Iruka wanted to concede and let him.

"I," Iruka sighed and looked away, "I want some alone time with him. I want to make some more memories with just the two of us. That might be a little selfish even to Asuma and Kazuma but-" he faded off, "Also I haven't told him about us yet. I will but-"

"I understand Iruka," Kakashi nodded, he was a little hurt but he understands the situation. Iruka wants to spend some one on one time with his Dad. Kakashi wouldn't make him feel bad about that, heck if he had another chance at an alone moment with his Dad he would take it. "have fun. I'll see you soon." Iruka wound up spending the weekend with him, which Kakashi once again didn't mind, until it happened against the next weekend.

"I missed you," Kakashi complained when Iruka rolled into their bed Sunday night.

"I missed you too." Iruka responded.

"Have you told him about us?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, not yet." Iruka said quietly, "But I think he knows. He asked me to bring you up next time, and then the weekend after that Kurenai is supposed to have the baby. How was putting the crib together with Asuma and Kazuma?"

"It was fun," Kakashi said with a laugh, "we messed up so many times, but we got it together. I really like hanging out with your family."

"We like having you." Iruka replied and kissed Kakashi's cheek. The next weekend Iruka did indeed bring Kakashi with him.

"So you finally introduce me to your boyfriend," Hiruzen replied with a smile, as they shook hands. Of course, they've already met but this time they were meeting as Iruka's Dad and Iruka's boyfriend instead of Hokage and soldier, or business partners.

"How did you know?" Iruka asked with a slight blush.

"Well you do talk about him quite a bit." Hiruzen said with a smile, "I can tell you make him really happy Kakashi, thank you. It's nice to see all my children so happily in love."

They both blushed but didn't say anything, they hadn't exactly exchanged I love you's yet.

"Iruka why don't you go make some tea while the two of us talk?" he suggested and Iruka nodded and left.

"Iruka is good for you Kakashi," the old man spoke, "I'm glad Iruka will have someone to take care of him once I'm gone."

"Don't speak like that." Kakashi told him, Hiruzen has done some sketchy stuff in his life but Kakashi still admired him. Hokage was a hard job, but Hiruzen was a good man. He did his best and Kakashi could never fault him for that.

"My days are numbered," Hiruzen spoke honestly, "Iruka is kind tempered and sweet like his Mother, my wife. He is strong on his own, like her, and you are strong on your own too. But you also both make each other better. And Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi will be better for this too. And any new kids if you guys chose to have them. The two of you are perfectly matched. Asuma's told me of the changes he's seen in you. Take care of my Iruka, and my Naruto, and my Sasuke and Itachi now that they are my grandkids too. I won't make it to your wedding but get Naruto, or Kazuma and Asuma to walk him down the aisle. And Kakashi, I realize that I've attributed to your horrible past."

"We were at war," Kakashi stopped him, "and I was strong. It was a bad time for us all. I'm okay, I don't blame you for anything. And if it helps, I forgive you."

"It does," Hiruzen responded, "Tsunade is a great Hokage, and I hope you're prepared to be next."

"Next?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"You are a war hero." Hiruzen mused. "By the way, you have my permission to marry my Iruka."

Kakashi laughed, "Thank you," he turned serious, "I really will marry him someday I hope you know that. I'm in love with him. I don't know about more kids, we'll see what happens. I thank you for approving of us."

"You're a good man Kakashi," Hiruzen said, "and so is my Iruka, my youngest. I definitely approve."

Iruka knocked before coming in with a tea tray, "I have matcha green tea." he told them and gave everyone a cup. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Hiruzen said with a guilty smile.

"What does that mean?" Iruka responded, fearing the worst. "Okay, so I had one stuffed dolphin named Waves, and I was a cuddler." He confessed.

Kakashi laughed, "You still are."

Hiruzen chuckled at that and Iruka blushed and hit Kakashi. "I was telling him about how you brought Waves into the pool so much that your Mother had to make him waterproof."

"Best day of my life." Iruka cheesed, "I know I was a little old for a stuffed animal but my parents gave it to me, along with a few other things."

"It helped with the process." Hiruzen agreed, "Iruka's parents were very nice people. They came to Konoha seeking refuge. They didn't know anyone but they climbed through the ranks and became valuable shinobi and valuable people to know. They were great people, and they gave me one of the best gifts of my life. The others being, my wife, Kazuma, Asuma, Konohamaru, Naruto, whatever Asuma and Kurenai name their baby, becoming Hokage, the list goes on."

Iruka laughed, "I love you too, Dad."

"Kakashi," Hiruzen spoke up again, " you and the boys should come over for Christmas."

"We would like that," Kakashi smiled, and so did Iruka. They had a great visit, about an hour later Iruka got a phone call from his panicked brother. "Kurenai is in labor!" he told them. "Come on, let's get to the hospital."

It took a total of fourteen hours but then Mirai Biwako Sarutobi was welcomed into the world. Asuma and Kurenai spent time with her for an hour before the family came back to the hospital (everyone went home after the first hour).

"Finally a girl!" Hiruzen said happily as he held her. She looked like Asuma but she had Kurenai's lighter skin and her eye color.

"She's perfect." Iruka commented, his eyes tearing up as he held her, "Hi Mirai, I'm your Uncle." Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and looked at the two of them fondly.  
Kazuma and Kasi took turns holding her too, having left Konohamaru behind with a babysitter (technically his private tutor and Iruka’s former co-worker Ebisu).

"Kakashi," Asuma shoved Kakashi with his elbow, "you can hold her. You're her Uncle too ya know." Kakashi sat down and Kasi put the baby in his arms. Iruka placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You too really should get one of your own," Kasi teased.

"She's not wrong." Kazuma agreed.

Kakashi leaned up and kissed Iruka gently on the mouth, causing the younger man to blush profusely which caused his family members to laugh. "Mirai, you're surrounded by so much love already," Iruka told her and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. They spent some time there before going to Kakashi's mansion.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered as they lay in bed that night, "I think I might want to adopt later down the line. I know it's kinda early to talk about it but I thought you should know." There were a couple of words Kakashi left unspoken, he only wanted to adopt with Iruka. No one else, it wouldn't work if he was with anyone else, it had to be Iruka.

Iruka smiled and nodded his head, "I think I also have some baby fever." Iruka laughed a bit. "Sounds good, Kakashi." He closed his eyes then as he began to drift off to sleep, "Let's get some sleep."

"Hey wait, Iruka." Kakashi poked him and Iruka opened up his eyes so they were looking into each other's eyes. Kakashi leaned forwards and touched Iruka's face, the words were on the tip of his tongue but as he was about to say them, he thought of Naruto. The young boy still didn't know about them, he didn't have the blessing of Iruka's most precious person. "I had a really great time today."

"I did too, thanks for everything Kakashi." Iruka kissed his cheek one time before properly falling into a deep sleep, and Kakashi soon followed.

It was three am on a Saturday morning and Kakashi's phone was ringing off the hook, "Hello?" he asked voice still deep with sleep.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm buying my flight to come see you in December. How are the boys?"

"Sukea?" Kakashi asked with a smile, "The boys are doing good, I spoke to them last week. We're doing Christmas a little different this year."

"Well I'm down for whatever, I'll text you when I'm around," Sukea responded. "I'll probably be on Christmas Eve, and I'll leave January 3rd."

"That sounds great," Kakashi responded. "I'll see you next month."

"See you then!" Sukea cheered before promptly hanging up.

Iruka had stirred a little but he seemed to be refusing to wake up all the same. Kakashi laughed at him and resolved to sleep in a few more hours. They woke up at noon, well Kakashi woke up first, five minutes before Iruka did. Instead of getting out of bed he just sat and stared at the younger man in bed next to him. He stroked the youthful face, Iruka looked so young when he was sleeping. He touched the scar across Iruka's face, loving it, loving Iruka, loving Iruka. With all the touching Iruka was brought to consciousness, sleepy brown eyes meeting Kakashi's mismatched ones, and then he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered, unconsciously, it just slipped out of his mouth in one breath. Because Iruka had captured and enthralled him. "I love you," he said it again louder, more consciously because he meant it, and he had been wanting to say it for a while. A tear fell from Iruka's eye and Kakashi quickly wiped it away.

"I love you too, Kakashi." Iruka responded, "I love you so much." They mutually leaned forward to connect their lip into a hot passionate kiss, morning breath be damned they've never had a kiss like this before. It was intense and loving, and longing. It was full of months of not being able to say those three words, and now there was an intense release with those words. Iruka and Kakashi felt their eyes tearing too, Iruka started laughing. "We are a mess."

"No," Kakashi protested, "we're just in love." They wiped each other's tears and connected their lips connect again. Kakashi kissed Iruka with everything he had, all his hopes and dreams for the future, he saw Iruka in all of them. That's what he needed, he needed Iruka. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in thrusting in and out, tasting, needy, he felt himself whine, he wanted more. He needed to taste Iruka more, needed more. "I love you." Kakashi breathed between the kiss. "I want you."

"Yes," Iruka agreed, "take me. Please, I need it." Iruka threw his head back when Kakashi connected his lips with Iruka's neck. Kakashi reached the bedside drawer and opened it, grabbing some lube and taking Iruka's sweatpants off. Iruka blushed. He was now completely naked in front of his love. He's been naked in front of Kakashi many times but this, this was different, something felt different. "C-can you?" Iruka muttered.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed further and grabbed Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi chuckled a little and pulled off his white shirt, and his blue basketball shorts and boxers. He put on a little show for Iruka as he did so, he wasn't sure if it was sexy or even working but Iruka seemed to enjoy it. "What do you want, Iruka?" Kakashi leaned down to kiss at the younger man's jaw. "Do you want to stop? Tell me."  
Kakashi could feel the heat of the blush rising into Iruka's face, "No, don’t stop. I want...inside," Iruka whispered, "wanna feel you. I love you."

Kakashi pressed another kiss to Iruka's jaw before moving down to his neck; kissing one shoulder, and then moving down, stopping to lick each nipple; enjoying the hitch in Iruka's breath as he did so. He then kissed down this man's stomach, skipping over the man's erection completely and moving to suck his balls into his mouth. Iruka moaned opening his legs further.

Iruka was used to blow jobs, it was amazing each time but he knew what to expect. The fingering was different, more intense. He moaned as Kakashi slipped a third finger in and doubled down on his pace bobbing his head up and down on Iruka's dick. It felt good, he wanted the real thing. "Kakashi," Iruka pleaded, "now."

"Not yet," Kakashi whispered, "almost." He slid his fourth finger in, stimulating Iruka's prostate every now and then. Enough to pleasure him but not enough to make him cum just yet. Finally, he removed his hand and Iruka whined at the loss of contact. "I need you."

"I need you too." Iruka called in response, "Kakashi!"

"Iruka!" Kakashi lined himself up and prepared to press into him.

"Wait," Iruka asked, "can I, can I" Iruka blushed, he wanted to be a little more in control than he was right now.

"What Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka flipped them over straddling Kakashi's lap as he hovered over on top of him. Kakashi moves his hands up to hold onto Iruka's hips not wanting to hurt the man. "Go slow." Iruka did taking in three inches before stopping to breath. "Does it hurt?" Kakashi managed to say although he was overwhelmed with the sensation. Iruka felt so good and tight, and it was Iruka, he was hot and everything Kakashi had ever wanted. This was incredible.

"No," Iruka was smiling, brightly smiling in the middle of sex, "it feels good, I love you Kakashi." He moved down the rest of the way sitting on Kakashi taking it all the way in. Iruka breathed roughly, “Oh kami!” Iruka cried out, “You feel so good!” Iruka tightened around Kakashi as he made a beautiful sex sound.

"I love you too," Kakashi responded he rolled his hips, Iruka gasped in pleasure. Iruka leaned down and kissed Kakashi's lips claiming his lips as his own. He moved up and pushed himself back down. "Can I take control?"

"Yes," Iruka responded, Kakashi flipped them over and thrust in testingly. Iruka loved it, he felt so full, he had been prepared perfectly, and it was Kakashi. Kakashi was loving him, thrusting into him, rolling his hips, hitting his prostate, bringing him pleasure. He was going slow, taking their time, lavishing Iruka with kisses. Whispering I love you's and nibbling on the surface of his skin. They were connected, and they were in love, and they were taking things slow. A slow Saturday early morning fuck. Although technically it was the afternoon, they did just wake up. Kakashi spread Iruka's legs apart diving in deeper, bottoming out each time, hitting his prostate. "Speed up," Iruka moaned, it was starting to feel like too much at once "close, needa cum."

Kakashi speeds up instantly basically tripling his speed, thrusting in and out the smack of skin on skin echoing around the room. Iruka was moaning loudly, almost screaming, Kakashi was breathing loudly, grunting. Iruka came with his lover's name on his lips throwing his seed all over both of their stomachs. The look of Iruka being utterly wrecked, driven to cum by Kakashi's dick alone; along with the tightening of his body was enough for Kakashi to finish, bottoming out and releasing his seed deep inside of Iruka.

He collapsed on the younger man kissing him weakly, still inside of him. "Fuck, that was intense." Kakashi muttered, "I'm really in love with you."

"I love you too." Iruka smiled and kissed Iruka back, "That was amazing." They realized there were tears and they smiled as they wiped each other's face with their hands. "Next time, less crying." He laughed happily, "That was so good, so amazing."

"Hell yes," Kakashi agreed as giggling, "I've never cried during...I just love you so much."

Iruka laughed bursting with joy. Kakashi could tell he was really truly happy, "I'm pretty sure we've said that a thousand times but I don't think I'll ever be tired of it."

"Me either." Kakashi agreed, and snuggled into Iruka further, the younger man conceded for about fifteen minutes before he squirmed.

"I think I need to shower," Iruka responded.

"Wait let's go again a few times," Kakashi protested.

"We will," Iruka told him, "but it's noon and we need to shower and eat."

"Okay, okay," Kakashi agreed, they kissed one more time before getting ready for the day. Deciding to go out and eat, before going back and mating like rabbits. Iruka was so sore the next day he limped when he walked and he refused to sit down at all. Opting to lay on his stomach on the couch as Kakashi played with the dogs, and teasing him from time to time. They snuggled up in bed that night.

"Were you waiting for us to say I love yous?" Iruka asked, "Before having sex with me?"

"We've been having sex," Kakashi pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Iruka blushed, "butt sex."

Kakashi shrugged, "I guess so yeah."

"Why?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi breathed deeply for a moment, "It's easier to leave someone when you don't have sex with them." he responded.

Iruka was quiet for a moment and then it clicked, "Ah Yamato,"

"Our relationship really sucked," Kakashi sighed, "we were friends for a long time. But I feel like if we had just spent time together romantically, without fucking, we would have realized it wasn't going to work out. But we didnt and everything turned so a fuckin messy. And I know what I did was absolutely shitty, I'm not defending myself for that. I just...I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Also, it was nice to just have a romantic relationship, without sex. I got to figure out who you are and learn more about you. Fall even deeper and deeper in love. It made me feel normal. I liked just getting to know."

"When did you fall in love with me?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi met those beautiful brown eyes head-on, "The first time you yelled at me about Sasuke and Itachi. You made me cry, and you held me. I felt warm and safe in your arms."

Iruka smiled a little charmed at the idea, "Oh so like the first time we met."

"The first time we remember meeting." Kakashi corrected.

Iruka shook his head, "You're such a romantic."

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer flush to his body, "When did you fall in love with me?" he asked.

Iruka hummed, "It's been gradual for me I think, there wasn't just one moment. One of them was the time we reconnected after summer; I gave you that blow job that 'blowed your mind'. The next morning, after we woke up together, the way you looked at me...I knew I was lost. It reminded me of the way Naruto looked at me when I first adopted him. I guess knowing that you were in love with me also made me fall. It made me really excited. Another one was when I met your dogs. Oh okay this is a weird one but that one disaster night where we went to the club with friends. Anko showed me a video of you going off on our friends and it showed me how serious you were about us. And then that night after that you were really open with me. Every time you've opened up with me really. Oh and also this weekend with my Father was amazing it made me fall all the more. And then um when you forced me to move in with you and to take a car, and when you forced me to stop working for your company. I like it when you take care of me, emotionally, physically, and sexually. You're changing me for the better honestly you are."

Kakashi snuggled his face into Iruka's neck. "I like taking care of you. I like everything about you. Even your flaws. I really like your butt, and your dick too. Oh my god, I love your asshole it's so tight, and it fits me so well."

"Stop being gross!" Iruka pushed Kakashi teasingly, he was blushing widely, "You umm satisfy me sexually."

Kakashi laughed, "You're such a prude." he responded, "It's crazy cause you're super loud in the bedroom."

"Please shut up." Iruka laughed, his eyes sparkling with love and trust.

Kakashi kissed him quickly not being able to resist those lips, "You're mine." he whispered softly. "All mine."

"Kakashi," Iruka used a warning voice, "I don't find possessiveness attractive. I am my own person."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Right, you're your own person but you're still mine."

"What, no!" Iruka giggled. "I'm my own person."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi laughed and tried to kiss Iruka again but the man dodged playfully, "I'm really possessive as a person. Iruka you're mine, mine, mine. You're your own person but you're mine, and I'm yours."

Iruka stiffened for a moment than relax, "You're mine you say," he played along and Kakashi laughed.

"Very much so." Kakashi giggled and kissed Iruka's neck pleased when the other man let out a little whine. "I love your sex noises, you're so loud and sexy."

"Shut up," Iruka said, "We've only had sex like seven times."

"Who was it that couldn't walk all of today?" Kakashi asked.

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled out, "You try having a dick up your ass."

Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm ready when you are,"

Iruka blushed, "Oh," Iruka asked surprised, "r-really?"

"Yes." Kakashi responded, "I did it for the first time with my ex and I wondered why I hadn't tried it before. I mean it feels amazing. I prefer to top but I like it that way too."  
Iruka's blush grew redder and he looked away, "Let's not talk about what your ex did in the bedroom." Iruka decided, "You're obviously very sexually experienced. We'll talk about it sometimes but I'm still new to all this and I," he hesitated, "I know you've had better."

"Not really," Kakashi responded, Iruka gave him a knowing look. Kakashi laughed, "Okay there are definitely some nights I'll never forget but Iruka," He paused as he tried to find the word. "I've never had sex with someone I've been in love with before. Literally every time we've had sex it's been so intense. You're like no one I've had before. Not to mention you give the best blowjobs hands down. That was a pun by the way. Wait have you ever given me a handjob?"

"Handjobs are like my least favorite thing," Iruka rolled his eyes, "I'd rather grind against you and cum in my pants."

Kakashi scoffed, "What's wrong with you?" he questioned mock dramatically.

"I don't even give myself handjobs that's how much I hate them." Iruka pointed out, Kakashi gave him a look, "I told you before I don't masturbate."

"All men masturbate." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Iruka turned the reddest blush he ever has and Kakashi's eyes widened. "W-wait y-you,"

"I don't want to talk about it." Iruka's voice was extremely high.

"D-do you really? No judgment! I mean...it makes sense you're so flexible."

"Is it that weird?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "I want to see you do it." he said intently.

Iruka looked at him in horror, "Never! I will never do it in front of you!"

"Is that why you're so good at blowjobs?" Kakashi asked, "Because you suck your own dick?"

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled out. "We're not talking about this ever again!"

"Okay," Kakashi said in a normal tone of voice, "so do you like the taste of your own cum?"

Iruka shook his head back and forth rapidly, "No way!" he interjected, "I guess I do technically finish off with a handjob." he admitted. "But it's only like a few strokes unless I'm like leaking cum cause then I just-" he cut off abruptly, "I'm not talking about this!"

"You finger yourself too now right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed.

"Maybe I should start fingering myself too," Kakashi teased, "for when you start fucking me."

Iruka wriggled his nose, "Do you really want me to do that?" he asked a little taken aback.

"Umm, is that not something you're into?" Kakashi asked he sounded a little disappointed.

Iruka shrugged, "I mean I guess I'm into it." He looked away for a moment, "I want to be with you regardless but I'm kinda nervous. What if I try it and discover that I prefer women."

Kakashi stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Iruka brought a hand up to stroke along and comfort him, "I like the way we have sex, trust me." Iruka comforted him, "You're introducing me to a whole new world and I really enjoy it."

"But?" Kakashi asked.

"There's no but persay," Iruka tried to find the words, "I mean umm you've had vagina before. It feels nice it's like warm, and wet, and it just feels amazing. What if I try, anal with you and I realize I actually prefer vagina."

"It's still warm and wet and amazing," Kakashi ensured him, "but it's better because it's so much tighter."

Iruka nodded, "Right, of course, I believe you." He didn't look utterly convincing.

"Well, I can show you right now," Kakashi responded and grabbed the lube from his bed frame. "You're bigger than I've had but I've been wanting to feel you inside me since I first saw your dick."

"We umm, don't have to do this." Iruka protested, he saw the fear running through Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi," he tried to calm him down as the man moved to straddle him.

"What if-" Kakashi wondered seemingly unable to finish the thought, "Iruka, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." Iruka agreed.

"I'm better," Kakashi asked, he looked a bit frantic, "I don't have a vagina but it'll feel good. I can make you feel good."

"You already do," Iruka assured him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said. I want to be with you regardless of everything."

"Iruka," Kakashi whined, "I need you please inside of me."

"Okay, okay." Iruka agreed, Kakashi needed this and Iruka could give it to him, it was a simple as that. Their lips met, Iruka accepting and acknowledging Kakasi's fear and swallowing it, trying to reassure him kissing him gingerly and sweetly. He pulled at the man's pants and flipped them so he was on top. He helped the older man out of his sweat pants and took off his own, so they were completely naked. Iruka grabbed some lube and poured it into his hands warming it up the way he'd seen Kakashi do it. Iruka kissed Kakashi tenderly, slowly as he peppered his finger around the rim teasingly. He leaned down to kiss the man's jaw, still not sliding his finger in a circle around the rim, and poking the puckered hole. It did feel tight, would Iruka be able to fit? He wasn't exactly small. He kissed down the man's chest and went to lick at a nipple. He bit one teasingly and entered his finger inside of Kakashi. Kakashi moaned, and Iruka has never heard him moan that way before. He moved on to tease the other nipple as he moved that finger around inside of Kakashi exploring the territory. He took the finger out and continued to kiss down the chest until he got to Kakashi's now fully erect dick. He pressed soft kisses to the swollen member before putting just the head in his mouth; he slid his throat down further and slide two fingers in as he did so.

"Fuck," Kakashi breathed and opened his legs wider.

Iruka wanted to be good for Kakashi, so he doubled down his efforts on the blowjob. Taking him all the way in and set up a fast pace, using his cheeks to create suction, and stopping to swallow him down quite often. He found Kakashi's prostate and was pleased when the man thrust into the contact. "Shit, yes."

Iruka slid a third finger in stimulating his prostate every now and then; not enough to make him cum just yet. He found the desire to enter Kakashi welling up into him. Honestly, he never thought of the idea before, he just assumed the role of bottom. He never imagined he could have it both ways.

"Iruka, please." Kakashi whimpered when Iruka brushed the prostate and swallowed at the same time. "I'm already so close."

Iruka removed himself off of the dick with a loud popping sound, "Can't have that can we?" he teased and lined himself up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, "fuck yes. I love you Iruka, I want you."

"I love you too, Kakashi." He captured Kakashi's lips as he pressed his dick in slowly. Feeling Kakashi's breath hitch and his arms scratch Iruka's back in an erotic manner as he got himself balls deep in Kakashi's ass. "Woah," Iruka breathed in pleasure.

"You like it babe?" Kakashi asked, a tear falling out of his eye involuntarily.

"Yes! Do you?" Iruka asked as he wiped the tear away.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, "you feel amazing inside of me. You're so big, I've never had anything this big inside of me." He kissed Iruka hotly, all fierce passion and genuine love and praise. "Move."

Iruka knew what to do from here, he grabbed Kakashi's thighs and re-angled the man so he could better hit his prostate. Kakashi had been right, Iruka realized, it was wet, hot, and it was the tightest thing he'd ever experienced. Iruka knew he had good dick game, he's only been with a few girls but they've always been left speechless afterward. Not to mention he had size as a factor, now he needs to show Kakashi. He removed himself almost all the way before thrusting back in and hitting that spot. Kakashi screamed in pleasure, and Iruka had never heard Kakashi be that loud ever, it was honestly really hot. He did the same thing, picking up the pace and moving faster and faster bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh my god," Kakashi breathed out, "fuck, Iruka, fuck, yes, yes, yes!" Kakashi was full of praises. Iruka grunted and the grip he had on Kakashi's thighs was hard enough to bruise.

He hasn't gotten to do this in so long, Iruka realized. He was going to really enjoy this; he sucked on Kakashi's shoulder. Manhandling him,he moving to grab his waist so he could fuck Kakashi down on his dick as well as thrust into him.

"Oh shit." Kakashi moaned this angle was better than the last. "Fuck, yes, fuck yes!" Kakashi was screaming, kami he was so loud. Iruka hit the man's prostate with every thrust, his pace was fast and each buck of his hips was almost bruising. Kakashi came unexpectedly his seed shooting out and splashing between them his lover's name on his mouth.

"W-wait," Iruka whispered, and tripled down his efforts as Kakashi tightened around him. He brought his legs up to wrap around Iruka's waist.

"Nnnnggghhh," Kakashi breathed out trying to make sense of his after cum sensations, "keep going, babe. Cum, cum, inside of me." He breathed out, he was rewarded with a warm liquid rushing into it, and filling him up inside. "Oh shit, fuck, Iruka" Kakashi finally allowed himself to collapse on the bed and catch his breath. "Iruka, oh my god, that was- that was-" he couldn't even find words, "mind-blowing. Shit."

Iruka's knees were shaking post-release as he still held himself above Kakashi, he rolled off the man and laid next to him. "Oh yeah," Iruka nodded his head, "I definitely like men. Screw vagina honestly."

"Shit," Kakashi breathed, "I came so hard I can't feel my legs." the older man said with a wicked smile. "Shit Iruka you're amazing!" he praised the man. "Like honestly, am I even good? Do you like what I do for you?"

Iruka chuckled, "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not!" Kakashi breathed, "Like you literally know how to slang that dick. Shit, where were you hiding that? Oh my goodness, are you the top in our relationship now. Did you just out top me? You know exactly how to hit the spot. Oh my shit, fuck, that was so, that was everything! I will literally never forget tonight. I think I won the jackpot of all husbands."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and he saw the older man blush absolutely blush at his words. "K-Kakashi?" Iruka whispered.

"I'm so-, I'm delirious!" he apologized, he's never been this loose after sex before (physically and metaphorically). He was started to freak out. He basically just admitted that he wanted to marry Iruka already! That he considered him a permanent fixture in his life. That wanted to be with Iruka forever. The man was going to freak out, It's too early in their relationship. They just said I love you's yesterday. W-what should he say? What should he do to make it right?

Iruka didn't say anything he just leaned over Kakashi and wrapped him into a delicious kiss, it was equal parts warm, loving, and thrilled, absolutely excited. It reminded Iruka of the first night he realized Kakashi was in love with. "I really am in love with you Kakashi." Iruka whispered, they've been saying it ever since yesterday but the deep longing look in those brown eyes made Kakashi tremble. Iruka was completely fine with Kakashi thinking of him as his husband, and if anything he felt the same way. Kakashi felt so relieved and excited, he was in bed, in the arms of his future husband. Those brown eyes that had captured him long ago were keeping him there, wanting him there. Those warm lips that felt like heaven against his own had kissed him like Kakashi was responsible for bringing the sunrise and the sunset. The man's cum was leaking out of his ass like a river leaving to meet the ocean of life, their life, their future. Kakashi never thought he would be able to feel this happy but here he was. A tear fell from his eye and he realized that Iruka was crying too. They connected their lips again and wiped their tears before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	13. Regress

Thursday night Kakashi and Iruka were snuggled up to watch a movie together, against their better judgment since they both had other things to be working. Iruka's phone rang off the hook. The name on the screen made his heart lurch for a moment as he stood up off the couch to go to another room and answer it. His boyfriend found the behavior odd so he followed him immediately.

"Hey," Iruka said as he got up to sit on the bathroom counter. He had left the door open believing that his voice wouldn't carry out to Kakashi in the living room. Kakashi was on the wall next to the bathroom door but out of Iruka's sight. "Shizune, I've been wanting to hear from you." Kakashi felt his heart stop.

"Iruka," Shizune responded her voice unreadable, "we need to talk. I'm free right now, and I'm close to where you are. Jiraiya told me you're living with Kakashi now."

"I am," Iruka said, "let's meet at GetReady." It's a 24 Hour Coffee Shop, it's usually pretty empty anywhere after 10 pm; but it's next to a college campus so at least 5 people are always there, studying at some unholy hour of the night.

"That sounds great, I can be there in 20," she replied.

"I'll meet you there." he hung up the phone and exited the bathroom tripping over his feet a little when he noticed Kakashi standing on the wall. "W-were you-"

"Where are you going Iruka?" Kakashi asked, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face.

"You know where I'm going," Iruka replied a little annoyed that Kakashi purposely listened in on his conversation, "I'm going to go talk to Shizune."

"Please don't go." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm. The image Iruka's dick inside of Shizune wasn't one he could easily forget.

"It's been forever since I've seen her and I've never apologized for what happened," Iruka responded.

"Oh, you mean how she was slamming herself on your dick and couldn't get you to cum?" Kakashi asked.

"How long were you watching us?" Iruka asked, " Stop being an asshole!" Iruka glared at Kakashi, "Besides she's made me cum more than you have." It was a dig, a bad one but it got his point across. And it was only cause they've been having sex for a longer period of time. After all he’s done with Kakashi it probably wasn’t even true.

"You're my boyfriend I'm asking you not to go so you shouldn't go." Kakashi's voice was calm but he was clearly brimming with anger. His whole body was tense and Iruka could tell he was brimming for a fight.

"That's not how relationships work." Iruka said cautiously, "I'm my own person, I make my own decisions."

"Not when you're being disrespectful to me and our relationship!" Kakashi responded.

Iruka huffed, "Okay, that last comment I just made was disrespectful, it wasn't true, and I'm sorry. But you don't get to tell me what to do. I won't let you. Here is what's going to happen, I'm going to go upstairs, put on some clothes and then I'm going to go meet up with Shizune."

"No," Kakashi replied, "you're not."

"Fuck, fine, you can just come with me." Iruka decided to give up, they got dressed and got in the car together. "You're literally being such a nightmare." Iruka huffed as he drove them to the coffee shop in his car. "You need to learn to control your possessiveness Kakashi, it's super unattractive."

Iruka said as he pulled into the coffee shop. He got out of the car and locked it without giving the older man time to get out of the car. Then held up two wires, "You can't roll down the windows, or open the door. I'll be back when I'm done Kakashi." He wasn't a prankster for nothing. He also showed off Kakashi's cellphone in his back pocket as he entered the coffee shop; throwing a cute little wink over his shoulder as he did so. Shizune was already there she waved Iruka over and handed him a cup of his favorite coffee.

"Hey," Shizune gave a smile, "it's really nice to see you."

"Shizune," Iruka let out a breath of relief, "how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm fine. I've been working a lot."

"As usual," Iruka replied, the conversation got extremely and awkwardly quiet. "Look Shizune let's get right to the point. I want to apologize for what happened. I'm really sorry that Kakashi -"

"We don't have to go into details," Shizune cut him off. Iruka couldn't hide the distress on his face, Shizune leaned forward so their hands touched on top of the table. "I know you wanted to apologize right away, but I needed some time. Iruka," she hesitated, "I was in love with you." A tear fell from her eye.

"Shizune, I'm so sorry." Iruka didn't know what else to say.

"I," she shrugged and more tears began to fall, she wiped them with her other hand. "I mean, Iruka we been having sex for years. We hang out at all our family events. We complain about work together. We used to text all the time. Iruka you get me the most thoughtful gifts ever. Not to mention before you used to take me out to lunch and you insisted on paying. Iruka, you've been leading me on for years. We were basically dating, for years. I honestly thought we'd be married someday. You seriously never liked me?"

Iruka looked down clearly ashamed, "I didn't mean to lead you on." he apologized, "I understand that I did but I didn't mean to. I am really sorry."

Shizune nodded her head in understanding, "You like men," she replied, her voice breaking slightly.

Iruka squeezed her hand in a friendly manner, "I think I'm bi."

"You always took a long time to cum." Shizune pointed out.

"I thought you liked that," Iruka countered, "you always came like three times."

"I mean yeah," she blushed, "sex with you was awesome but I always wanted to make you cum faster than you did.”

"I enjoyed sex with you too," Iruka said.

Shizune raised an eyebrow, "Did you?"

"Yeah, I really did." he said sincerely, "Shizune I'm sorry we couldn't work out but I want you to find happiness. I hope you can forgive me."

"I've already forgiven you." Shizune smiled, "I want you to be happy too. I'm glad you're with Kakashi. I actually think the two of you are perfect together. I'm sorry I kinda made a big thing out of this by avoiding any communication with you."

"It's okay," Iruka stood up to hug her, "I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to."

She hugged him back deeply as if this would be the last time and then they heard a window shatter, right near them. They both stood in a battle stance as proper ninja do, the employee came over to see what was going on. Kakashi was standing on the other side of the glass.

"Iruka let's go," Kakashi said casually, his mask and eye patch making him look like a complete psycho. He walked through the window casually and handed an employee a huge wad of cash before grabbing Iruka's arm and dragging him outside via the window. Iruka had his body tensed up he was silent but obviously angry. Kakashi picked Iruka up and shoved him through the broken window of Iruka's truck. They drove back to the apartment and entered in silence. "Iruka," Kakashi started.

"No," Iruka yelled, "what you did just now was crazy."

"I can explain," Kakashi began,

"I don't care." Iruka replied, "You're dangerous, you're unstable, and I have a child. I'm leaving. Before you try and stop me, you should know that my friends are coming to get me."

"Iruka," Kakashi yelled, "I felt threatened. You've slept with her before."

"So what?" Iruka responded, "Your best friend is your ex-boyfriend."

"Gai is not-"

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about." Iruka yelled and then sighed and calmed down, "I like you, I want to be with you."

"So then why are you leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"Because," Iruka yelled, "you're being extreme. You broke in a window, you're telling me what to do. Ever since we said I love you you've been acting crazy."

"Iruka," Kakashi looked away and his voice broke.

He's crying, Iruka realized as Kakashi hid his face from him. His heartfelt torn as he watched the man he loves crying before him. "Kakashi," Iruka whispered come forward and touching him gently "what's wrong?"

"Everyone I've ever loved has left me." Kakashi's voice was quiet and broken, and Iruka has never heard him sound like this before. "Please, don't leave me too."

Iruka sent a quick text to his friends and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, the older man essentially melting in his arms. "I'm not leaving you." Iruka pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Come on, let's go take a bath." Iruka took Kakashi to the bathroom and ran the bathwater. "I love you, and I'm not going to leave you, Kakashi." He stripped off his clothes and finally, he let his hair down, and stood naked before Kakashi. "I love you and I need you, and I'm not leaving you." Iruka moved forward to hug Kakashi again pulling him in close. "We're ninja, we don't know how long we will live." Kakashi arms came up to grasp desperately at Iruka. "But I know that however long I have I want to spend it with you."

"Iruka," Kakashi responded tears welling in his eyes, his voice was broken and desperate.

"Yes," Iruka pressed their foreheads together and looked at Kakashi intently, "I need you. I want you. I love you."

Kakashi groaned and moved back to strip himself of his clothes, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I know I've been a dick lately."

Iruka gave him a smile before he turned around and bent over showing his ass and the bright blue butt-plug, which he chose to take out now.

"Iruka," Kakashi said in a tight whisper.

The younger man blushed, "I umm, wanted to prepare for you. I did this before all the fighting happening. I'm all lubed up too." He got into the tub and eased himself in the nice warm water before turning the tap off. "Come join me in the tub."

Kakashi hopped on the tub and immediately grabbed Iruka and entered him smoothly, "Woah!" Iruka yelped, "You're like fully hard!"

Kakashi reached down, "Oh you're not," he realized a little awkwardly, “Do you want to stop?”

"No keep going, I’m not hard but," Iruka wrapped his arms and legs around Kakashi. "I don't have to be to enjoy it." Kakashi bucked up to his the brown-haired man's tight he heat d Iruka let out a moan of approval. Kakashi sat Iruka down in the tub and thrust into him, it was hot, and desperate, and needy and exactly what they needed. Iruka (got hard halfway through) met every thrust and words of praise exited his mouth, and words of comfort. 'You're the only one, the only one who can do this to me. I love you. I need you. Right there, yes. I'm staying with you. I'm staying. I love you'. Afterward, they soaked in the water relaxing against one another and peppering each other with kisses every now and then.

"Are you ready for bed?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Iruka said tiredly, "but umm, I might need some help."

Kakashi laughed and flashed Iruka a wild smile, "Are you sore, babe?"

"Yes, I'm super sore." Iruka giggled back, "You're not exactly small and while the angle was amazing, and the sex was mindblowing,"

"And you cummed so hard your legs were shaking for like fifteen minutes,"

"You're lying, it was two at most." Iruka laughed fondly and stroked his hands through Kakashi's hair.

"Definitely at least ten." Kakashi teased, "I'm the one who held onto you and told you how good you were, as you came down from your high."

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered as he pressed a kiss to Kakashi's neck. "are you going to help me or not?"

"Come on, let's go." Kakashi carried Iruka out of the tub and dried him off slowly, placing a kiss to all the places he toweled dry. Worshipping Iruka's body one last time before he carried him upstairs and to their bed, tucking him in.

"You're not going to put any clothes on me?" Iruka asked.

"Nope," Kakashi said.

"What if you roll over and crush my balls?" Iruka asked.

"A thin pair of boxers would stop this from happening?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Iruka sighed seeing his point, "Whatever." Kakashi leaned down and grabbed Iruka by the balls, Iruka flinched slightly, "I don't necessarily like that." Iruka replied in a blank voice.

"I won't hurt your balls." Kakashi replied, "Besides we need them to have children."

"Kakashi," Iruka moved Kakashi's hand away from his balls, "what are you talking about? If this is something you want, we'd have to have a serious conversation about this."

"I already talked to Tsunade about it," Kakashi told him calmly. Iruka could tell that Kakashi was actually excited, "she has some eggs frozen from when she was in her 20s. She decided to let us use them. I say we hire two surrogates. We use your sperm and my sperm. We get them due the same month, boom then we basically have twins."

"Wow," Iruka squeaked out, he was surprised, to say the least. And he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. It was a huge step. "I will think about this and get back to you later. But if we do this it's not going to be soon, I'm in school right now and you have work."

"I know, I know." Kakashi nodded his head, "It's just a thought. I know we aren't ready for that just yet. I'm just I don't know excited, and happy. I've honestly experienced so many emotions in this past week than I have in years. Maybe my whole life combined."  
Iruka kissed Kakashi's forehead and winced at what the movement did to his back,

"Relationships are complicated," Iruka responded, "what's important is that we're going to make this work."

"Yes, we will." Kakashi agreed.


	14. Plans

It's been two weeks since the incident and things were calming down between them in a good way. They didn't feel the need to say I love you every few seconds letting it become more of a rare occurrence (Thank God). And December was coming around soon. Iruka, ever the planner had gotten all of his Christmas presents this month in order to not have to deal with crowds.

"Iruka, we should discuss our Christmas plans." Kakashi got the man's attention from his homework, it was finals season and Iruka seemed more stressed than normal." Sasuke and Itachi will be coming back like a week before Christmas. My cousin Sukea changed his flight and he'll be in two days before Christmas."

Iruka nodded, "Okay sounds good, I spoke to Jiraiya and I'm going to get Naruto like a week before Christmas. I want some alone time with Naruto and then I'll tell him the news. How about Christmas Eve can all of us together?"

"Okay," Kakashi agreed, "what should we do Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?"

"I told you before, that our family goes to our vacation house. We have a whole bunch of family traditions. Christmas Eve, we can do whatever we want for most of the day before heading to the mansion, it's a four-hour drive. Then we have a family dinner there and go to bed. I told Dad you guys were coming already, just in case. Christmas Day we do so many family activities just be prepared."

"Okay, this should be fun, who will be there?"

"Dad, Kazuma, Kasi, Konohamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, the baby, me, you, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sukea, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade." Iruka informed him.

"Shizune?" Kakashi asked clearly distasteful.

"I told you exactly how the conversation went." Iruka reminded him, "And you're going to be nice to her because she is apart of the family. She's basically Tsunade's adopted daughter."

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you know, she was in love with someone before Jiraiya and like seriously in love. He died in the field, he could have been saved by a simple procedure but there was no med-nin with him. Shizune was his niece and he was taking care of her since, his sister, her mother died. So Tsunade took care of her and basically raised her." Iruka explained easily, Kakashi nodded her head he hadn't really known the information.

"I'll be nice to her," he agreed reluctantly, "Iruka, I never apologized for being so," he trailed off.

"Overprotective, controlling, and creepy." Iruka helped him fill it in.

Kakashi glared momentarily, "Too much for you to handle." he decided on, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Iruka forgave him easily, "we're working on it. You've been great these past few weeks." Kakashi nodded and looked lost in thought, "What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"You almost left me because I was getting too possessive." he said quietly, "What if I fall into a fit of depression, how would you react?"

Iruka studied Kakashi for a moment, the man seemed to be thinking hard on the subject which meant he was probably just trying to understand Iruka. He knew Kakashi had some social issues, he had to find a way to get through to him. "I can deal with you and your depression," Iruka assured him, "my parents died and my Mom died when I was a kid. I can deal with sadness. I just didn't appreciate your unnecessary aggression. I understand if you're tense because you come home from a mission and you act out that way. I can deal with that. Throwing a rock into a window just because I 'disobeyed' you are completely different."

"I didn't hurt you," Kakashi pointed out, "I made sure I didn't hurt you."

"That's not the point." Iruka tried to keep his emotions in control, "You were being manipulative. You were trying to scare me."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, "I am sorry for that," Kakashi apologized firmly, "I was overcome with jealousy and it made blind. It won't happen again."  
Iruka nodded his head and was unsurprised when Kakashi pulled him into his lap. Iruka smiled, "I have to study."

"I know," Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, "I just want to hold you that's all." Iruka got comfortable and leaned back against Kakashi, study book in hand as he went over the material. Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair massaging his scalp. A few hours later the book dropped from Iruka's hands and he was sleeping against Kakashi's chest. The older man picked him up and carried him to their bed.  
When Iruka woke up he was reminded of his childhood and he cried. Kakashi woke up in an instant, "Iruka?" Kakashi asked concerned he woke up instantly and held the man to his chest.

"Sorry," Iruka apologized, "I'm fine. I just," he shrugged, "waking up in bed for a moment reminded me of my parents." He tried to explain. "My real," he paused and shrugged again to wipe some tears, "It feels weird to say, real parents, Hiruzen and Biwako are my real parents too. But like my birth parents."

"Sorry!" Kakashi apologized and squeezed Iruka tighter for a moment, "I shouldn't have-"

"No it was nice," Iruka stopped him, "it was really nice." He smiled widely, "I just, I got thrown off for a moment."

Kakashi hummed and kissed Iruka's forehead holding him firmly in his arms as the tears subsided. "You don't talk about them much," Kakashi said quietly.

"You don't really talk about yours either." Iruka said after a moment of silence, "Either of them."

Kakashi stiffened, Iruka hadn't said it explicitly but he was talking about the time he had lived with Minato and Kushina. He wasn't ready to talk about that.

"You don't have to talk about it." Iruka told him quickly and quietly, "This isn't something either of us have to talk about."

Kakashi nodded and pulled Iruka even closer, "We will, it'll just take time. I want to be able to talk to you about everything."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Iruka stretched and got out of Kakashi's warm embrace, "Come on, if I'm awake I need to be studying."

Kakashi groaned clearly annoyed, "You're a study monster, let's take a study break."

"By study break do you mean sex?" Iruka asked amused.

"Yes!" Kakashi admitted with a coy smile.

"I can take a study break, an hour after lunch. I'm studying statistics on the education system and I know the material pretty well."

Kakashi frowned, "Did you just schedule in sex with me?"

"Are you going to say no?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Kakashi retracted his statement. "after lunch it is." Iruka pecked him on the cheek and went to go get his study materials.

(December)  
"Congratulations!" Kakashi jumped up from behind the couch as Iruka entered the apartment. Iruka looked at the balloons that were surrounding the couch and the cake on the coffee table.

"Ah," Iruka scratched near his scar awkwardly, "what's this Kakashi?"

"A celebration because you finished all your finals!" Kakashi tried again enthusiastically.  
"Are you umm," Iruka scratched his nose near his scar and moved closer to where Kakashi was standing as he placed his book bag down, "are you naked?"

"What?" Kakashi asked awkwardly, "No."

Iruka walked closer to where Kakashi was standing behind the couch holding a balloon. Iruka had noticed that he wasn't wearing anything from the waist up but what about from the waist down. Kakashi didn't move and then Iruka stood up on the couch and looked down. "You are naked."Iruka laughed now suddenly seeming a bit excited. He took off his shirt, "You know I did work really hard this semester," he jumped over the couch and stood in front of Kakashi. He grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder and forced him to his knees, "I think I deserve an award".

"Shit," Kakashi said under his breath.

"You okay?" Iruka asked concerned.

"Yeah, that was just hot," Kakashi replied and grabbed Iruka's pants and undid them before quickly pulled them down to his ankles.

"I was thinking about blowing you this morning," Iruka admitted.

"During finals?" Kakashi mocked offended as he slid his finger to that spot behind Iruka's balls that never failed to turn him on, "How naughty sensei!"

"Don't use sensei that way!" Iruka protested the way he always did, "But anyway seeing you naked like this waiting for me. Well now I think I want a reward for my hard," he stroked his dick once, "work." Kakashi nodded eagerly. "This is an award for you too Kakashi, for being so patient while I was studying for finals."

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi asked moving forward to let his hot breath wrap around his lover's dick.

"Yes," Iruka forced himself not to buck his hips, "I want you to fuck me." Kakashi smiled at that and gripped Iruka's dick roughly, "Ahh," Iruka breathed.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." Kakashi informed him, "And then I'll fuck you later tonight. And then I want you to suck me off."

"I'm not putting your dick in my mouth if it's been in my ass." Iruka protested.

Kakashi laughed for a moment, "That's a good point."

Iruka laughed, "I'll suck you off in the shower afterward."

"Deal." Kakashi agreed. "Now back to the task at hand." He took Iruka halfway into his mouth on the first try. He relaxed his throat sucked in his cheeks as he drew back, before coming back down all the way.

"Ahhh," Iruka moaned and his knees buckled for a moment.

Kakashi hummed and then swallowed, watching Iruka's reactions carefully. He loved how responsive the man was. No partner had even been this satisfying and fun to watch. No partner had fulfilled him more. No partner was Iruka before. Iruka parted his legs to hold his weight a little better, one hand went down to run through Kakashi's soft silver hair. The other hand went to tease his nipples. Kakashi set up a fast pace as he bobbed his head up and down Iruka's length, matching it with his own hand as he stroked himself off. It's been a while, neither of them were going to last long. Kakashi finished first, screaming around Iruka's penis and becoming undone, sucked down on Iruka's penis to stop himself from biting it. It was enough for Iruka to finish into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi coming down from his high wasn't ready to swallow and most of it spilled out of his mouth. Iruka came to sit on the floor before Kakashi and licking the man's neck, chin, and mouth free of cum, slowly, as he came down from his high. Kakashi wrapped his hands around Iruka pulled him close, and wiping his cum on the man's back because he knew it would piss Iruka off.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested. "You're disgusting."

Kakashi laughed playfully and brought his cum stained finger to touch Iruka's mouth. "Suck my fingers." Iruka gave him a glare but sucked the cum off of the man's hand anyway.

"You better clean my back," he said when he was done.

"Hmmm," Kakashi laughed and kissing Iruka tasting their cum in the younger man's mouth, it turned him on even more. "Fuck, are you ready for round two?"

"Already?" Iruka asked with a teasing smile. "I'm usually the one up before you."

Kakashi gave Iruka a frown, "You're younger than me!" he defended himself. "I just need a few more minutes than you do."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "Sorry I'm not trying to laugh. It honestly doesn't bother me, I like it. Your foreplay is one of my favorite things."

Kakashi looked a bit relieved and Iruka noted this as something that Kakashi was insecure about. "Your dick is amazing," Iruka told him to assure him further. "And it's bigger than mine."

"Barely," Kakashi said and lifted Iruka up and carried him upstairs to their bedroom, where he began to kiss Iruka senseless to make up for his insensitive teasing. They go for round two and then Iruka was starving, they ate a whole cake together and then had sex again. As they cuddled up next to each other Kakashi was looking at Iruka happily, "Today was amazing," he whispered tiredly, "I never wanted it to end."

Iruka laughed, "We didn't do that much today."

Kakashi nodded his head, "True but I was really happy. I was thinking that we could do this forever, every day' and I would never tire of it. All I want to do is spend time with you Iruka. In any way, shape, or form." Kakashi pulled Iruka closer as he realized his words, "I g-guess I'm sort of dependent on you."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, Kakashi was opening up, he needed to phrase his words carefully.

"I need you." Kakashi wiped a stray tear from his eye mad that it was there. "I haven't felt this happy since...ya know, Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin...my Father."

Iruka nodded his head understandingly, "I'm dependent on you to Kakashi," Iruka whispered, "I need you in my life."

Kakashi looked a bit relieved at Iruka's words, "W-what are you going to do if Naruto hates us together. I'm worried because I know that without a doubt you'll always choose him over me."

Iruka bit his lip, he didn't know the right words to say. "It's not fair to say things like that." Iruka tried, "But you are both important to me. I want all of us to be happy together, Itachi and Sasuke included. And Kakashi," Iruka kissed the man's cheek, "I want forever with you too." It was enough, Iruka realized as Kakashi smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Iruka smiled, today had been perfect.


	15. Motion

"You're picking up Naruto tomorrow?" Kakashi asked as he entered the living room with a plate of cookies.

"Those are burnt." Iruka whiffed the air with disgust, "Throw them out."

"I would but I don't want to start a trash can fire." Kakashi laughed and put them on the table. He was wearing jeans and a turtle neck sweatshirt since he went out earlier in the day to hang out with Gai. Iruka was laying on the couch, his back on the armchair and his legs spread out on the couch. He was completely covered by a large fluffy blanket, and he was reading a book. "Move up," he pressed Iruka's shoulder with his hand.

Iruka tensed a bit, "Ah why?" he asked.’

"I want to sit behind you of course." Kakashi said simply, "I've been gone most of the day."

"How is Gai?" Iruka asked, "Has Lee settled in nicely?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and gave Iruka a face, "Why aren't you moving up?"

"Right," Iruka hesitantly moved forward and Kakashi got behind him, putting his legs on either side of Irukas and putting his head on Iruka's shoulder. "So Gai and Lee."

"Oh yeah, Lee is adjusting nicely. They're both throwing themselves in the situation really passionately." Kakashi let his hands drag around Iruka's abs, he knew the man was shirtless so he was just enjoying the moment. "They're both determined to make the situation work out, it's actually really sweet-WOAH!" Kakashi responded as his hands touched Iruka's bare hip. He didn't feel any underwear whatsoever. He reached over and touched Iruka's dick.

"H-hey!" Iruka complained, "Stahwp!"

"You're not wearing any underwear." Kakashi was shocked, "You're not wearing anything at all!"

Iruka was blushing, "I just wanted to be naked."

"I like it when you're naked," Kakashi was already feeling freaky. He reached his hand up to twist and tease Iruka's nipples.

Iruka moaned, dropped his book and reached up to touch Kakashi's hands, "Stop!" he protested. "Kakashi I'm trying to have a relaxing evening, I'm going to finish this book."

"S-sorry," Kakashi apologized, "Me too, I'm also trying to relax." He removed his hands, and Iruka got back to reading. A few minutes later Iruka felt one hand pushing his thigh up and shoving two slicked up fingers into his hole.

"Hnnng!" Iruka dropped the book completely, and his fight tightened, "Shit Kakashi." When did he even apply lube to his hands? Iruka thought for a moment but was quickly distracted.

"You're so tight," Kakashi teased, "I guess I better start with one finger." He plunged a finger in and out of Iruka's hole.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested, and grabbed his book, he forced it open, "I'm trying to read."

"Well then go ahead," Kakashi slipped in the second finger again now, finding Iruka's prostate and making the man scream. “Do you want me to stop?”

"Fuck! No!" Iruka breathed. "Don’t stop! Kakashi!"

"How's the reading going?" Kakashi said his voice casual pressing against that spot again and listening to Iruka's sweet moans. "Or maybe you can't focus. He brought his other hand to touch Iruka's now hard dick. "You're so naughty Iruka."

He added three fingers now shoving them in and out of Iruka's hole at a rapid pace. "Ahh Ahhh Fuck, Hnng," Iruka threw the book across the room. He leaned forward shifting himself so he was on all fours before Kakashi, his hole on display as he looked back at Kakashi with hooded eyes.

"Oh my god," Kakashi breathed, "you're perfect."  
"No, you are," Iruka flirted, "put it in. Please, I need it."  
Kakashi stood up to removed himself off all of his clothes before he repositioned himself. He was on his knees before Iruka driving himself into Iruka at a fast pace; thrusting in and out, bucking his hips, and hitting that spot inside of Iruka that was driving him crazy. Listening to Iruka's moan filled the room and the sound of skin hitting skin. Iruka's legs were shaking with pleasure.

"I'm close," Iruka yelled out.

"Cum for me," Kakashi pleaded and he reached his hand around to yank the man off. Iruka screamed and came into his hand. Kakashi was spurred to finished and spilled his seed into Iruka with a shout of the younger man's name. They sat back down Iruka on top of Kakashi cuddling up against him. Kakashi wiped his hand off in the blanket and threw it off the couch as their naked bodies mingled together. "I literally love having sex with you."

"Kakashi!" Iruka responded with a blush.

Kakashi laughed a little, "I'm being serious. Being with you is a completely new experience. I'm loving every minute, no every second of it."

Iruka giggled at him and gave him a wild smile, "You make me so happy, you freakin weirdo!" The blush on his face showcased his happy embarrassment as he placed a goofy kiss onto Kakashi's cheek, before blowing raspberries into it. Kakashi tickled Iruka in retaliation and gave chase when Iruka tried to getaway. The two of them running around chasing each other butt naked was truly a sight to see. But no one saw it because they were alone with each other, floating in their happiness. Kakashi finally caught Iruka and pulled him down onto their bed. They kissed each other and then pressed kisses into each other's skin.

"I'm going to miss you," Kakashi whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kashi," Iruka whispered back, as they fell asleep into a lazy middle of the day nap.

Iruka wasn't ecstatic about being separated from Kakashi for a few days but he was super excited to see Naruto. Back at their old apartment, it felt like the old days all over again. Jiraiya dropped him off in the morning, and the two of them did all of their favorite things together the first day that they were reconnected. They wound up eating ramen at Ichiraku's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They went to the movie theatre, they played games at the arcade, they visited Kotetsu and Izumo and played video games, they went to the park with them and had a water gunfight. Then at night, they snuggled up on the couch while watching an old movie and fell asleep together. The next day was equally as fun. Iruka knew he was dragging his feet in telling Naruto about Kakashi but he just didn't want the boy to hate him. Naruto was wondering about Anko's garage looking at her massive snake collection.

"You gotta just tell him." Anko told Iruka flat out, "Trust me Naruto isn't going to hate you for it."

"But what if he does." Iruka sighed.

"He's a child," Anko reminded Iruka, "he is just going to have to get over it. Besides, when he moves back in he's going to have to live with them. He should get used to the idea now."

Iruka blanked, he hadn't even thought of things that far ahead. He had just assumed that he and Naruto would go back to living in their apartment. And Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke would be in Kakashi's mansion. But also the thought of not living with Kakashi wasn't a pleasant one. He wanted everything, so he sighed, he would have to tell Naruto...he would do it tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and passed in a similar fashion, and the day after and the day after. Until it was three days before Christmas and Iruka decided to bite the bullet and tell him.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you," Iruka told the boy as they had previously been play wrestling and were currently laying down on the ground together looking up at their ceiling.

"What is it, Dad?" Naruto asked blue eyes met brown ones as he peered into his Father's eyes.

"You remember Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka brought him up, in hindsight, it was a dumb question, of course, Naruto knew him.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, of course, I really like Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei and I are dating." Iruka's voice was strong and confident, and he was happy that the words had finally left his mouth.

Naruto's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he processed the information. Naruto didn't even know that his Father liked men, but he was more surprised than he was dating his sensei, Kakashi. "Dad!" Naruto yelled, "Kakashi-sensei! But he's a perv! He doesn't do pervy things to you does he?" Naruto's blue eyes were fierce and serious.

Iruka blushed at the question, "Naruto," he said awkwardly and scratched his nose. "Kakashi doesn't do anything I don't want him to do."

Naruto seemed to calm down a little at the comment, "B-but why Kakashi-sensei? When did this happen? What does dating even mean, are you getting married? Is he just like, your boyfriend?"

Iruka chuckled at all the questions but answered them patiently, "We've been together for a while now. He is my boyfriend. We haven't talked about marriage but if that does happen it won't be anytime soon. He just," Iruka shrugged, "he makes me really happy."  
Naruto frowned and Iruka grew concerned, but he waited for Naruto to say something. "I want you to be happy Dad. I just...when I move back, will Kakashi-sensei be here?" he asked.

Iruka's expression softened, he wanted to say 'yes' but he didn't know that. And he knew Naruto was asking more than just the question at face value. "We have over two years to go before you move back in. That’s a long time and we don't know what the future holds. But one thing will always be true. Naruto, I will always love you. Even though I'm with Kakashi, you are my son and I love you. That will never change. I know this must be tough. I know you weren't expecting things to be different when you came back. I know you weren't expecting this. Naruto, whenever we are together that place becomes our home. You are my home, and I'm yours. You are not going to lose me."

Naruto didn't say anything he just moved over and cuddle up into his Dad. He cried into the man's shirt because the sudden onslaught of feelings was too much. Iruka stroked his back comfortingly and sang a lullaby to him until Naruto fell asleep. Iruka carried him to the bed and placed him there. He felt like talking to Kakashi but he didn't really know what to say. Then he decided he didn't really need to, so he called him up.

"Hey," Kakashi's voice was soft and he seemed pleasantly surprised that Iruka had called.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No, I was just reading. Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Yes everything's fine." Iruka assured him quickly, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss you too," Kakashi said happily, "I told Sasuke and Itachi about us. And I've just honestly gotten to spend some really good quality time with them. I'm incredibly grateful to have these two in my life."

"I'm happy to hear it!" Iruka smiled warmly, "I feel the same way about Naruto. I just told him."

"How did he take it?" Kakashi asked his voice taking on a worried tone.

"I'm not sure yet," Iruka replied. "I think he has some mixed feelings but I think he will come around. It's just, you know, it's been just the two of us for forever. So I think this change is going to be a little hard for him."

Kakashi hummed in response but he wasn't quite sure what to say, he gripped the phone tighter because he was nervous. He hoped Iruka wasn't breaking up with him right now, or asking for space. Or asking to spend Christmas separately his mind was reeling.

"He asked when he moved back in whether you would be here," Iruka said softly.

"What did you say?" Kakashi managed to get out.

Iruka smiled, "He wasn't really asking about you being there. He was asking if he lost his home. I just assured him to the best of my ability."

"I think the answer is yes," Kakashi said quietly, he realized his sentence didn't make sense, that Iruka had moved on from the question. He cursed his awkwardness.

"I think so too," Iruka responded with a wide smile. "I'm going to go to rest now Kakashi, I'll see you in three days, well it's basically two now." Iruka looked at the time it was around 8 pm, Naruto didn’t usually sleep early but he'd let the kid do it this time.

"I'll see you soon." Kakashi agreed and they hung up together, both feeling light and happy, and somehow free.


	16. Adjustments

Iruka's phone blared alive at 2 am, he and Naruto both woke up with a start.

"Go back to sleep Naruto," Iruka said as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed the phone. It was Kakashi's number, but why was he calling at two am? He answered the phone quickly,

"Kakashi?" he asked as he moved to the living room to have a conversation in peace.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked his voice sounded urgent, Iruka gripped the phone tighter.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked concerned as he left his bedroom to go into the living room for a quieter conversation.

"My company, there's been an emergency," he sighed the irritation was clear in his voice, "I'm on my way to the airport I have to leave the country."

"What?" Iruka asked shocked, this ruined all of their plans.

"I know," Kakashi's voice was apologetic, "Look I told the boys about us already. Can you come spend time with them tomorrow, umm I guess it's today actually, sorry it's early. And then I need you to pick up Sukea from the airport tomorrow. I'll probably be back on Christmas Eve."

"Of course Kakashi," Iruka responded his mind wandering with different scenarios, "I hope everything works out."

"It will," Kakashi said, "I just gotta kick some sense into somebody's ass." Kakashi gave a loud sigh, "I'm really sorry for dumping all of this on you right now. I-I," Kakashi hesitated, "this wasn't how things were supposed to go but I'm glad I have you. I umm, I love you Iruka."

Iruka's breath hitched they hadn't said it to each other in a while, "I love you too, come home safe Kakashi. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Iruka sighed, he couldn't sleep right now so he made himself some tea to calm himself down.

Naruto came out of the bedroom and joined him, Iruka made him hot chocolate since Naruto really wasn't much of a tea drinker.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Iruka assured him, "Kakashi had an emergency at his company so he has to go. How do you feel about going to visit Itachi and Sasuke today? We could stay with them for a few days."

Naruto perked up a bit, "Sure." he sounded a bit excited although he was clearly still tired. "I had fun with them last time."

"Hey Naruto," Iruka rubbed the boy's hair soothingly, "Christmas is going to be a bit different this year. Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi's cousin are going to be joining us. And of course, the new baby."

Naruto nodded understanding, "That's...okay." he responded, "I heard you tell Kakashi-sensei that you love him. Do you love Sasuke and Itachi too?"

The question caught Iruka off guard a bit, "I want to know more about them, but they are also doing private studies like you are. I do love Kakashi-sensei."

"The same way you love me?" Naruto asked. "Or the way Mothers love Fathers."

"The second one," Iruka answered carefully, trying to follow Naruto's train of thoughts.  
The boy nodded his head, "But you'd love Itachi and Sasuke the same way that you love me."

Iruka understood now, Naruto was trying to see where he stood with Iruka. Of course, he wanted to be number one. "Naruto, I love everyone differently. I love your Uncles Asuma, and Kasuma. But I love them differently from you. I love my Father, and my Mother, all of them, but the love I have for them is unique too. I love Kasi, Konohamaru, and the new baby, but I love them in a different way too. Different doesn't mean more or less, good or bad, it's just that relationships are different. Naruto the love I have for you is unique, and it's special because of our relationship. Does that make sense?" Naruto thought for a moment then nodded his head and smiled, the answer seemed to satisfy him.

"We are going to visit Sasuke and Itachi later today," Iruka continued, "and we'll be going to the vacation home soon so we'll have to pack a suitcase. But we can do that later for now let's go to back to bed." They went to sleep, woke up around 10 am, packed their suitcases and hoped in Iruka's car.

"Did Kakashi-sensei buy you this car?" Naruto asked, "You said before that you were borrowing it from a friend."

"I am just borrowing it." Iruka said defensively, "But yes, I'm borrowing it from Kakashi."

"Do you guys live together?" Naruto asked, "Did he move to our apartment?"

Iruka swallowed a little, "No of course not," he didn't know why he was lying, well technically he wasn't lying he was just answering the second question.

"Can he get you pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Iruka almost swerved the car, "No, of course, he can't. We’ve had the sex talk before Naruto. Besides, why would I be the pregnant one?"

Naruto shrugs, "It's just you and Kakashi-sensei, it seems weird."

"Because we're both men?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't really care about that, it's just the fact that he's Kakashi-sensei. He has like a thousand secrets. I think he's a good guy and everything but it's weird that he's dating you. Why didn't you date Izumo or Kotetsu or something?" Naruto asked. "And everyone knows that Ebisu-sensei has a crush on you!"

"Naruto!" Iruka protested, "You don't even like Ebisu-sensei. And Kotetsu and Izumo are just my friends. I umm, I wasn't aware that I was interested in men really until Kakashi." He wasn't sure whether he should be telling Naruto in this much detail. Although, he now realizes he should have told Naruto he was bisexual as soon as he found out.

Naruto nodded his head, "So what does dating mean?"

Iruka rubbed his temples, Naruto's questions were getting on his nerves, he wasn't sure if he was answering either of them correctly. "We just hang out. It's like having a best friend but with romantic feelings."

"Hmmm," Naruto seemed satisfied with the answer, "okay. I umm, I guess I'm okay with this."

"Really?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "I don't really want to share you." he admitted, "Especially not with Sasuke and Itachi. I wanted to be your only kid. But, you and Kakashi-sensei make each other happy so I guess I should be happy too. And...I know that you'll always love me."

"I will always love you Naruto." Iruka agreed.

"I love you too Dad." Naruto turned up the music signaling the end of the conversation, and now the two were screaming lyrics to some of their favorite songs. Iruka pulled up to the house, it was around noon and Iruka was wondering if maybe he should have brought some food with them. "This is his house?!" Naruto yelled, "It's huge! I like you dating Kakashi-sensei?! Can he buy us a house like this too?"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled firmly, "I am not dating Kakashi for his money and I forbid you for asking him to buy you anything." Naruto frowned but nodded his head in understanding. Iruka knew for sure that the information hadn't quite sunk into his brain yet but he would make sure Naruto understood how serious he was later. Iruka knocked on the door and a woman answered with a smile. Iruka observed her, he had no idea who she was. She looked to be around 50 had a small frame, brown hair that was tied back into a bun; she had fair skin, light blue eyes, and a warm smile.

"Iruka Umino and Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to finally meet the two of you." the woman said and extended her hand, "I'm Yumi Akihiko, I've been the head housekeeper at the Hatake family for nearly thirty years."

"Oh yes, nice to meet you." Iruka shook her hand and shoved Naruto a bit so the boy did the same thing. An unknown man dressed in a uniform came and took their suitcases away. "I hope you guys aren't working through Christmas," Iruka responded.

"Oh we aren't." she replied, "Master Kakashi is actually letting us use the house to celebrate as a family. Everyone working here is pretty much related one way or another."

That warmed Iruka's heart up a bit actually, Kakashi was such a sweet man. "I'm happy to hear it." A man came up and literally removed Iruka's coat off of him with a little force since Iruka protested. Iruka and Kakashi had always been alone here when they came on the weekends. He didn’t like being waited on hand and foot, growing up in his Father’s household it certainly wasn’t allowed.

"Umino-san, Uzimaki-san, you're just in time for lunch. Master Sasuke and Master Itachi are waiting for you." she led them to the kitchen ignoring Iruka's protest to call them by their first names. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting next to each other at a huge dining room table with only four chairs.

"Hello Sasuke and Itachi," Iruka smiled and hugged each of them, rather awkwardly for the boys, before making his way around the large table and sitting across from Itachi. Naruto followed right after him, also giving them awkward hugs and sitting across from Sasuke. There was already a spread of delightful looking food waiting on the table already. "So what have you and Kakashi been up to since you were reunited?" Iruka asked trying to start a conversation.

Itachi gave a small, probably forced, smile but he began to talk to Iruka, "We went to an amusement park, we had a swimming day, we went to expensive restaurants, we went sight-seeing in the next town over, I think we went to the movie theatre a few times, am I missing anything Sasuke?"

The younger teen thought for a moment, "Kakashi trained with us to see how strong we've gotten, perhaps he'll train with you Naruto."

"I hope so!" Naruto agreed, "Sasuke we should train together a little bit too."

"Okay," Sasuke smiled in agreement and the ice was broken.

"As long as I can supervise," Iruka told the two with a warning voice, "Or Itachi."

"Sure," Itachi said blandly, "so Iruka, Kakashi wanted to take us all ice skating today, but since he isn't here he suggested we go without him."

"Sure, do you guys want to go?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Naruto said excitedly, and Iruka rubbed the boy's head to get him to calm down patiently waiting for Sasuke and Itachi's reaction.

"Sure," Sasuke responded.

"I don't mind." Itachi responded, "We already have a reservation from 7:30-9:00."

"Reservation?" Iruka asked.

"Yes so we can skate in peace," Itachi explained, "Should I make a restaurant reservation for afterward?"

"Oh no that's fine," Iruka cut him off, "I can cook for you guys if you want."

"We have a cook already." Sasuke pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about cost," Itachi spoke up, "Kakashi is going to cover everything." He held up a plastic card to emphasis that point.

"N-no," Iruka protested, "he shouldn't have to do that." Iruka could feel himself getting stressed out.

"We can go to Ichiraku's afterward!" Naruto suggested.

"I liked going there last time!" Sasuke agreed to the idea.

"Okay it's settled," Itachi said giving Iruka a smile. He always thought Iruka was a good man but he liked being able to see it proven in front of his eyes.

"Alright," Iruka agreed reluctantly, "what should we do after lunch? Oh I know, Naruto, Kakashi has eight dogs."

"Really?" Naruto basically shrieked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said excitedly, "I'll introduce you to all of them!" After lunch, Naruto and Sasuke run around the yard with dog toys playing with all of the dogs and having a good time too. Itachi and Iruka sat on the patio sofa together watching them amused. Pakkun sitting on Iruka's lap.

"I think you and Kakashi and great together." Itachi spoke up, "I've always liked you since you've had a soft spot for Sasuke. I'm glad that Sasuke gets to finish out his school years having two parental figures in his life."

"You too, Itachi," Iruka leaned over and briefly touched Itachi's knee, in an innocent and friendly manner. "Kakashi and I will always be here for you too."

Itachi smiled, "You're a good influence on Kakashi. He's already dedicated so much time to Sasuke and me. And we want to spend more time with you and Naruto as well. I was thinking about moving out with Sasuke soon as I get ownership of my own company in two years."

"Oh no, are you moving out in two years?" Iruka asked. "Itachi!"

"I've been thinking about it. I've graduated college already, I feel like I need some independence." Itachi said, "But I do want to stay around Sasuke, if I'm being honest I'm not sure yet. Things are going to be different when we move back after training, right?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"Well, you and Naruto will be here." Itachi pointed out, "You and Kakashi might be married by then too. Maybe you'll have adopted a kid or two."

Iruka sputtered. "Itachi!" Where were these ideas coming from? Itachi actually gave Iruka a sly smile, and Iruka almost sputtered again at seeing Itachi smile.

"Dad!" "Iruka!" Naruto and Sasuke ran over to Iruka excitedly all of the dogs following after them. "Can we take the dogs to the beach?" they asked together.

"What?" Iruka asked surprised, "It's winter! The beach is going to be freezing."

"Iruka has a point." Itachi pointed it out. "And we have ice skating reservations."

"We can go tomorrow," Sasuke suggested, "that was Sukea can go with us."

"I'll move the reservation." Itachi agreed.

"Guys it is too cold to go to the beach," Iruka protested, "I don't want the dogs to get sick, because they're gonna wanna go in the ocean. Why don't we have a pool, it's indoors and we can all still go swimming. Dogs included."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay!" Sasuke said enthusiastically.

"Dad, I don't have my swimming trunks, can I swim in my boxers?"

"Borrow one of Sasuke's." Itachi insisted. "Iruka I believe Kakashi has some you can wear."

"I have some clothes here," Iruka said nonchalantly. Most of his swimming trunks were here since Iruka just loved swimming. They all went upstairs to change for a bit, an hour had passed while they played with the dogs so they weren't worried about getting sick. Iruka and Itachi came downstairs first, Iruka rinsed all the dogs off outside while Itachi ushered them to the inside pool. As you can guess they made a huge mess, Sasuke and Naruto were now downstairs excitedly getting the dogs in the water. Iruka smiled while he got some towels out and left the room to clean up the mess.

"Umino-san, please don't feel obligated to clean that up!" Akihiko quickly appeared out of nowhere to stop him. "We will clean it up," as she spoke a man took the towels from Iruka; the two began to clean up the wet trail from outside to the indoor pool.

"I can help," Iruka tried.

"I do appreciate it, but this is our job. Just go have fun. Master Sasuke and Master Itachi rarely have fun like this. Please go on."

"Alright." Iruka complied with a weird feeling setting in his chest and went back to the pool, he jumped right in and began floating with Pakkun on his chest. Sasuke and Naruto played catch with the dogs in the pool.

Itachi sat on the edge of the pool with a few of the other dogs petting their wet fur and watching everyone with a smile on his face. There was a ton of splashing going around and everyone was laughing and having a great time.

They were in the pool for three hours before they decided to get up. All four of them dried the dogs off with towels before going back outside. It was still fairly sunny but the sun would be going down soon.

They let the housekeepers take care of the wet dogs while they went to the living room. Iruka set out a blanket and all four of them laid down on it. He put on a cartoon disney movie which played quietly in the background. While they all laid down on the big blanket on the ground. Naruto put his head on Iruka's chest and closed his eyes ready to take a nap. Sasuke watched in interest for a moment until Iruka noticed and pulled Sasuke close to him resting his head on his arm close to his shoulder. He kissed Sasuke's forehead and ran a hand through his hair momentarily. When he stretched his arm out again he felt Itachi put his head on the outstretched hand. It caught him by surprise but he was careful not to react. The four of them took a nap together for hours.

Iruka woke up first, mainly because he couldn't feel his arm, he very carefully removed his arm from under Sasuke and Itachi's head and also lodge Naruto off. He got up and did a funny little dance to get the feeling back in his arm, he was alerted to the sound of a soft but deep chuckle. He immediately stood at alert to the sound. There was a man on the couch Iruka quickly jumped between him and the children in defense.

Itachi woke up, somehow catching onto Iruka's fear, he grabbed onto the tan man's ankle, "It's Sukea." he explained.

Iruka's body didn't untense yet seemingly waiting for the man himself to speak.  
"Yeah sorry, to scare you. I'm Sukea, Kakashi's cousin. You must be Iruka." the man spoke up and shook hands with Iruka and smiled warmly. Iruka finally got a look at Sukea, the man sort of looked like Kakashi but with actually manageable curlyish brown hair; his eyes were even the same gray color but Sukea had bigger eyes, and his smile was a lot warmer. He didn't have Kakashi's weirdly sharp teeth at the front of his mouth.

"Hello," Iruka smiled back, "you're early." He could tell that his nerves were still a little bit fried.

"Yeah I got an earlier flight," Sukea replied, "I got a taxi cab here."

"Oh sorry," Iruka responded, "I was away from my phone. Did you contact me? I should have been there to pick you up."

"I didn't call you, it's completely fine," Sukea responded and then pulled Itachi into a hug. "How are you kiddo? Tell me everything? Kakashi told me that you and Sasuke are going away for special training. I want to hear everything about it." He turned to Iruka, "Akihiko-san is preparing dinner and it should be ready in an hour, I'm going to spend some one-on-one time with Itachi."

"Alright," Iruka said with a stiff smile, a moment later he woke up Sasuke and Naruto. He made them go shower and wash their hair while he did the same (separately, of course). Once they were all done, they made a fort in Kakashi's room; taking the big mattress down bringing in a bunch of chairs, and stringing blankets all on top of them.

"Okay, we'll sleep here tonight, let's go downstairs for dinner." Iruka ruffling both of their hair. Iruka caught Naruto making a slight face of dissatisfaction when he noticed Sasuke's hair being ruffled too. It was replaced by a smile soon enough when Sasuke challenged him to a race down the stairs. The dinner spread was amazing and everyone made pleasant conversation over dinner. After dinner, Sukea took Naruto and Sasuke aside and spent some time with them playing board games while Itachi and Iruka play a few games of chess (shogi) together. To Itachi's immense surprise Iruka wound up winning all three games.

"How do you keep beating me?" Itachi asked.

Iruka just winked at him and gave him a smile, "A magician never gives out his secrets." Itachi chuckled at the display and Iruka laughed with him. "In all seriousness, my Dad, the Sandmine, taught me and my brothers to play chess. I used to watch my brother, Asuma, and Dad go at it for days. When it was my turn to play, I basically memorized all of the moves and I knew how to combat them. I'm not an easy person to beat at chess."

"I will get you one of these days." Itachi insisted.

"I don't doubt it," Iruka said encouragingly and he lightly put a hand on Itachi's head, "you're very smart Itachi."

The teenager was surprised by how affectionate the gesture was, usually, people put their hand on your head to demean you, but Iruka wasn't like that. Itachi gave Iruka a rare smile.

"Alright everyone, time for bed," Iruka called out, the younger teens complained but headed up the stairs nonetheless excited to sleep in their fort. Sasuke invited Itachi to sleep in the fort but the older boy declined. Iruka and Naruto ran and dashed on the mattress together giggling as they did so. Iruka looked over at Sasuke who was standing by the now-closed door. "Sasuke, which side do you want to sleep on?" Iruka asked in a friendly manner.

"Can I sleep in the middle?" Sasuke's voice suddenly sounded small and vulnerable.

Naruto protested, "I want to sleep next to my Da-"

"Sure thing Sasuke," Iruka cut Naruto off slapping a hand over his mouth; he gave Naruto a look and the boy silenced up as Sasuke laid down in between them. Their heads and feet all facing the same direction. Iruka told them quickly made up a story about a raven, a fox, and a dolphin all becoming friends as the boys drifted off to sleep. Iruka joined them in sleep shortly afterward, his unfinished story drifting off into the night…

It was 6 am in the morning and Iruka's phone was ringing he quickly grabbed it before the boys could fully wake up. It was Kakashi, he answered as he quickly left the room.

"Hey Kashi, how is everything?" Iruka asked.

"It's fine," Kakashi responded, "I'm frustrated with the incompetence of these people but I'm almost done straightening them out. I'll be on my flight back tomorrow and I'll arrive on Christmas Eve. Are you leaving to pick up Sukea soon?"

"He actually came yesterday," Iruka replied.

"Oh?" Kakashi said surprised, "He didn't text me, well, he does like to surprise people. How is everything going?"

"It's only been a day but it's been really good." Iruka smiled, "Itachi and Sasuke are really opening up to me, and it makes me really happy. They both smiled at me multiple times yesterday. I'm having just a tiny bit of trouble with Naruto's jealousy but it's nothing I can't handle. The dogs were pretty happy to see me and to meet Naruto. Sukea is a really good guy, he spent alone time with Itachi, and when he spent time with Sasuke he included Naruto so that made me really happy. But umm, I don't really think he likes me."

He heard Kakashi make a noise, "You don't think he likes you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's weird," Iruka shrugged, "he was just being really curt with me. Like he doesn't really want to talk to me. Sort of like he doesn't really want me here."

"I don't." Iruka heard a voice behind him and he turned around to come face to face with Sukea.

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice sounded angry, "put him on the phone."

Iruka handed Sukea the phone which the man accepted. He took Iruka's phone to another room and they talked for a solid thirty minutes before Sukea returned the phone to Iruka.

"I'm sorry he's being such an ass," Kakashi apologized, "he's trying to look out for me but he's totally going about it the wrong way. He's going to try and get to know you better today. Look I have to go now, but I miss you so much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kakashi, I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too," Kakashi responded.

Sukea was looking at him expectantly but it didn't seem like he was going to say anything. So Iruka took initiative. "It's early in the morning, I'm going back to bed," Iruka said tiredly rubbing his eyes. He gave Sukea a smile headed back upstairs and fell asleep next to Sasuke once again.

Iruka woke up once Naruto somehow kicked him in the face in his sleep, the action startled Sasuke who was sleeping between them. Sasuke pushed Naruto off the mattress and unconsciously cuddled closer to Iruka. Once he realized what he did and woke up with a start and a blush of embarrassment on his face. Iruka tried to hide his smile but he was ecstatic that Sasuke trusted him enough to subconsciously cuddle closer to him. All three of them burst into laughter as they went downstairs. They ate breakfast, Itachi and Sukea came down a little later and joined the trio. Iruka thanked the chef and they got ready for the day. They played with the dogs first, went to see an incredible cheesy Christmas movie and then came ice skating.

"Iruka-sensei, you're an incredibly good ice skating," Itachi responded after he observed Iruka's perfectly landed triple toe loop.

"I've had lessons since I was a child." Iruka explained, "My Mother believed in having us stay active. I'm an excellent swimmer. I took lessons during the warm seasons and during the cold seasons she signed me up for ice skating since it sort of involves water."

"Then you must have learned a routine of some sort." Sukea dropped into the conversation and Iruka wondered where he even came from.

"A few," Iruka admitted.

"You should do one for us," Sukea responded.

Iruka laughed good-naturedly, "I'm terribly out of practice. If I try to perform a routine the way I am now, I will surely hurt myself."

Itachi nodded, "That's fair." he skated off to be with Sasuke and Naruto who were trying to race each other. Itachi skated up from behind and won without as much effort as the other two were. Itachi was a natural on the ice, and he had the body of a figure skater anyway. Sasuke was graceful on the ice, Naruto was not it was actually pretty funny.

"So you're a teacher?" Sukea asked.

"I was," Iruka replied, "right now I'm in college learning how to be a Headmaster."

"Look for a better way to make money?" Sukea asked, and Iruka took the slight accusation for what he was.

"Not really," Iruka replied honestly, "my Father owns the school and he's going to retire soon. He wants me to take his place."

"Who's your Dad?" Sukea asked wondering if he knew him.

"The Sandamine," Iruka respond evenly, and Sukea's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"So you come from money?" Sukea asked.

Iruka shrugged, "I mean I do." he told him, "But I try to make my own way in the world. I don't live on my Father's expenses."

"But you live on Kakashi's." Sukea pointed out evenly, "You live in his apartment, and you drive one of his cars. He buys you everything, and you're living off of him. You may not be living off of your Father's wealth but you're living off of Kakashi's."

Iruka gritted his teeth, he hadn't expected Sukea to go right on and say it. And what could Iruka say, it was true, he hadn't realized it and it was true. It's been bugging him ever since Naruto started asking about the car. He needed to stand on his own, he needed to be independent.

"Y-you're right," he said quietly and watched the surprise run across Sukea's face. "I-I don't ask Kakashi for anything and I did ask him if I could pay rent but he said no. I'm just borrowing the car, I do plan on buying one of my own." Iruka had started saving money towards it. "I-it's tough. But your words do have some merit Sukea. I-I'll return everything to him when he gets back." Iruka was decided on this now. Sukea was right, and shame and embarrassment filled Iruka’s being. "T-thank you, Sukea." Iruka skated off the rink and went to the bathroom to better access his emotional state.

Sukea was left in shock, one had hadn't expected Iruka to admit it. And two he hadn't expected Iruka to look so upset about it. The man could not hold his emotions together at all. It was obvious that the implications of him living off of Kakashi hit onto something the man was already feeling. Sukea wondered briefly if it was just an act, but for some reason, he knew the younger man had been truly honest with him. Itachi skated up next to Sukea with a serious expression on his face.

"What did you say to him?" Itachi asked not missing a beat. "Look I know you have some reservations about Iruka dating Kakashi because you're protective and everything but Iruka is a good man. He's been looking out for Sasuke for years. Kakashi and I had a heart to heart and he told me that Iruka yelled at him for neglecting both of us for years. And Iruka makes Kakashi better. Kakashi has never been as open and kind to us as he is now. So don't ruin what they have. I understand you wanting to access Iruka for yourself but don't mess up their relationship." And with that Itachi skated off.

Sukea watched Naruto and Sasuke were talking to each other and holding hands as they skated around. Probably to keep Naruto from falling, the blonde had a huge smile on his face and Sasuke was giving his own reserved one. When Sukea had spent time with Naruto yesterday he knew he instantly liked the boy. He was genuine, funny, extremely caring, and exactly what Sasuke needed in a friend. He thought it was just the boy's personality but obviously Iruka must have played a role in that. Sukea felt bad, he had grossly misjudged Iruka, and he had been way too hard on him. He had just wanted to test him not break his spirit.

Fifteen minutes later Iruka arrived back on the ice, he skated next to Naruto and the pair joined hands and skated around the rink together, talking sweetly. Sasuke joined in on Naruto's side and Itachi joined in on Iruka's side. Sukea did what he did best, took pictures and documented the moment. They got ramen for dinner and went home feeling exhausted from all the ice skating. They put on another Christmas movie and the three kids fell asleep with an assortment of dogs all around them.

"So when did you adopt Naruto?" Sukea asked.

"I adopted Naruto when I was eighteen, and he was six years old at the time." Iruka responded.

"Wow," Sukea said impressed, "must have been hard."

"I had a whole community to help me," Iruka said affectionately looking at Naruto. "I couldn't have done it without them. It was definitely hard but it was worth it, in every single way."

"What made you want to adopt?" Sukea asked.

"I've known Naruto from volunteering at my parents' orphanage. And I was adopted to. My parents died when I was eight, and I was honestly a huge mess. But the Sandamine and his wife took me in, and honestly, my life is pretty amazing." He looked at Sasuke and smiled, "I wanted to adopt Sasuke too, as soon as I found out what happened. But then I learned that he had an older brother. I just couldn't afford to have three kids on a teacher's salary on my own."

Sukea raised an eyebrow, "Those two come with money."

Iruka shrugged, "I'd rather put it in a bank account for them to spend when they are older. I couldn't imagine spending their money, like that." Iruka gave a little smile, "It wound up working out anyway though. I'm really glad I can be in Sasuke and Itachi's life like this."

Sukea looked at Iruka but the man had a dreamy look on his face as he viewed the three boys with a content smile, "Do you think you and Kakashi will be together forever? That you'll get married one day."

Iruka chuckled slightly, "Kakashi doesn't seem like the marriage type," he responded, "I don't know if anything lasts forever, you can't with relationships. But right now we make each other happy and that's what matters. I want a future with him, whatever that is."  
Sukea was satisfied with the answer, and moreover, he sees that he really misjudged Iruka. Kakashi talked about Iruka as if he was too good to be real, but Iruka was real, and Kakashi had been right about him. Sukea snapped a photo and Iruka looked over at him alarmed and he seemed slightly miffed. "I'm going to get the kids to bed," Iruka said curtly and went to wake the sleeping children so they could carry themselves to bed.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Kakashi would be coming home.


	17. Family

Iruka left really early in the morning in order to pick Kakashi up from the airport, he went alone. He had at first planned on waking up Sukea to go with him, but things with him were going awful. Iruka just knew that Sukea saw right through him. Iruka was a fraud, he said one thing and then did another, and Sukea noticed. He felt unworthiness creeping under his skin. Kakashi found the car with little problems, he put his suitcase in the back with Iruka's (unnecessary) help and they gave each other a deep and warm hug. Kakashi moved for a kiss but Iruka dodged him with a teasing smile. "Welcome back," he giggled and went to the driver's seat.

"Iruka," Kakashi followed him, "I can drive."

"I got it this time," Iruka told him and Kakashi sighed and got in the passenger's seat.

"I'm so glad that you're back. The boys packed yesterday and we'll head to my families later today. We'll have to take two cars."

"I have a large eight-person van so we can all ride together." Kakashi wiped the thought away, he leaned over to kiss Iruka's cheek.

"Hey!" Iruka protested, "I'm driving."

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked amused, "Then you're really not going to like this," he boldly put his hand on Iruka's sweatpant covered crotch.

"W-what are you doing?" Iruka asked surprised, Kakashi didn't hesitate however he slipped a hand under the sweat pants easily making contact with skin.

"Commando again?" Kakashi asked excited as he played with Iruka's balls.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and pushed it off of him, "Stop Kakashi!" he said firmly.

"Can you at least pull over somewhere, I want sex." He leaned towards Iruka's sweat pants again.

"No, stop." Iruka glared and slapped his hands away, he was already feeling a little hot and bothered. "We'll have time to do stuff later."

"Will we?" Kakashi asked a bit exasperated.

Iruka thought about it, the odds seemed pretty unlikely "You can wait a few days. We're doing a family Christmas trip."

Kakashi groaned, "Iruka, come on let me at least give you head." He noticed the twitch in Iruka's sweatpants and the bulge beginning to form there.

"No," Iruka said curtly.

"I don't know you seem pretty interested." Kakashi slipped his hand into Iruka's pants before the man could stop it. Iruka yelp and tried to push Kakashi's hand away once more but it only resulted in a tugging sensation. Iruka blushed, Kakashi wasn't letting go of his dick Iruka pushed harder and nearly braked on the highway.

"S-shit," Iruka whispered; it sorts of hurt but it felt good. "Let go of it." Kakashi took off his seat belt and leaned over into Iruka's lap, he pulled Iruka's dick out and licked the length up and down. Iruka moaned, he wasn't fighting against this anymore. "S-stop, I need to focus on driving."

"You'll have to learn how to multitask baby." Kakashi grinned and pressed a finger to his asshole.

Iruka almost hit the rail separating the two sides of the highway, "S-shit, w-wait!" Iruka succeeded in forcefully pushing Kakashi away. "You don't fucking listen!" he said angrily and shoved his erect dick back into his pants, "I said no!" He waited for the opportunity and successfully pulled over before he took off his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat and laid flat on his back across the seats. "Drive yourself home, idiot."

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you in the backseat?" Kakashi asked.

"Drive home!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi got out of the car and into the driver's seat, and go back on the highway.

"Why are you so upset with me?" Kakashi asked. "I just wanted to pleasure you."

"I was driving I couldn't focus, I could have killed us!" Iruka yelled.

"What you don't like a little danger?" Kakashi asked.

"I almost crashed," Iruka yelled out, "I got scared."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized suddenly feeling bad, Iruka had really yelled at him. This wasn't how he wanted this reunion to go.

"It's okay," Iruka replied, "I did want to and I know you missed me but I got scared."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized again and then further emphasized it, “I really am sorry, it was really selfish of me. I should have listened when you said stop. Iruka, I messed up.”

Iruka could tell that Kakashi was sincere in his apology, “It’s okay Kakashi. You should have listened but I know that you weren’t trying to hurt me. You didn’t have evil intentions.” He patted Kakashi’s shoulder and pressed a kiss on his temple.

“How were these past two days?" Kakashi asked.

"They were fine," Iruka said coldly. In all honesty, he had had a great time with these kids but Sukea was throwing him off. He didn't feel worthy of Kakashi anymore, he felt like he was using him for his money. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He felt on edge, he thought seeing Kakashi would be enough to get rid of these feelings but they weren't. He turned his back to Kakashi trying to tune all of these feelings out.

"Iruka what happened while I was gone?" Kakashi asked. "Did the kids fight? Did someone say something? What's wrong Iruka?"

"Nothing," Iruka told him, "everythings fine."

"Well, clearly it's not." Kakashi felt irritated. One, because Iruka was being weird. Two, because he felt like having sex and he couldn't. Three, because this business trip had been nothing but problem after problem and headache after headache. "Look if what I just did bothered you and you need a minute then I understand. If it's something more than that, then we also have to talk about it, okay?"

Iruka groaned, "It can wait until after the holidays." He didn't want to put a damper on anything, today was Christmas Eve.

"Iruka, I'd rather talk about it now. It seems to be bothering you." Kakashi tried to keep his voice calm in the face of his frayed nerves.

"Nothing, I was just..." he took a deep breath to calm himself, "our relationship, it isn't...I'm not," he paused in order to find the right words not realized that he set Kakashi into a panic.

"No," Kakashi yelled out, "you're not seriously breaking up with me right now, are you?"

"What?" Iruka yelped, "N-no that's not-I'm not-"

Kakashi gave a deep breath, "Good, can you please tell me what's upsetting you now?”

Iruka groaned, "Look it's not a big deal but I can't keep living off of you anymore. The car, the apartment, you're constantly spending money on me. I just-Kakashi I'm basically using you!"

Kakashi held back his groaned but he forgot to stop his smartass remark, "Seriously, are we doing this again?"

Iruka glared at him from the backseat, "You know what, fuck you!"

"Excuse me?" Kakashi yelled, "Don't talk to me that way!"

"Don't be fucking rude," Iruka yelled back, "You know what I'm done with this conversation. I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving out of your apartment, and I'm giving your car back. I'm done living off of you."

Kakashi was silent for minutes as he pulled the car over into a mostly empty grocery store parking lot and got out of the car. He opened the door to the backseat, Iruka moving to make room for him as Kakashi slammed the door behind him and locked the car. "W-what are you doing?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi grabbed his head and kissed him hot and fiery pressing Iruka to his back once more. Iruka let the passion overtake him as Kakashi kissed him senseless. He moaned when Kakashi pulled his sweatpants down and off of him. "T-this is a bad idea," Iruka whispered, "we could get caught."

"Do you want to stop?" Kakashi asked cautiously, “I can tint the windows.”

“Don’t stop,” Iruka agreed, “tint the windows.”

Kakashi crawled to the front seat and pressed a button, Iruka felt the inside of the car dark and heard a distinct mechanic shift of the windows. The backseat of his truck was actually rather spacious, it wasn’t ideal but they had enough room to get things going.

Kakashi flipped Iruka onto his stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" Iruka asked Kakashi spread Iruka's butt cheeks apart and he bites Iruka's ass before licking Iruka's entry with his tongue. Iruka's toes curled as he moaned loudly. Kakashi got comfortable putting his legs under Iruka and pulled that ass closer to his face once more to lick him deeper, to taste him intimately. His hands squeezed Iruka's pert ass as he loudly and obscenely took his pleasure in Iruka's tight hole. Iruka was a moaning mess, "I-I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe," Kakashi whispered as he added his fingers into the mix. He grabbed the hidden lube and condoms he kept in the backseat and poured some of the cold liquid directly inside of Iruka. The younger man moaned at the sensation. Kakashi fingered him while leaving hickeys on Iruka's ass until the man was ready. He pulled his dick out, and quickly placed a condom on. They usually didn’t use them but sometimes it was better not to make a mess. He sat Iruka down on top of his dick. Kakashi breathed a loud sigh of relief, "I missed being inside of you. Missed you so much." he whispered and kissed Iruka's forehead, "I need you."

"I need you too," Iruka admitted he moved to take control but Kakashi grabbed his hips to still him.

"I don't think so," Kakashi told him, "I'm the one who's in control here." And then he pulled Iruka's hips up letting his length slide out of him. He turned Iruka around so that they were facing one another. He took a moment to put a condom on Iruka’s dick as well, sliding it easily. He brought Iruka into a position where he was hovering above Kakashi, "Stay still, don't move." Kakashi demanded and then he fucked up into Iruka at a fast punishing pace. Iruka was moaned and screaming Kakashi's name as the man hit his prostate with each thrust. When Iruka was close he moved faster and harder, he pulled Iruka up, crushing Iruka completely against the roof of the car. He slipped the man’s condom off, and sucked him off until he came in his mouth, Iruka breathed loudly as he came down from his high.

Iruka lining himself up once again and began riding Kakashi until the man came. They got dressed (finding tissues to put the condoms in) and moved into the front seats once more; Iruka on the passenger side and Kakashi in the driving seat. They both felt much better more relaxed, Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's thigh, as he started the car and left the parking lot.

"You're not moving out, and you're going to let me buy you a car. A real car, not a company car." Kakashi said, his voice serious and rigid. "You're not using me, I'm rich and I like buying things for you and doing things for you. I admire you for wanting to be independent but we are in a relationship so you have to let me do things for you. I need you Iruka, and you need me. We talked about this before Iruka, we’re dependent on each other."

Iruka was too sated from his orgasm to say much, "We are but that didn’t mean money, that meant emotional support. We can talk later Kakashi, but I'm not changing my mind."

"Neither am I," Kakashi told him, their stubborn attitudes clashing, "how do you think it would make me feel, you moving out for no reason? It'll feel like a break-up, and I'm not letting you break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you, I just told you my reason Kakashi," Iruka replied.

"And I'm telling you that your reason isn't real. You're not using me." Kakashi responded. Their voices were calm due to their post-orgasm even if what they were saying wasn't.

"I-I can't defend myself when someone accuses me of living off of you Kakashi," Iruka responded, "because it's true."

"Did someone accuse you of living off of me?" Kakashi picked up on the word position and its meaning.

"N-no," Iruka responded, and Iruka was a truly terrible liar.

"It was Sukea wasn't it?" Kakashi groaned because he knew that Sasuke and Itachi would never say a thing like that to Iruka. "If I had known he was going to cause so much trouble I wouldn't have let him come."

"Nothing happened," Iruka responded, "I've just been thinking."

"Sure," Kakashi replied and squeezed Iruka's thigh, "I'm tired. What time are we leaving today?"

"Whenever, it's a four-hour drive." Iruka reminded him, "Let's try to get there before ten, so maybe we should leave around four? But what should we do in the meantime?"

"A nice big family breakfast, and we'll spend an early Christmas with the dogs today since they aren't coming tomorrow," Kakashi responded. "I made sure to stock up on steak before coming here, and I got them a crap ton of presents too. Did your Dad give you guys a lot of presents growing up?" Kakashi wondered.

"Nope, he didn't want us to grow up spoiled." Iruka laughed, "I love him for it though. We each got around three presents at Christmas and nothing too expensive."

"That's good," Kakashi responded with a smile.

"You," Iruka paused, "you didn't go overboard with Christmas shopping did you?"

"Not really," Kakashi responded, "I just got everyone a few things."

"Kakashi," Iruka said with a warning voice.

"I'm actually not lying," Kakashi responded. "I always looked down at the kids who received like a thousand presents on Christmas. My Dad and Minato would give one to three gifts every Christmas and it meant more to me than a thousand gifts ever could."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, he loved when Kakashi opened up about his past, "My birth parents weren't rich or poor by any means. They always got me two gifts; something I really wanted and something I really needed. So I always got a new outfit. And then I got a toy that I wanted, always a cheaper version than the one I wanted, but I loved it regardless." Iruka sighed. The hidden I miss them goes noticed by Kakashi and he squeezed Iruka's hand tighter. "So I noticed you used the word 'family' breakfast." Iruka teased and he felt Kakashi tense just a little bit.

"I, you," Kakashi's voice falters.

"I liked it." Iruka leaned over and kissed Kakashi's forehead.

"Y-yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed. "I'm really happy you're back."

"Me too," Kakashi smiled. "I was only gone for two days."

"Yeah, but you left me with three kids, eight dogs, your housekeepers whole family, and your cousin who hates me," Iruka responded.

"I'm sorry baby." Kakashi laughed.

Iruka gave Kakashi a little hit, "I'm a grown man."

"Trust me, I know." Kakashi smiled, "I just had my cock up your grown man ass."

"You're so vulgar." Iruka chastised with a giggle on his lips. "I'm so happy that you're back." Iruka was repeating himself (over and over) but he didn't really care, it was true to how he felt.

"Happy to be back," he grabbed one of Iruka's hands and kissed it. The rest of the drive home was rather quiet, Iruka speaking for most of it telling Kakashi what he had missed in the days he was gone. When they got back home it was still early and Kakashi fell asleep in bed beside Iruka.

Kakashi woke up when the bedroom door opened, his cousin Sukea popped his head in, brown head of hair showing itself. "Hey," Sukea responded.

"Hey cousin," Kakashi responded sitting up.

"Thanks for inviting me for the holidays," Sukea responded and moved closer to the bed. He studied Iruka for a moment, he took out a camera and took a snapshot of the sleeping man. "He's pretty."

"Yeah, he is." Kakashi agreed, "I heard you've been stirring up trouble."

"Have I been?" Sukea asked innocently.

"Yeah, my boyfriend said he wants to move out." the words were bitter in Kakashi's mouth, "Said he feels like he's living off of me."

"He said I was the reason he feels this way?" Sukea wondered.

"No," Kakashi replied, "I deduced it. Because Sasuke and Itachi love Iruka, they wouldn't say anything like that. The staff wouldn't force him out either, they like him, said they've seen a positive change in me. The only person it could be is you."

Sukea crossed his arms, "He is living off of you."  
"He's not," Kakashi said firmly, "I'm living off of him. I love him, I need him. I want to marry him. He's mine."

"He could be using you Kakashi," Sukea warned.

"Do you think that he is?" Kakashi asked, his voice serious and his eyes scalding.

Sukea shifted back and forth on his feet as he recalled all the memories from these past few days. Iruka had honest eyes and he seemed heartbroken when Sukea had even suggested that Iruka was living off of Kakashi. "No," he whispered.

Kakashi sighed, "He's already self-conscious about the whole living off of me thing. He's always been. His Father is rich yet Iruka has always tried to do things on his own. Even when it comes to Naruto. He tries to pay for everything on his own, he works, well-worked two jobs. He saves money, he drove this raggedy car for ages because he couldn't afford a new one. Sure, he could easily have asked his Dad, or even me to buy him a new one but he didn't, it's against his principles. It took some heavy convincing for him to let me help, and now you've backtracked our progress. In all honesty, I don't think he likes the fact that I'm rich, I think he just deals with."

Sukea stared down at Iruka's sweet sleeping face; it hadn't stirred once during the conversation, and his easy breathing let them both know that he was still asleep. Sukea reached a hand out to touch his scar, something he's always wanted to do but Kakashi grabbed his wrist. "Stop," the silver-haired man said struck by his possessiveness, "d-don't touch him."

Sukea nodded his head and sighed, "I'm sorry Kakashi."

"It's fine," Kakashi replied, "I understand that you were looking out for me but I'm fine. He's not using me or tricking me. I'm exactly where I want to be."

Sukea nodded, "I know that now. And I do apologize for rocking the boat." They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Sukea responded, "You mentioned marriage earlier."

"Yeah, I'm thinking of proposing," Kakashi replied with a smile on his face.

"Do you know if he wants to get married?" Sukea asked. "You've been dating for less than a year."

"Even if he says no, I'll still be with him." Kakashi said simply, "It would just be really cool if he said yes. He's the one for me."

"I can tell," Sukea responded helpfully. "I'm going to go."

"I'll see you soon," Kakashi responded and lay back down in bed further.

When Iruka woke up he was surprised to see Kakashi staring at him, he did this sometimes and each time it bothered Iruka. It always felt like the man was plotting his death. "Hey," Kakashi said pleasantly and leaned forward to kiss Iruka's cheek.

"Hi." Iruka responded wearily, "How long were you awake?" he asked in lieu of asking how long the man had been staring at him.

"Just a few minutes."

"Like two minutes or twenty?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi laughed, "Seven minutes exactly. Sukea came in to talk to me for a second and then I went pee, and then came back for some cuddles. Then I saw how absolutely adorable you are and decided to watch you for a bit."

Iruka sighed, "Kakashi-"

"I know it's a little bit creepy," Kakashi responded. "Anyway, it seems like everyone is sleeping in this morning. No one but Sukea is awake."

Iruka nodded his head and closed his eyes in order to drift back to sleep, "Not so fast," Kakashi protested. "Let's have sex."

The brown-haired man narrowed his eyes and with one hand went to check whether his lover was hard or not. Surprisingly he was not, "Can't I sleep some more?" Iruka asked with a yawn, the hand moved from on top and went under Kakashi's pajama pants. He massaged the man's balls lazily, Kakashi's breath was still steady as he looked as his lover. Iruka's eyes went back to being closed. Iruka moved his hand lower and pressing softly against his opening, moving one finger along the puckered hole, Kakashi moaned quickly at the sensitive area. He leaned over and reached into the drawer grabbing a small bottle of lube.

"Iruka." Kakashi whined, "Please."

Iruka reached for the bottle of lube held it against Kakashi's hand. He smiled, as he opened his eyes to make eye contact with Kakashi, "Open yourself up for me."

Kakashi blushed and gave Iruka an exasperated look. They had tried this before, only once. It had been after Kakashi had walked in on Iruka sucking his own dick. Iruka had finished and was relaxing when he had asked Kakashi (who was clearly hard) to jack off while he watched. Kakashi had gotten so red and embarrassed that he lost his hard-on and couldn't continue. Iruka had had to reassure him that he thought it was hot but nothing else had happened that night. He didn't mind if it was during sex, like if Iruka came and he got himself off afterward. But if it was all attention on him he got a little shy. Kakashi blushed uncomfortably for a moment and fiddled with the lube in his hands not opening it. "I," he paused, "I don't want to."

Iruka kissed Kakashi's cheek, "Would it help if I closed my eyes?" he asked comfortingly.

"M-maybe." Kakashi responded, "I," he paused, "I'd rather you do it."

"Alright," Iruka reassured him and coated his hands with lube, he made quick work of Kakashi. One-hand opening him up, and stroking his prostate every now and then, while the other hand stroked his hard-on. Kakashi was pretty into it, making loud noises and reaching his hands up to stroke his nipples, receiving three forms of pleasure at once.

"S-shit baby, I'm close." Kakashi moaned.

"Come here," Iruka responded and grabbed Kakashi's hips. Kakashi moved with him taking a moment to pull Iruka's sweatpants and boxers down to reveal his raging hard-on.

"You're fully hard," Kakashi observed.

"Yeah," Iruka replied, "you make delicious sounds."

"Are you close?" Kakashi asked right before he plunged himself down on Iruka's dick, moaning loudly at the sensation, "You feel so good, shit, fuck, you feel so good!" He set up a fast rhythm, moving up and down on Iruka's dick and hitting himself in the prostate with each sheath.

Iruka looked up at him pleased that Kakashi was getting himself off so well, he was still pretty tired and honestly wanted to fall back to sleep. But looking at a thoroughly debauched Kakashi was well worth the effort. "Are you close?" Kakashi asked again, his legs were shaking as he kept himself from getting off the edge.

"Not yet babe," Iruka finally responded this time, "don't worry about me."

"I want to get you off," Kakashi responded.

"I'm fine," Iruka replied and held onto Kakashi's hips, "move baby, I know you're close."  
Kakashi's hands went up to rub at the tears in his eyes, and drool on his mouth, "You're so good," he announced in reply, "take control."

Iruka flipped them over and fucked relentlessly into his lover, snapping his hips at a fast pace. After a few thrust Kakashi came with a surprised shout since he had been trying to hold off his orgasm. Iruka didn't stop until he came about two minutes later; he came deep inside of Kakashi. The silver haired man reaching up to touch Iruka all over, his body sensitive and overstimulated. "Sorry," Iruka apologized as he crashed down onto Kakashi's chest.

"No," Kakashi responded wrapping his arms around the younger man, "it was amazing. Do you want to shower together? Iruka?" He looked at the face of his lover and found the man fast asleep. Kakashi smiled amused but pulled Iruka closer for some additional cuddles, and join his lover in sleep. They woke up again hours later hauled themselves into the shower and dressed for the day; before going downstairs. They found the boys grilling steaks outside under Sukea's watchful eye. The dogs ran forth and greet Kakashi first, tails wagging as their Father gave them each some affection and attention.

"Welcome back Kakashi," Sasuke said next with a little smile. He walked over, stepping over the dogs, to stand near Kakashi. He then just stood there looking up at him. The silver haired man awkwardly held out his arms and Sasuke gave him a tight hug. Iruka ruffled Sasuke's hair in the process and gave a very small giggle.

Iruka caught Naruto's eye and thought he saw some hurt in them. Jealous, Iruka realized Naruto was probably a little jealous. Iruka moved over and wrapped his arms around Naruto affectionately while Itachi went over to give Kakashi his own silent hug.

"Naruto you can come give Kakashi a hug too," Iruka tried to encourage Naruto.

"I don't want to." Naruto responded and nuzzled his face into Iruka's shirt.

"Okay," Iruka replied and they walked away from the others just a little bit, "Naruto I appreciate how brave you're being. I know sharing me with Sasuke and Itachi is hard for you."

"And Kakashi," Naruto added.

"Hmm?" Iruka asked confused.

"I have to share you with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi," Naruto replied with a frown. "Three people. Four if you count Sukea."

Iruka wasn't quite sure how to make sure Naruto felt loved at this moment, he ruffled the blonde's hair, "Well thank you Naruto. You're being really grown up."

Naruto sighed and went back to the grill with Sukea, and Iruka felt his heart stretch a little bit. He just hoped he was being a good father.

The silver-haired man walked over to his boyfriend and put an arm around his back. "What's wrong?" he asked wearily.

Iruka gave a loud sigh and a shrug, "Nothing really. I just think Naruto is a little jealous. Be sure to give him some of your attention to Kakashi. Go greet him."

"Oh, right." Kakashi realized and tore himself away from his lover he hugged the little blonde boy and ruffled his hair affectionately. Naruto protested but he gave every a wide smile, and Iruka breathed freely again. Iruka nodded he felt it now more than before, he definitely should move out of Kakashi's place. Maybe putting some distance between himself and Kakashi would be better for Naruto. He ignored the voice in his head that protested this idea. He didn't want to live off of Kakashi, he needed to be independent. For goodness sake, he doesn't think he's ever been independent in his whole life! Kakashi noticed that his boyfriend was very deep in his thoughts, he moved over and placed his arm around him again startling him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking about moving out again." Iruka admitted honestly, Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but Iruka cut him off, "I've never been independent Kakashi, not once in my life."

"Well I've been independent almost my whole life and let me tell you, it's overrated. I'm not letting you move out-"

"You don't have a say in the matter, I make my own decisions." Iruka cut him off curtly.

"Are you guys fighting?" Naruto yelled at the two of them.

"No!" Kakashi and Iruka declared at the same time.

"Kakashi," Iruka said with a fake smile and a whisper, "I just...I feel like we are so out of sync right now."

He brought a hand up to run through his silver hair, "What seems to be the problem? How can I fix it?"

"I-I don't know" Iruka sighed he felt riddled with anxiety and anticipation, he just needed to push all of these ideas back and enjoy the holiday. "Let's not fight."

Kakashi took a deep breath closing his eyes, "Alright." he agreed. "Come on, let's go play with the dogs." They did and they had a nice day, everyone eating steaks, the dogs, the boys, the adults, even the staff all got steaks. It was a meaty affair and everyone had a great time. Afterward, they watched a movie before hopping into the van. Kakashi took the driving seat with Sukea next to him; taking charge of directions. Itachi and Iruka sat behind them, and behind them sat Naruto and Sasuke. Their luggage was piled up in the remaining seats and the trunk of the van. The car ride was actually quite pleasant, everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Christmas music was playing and everyone was having quiet side conversations.

"Hey Dad," Naruto shouted out.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"When I move back in, Sasuke, Itachi, and all the dogs are going to be living with us too right?" he asked, "Will we be living in Kakashi's mansion together?"

Iruka felt a tightness in his stomach, "We'll wait and see, okay Naruto?" Iruka tried.

"Alright, Dad," Naruto responded and began talking to Sasuke about something else. After a little while, Sasuke and Naruto feel asleep in the backseat leaning against each other. Itachi also caught a little sleep as he leaned against his arm. Leaving just the three adults awake.

"Kakashi would you like me to drive?" Iruka asked out of pure boredom.

"I'm fine," Kakashi responded easily. "You know, spending over a thousand dollars a month for an apartment you don't even live in is ridiculous right?"

"Are we seriously doing this right now, Kakashi?" Iruka responded exasperatedly keeping his voice quiet but deadly, "Well I'm going to be moving back in there so it's not a problem."

"You're not moving back there."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Whatever Kakashi, we can talk about this later."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Iruka crossed his arms and decided to take a quick nap too. Except there were too many emotions coursing through him for that to happen. Anger, annoyance, disappointment in himself, the longing he felt when Naruto had been gone for so long, nervousness because Naruto seemed to be having a hard time adjusting to all of these new changes, and so much more. Was this relationship with Kakashi worth it? Yes, Iruka believed because Kakashi makes him truly happy. It's different in the way that Naruto makes him happy, it's an adult relationship after all. His first real relationship. But he's never felt for anyone what he feels for Kakashi. "Kakashi," Iruka whispered, "can we please stop fighting? For now."

"F-fine," Kakashi compromised, "for now."

It was a simple conversation but now Iruka felt like he could get some rest. When he woke up he realized they were already outside of the house, and he was the last one to wake up. He saw Itachi first, the teen was walking next to Sukea who had a friendly arm over his shoulders. Itachi looked like he just woke up. Then Iruka saw something that made his heart soar, Kakashi was holding Naruto in his arms, his son was still sleeping soundly. He then noticed Asuma who was carrying Sasuke, the black-haired boy's head resting against Asuma's chest. Iruka shut the car door behind him wondering how in the world they moved everyone around him without waking him up and asking him to help or move. Iruka followed after them, Kurenai was holding the door open for them. Iruka greeted her and gave her a hug, "Hey." he greeted her, "Where's the baby?" He noticed the others going upstairs by Asuma's lead probably to put the kids to bed. The holiday residence was huge and spacious, it felt new to Iruka every time he came here and currently, it was decorated heavily with Christmas decorations.

"She's sleeping upstairs," Kurenai responded with a smile. "You guys are a little late, it's eleven pm."

"Is it really?" Iruka asked, "It was only supposed to be a four-hour drive?"

"You left from a different location though right?" Kurenai responded, "Not to mention you can be a bit of a speed demon when you have to drive long distances."

Iruka blushed, "Alright, true. But I didn't drive this time!"

Kazuma came up and ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Hey buddy!" he said affectionately and pulled Iruka in for a hug.

"H-hey!" Iruka protested good-naturedly, he didn't really mind the attention, he hugged his brother back fiercely. "How are you? Where's Konohamaru and Kasi?"

"They're both sleeping," Kazuma answered, "I'm probably going to head to bed soon too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Let me help you with the luggage. The three of them managed to make quick work of the luggage the party upstairs joining them as they were all moved to the correct rooms. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Konohamaru were all sharing a room. Itachi took a top bunk since he was awake enough to do so and Sasuke was placed under him. Naruto was placed under the already fast asleep Konohamaru.

The house was big enough that everyone could have their own room but Hiruzen thought it was important that the kids share a room; excluding the baby of course who was sleeping in her parents' room. All the adults said their respective goodnight to one another before heading to their rooms. Kakashi and Iruka retired to their room, Iruka was already aware that they would get a room together. Kurenai and Asuma had when they were secretly dating/not dating for years. Kakashi was on him as soon as the door closed kissing him and stripped him of his clothes.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested, "W-we can't! My whole family is under this roof, and I'm not exactly quiet."

Kakashi laughed at that and pressed a kiss to Iruka's forehead. "I see we have our own bathroom, why don't we shower and get to bed."

"Good idea." Iruka agreed. They stripped their clothes off and showered together; cleaning each other off, jacking each other off rather quickly. They put on pajamas and fell into bed with a sustaining and affectionate goodnight kiss.


	18. Christmas

When Kakashi and Iruka woke up the next morning the Christmas spirit was upon them. Well, specifically Naruto and Konohamaru were on top of them, screaming that it's Christmas, while Sasuke stood awkwardly by the door with Itachi. The children then left to give Kasi and Kazuma the same treatment. Leaving Asuma and Kurenai alone since they have a baby. Kakashi and Iruka came downstairs in their pajamas. Hiruzen was sitting at the table as a large breakfast spread was presented before them.

"Goodnight morning son!" Hiruzen said happily, "And Kakashi, my future son."

"Dad," Iruka replied embarrassed but not denying it in the slightest. Each of them gave him a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I feel great Iruka," Hiruzen replied, "I've heard that college is treating you well."

"Yes," Iruka agreed and then looked at his Father with disapproval, "I've heard that you talked to my Professors."

"The grades you made are your own," Hiruzen insisted, "I just wanted to check on your progress is all."

"So what are the plans for today?" Kakashi asked.

"First breakfast, then the kids have to decorate the Christmas Tree we waited since you guys weren't here yesterday-"

"Yeah, Kakashi had to come from the airport," Iruka replied.

"No worries," Hiruzen replied, "then we volunteer at the soup kitchen and orphanage, we reservations at a restaurant, I got tickets to go see the Nutcracker ballet, then we’re ice skating. Finally, we’ll come home, eat an informal dinner while we put on a Christmas movie; and finally let the children open presents and play with their toys until bedtime."

"You open presents at the end of the day?" Kakashi asked a bit surprised.

"Oh yes," Hirzuen replied, "we've always done that. If the children open them too early it gets in the way of their volunteer work."

"We also all open them at once." Iruka replied, "Mostly because we were too impatient to do anything else. And it stops the jealousy from wanting your brother's presents."

"Can't believe I raised three sons," Hiruzen said wistfully.

"And we all came out alright too," Asuma replied coming from the living room with the baby in his arms. He handed the baby to his Father while he grabbed a plate to eat. Mirai seemed to be in a playful and happy mood this morning.

"Better than alright," Kazuma responded, as everyone else followed right behind him.

Iruka leaned over and whispered in Kakashi's ear, "Hopefully our three sons turn out better than us." Kakashi's heart soared and he smiled at the idea, moreso, he happy at the way Iruka was thinking of their little makeshift family.

Kakashi actually felt really happy as he watched everyone interact with each other. Somehow Itachi got the baby and was very politely and seriously feeding her little bits of her baby food. Sasuke and Konohamaru were chatting, well mostly Konohamaru was talking to Sasuke but what Kakashi noticed most was that they were holding hands. Konohamaru was too cute. Naruto was sitting on Asuma's lap and telling Kurenai a funny story. Kazuma and Kasi were making googly love eyes at each other. Iruka was protesting certain aspects of Naruto's story much to everyone's amusement. And Hiruzen just like Kakashi was observing the family interact, that's when Kakashi noticed that Sukea was missing. As he looked to his left Sukea was silently taking pictures of everyone with a smile on his face. Kakashi can't remember the last time Christmas felt like Christmas, well maybe it was when Minato was alive. Which is saying a lot since he's been dead for years. Kakashi felt overwhelmed by his happiness.

Breakfast disappeared into mouths and then everyone went upstairs to get ready for the day. Kakashi stayed behind a moment to talk to Hiruzen.

"Hey," he started a little awkwardly as they sat together at the dining table, just the two of them. "I thought Tsunade, and Jiraya were going to be here."

"They decided to take a beach vacation to Hawaii," Hiruzen explained, "And Shizune is spending Christmas with some family she hasn't seen in a while."

The conversation lapsed and then Kakashi turned to Hiruzen, seriously, "I'm going to marry Iruka." He was always certain but he felt most certain at this moment, confessing to Iruka's Father for the second time.

Hiruzen leaned forward and held Kakashi's hand, "I know, I don't think I'm going to be around to see it, but I know it in my heart. The two of you are perfect together. You almost remind me of Biwako and myself. Take care of my youngest son, Kakashi. I know you will, you have my blessing. Watch out for Naruto too, my sweet little grandchild. And my two new grandchildren as well, Sasuke and Itachi. And any other children the two of you decide to adopt or surrogate or whatever. I love you all. Thank you Kakashi, thank you for making my son so happy. Thank you for loving him."

"Thank you for raising such a remarkable man." Kakashi responded in kind, "I love him."

"I know, and Kakashi he loves you too." Hiruzen responded, "There is such a lightness in his face today, he has so much joy, I can see it. He's a stubborn thing for sure but he loves you."

Kakashi laughed, "How do you deal with his stubbornness?"

"Three steps Kakashi," Hiruzen responded, "number one, listen, with listening comes understanding, see things from his perspective. Number two, respect them, don't call his ideas stupid or tell him he's wrong. Stay calm, accept his opinion on things, and as I said before seek to understand them. And finally, three, work with him or negotiate with him. Work with him to show him that it's a team effort; this works when you're in the right but he doesn't want to do what he is supposed to do.. And negotiate with him when you see or respect what he is trying to do. Don't ever bulldoze him, not only will it not work but you'll lose whatever argument you're having because of his bad attitude. I can bulldoze him but that's only after years and years of practice, and I have the Father card, and the respect factor. OR in certain cases you can bulldoze him, but only when you're absolutely right; he'll come around to the truth later. This mostly works in cases where he is sick or overworked." The old man smiled, "I can write you a list."

"Is that cheating?" Kakashi wondered.

"Oh no," Hiruzen responded with a chuckle, "I would give one to Iruka about you too."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in a friendly manner and also laughed a bit, "I'll take a raincheck on that list then." And he meant it because there were some things he wanted to learn about Iruka that he needed to learn himself. He didn't want cheats to figure Iruka out, he wanted, no needed, to learn on his own.

"Of course, Kakashi," Hiruzen responded good-naturedly.

The silver-haired nin helped the older man to his room and then left to go to his own room. When he opened the door Iruka was sitting on the bed with a small box in his hands. THE RING Kakashi panicked. "I-I-Iruka!" Kakashi closed the door and walked over to the bed. "I, you, weren't supposed to-" he looked at Iruka's face, "A-are you crying?" Iruka nodded his head and wiped his tears, but he had this beautiful smile on his face, a stunning show-stopping smile. Kakashi felt confused, "What's wrong?"

Iruka shook his head, "I," he breathed, "I'm so happy."

Kakashi sat on the bed before Iruka, "I-Is that a yes?"

Iruka rubbed his face into Kakashi's pajama shirt, "I'm sorry Kakashi, although, this makes me unspeakably happy I'm not ready to marry you yet."

"R-really?" Kakashi asked not hiding his disappointment. Iruka looked at his face and held it between his hands.

"I still want to be with you," Iruka whispered, "I'm so in love with you that it hurts. I'm just not ready yet."

"It's okay," Kakashi responded and pulled Iruka to his arms hugging him tightly, "I think I agree with you a little bit. I still have so many things to tell you and so many things I want to learn about you. I could learn these things while we are married, but...it's fine. I'm okay with not getting married right now." And Kakashi was surprised to find out that he actually meant it. He didn't feel anything beyond a small tinge of pain at Iruka's refusal of his proposal. Maybe, they weren't ready, maybe his conversation with Hiruzen confirmed that.

"A-are you sure?" Iruka asked wiping his tears, "D-do you need to cry or something?"

"I really am okay with it," Kakashi responded, "we don't need to rush, and I didn't officially ask you so this isn't a total rejection." Kakashi laughed a little at this, the laughter was completely genuine too, "I just want to be with you, and I want to learn more about you. We can, no, we should wait."

Iruka nodded his head and gave Kakashi a sweet and lingering forehead kiss as he pressed the black velvet box into his hands. "I am sorry though."

"Don't be. Now, why were you in my suitcase?" Kakashi asked.

"O-Oh, oh yeah!" Iruka said a little embarrassed, "I was going to help you pick out your outfit since you were taking such a long time downstairs. We don't really have that much time." He pointed to an outfit on the bed, "I chose this." It was a navy blue turtleneck sweater (that covered his face), with his heavy set blue jacket and black pants.

"A great choice really." Kakashi agreed noticing the Konoha colors.

Iruka was already dressed he was wearing an olive green sweater, with his black snow jacket, and blue jeans. Complete with black gloves. "Alright, get dressed babe. I'm gonna go check on our boys. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Iruka I'm fine," Kakashi responded. "I'm honestly not sad or anything. I'm just excited to spend Christmas with you." He was surprised to find that the words were true, very true. He wasn't upset at all really. Why would he be, he still had Iruka.

They all met downstairs and piled into three five-seater cars. "Dibs on the red one!" Iruka yelled out as soon as they were outside.

"Iruka's favorite car." Asuma said with a bit of laughter, "I'll drive my car, it already has the car seat."

"I'll take ours," Kazuma responded.

"Dad, can Sasuke, Konohamaru and I ride with you?" Naruto asked. "Oh and Itachi."

"I'll ride with Asuma and Kurenai to help with the baby." Itachi elected since Mirai had his heart in her tiny little hands.

"Guess that leaves me with my eldest and the sweet Kasi," Hiruzen replied good-naturedly.

"Who should I ride with?" Sukea asked.

"Well I'm riding with Iruka," Kakashi affirmed, "so you can either ride with Itachi and the baby-"

"I'll also be riding with you Sarutobi-san," Sukea spoke up oozing with charm. Kakashi laughed a little.

"Here are the keys," Asuma handed Iruka a pair of keys that had a dolphin keychain on them.

Iruka hummed and when to look at the car, "Hey beautiful," he whispered, although everyone heard it.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, you have yet to meet Cherry Red, just Cherry for short. She is the sweetest, kindest, and smoothest ride imaginable. Given to me, by my Father as a graduation gift I couldn't accept. She gets upgraded every year and always remains current. She is the most dynamic car on the streets." Iruka was stroking and touch the car all over as he spoke in a definitely sultry voice. "She is," and then he took a deep breath and let out two loud sounds, "Badum dum"

"Cherry Red!" the whole family yelled together, minus Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sukea, and the baby of course.

"He does it every year but it never gets old," Kazuma said affectionately. "Come on, let's go!" Everyone gave a hoot as they entered into their respective cars.

"You really like Cherry Red don't you?" Kakashi asked  
.  
"Yeah," Iruka replied fondly. "I mean she's stunning isn't she?"

"Very stunning," Kakashi responded, he watched as Iruka turned her on, made sure the kids had their seatbelts on. Made them rearrange so Konohamaru was in the middle since he was the smallest. He then turned on the engine, he watched Iruka savor the hum take a deep breath and then press the gas.

"She drives so smoothly," he responded wistfully.

"Did you all get cars when you graduated from college?" Kakashi wondered.

Iruka thought for a moment, "Kazuma definitely did, I think he got his dream car. Asuma did not because he had already bought a car by then. And I was offered my dream car although I refused it because I already had my car by then. I didn't need two cars. Not to mention Naruto was still young by then, he would have destroyed this car."

The adults in the car laughed at that, "This is definitely not a kid-safe car." Kakashi agreed.

"No," Iruka laughed again, "my car was a mess, wasn't it?"

"I don’t know how you even drove that thing." Kakashi wondered, "It had a strange aroma."

"Naruto threw up in the back seat a few times consecutively and I could never get the smell out after that. It faded over the years though I think."

"No, definitely not." Kakashi chuckled, "It was a shitbag on wheels Iruka."

"What's a shitbag?" Konohamaru asked.

Iruka coughed with a blush, "It's nothing, don't repeat that." He gave Kakashi a friendly slap on the arm. "There are kids in the car. And my car was beautiful and wonderful."

"Kakashi curses around us," Sasuke interjected.

"Well, he shouldn't!" Iruka objected and hit Kakashi again (not hard).

"I'll try harder not to." Kakashi agreed.

"I liked that car!" Naruto chimed in, "Even if it was a shitbag!"

"It was definitely a shitbag!" Sasuke agreed, "Shikamaru and I placed bets on whether or not that thing would blow up one day!"

"Language!" Iruka interjected. "That car was a national treasure."

"Then you probably shouldn't have been driving it." Kakashi pointed out. It was all in good fun and Kakashi could tell Iruka didn't really mind them ribbing him for his messed up car. Kakashi could also tell how much Iruka really liked Cherry Red. He touched the steering wheel like it was made for his hands, and he hummed lightly when he thought no one was paying attention. But mostly, he excluded this confidence behind the wheel that Kakashi had never seen before. This was Iruka's car, the man clearly was in love with it. They got to the homeless shelter and parked their cars in the back.

"Kazuma what trunk is everything in?" Iruka yelled out to his brother.

"The toys and stuff are in your and Asuma's car, everything for this event is in my car. Including, of course, some toys."

"Alright hop to it," Asuma responded. Everyone grabbed a few things from that car and went inside.

"Okay Kakashi, Sukea, Itachi, Sasuke, I'll train you guys since it's your first time here." Iruka pulled them over. "So first let's go over background information. As you can see this is a large building. Three stories exactly. It's fairly early but the chefs have already made Christmas dinner, and are working on keeping it warm. There is going to be a very long line today but mostly everyone will be in a good mood since it's Christmas. When they come in, we ask them their favorite color and their size, and if they will be staying with us tonight. They tell us and we got in the back and then hand them a new set of clothes, and a fresh towel; it's already prepared you just hand it to them in a reusable bag.”  
They moved inside the building as Iruka continued, “Then we escort them to the shower room where they have a proper shower, and change into their new clothes. Then we take their name down and give them dinner. Everyone will get a room assignment for the night. The second and third floors are all rooms. They're small and only have four walls, a mattress, and clean sheets but it's still night enough for the night. Eventually, though we usually run out of rooms and then we have tents set out in the auditorium so that they can still have some privacy. You guys are new so your job is socializing..."

Iruka paused as he looked as his group, socializing actually didn't seem to be their forte, "well actually you're going to have to be flexible but mostly we socialize and try to keep spirits up. Just be positive, someone times people are alone and those are the ones you talk to most. Try to talk about yourself rather than ask them questions, if you see their comfortable talking to you let them speak and hear them out. Encourage them to share their story if it fits, sometimes they'll just want to hear someone else talk. Alright, I'll go and find your assignments." Iruka left for a moment and then came back, "Itachi you'll be helping with handing out clothes. Kakashi you'll be helping out with monitoring the showers. Sasuke, Naruto, and Konohamaru are already socializing with some of the children, you can go join him. And where is Sukea?"

"He's off, probably taking pictures or something," Kakashi responded. Iruka shrugged alright. Itachi and Sasuke were lead off leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone for a moment.

"Showering monitoring is fairly easy, you'll be fine. Just make sure the shampoo and soaps are stocked in every shower and everyone gets a toothbrush and toothpaste too." Iruka gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and then went off. He was in charge of room assignments, it wasn't his favorite job but it was a job he could do well.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said as he approached Naruto. Naruto was in the line outside standing with a family who had a few children.

Naruto pointed to a toddler, "His name is Kuma."

Sasuke looked at the toddler he had wavy black hair, and big brown hair and honestly he was adorable. "Hi," Sasuke said shyly.

The toddler squealed in appreciation and grabbed onto Sasuke's pant leg. Sasuke thought about the toddler's filth for only a second before he reached down and scooped the toddler up in his arms.

"Sorry about him." A girl their age responded, "I'm Ai, that's Kuma, these are my little sisters Ru and Ra, and this is my older brother-"

"Tou." the older boy said, he was probably closer to Itachi's age but he seemed friendly enough.

"Do you want to play tag?" Naruto asked him. "Or we can play roshambo, or Daruma-san ga koronda or Hana Ichi Monme."

"We can play tag." Tou responded, "We can play freeze tag."

"Yeah let's do it!" Naruto walked up to another family and spoke to the Father, "Can they play freeze tag with us?"

"Sure," he responded amused. And Naruto did this again, they went into the mostly empty parking lot to play. Other children joined in, of all ages until all the children were playing freeze tag in the parking lot. Sasuke never let Kuma go, holding him in his arms the whole time. Some children would leave once their parents came to get them. And they all played different games until the last child in line left and then Naruto and Sasuke went inside too.

Itachi had a great time handing out clothes. He got the swing of it pretty easily. "What's your favorite color? and your size?" he would ask and when the person responded he would go to the back and grab an already prepared bag to give it to the person. The best part about the job was the smile on the person's face when they got the bag. They each got sweatpants, the same colored t-shirt, long sleeve, as well as a thick winter coat and gloves of their favorite color. Itachi began to anticipate the smiles and was surprised when it filled him up with a warm feeling. Everyone was truly grateful and they all, for the most part, said thank you upon receiving the clothes. Itachi wasn't a very social person but he could do this, he liked this, helping people, giving them something of their favorite color. He also got to choose toys to give to the children when they came in. The looks on their faces were so rewarding.

Kakashi felt a similar manner as he worked the showers. He was on the men's side naturally, another man was in charge of keeping time (everyone got twenty minutes at max), and assigning showers. (Each shower had a stall so people could safely put their things in the corner without fear of getting wet before showering). Kakashi found refilling the soaps and shampoos and handing everyone a little hygiene set was easy enough. But it was the transformation that really got him. They would come inside all dirty and grungy and leave looking clean and smelling good. They all also seemed happy to be wearing new clothes. The anticipation on their faces was also interesting, the anticipation to do something as simple as shower. Kakashi was stunned, he gave money to charity all the time but he never did this. Never got to see the transformation. The way it truly affected everyone's whole persona. Many of them stopped to say thank you to Kakashi and the other man working the showers. Kakashi felt his heart growing warm at the scene before him.

Kurenai was in the baby's room, with Mirai, helping the younger mothers who lived at the center, on the third floor. Many of them had volunteered their time to set up the clothes, tables, plates, tents and etc.. But just being able to talk to Kurenai and share their stories was fun. Although they did sometimes have drama the young woman had a sense of community amongst one another. Many of them had been abused in the past and they were all recovering, together as a community. Kurenai found their stories to be inspiring and she felt a sense of warmth in being able to volunteer with them and to see them with their children. They loved their babies as much as she loved her own; although these women get judged often they are actually innocent rays of sunshine much like their children.

Kazuma, Kasi, and Hiruzen helped to serve food, also serving smiles and making jokes when needed. They'd been doing this for years but they still felt absolute joy from doing this.

"Your Mother loved this place," Hiruzen said wistfully.

"I know," Kazuma responded, "I can feel her spirit closer to us on Christmas."

"I do too," Hiruzen said with a longing smile. "I do too."

Asuma and Iruka were in charge of room assignments, it was a stressful job. Families were given preference over single individuals, and women were given preference over men. They tried to give families some of the bigger rooms but those filled up rather quickly. Then it was a matter of whether to break the family up into small groups; or move smaller families to smaller rooms. It was a process but eventually, everything got sorted out. It's a complicated job but knowing that these people have a roof to sleep under, in a warm bed tonight was worth it.

At dinner, everyone was socializing with everyone. This was Iruka's favorite part, getting to know the people and talking with them. Naruto never made him prouder than in these moments. Naruto's energy was infectious and everyone around him smiled. Iruka was surprised to see Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke socializing with no problem. He was also pleased to find out that Sukea had gotten his polaroid camera out and was taking pictures of people in their new clothes; as well as family pictures and giving them to the family.

They left halfway through dinner made their goodbyes and headed to the orphanage. At the orphanage, they all played with the children, cuddled them and had a good time before leaving the restaurant. At the restaurant, everyone was recounting their favorites stories of the day and eating good food. The Nutcracker ballet was as beautiful and breathtaking as it was every year. The quick round of ice skating was fun, everyone was in high spirits, and laughing and falling insured. Carriage rides in the park came next simply because it was so close by. Finally, they came home, showered and changed into their pajamas. Christmas dinner had been prepared, though the staff was long gone. They put food on plates and then sat in the living room as some Christmas movie was playing in the background. They finally opened gifts together as a family. Everyone thanking everyone, hugs, and kisses going on everywhere. Iruka smiled as the children were in fact too tired to play with their new toys. It reminded Iruka of his childhood so completely he couldn't help but giggle. Ten or so minutes later and everyone was ready to call it a night. Iruka and Kakashi tucked the kids in before going to their own bed.

"I’m really happy I got to have this.” Kakashi whispered as he snuggled Iruka closer, “This was one of the best Christmases of my entire life. Merry Christmas Iruka, I love you."

"I love you too Kakashi, Merry Christmas." As they fell into sleep Christmas ended and New Year was right around the corner.


	19. Passing

The next day everyone lounged around in the living room, the kids played with their new toys, while the adults moseyed around lazily. That was until everyone decided to play in the snow.

"I think I'm going to marry Kakashi." Iruka responded on the front porch as he sat with his Dad and two brothers. Everyone else was involved in a playing with the snow. Kakashi and Sukea were having a snowball fight against Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru. It was amusing to say the least. Kasi, Kurenai, and Mirai were making a rather adorable snow Mommy and snow baby.

"I know." Hiruzen responded. "He's your person and the two of you are good together. You remind me of myself and Biwako."

"I miss Mom." Iruka sighed.

"I miss her too." Hiruzen put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "She loved you, ya know, like a real son, not like an adopted one."

"I know." Iruka replied.

"I know, I just thought you should know. I love you that way too. Our baby, our little one." he turned to his older sons,"You've made us both so proud. Iruka, Asuma, and Kazuma. We've really raised three good boys. And now I've lived long enough to see you all settled into relationships and with kids. I love you all, I'm very proud."

"We love you too Dad." Kazuma spoke up.

"And we know." Asuma agreed.

"Here, your yearly letters from your Mother." Hiruzen each handed them an envelope he always did the day after Christmas, has since the first Christmas without their Mom. They went upstairs to put them away before coming back downstairs and engaging in that snow fight. When they were done hot chocolate was waiting for them and they all cuddled up on the couch and put on a Christmas movie together. One big huge loving family.

"Iruka," Kazuma knocked on the bedroom door waking the couple up, "Iruka open up."

"Come in!" Iruka called and Kakashi quickly threw his mask on, as they sat up to hear what Kazuma had to say.

The older man wore a stern expression on his face and he sat on the bed on Iruka's side.

"He's gone, Iruka." Kazuma's voice was small. Asuma appeared then standing in the doorway tears running down his face, and Iruka burst into tears.

"Iruka," Kakashi tried but Iruka was unconsolable pushing Kakashi away as he got off the bed and tried to leave the room, tried to see his Father one last time.

Kazuma stopped him, grabbing him as he was halfway across the room, "I found him. I called, they took away his body already."

Iruka collapsed on the floor crying and blubbering trying to say something, anything. 

"No!" was the only word that came out, "No, please, he can't be dead."

"Iruka," Kakashi put his arms around his lover as the man was sunken on the floor, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Look," Kazuma said with a cough, "we'll plan the funeral in January," Kazuma replied.   
"For now let's just-"

"Our Father is dead!" Iruka yelled at him, "Why are you speaking that way!"

"I'm trying to be strong!" Kazuma yelled back losing his cool, and he left the bedroom pushing past Asuma as he did so. Asuma gave Iruka and Kakashi another glance and a pitiful look before he closed the door firmly behind him. 

"Fuck them." Iruka cried.

"You don't mean that." Kakashi whispered.

"Why did Kazuma-He didn't let me seem him one, one last time, fuck him!" Iruka cried words jumbling together and becoming hard to understand but Kakashi managed.

He picked Iruka up off the floor and carried him back to the bed. Iruka felt like a dead fish in his arms. "Take all the time you need love." he tried to be comforting.

"Whatever." Iruka pushed Kakashi away again, "Leave me the hell alone." He sunk under the covers and continued to cry. The only thing peaking out was a little bit of brown hair.

"No," Kakashi told him and moved the covers away, "I'm with you. You don't have to go through this alone." Iruka fought him for a moment trying to push him away but Kakashi continued to grab onto Iruka and cling tight pulling the younger man's head to rest on his chest. Iruka allowed it and Kakashi stroked Iruka's back as he continued to cry for a long time until he just began to sniffle, and then started all over again.

"Dad!" Naruto burst into the room, "Dad, is it true?"

"Come here Naruto!" Iruka called and Naruto rushed into his arms, squarely sitting on top of Kakashi in the process. Kakashi groaned a little bit also put an arm around Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi stood in the doorway for a moment. "Come here boys."

Sasuke and Itachi also came to the bed, tears in their eyes, Iruka moved slightly and pulled Sasuke to his chest as well, and Itachi somehow was wedged on the other side of Naruto also on top of Kakashi. In fact everyone was on top of Kakashi but the silver haired nin couldn't find it in himself to complain or ever rearrange them. Naruto was lying on top of his dick but it wasn't exactly squished and seemed safe for the moment so he let it be. They were all crying, except Kakashi, and Itachi mostly seemed numb as well. It wasn't because the man wasn't sad, he had loved the Sandamine, he was there throughout his whole childhood but it just didn't feel right. He had to be there to protect his family, and right now he had to be strong. Itachi seemed to feel the same way, although a few tears streaked down his eye, he was mostly focusing on give soothing touches to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why didn't grandpa tell us he was sick?" Naruto asked.

Iruka wiped his tears and formulated his words,when Iruka spoke his voice was wise, and steady, it was sure and clear, "When someone dies, he disappears...along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die, in surprising and simple ways. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, grandchildren, people who are important to them. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you has been there since birth. And the strings of fate that binds all of us together becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason, but those bound to you will do that...because it's important. Grandpa loves us, all of us. He didn't want us to worry about him, he wanted to pass away silently and quietly because he truly loves us and didn't want to hurt us."

"It hurts when someone dies." Sasuke whispered.

"It does," Iruka agreed pulling Sasuke a smidge closer. "it gets easier with them. Even if you'll never forget those people, living for their memory gets better over time."

"I'm going to miss him...I...I still miss my parents." Sasuke whispered even quieter than before.

"Me too." Iruka replied another tear escaping as he thought of the parent he had just lost.

"Me too." Itachi agreed his voice cracking just slightly.

"Me too." Naruto agreed sadly, even though he never met his parents.

"Me too." Kakashi chimed in, he was inspired by Iruka's words. They all were, his way with words and soothing them all was pretty amazing. 

The door cracked open, "Hey kids," Sukea padded over to the bed, "I made some hot chocolate. Do you guys want to come drink it and watch a happy movie."

"Yeah," Naruto replied after a beat or two, "Grandpa used to like watching Ninjudo, the Ninja Way cartoons, can we watch those?" Sitting around moping wasn't in Naruto's personality. He was by no means over this but he couldn't sit around for too long.

"Of course," Sukea replied.

"Come on Sasuke, Itachi, Dad, Kakashi." Naruto told them.

"Coming." Sasuke agreed, and Itachi silently nodded his head and walked over to them.

"Dad, Kakashi." Naruto called again.

"I need a moment Naruto." Iruka told him plainly.

Naruto frowned but seemed to understand and they all left the room.

"Thanks for being so strong Kakashi," Iruka whispered.

"I'm here for you." Kakashi told him plainly.

"You should go check on the kids," Iruka told him, "I need a moment alone."

"Promise not to hurt yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka hesitated very briefly before responded, "Yes."

Kakashi wasn't sure whether to leave or not but then the door cracked open again. It was a tear stricken Asuma, "I need my brother." he told Kakashi, basically demanding him to get out of the room.

Kakashi reluctantly obeyed and left the room, he went downstairs to comforted the children. He pulled Naruto into his lap since Sasuke was in Itachi's. Kasi had Konohamaru in his arms, the poor boy seemed smaller than before. Even Kurenai was downstairs, she had the baby alarm with her to make sure that Mirai was still sleeping. 

"I didn't want to be alone." she explained when Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. "And I am family. We all are."

"Where is Kazuma?" Kakashi whispered to Kasi.

"He's started planning the funeral." she explained, "I think he just needs something to do, he isn't taking the information to well, but neither is Konohamaru. I don't know what to do."

Kakashi touched her arm comfortingly, something Iruka has done to him a few times. When the boys were all asleep Sukea and Kakashi carried them to their beds. They moved to one of the unused guest bedrooms so that the boys could sleep in the same bed. Itachi helped Kasi with Konohamaru, moving him to her and Kazuma's bed, before he joined Sasuke and Naruto's bed. Kurenai said she was going to stay up a bit longer. When Kakashi went to his bedroom he saw Iruka laying in Asuma's arms, both of them were fast asleep. Kakashi knew they were brothers but an uncomfortable tinge of jealousy came over him anyways. He left them alone and went to go sit with Kurenai and Sukea downstairs.

"Asuma is crushed." Kurenai told them. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do with Iruka, he's taking it really hard."

"I'll be here to help you with the boys too." Sukea responded, "For however long you need me."

"Thanks," Kakashi squeezed his cousins hand, also something he got from Iruka. He wasn't used to so much physical contact with other people but something about this situation was bringing it out of him. Kazuma came into the room suddenly and handed them all tea.

"I'm not handling this well," Kazuma told them. "I haven't even cried yet, but enough about me thanks for supporting my family guys. They're all lucky to have you." His voice was strange and he sounded far away, detached from the issue entirely. I'm going to get some sleep if I can."

"Goodnight." they said in unison, none of them spoke as another episode of the children's show came on. It was an old school show, Kakashi knew about it because the Sandamine had showed it to Jiraya who showed it to Minato who showed it to Kakashi. They finished their tea and went to bed. Kurenai in the room with the still sleep Mirai in her crib, and Kakashi slept in the same bed as his cousin. No one seemed to want to be alone tonight. 

They all spent another day together, frozen in their stupor, and surprise at the man's death, all of them began packing up their things. All of them leaving the next day at the same time. They all gave one another extremely tight hugs and wished each other well. Everyone hugged everyone, even Sukea got hugs and he was new to most of them. They were all family, regardless of everything they were bonded to one another.

"I'm taking Cherry Red home," Iruka declared grabbing the keys before going outside.

"W-wait Iruka," Kakashi stopped the man from rushing off, "I'll ride with you, I'll drive, I don't mind."

"Fine." Iruka told him, "But I'm driving." Kakashi threw his keys to Sukea, who caught them easily. They all packed into their cars and drove off.

"Are you sure you're okay driving?" Kakashi asked thirty minutes in.

"Yeah I'm fine," Iruka insisted, "stop asking me about it."

"Well we can switch anyways, I mean it's a four hour drive." Kakashi pointed out. Iruka hummed in response and turned on the radio, it was pretty obvious that he was trying to tune Kakashi out. Kakashi decided to be quiet since apparently that was what Iruka wanted. The man was focused on driving and didn't seem to be too lost in thought so he took out his book and kept quiet. He shifted between reading and keeping an eye on Iruka for signs of distraught. "Babe, you missed the exit." Kakashi told him two hours later.

"Shit!" Iruka yelled and slammed the steering wheel, "Why would you tell me after I missed it you fuckin dipshit!" Iruka found a way to pull over on the side of the hallway and began crying. "Sorry Kakashi, sorry. I just I can't do anything right. I didn't know my Dad was going to die. I would have said more. My last words to him were goodnight, I love you, and I hugged him. But I should have hugged him tighter, I should have told him everything! I should have told him how grateful I am towards him and how much I loved him, and how much he meant to me! And now it's New Years and I have to live next year and the rest of my life without him!"

"I know babe, I know," Kakashi took off his seat belt and hugged Iruka tightly. Iruka hugged him back fiercely and they stayed like that for a solid ten minutes before Iruka undid his seat belt.

"Here you drive." Iruka told him and got out. They switched spots and Kakashi rerouted them and went back on the road. Iruka was for the most part still crying, he was biting his lip so he didn't make any noise but the tears were streaming down.

"Hey babe," Kakashi said softly, "your Dad, he knew all of those things. He knew how much you loved him. And 'goodnight, I love you' are good last words. And you got to give him a hug, and it was a real hug I saw it Iruka, it wasn't a lazy crappy hug. Don't forget that his last words to you were, 'I love you, Iruka, goodnight'. You got to say goodbye."

"I did didn't I?" Iruka said his voice wavering with emotion.

"Yes, you did. And you and your Father had a great relationship. Even without a big last speech you guys got to say goodbye, and you got to know how much you meant to each other."

"My Dad and I did have a really deep and good conversation earlier this week. Gosh, this week, he's really gone."

"Yeah he is," Kakashi reached over and squeezed Iruka's hand, "but he lives through you, and Asuma, and Kazuma, and Naruto and Konohamaru, and Mirai."

"And Sasuke and Itachi," Iruka added, "they're new but I know he considered them to be his grandchildren."

"Iruka this whole village really," Kakashi told him, "your Father was the Hokage."

"And he was a great one," Iruka added, "he was a wonderful man. With a huge legacy." He kissed Kakashi's hand, and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Don't ever apologize for this. Take all the time you need to grieve." Kakashi replied, he was actually really surprised at himself. He couldn't believe that he was coming up with comforting and thoughtful words. Iruka really had a great affect on him, he was a better person because of Iruka. And most importantly he was becoming the man that Iruka deserved to be with.

In all honesty he was never like this with Tenzou. Tenzou and he didn't really speak about emotions until Tenzou confessed his love and Kakashi cheated on him...twice. Kakashi still couldn't believe he had slept with two different people instead of just telling Tenzou he didn't want to be with him. He used to be such an ass, but now...now he had Iruka. The younger man fell asleep and Kakashi continued the drive. He woke up Iruka when he got close, "Where do you want to eat babe? Sukea texted and he took the kids to a restaurant. I was thinking we could get some take out, or I could cook something for you."

"Wherever is fine. I'm not really hungry." Iruka told him sleepily.

"Well the thing is that you didn't really eat yesterday." Kakashi reminded him. "And we didn't even eat breakfast before leaving. I know the kids were starving so..."

"I ate." Iruka told him.

"When?" Kakashi asked.

"I ate yesterday."

"What did you eat?" he asked, "And you still need to eat something today." Kakashi told him.

"I think I ate oatmeal or something," Iruka reminded him, "And I'll eat some ramen or something when we get home."

"Okay we can get ramen." Kakashi agreed.

"Like Cup Ramen," Iruka corrected him. "I just want to go home."

"That's why I suggested takeout." Kakashi told him, "You need to eat something."

"Can you please please please stop bothering me?" Iruka asked.

"I'll just ask Sukea to bring us some takeout from the restaurant." Kakashi decided and continued heading home. "You need to eat Iruka." He let his irritation flow into his voice. They went home and the dogs greeted them. Iruka stopped to pet them in a rush before going running upstairs.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked coming upstairs to find Iruka in the bedroom, on the bed crying into the pillows. He sat on the bed and rubbed his boyfriend’s back as he cried. The dogs sat at his feet and whined up at Iruka. They jumped up on the bed, Kakashi grabbing the smaller ones and placing them on the bed. They cuddled up around Iruka and Iruka pulled some of them closer as he cried. Kakashi cuddled up with them and let Iruka cry himself to sleep, rather quickly at that. 

When Sukea and everyone came home the dogs ran downstairs to go play with the boys. Kakashi put on a movie and the dogs and children cuddled up together. It was 6pm, but everyone was still in a lazy sort of mood. Sukea came into the living room with a warm plate of food in his hands. 

"I heated this up, for you to give it to Iruka." Sukea responded, "And need to eat too. This should be enough chow mein and chicken for the both of you."

"Thanks," Kakashi grabbed the food and went upstairs. Pakkun was still with Iruka curling up next to him but Iruka was fast asleep. Kakashi got on the bed and gently shook Iruka awake. "Wake up babe." The brown haired man stirred and yawned as he woke up rather peacefully. 

"Hey." Iruka responded sleepily.

"Come eat," Kakashi told him.

"Not hungry." Iruka responded quickly.

"I don't care, eat a little bit for me." Kakashi pleaded.

Iruka sat up and sat against the bed frame, "It smells good." he took the offered fork, and they ate it together.

Iruka eating a few large bites before stopping. "Eat some more," Kakashi responded when he noticed the delay.

"I'm good." Iruka responded, "I just want to sleep."

"You've been sleeping all day." Kakashi protested. "It'd make me feel better if you ate some more."

Iruka ate two more large bites before firmly putting the fork down. "Alright, I'm done. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay babe." Kakashi decided to leave Iruka alone for now. Iruka didn't leave bed for the whole day, and now it was nighttime and Kakashi rolled into bed next to him. The silver haired nin leaned over and kissed his boyfriend head affectionately. 

Iruka hummed, "Hey," he whispered.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked also in a whisper.

Iruka giggled a little which caught Kakashi's attention the man hadn't so much as smiled for days, "Why are we whispering?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi gave a little smile, "I don't know."

Iruka leaned in closer and kissed Kakashi's shoulder he seemed a little somber as he did so, "Do you want to," he stopped his sentence and shimmed closer putting his body flush against Kakashi.

Kakashi silently observed Iruka for a moment, the man didn't seem particularly turned on. He wasn't even blushing at his suggestion. "Do you really want to?" Kakashi asked now seeing that the laughter beforehand was nothing but nervous laughter. Fear of being rejected.

Iruka nuzzled his face into Kakashi's neck, "I just want to feel good." he confessed.  
Kakashi flipped them so he was on top, Iruka didn't want to be kissed right now, this was just fairly obvious. He pulled the man's shirt off as the man helped, Iruka hadn't showered in a few days. He'd been laying in bed for the most part and he didn't smell bad, he just wasn't as clean as usual. Kakashi didn't feel like just drilling his dick inside of Iruka, not when the man was in this state. He didn't really think Iruka wants to do him either, it was clear he wanted to receiving pleasure not be on the giving end. Iruka lacked energy right now, he's barely eaten anything since his Dad died. Kakashi hoped he could even produce cum. "You're going to have to eat after this." Kakashi said absentmindedly. It was probably just his imagination but Iruka felt thinner in his arms than usual.

Iruka gave him a little glare, "Look do you want to do something or not?" he snapped. Iruka had low patience these days, the brown haired man sighed and gave a deep frown, "I'm sorry, look let's just forget this ever happened."

"No!" Kakashi protested and he kissed Iruka's chest slowly before pressing his tongue against a nipple. Iruka's breath hitched but that was the only change. "I want to make you feel good." Kakashi leaned down and pulled Iruka's sweatpants down, he nestled his nose into Iruka's balls taking a deep sniff.

"Kakashi," Iruka's voice was a little amused, "stop. Just fuck me, hard, really hard, I need to feel you, only you."

"No," Kakashi whispered once again taking in Iruka's musk with a deep sniff and was surprised by how arousing the deep smell was "it's actually hot. You're always clean, I've never smelled you quite like this before."

"Gross," Iruka replied but he was shamefully half-hard at this point, "don't-Ah!" Kakashi sucked one of his balls into his mouth as he pressed that pleasure-filled spot behind Iruka's balls."Fuck, that feels amazing."

"I'm going to make you feel really amazing." Kakashi promised, stroking Iruka with the intent on getting him painfully hard.He succeeded rather easily, Iruka seemed to be really into this. The brown haired man was playing with his nipples, and his big brown eyes were watching Kakashi's every movement. "You're so hot." Kakashi whispered appreciatively. He couldn't help it, he leaned up and kissed Iruka deeply.

Iruka chuckled slightly, "Can that mouth do something else?" he responded teasingly and thrust up slightly letting his boner touch Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at that, he giggled and pressed a kiss onto Iruka's shoulder. "Many things," he agreed. He leaned down and took all of Iruka into his mouth in one go, and sucked hard. 

Iruka moaned loudly, "Kashi!"

Kakashi doubled down his efforts, he knew Iruka, knew what he liked and didn't like. He rolled his tongue around the man's erection, playing in the slit. Iruka tasted different than he normally does but it's good, because Iruka was enjoying it. He was loud, very loud, he always was, and for once it felt like everything was normal. Here with his dick in his mouth and Iruka's eyes shut closed and his body wracking with pleasure.

"I'm close." Iruka warned a few seconds before he shot his load into the back of Kakashi's throat. Kakashi swallowed it down easily and then rolled over and absentmindedly took care of himself cumming silently after just a few strokes. They usually tried to hold out for longer but not this time. "Let me," Iruka responded as he came down from his high.

"I'm done," Kakashi responded wiping his cum on the bed sheets. His jaw hurt, Iruka was huge and Kakashi had pushed himself and he was paying the price for it. He looked up at Iruka, the man was looking at him with those big brown eyes and they were full of emotion. "I'm sorry that I'm," he shrugged, and his sentence died off.

"I don't think you need to apologize for being the best person to ever." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes at him, "You really like me," he looked at Kakashi in awe, "and I have no idea why."

"So many reasons," Kakashi leaned up and kissed Iruka's neck groaning a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah my jaw just really freakin hurts." Kakashi complained.

"I'm sorry," Iruka apologized, "I'm sorry for everything. You made me feel so good Kakashi, I still feel good. You made me forget everything for a while, but I just I have this constant sadness, and you shouldn't have to take care of me."

"I'm not only going to love you when it's easy Iruka." Kakashi told him seriously, "And don't apologize, I have no regrets. I love your dick,"

Iruka chuckled under his breath at that, "Kakashi-"

"I'm not done. Iruka, I love you. I don't expect you to leave me when I'm feeling sad and I wouldn't leave you just because you're sad. You have a reason to be sad, and I don't hate you or feel resentment towards you or anything. I honestly just want to be here for you. That's all that matters to me right now; spending time with you." He was talking too much and his jaw hurt but he had to convey his feelings.

"I feel like I don't deserve you." Iruka's voice was honest and pure.

"I feel the same way about you." Kakashi responded in the same vain. They shared a quick kiss, Kakashi's jaw was killing him but for now he'd be fine. "Rest now Iruka."

"Thanks for everything Kakashi."

"Thank you, Iruka."

“Hey Kakashi,” Iruka whispered.

“Yes?” Kakashi asked.

“I umm...I don’t think I’m going to move out anymore.” Iruka responded, “If that’s okay with you.”

Despite everything Kakashi gave a large smile, “That sounds perfect to me.” He kissed Iruka’s forehead and pulled him closer, snuggling into him. He wished he could take Iruka’s sadness away and replace it with his utter happiness, but for now he’d just be there with him through it all.


	20. Recovery

The next day, the day before New Year's Eve, Iruka hadn't left the bedroom once, despite everyone's best attempts. "Hey Kashi," Iruka responded as the man entered the room, it was around 6 pm at this point. Iruka was still lying in bed with uneaten food on the bedside table.

"Darling, what is it?" Kakashi responded as he came and sat on the bed. Intertwining their fingers, Iruka still didn't seem to be doing well. Kakashi was running out of ideas on how to make it just a little bit better.

"Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo invited me over," Iruka explained holding up his cellphone. "I think I'm going to sleepover at their place for a few days."

"What?" Kakashi asked alarmed. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve!"

"Yeah." Iruka said in lieu of repeating himself, his eyes seemed hazy and unfocused "I think I'm going to go."

"N-no!" Kakashi interjected. "You shouldn't stay here I'll take care of you. They're too rowdy and-"

"They're my friends." Iruka pointed out, "They want to see if I'm doing well. So I'm going to convince them that I'm fine and-"

"You're not fine Iruka." Kakashi objected.

"I am." Iruka pouted.

"You haven't gotten out of bed all day and you're not eating."Kakashi sounded exasperated, "Naruto is worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"I've been out of bed, I've been to the bathroom a few times." Iruka pointed out.

"Yes," Kakashi tried, "but you haven't showered."

"Sss too much work." Iruka pouted again, "and I don't smell bad. Kakashi," Iruka squeezed his man's hand, "really I'm fine. I feel bad for making you care for me-"

"I'm exactly where I want to be," Kakashi told him seriously. "I'm here for you."

"But nothing wrong with me, physically I'm fine."

"You can't be, you haven't been eating regularly." Kakashi tried to explain to him, "And I know your friends, they're going to get you drunk and feed you junk food and take you out clubbing. You're not in a good place, you need to tell them that."

"I'm going to go Kakashi," Iruka told him, his voice wasn't firm in the slightest but Kakashi could tell there was a little effort to try and get his tone back.

"No," Kakashi kept his voice from breaking, "you're not."

Iruka rolled his eyes and removed his hands from Kakashi's, "I'm not arguing with you about this Kakashi, I just wanted to let you know. They're coming to get me tonight. I'm going to text Naruto and let him know."

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's phone out of his hand and put it out of reach, "I'm texting them and telling them not to get you."

"Kakashi are you serious?" Iruka asked immediately annoyed, "You're being ridiculous! Give me my fuckin phone!" The younger man grabbed onto Kakashi's and the two began wrestling for the phone.

"Iruka stop!" Kakashi yelled, "Can't you just listen to me."

"Stop being so freakin controlling!" Iruka grabbed his phone away from Kakashi and gave him a hard shove causing the man to fall off the bed. Iruka looked down at him from the bed and immediately started bawling loud angry sobs. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked hopping up to the bed and cradling Iruka against his chest.

"My fuckin Dad is dead! Fuck!" Iruka yelled.

There was a knock on the door, "Dad are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not," Iruka whispered, not loud enough for anyone but Kakashi to hear. "I'm just not."

"I know baby, I know." Kakashi tried soothingly as he stroked Iruka's back. "Naruto, your Dad is fine we'll talk later." He yelled towards the door.

"I'm being a horrible Father." Iruka wiped his eyes and burrowing further into the bedsheets. "Can you go check on Naruto?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"I," Kakashi shrugged, "I feel like I should stay with you."

"Go!" Iruka yelled suddenly turning angry and pushing his face into the pillow.

"Alright," Kakashi said after a moment, he left the door and headed to Naruto's room. The young boy was crying on Sasuke's bed and the raven-haired boy was trying to comfort him but also seemed upset. "Hey, guys."

"What's wrong with my Dad?" Naruto asked helplessly, and suddenly he seemed way younger than his twelve years of age. Kakashi remembered brightly that their children, actually children, not a weird adult child like he was.

"He's sad Naruto. He and your grandfather were really close. He raised Iruka."

"I'm sad about losing Grandpa too!" Naruto yelled, "I haven't seen my Dad in days and all he does is cry! I want to go back to the old ways! When we were living in our apartment together and he was happy! You're supposed to make him happy Kakashi-sensei!" Like his Father, Naruto collapsed into a crying fit and Kakashi snuggled the blonde boy in his arms. Pulling Sasuke against his chest as well. He rocked the two boys back and forth until they stopped crying.

"I know you're scared Naruto, Sasuke. Iruka is going to be fine, he just needs time." Kakashi uncharacteristically pressed kissed into their foreheads and that seemed to work just fine. The dogs somehow all piled into the room and jumped up on the cuddle circle. The boys tired out from crying fell asleep and Kakashi gently placed them together on Sasuke's bed.

He went back to check on Iruka, and his boyfriend had also cried himself to sleep. Kakashi felt stressed and helpless and he didn't know what to do. He went downstairs and called Gai to rant about the situation for two hours, his friend listening and encouraging Kakashi at any given opportunity.

"Kakashi are you sure Iruka is your person?" Gai asked.  
"Of course I'm sure. I want to marry him. This doesn't change anything. I just want to help him." Kakashi said very seriously.

"Then just keep loving him," Gai replied and the words struck Kakashi's heart because they were sincere and incredibly true. Suddenly there was a succession of loud knocks on the door. "Hey Gai, I'll call you later." After a few moments Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko were ushered in the living room by Sukea. "Sorry guys Iruka can't-"

"Look we've known Iruka for longer than you Kakashi." Anko stepped forward.

"Let us take him out of your hair," Izumo responded kindly.

"Naruto too, we'll take them both." Kotetsu agreed.

"You aren't taking any of them." Kakashi snapped and the tension in the room was getting dangerous.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Anko!" Naruto ran down the staircase mushed them all together as he hugged them tightly. "Come on I'll take you to see my Dad." Naruto turned to run up the stairs and the trio ran after him.

"Why did you let them in?" Kakashi asked.

"Iruka texted me and asked me to." Itachi wiggled his phone for exaggeration though his voice was incredibly flat. "Besides they're his friends." Kakashi glared at Itachi and took a moment to cool off his emotions because he wasn't going to snap at the teen. In the past, yes but he was trying to be a better person.

He had planned on taking five minutes to cool down but it turned out to be more like thirty minutes. He then went upstairs intent on kicking the trio out of his house. When he got to the bedroom they were all on the bed cuddling with Iruka. His Iruka was crying but he was also genuinely smiling. It's been a while, was this the first smile since his Dad died.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked stunned to stand near the door.

"They were telling me stories," Iruka tried to explain, "one time, I ditched school to go to the mall with these three, and he caught us. But instead of getting mad he spent the day with us and honestly, it was one of my greatest memories. My Dad was like that ya know, he turned everything into a lesson." Naruto and Sasuke were somewhere in the middle of the heap with Iruka and they looked relieved.

"We decided to stay here for a few days," Izumo told Kakashi.

"Please do," Kakashi replied because his Iruka was smiling and his happiness was all that mattered.

When he had invited Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko to stay, he did not remember agreeing to this. There was a literal party in his house. Anko had made his chef create a large spread for this party, they had spent the whole day decorating while Kakashi was in bed with Iruka, and literally everyone was here dressed in formal attire.

The kids from Iruka's school and their parents, namely but also all of their mutual friends. Jiraiya and Tsunade were still on vacation, although, they'd be back in town for the funeral. Shizune was also absent from the scene but her reasons were unknown. Kakashi shook hands with mayor Shikaku Nara and listened to him talk in his bland voice about some plans he has for the city. They looked over at Shikamaru who was chatting with Choiji and Inoichi, Asuma seemed to be teasing them about something, and he looked happy. Iruka was next to them and he seemed to be doing better too. Sakura was delighted that Sasuke was back in town and was talking to him loudly; Naruto was speaking loudly back, while Sasuke tuned both of them out to talk to Itachi. Kakashi excused himself from the mayor politely and went to go talk to his (broken up) genin team.

"I'm going to get my Dad's New Year's kiss this year Kakashi." Naruto told him frankly.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Every New Year since I was six Dad would kiss my forehead and tell me 'Happy New Year exactly at 12. This year is no different!"

"Naruto!" Iruka ruffled the boy's hair fondly. "Kakashi I'm sorry Anko dragged you into this." Iruka grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the children. Iruka was wearing an elegant all-black suit, Kakashi had bought it for him and shoved it in the closet, and Anko had somehow pulled it out. He looked absolutely stunning and his black dress shoes were shiny and glossy. His hair was in a low ponytail on his back as opposed to his usual high ponytail.

"You seem happy," Kakashi told him gently. "It looks good on you."

"Stop giving me sex eyes there are so many children around here." Iruka pushed him playfully.

"And adults too," Inoichi jumped in playfully, "This is your place, you two could go off and-"

"Leave the kids alone," Chouza said although he was giving a great big belly laugh, for a moment they were worried he was going to drop his plate of food. Iruka was blushing brightly and quickly kept moving the two of them along.

"Seriously, you didn't sign up for a party," Iruka replied and he was smiling a beautiful genuine smile.

"I don't mind." Kakashi told him plainly, "I think it's just what we needed."

Iruka gazed at Kakashi the man was wearing a grey suit that nearly matched his hair and a white dress shirt underneath. "When we get married, let's wear the same suit." Iruka blurted out and then blushed bright red. "S-sorry."

"I'm so down." Kakashi agreed and leaned over to kiss Iruka's forehead.

"Oh youthful love!" Gai appeared out of nowhere in a bright green suit. "You two bring the springtime of youth everywhere you go-" Gai grabbed some champagne from one of the staff members and down it.

"Gai it's," Kakashi checked his expensive watch, "11:32, this party has been going on for an hour. Please tell me you haven't been drinking the whole time."

"He hasn't," Genma appeared at his side, "we've kept an eye on him."  
"Yes," Raidou agreed, "don't want a repeat of the last New Years Party."

"No leaf hurricanes," a solemn Ibiki replied. "You look good Iruka."

"Very handsome," Genma agreed and squeezed Iruka's ass.

"Hey!" Kakashi objected to Genma but then Raidou placed a kiss on Iruka's forehead, "Hey!"

"He looked very kissable." Raidou played off cooly, and Iruka was blushing even more than before. Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu laughed at the display. Anko was wearing a long purple dress that was form-fitting and left nothing to the imagination. Izumo and Kotetsu were both wearing cheap grey suits that looked awful on them but they did look happy.

"Everyone looks amazing," Iruka smiled at his friends and then gave each of them a tight hug, "Where is Kurenai?"

"She's with the baby in one of the spare rooms," Anko told Iruka, "Mirai sleeping and she wants to keep it that way. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru are with them."

Suddenly Konohamaru (and his gang) were seen running by with all of the ninken (also all dressed in different colored suits) trailing after him as he dropped food crumbs everywhere.

"Shouldn't the kids be sleeping?" Genma asked.

"Hey kids," Tsume Inuzuka and her two guard dogs joined the group along with Hana and her trio of three dogs, "anyone seen Kiba?"

"I can take you to him," Anko offered, "if you promised to give me a rematch in terms of or-"

"Anywhere and anytime." Tsume agreed.

"I honestly don't want to know." Genma backed away. Iruka laughed and pulled Kakashi further away so that they were outside together.

"I love our friends," Iruka was still laughing, "but they are a bit much."

"I couldn't agree much," Kakashi agreed, "but I like this. All of us together spending New Years in one place."

"My Dad would have loved this." Iruka sighed, "I needed this. Needed to remember how many people care, how many people I care for, how many people care for me. They've all been so careful not to say the wrong thing tonight. Them all being here for me, Asuma, and Kazuma, all of us right now. It's what we needed. Kazuma is a magic worker, the funeral is on the third."

"Yeah," Kakashi said for lack of knowing what to say, "are you good? Iruka?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Iruka took a letter out of his suit jacket, "I read my Mother's letter today?"

"What does it say?"

He got ready to read it,  
"Dear Iruka, my youngest, my now officially twenty-four-year-old, this year has been full of changes. I don't know what they are but I can tell you this. Embrace change. I know change has always made you nervous. But the sooner you get better at accepting change, the happier your life becomes. Iruka, I love you with all my heart. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Love, Mom."

"It's short and sweet,” Iruka explained, “all of her letters are but every year she gets it right. This year has been crazy. I met you, I went back to college, Naruto moved out, I moved in with you, Dad passed away. So much has happened but I'm still here. And yeah I'm sad because I miss my Dad, but I've also been really happy this year."

Kakashi didn't know what to say he just pulled Iruka in for a hug. "It's awesome that you get letters from your Mom every year."

"Yeah, they're super short," Iruka seemed a little embarrassed. "They're usually just life advice and her telling me to be happy and that she loves me but...it really helps. Ya know, I've never shared one of her letters with anyone before."

"I'm happy that I got to hear it." Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave Iruka a wide smile.

"It's cold out here," Iruka said and wrapped an arm around Kakashi pulling him closer. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi sweetly and chastely.

"You know," Kakashi brought up, "we haven't had sex in a few days."

"You mean since the time you almost made me crash the car by trying to give me head. And then we pulled into an empty parking lot and did unspeakable things." Iruka flirted.

"Iruka, we had sex after that, the same day I believe. You penetrated me." Kakashi reminded him. "And I gave you head fairly recently."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Iruka remembered with a smile, "We gotta get you out of your shy phase."

Kakashi blushed, extra pink because of the cold weather, "I don't like it when you ask me to jerk off while you watch. It's embarrassing."

"It's hot," Iruka informed him, "but we have a full house and no one is going to sleep anytime soon. We'll have sex next year."

Kakashi chuckled at the joke, "So in approximately," he pulled out his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"Really?" Iruka asked, "Come on, let's go inside." He pulled Kakashi inside the man pulling up his mask rather quickly before being hauled into the living room to watch the countdown on TV. Everyone was in high spirits Naruto found them and hugged both of them, Sasuke joining him a few seconds later. Everyone was talking loudly, some were drunkenly singing, others were dancing. Iruka watches his friends, students, and co-workers having a good time and was so happy to be in this moment. At exactly twelve he gave Kakashi a masked kiss, then kissed Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi's forehead before pulling them all in a group hug, huge smiles all around. This was going to be a good year.


	21. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************************************  
Authors Notes  
Thank you to everyone, words cannot describe how much just being able to share this means to me. If you’ve made it to the end, I cannot thank you enough. It’s not perfect, I still have a lot of room to grow, but thank you for your support. It’s my first time sharing my writing, so thanks again. Wishing you all the very best!  
********************************************  
P.S. Feel free to write comments, reviews, share how you feel, anything.

Prologue,  
It was after the funeral and Kakashi, Iruka, and the boys were sitting at home in a cuddle pile deep in their feelings. It had been a rough day, Iruka (amongst others) had given a beautiful speech and they had stayed around accepted condolences at a small gathering afterward. Sukea entered the living room capturing everyone's attention with a large homemade-looking scrapbook, he plopped it down into Iruka's hands.

"What's this?" Iruka asked surprised. Sukea and he hadn't really gotten along since Sukea suspected Iruka of being a gold digger.

"I'm bad at apologizing but I really misjudged you. This is my Christmas and New Year gift to you, all of you. It's also my way of apologizing. You're not mooching off of Kakashi. You guys are partners and you're creating a beautiful family here. I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

Iruka gave Sukea a small smile and opened the photo album, the first picture was from New Years'. It was taken at exactly twelve am, Iruka was cheesing and he had his arms around Sasuke and Naruto who was also smiling widely. Kakashi had his arm around Iruka and was smiling with his eyes, his other arm was around a surprisingly happy Itachi. It was a family photo through and through and with the beautiful lights in the background, and their beautiful suits, it was an absolutely breathtaking photo. "Wow!" Iruka responding remembering this moment very clearly.

"It's a great photo." Itachi declares.

"We look so happy!" Naruto agrees.

"We do," Sasuke says quietly.

"Thanks, Sukea." Kakashi placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "For everything."

Iruka looked through the album and was pleased to find so many other amazing photos. There were pictures from the New Years Party, Christmas, his last Christmas with his Father. Pictures of them, all of them; volunteering, playing in the snow, cuddling together on the sofa, eating family dinner, opening gifts. There were even pictures from the days before Christmas; the pool day with the dogs, cuddling in the living room together, sleeping in the fort. All of their happy memories here together, it made Iruka remember all of the joyous moments spent together, and it made him truly happy. He reached his arms up and drew everyone into a group hug. His sadness ebbing and flowing away because right now he was here with his family and he felt true joy; for the memories they shared, and for all the memories to come.


End file.
